Arquitectos de la memoria
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "Architects of Memory" de Lilith. ¿Y si Voldemort nunca hubiera existido? Sería maravilloso si fuera cierto. Pero parece que Harry Potter es el único que sabe que no es cierto. HP/DM slash.
1. Præfatio  Memento mori

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Nota de la autora:** Éste es un universo paralelo que comienza hacia el final del libro 7. Todos lo que murieron en el canon bien muertos están aquí también (Q.E.P.D) y las Reliquias propiamente dichas son desconocidas como tales en este mundo.

**Nota del traductor**: También en esta novela, los títulos de los capítulos están en latín. Irán acompañados de una breve traducción al final.

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Præfatio**

El _Blood Sport_, en Diagon Alley era el bar de moda de los aficionados en los días de partido, pero ese miércoles a las dos y media de la tarde sólo había dos clientes entre las fotografías de imágenes vertiginosas y las bufandas de quidditch que adornaban las paredes. Uno era un _habitué_, Daffid Llewellyn-Jones, el guardaaros del _Caerphilly Catapults,_ que habría estado acosado por fans si hubiera habido alguno a esa hora, en cuanto a la otra…

–Eso es absolutamente impresionante. –dijo Rita Skeeter deslizando una uña escarlata por el borde de su copa de jerez– ¡Cuán fascinante es la estrategia del quidditch! ¿no? –y antes de que su acompañante pudiera contestar agregó: –Y no dudo que la gran campaña que está haciendo el _Catapults_ este año tiene mucho que ver con su labor.

_El apuesto guardaaros se sonroja cuando le pregunto sobre su gran papel en la campaña del _Catapults_, una de las mejores de los últimos cincuenta años._ –garrapateó la taquiplumaa su lado– _Sus ojos verde mar se tornan distantes como si se retrotrajeran a los gloriosos días de 1956 cuando el _Catapults_ venciera al _Karasjok Kites_ en un vibrante encuentro…_

–¿Rita Skeeter?

La taquipluma se detuvo con un ruido seco, Rita se volvió para ver quién era que interrumpía sus pensamientos. –¿Sí?

–Rita Skeeter, ¿no me reconoce?

Con una larga uña primorosamente esculpida se bajó un poco los anteojos de marco recamado con pedrería para observar atentamente al joven recién llegado de arriba abajo. O de abajo arriba, más exactamente, ya que fueron los mocasines muy gastados lo primero que captó su mirada. Por encima llevaba unos pantalones, estilo muggle, de corderoy, muy arrugados y más arriba un pulóver de factura casera, algo raído, con una H en la pechera. La cara, como el resto del cuerpo, era muy delgada aunque tenía hombros anchos. Calculó que tendría unos dieciocho años, si bien los lentes de marco redondo lo hacían parecer más chico. Cabellos negros desordenados, como si se hubiera levantado en medio de un huracán, completaban el _look_. No era del tipo que la mayoría de la gente se detendría a mirar una segunda vez, pero Rita –que nunca olvidaba una cara– lo estudió con atención.

–Lo siento… no. ¿Debería?

–¡Soy Harry Potter! –hablaba con un tono muy agitado y abría y cerraba los puños– ¿No me conoce! ¡Yo vencí a Voldemort!

–¿A quién? –preguntó desconcertada ante el extraño nombre, luego entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la rizada cabeza. –Lo lamento señor… ¿Potter había dicho?, estoy en medio de una entrevista así que si me hace el favor… –no terminó la frase pero hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a retirarse. Sabía que el chico no se había movido de su lugar luego de que hubo vuelto el rostro hacia su acompañante pidiéndole disculpas con una sonrisa. –Perdón, Daffid, ¿me decías entonces…?

Un rugido vibrante fue creciendo de a poco, como el del subte cuando entra en una estación, varias botellas explotaron en los estantes, Rita lanzó un chillido cuando el espejo de la pared se hizo añicos, se acurrucó contra Daffid que inmediatamente la cubrió con su toga. En cualquier otra oportunidad se hubiera regocijado por el contacto con los bien tonificados músculos del cuerpo del deportista, pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en las esquirlas de cristal que llovían en todo el local. El empleado de la barra vino corriendo, varita en alto, y forzó al adolescente a abandonar el establecimiento, sus protestas resonaron durante toda la marcha obligada hacia la puerta:

–¡Pero yo soy Harry Potter!

oOo

**Capítulo 1 – Memento mori**

–Harry Potter… El Niño Que Sobrevivió. –las palabras de Voldemort sonaron dulces como un susurro, tenues como un hálito. Con el tono de un amante al reconocerse amado, maravillado de que algo tan especial pueda ofrecérsele tan generosamente sin pedir nada a cambio. Atraían a Harry con la suavidad de una caricia, que no se condecía en absoluto con el fragor de la batalla que arreciaba en el castillo, ni con los mortífagos que lo iban cercando como lobos a una presa herida. Parecía como si no existiera otra cosa sino esos ojos rojos que no pestañaban y esas palabras que Harry había oído durante tantos años. Reconocía los sonidos pero no parecían tener sentido. ¿Cómo podía conciliarlas con las palabras que habían pronunciado cuando aún vivía, los labios de un hombre que ya había muerto?

–_Entonces el chico… el chico debe morir…_

La verdad sea dicha, la sorpresa de Snape había sido mucho mayor que la suya. Harry siempre había sabido que llegaría esa instancia final en la que enfrentaría a Voldemort cara a cara. Durante años había tratado de negarlo, durante años se había afanado para _sobrevivir_. Pero así tenía mucho más sentido. Su destino estaba indisolublemente ligado a esa criatura, había sido así desde que era un bebé. Y durante todos esos años, sin saberlo, había llevado dentro de sí un fragmento del alma de ese demonio.

En esos que serían sus últimos momentos sobre la Tierra, no pudo sino preguntarse si los demás lo habrían notado. ¿Habría sido por eso que lo consideraban "un mago poderoso"? ¿Porque se daban cuenta de su inclinación a los Poderes Oscuros? ¿Había sido por eso que Sirius había muerto, porque en esa inclusión parasítica, Voldemort podía plantar cualquier cosa que quisiera que Harry viera o creyera? ¿Había sido por eso que Malfoy lo había mirado en el espejo del baño con ojos atormentados y cautivados, porque se sentía atraído por lo que Harry ocultaba dentro de sí?

Los ojos rojos reemplazaron a los grises de su memoria y arrancaron a Harry de sus cavilaciones. No iba a desperdiciar esos últimos momentos pensando en Malfoy… en Malfoy justamente. Volvió los pensamientos a sus amigos, los que aún peleaban por su vida en el castillo y los que ya la habían entregado esa noche. Y a todos los que la habían entregado a lo largo de los años, obteniéndole de esa forma el tiempo que necesitaba para llegar a esa instancia. Para ese momento había sido todo.

–Acercate Harry. –salmodió Voldemort con voz seductora– Acercate para que pueda contemplar a El Niño Que Sobrevivió por última vez.

Como hipnotizado, Harry se aproximó a su enemigo. El cerco de mortífagos se alzaba como una barrera negra a su alrededor, pero él casi que no lo notaba. Por primera vez no estaba considerando sus posibilidades de escapar. Estaba ahí con un propósito. _El chico debe morir._ Pero al dar el siguiente paso su pie se deslizó y cayó al suelo. Se le ocurrió que podría haber sido un hechizo de piernas flojas, pero ningún conjuro había sido pronunciado y además ése no era el estilo de Voldemort. Levantó una mano que chorreaba sangre y otras sustancias pegajosas. Se había resbalado al pisar las entrañas de Nagini desparramadas en el suelo del bosque.

Le atacaron arcadas, seguían manando fluidos repugnantes de la herida abierta. El cuerpo de la serpiente se prolongaba y se perdía de vista por detrás de la hilera de mortífagos. Y aunque no podía verlo, Harry sabía que en algún lugar allí atrás yacía, aplastado por la serpiente, el cuerpo muerto de Fred Weasley. La espectacular ofensiva de los mellizos había tomado a Voldemort por sorpresa, la serpiente había quedado vulnerable ante el ataque aéreo. Fred voló en picada y le clavó la espada de Gryffindor entre los ojos, fue lo último que hizo, un segundo después cayó víctima de la Maldición Mortal que le lanzó uno de los mortífagos. Al desplomarse ya sin vida, el peso del cuerpo de Fred había clavado aun más honda la espada en el de la serpiente; así lo había relatado su hermano George con voz ahogada por los sollozos; George había logrado escapar; el último de los horcruxes había sido destruido.

El último, excepto uno.

No intentó ponerse de pie ni levantó la varita. Hubiera podido pronunciar la Maldición Mortal y matar a Voldemort, si bien Harry Potter podía tener reparos en usar una Imperdonable, eso no era ningún problema para la parte de Tom Riddle anidada en él.

Pero no levantó la varita, _el chico debe morir_, y así sería. Dejaría que algún otro se ocupara de completar la tarea, Ron o Hermione quizá, o Neville que con tanta valentía había organizado la resistencia y liderado el Ejército de Dumbledore durante todo ese año. O algún otro miembro de la diezmada Orden. Volvió a decirse en su mente que su sacrificio valía la pena. Trató de no acordarse de que sólo era un chico de diecisiete años que no alcanzaría a ver el final de la guerra.

El claro había quedado en completo silencio. Los que iban a ser testigos de su asesinato esperaban ansiosos, no le quitaban los ojos de encima al inhumano rostro su Señor. Finalmente la boca sin labios se abrió satisfecha y pronunció la maldición.

–_¡Avada Kedavra! _

Y cuando la llama verde lo alcanzaba certera, Harry cerró los ojos y murió.

oOo

Le llegaban sonidos como el de un atronar lejano. Fue aguzando los oídos. Se dio cuenta de que eran voces y de que se iban haciendo más claras. Empezó a identificar palabras, pero no sabía quién las pronunciaba. Con gran esfuerzo logró abrir un ojo. El movimiento le resultó muy doloroso, parecía como si los párpados se hubieran pegado cuando…

_Cuando morí_. –recordó.

Abrió también el otro ojo, pudo distinguir a la luz tenue, dos figuras sentadas junto la cama. Las siluetas eran borrosas, los colores difuminados como en un cuadro de Monet. Pero una de ellas remataba en rojo zanahoria y la otra en castaño. –¿Ron? ¿Hermione? –logró articular.

–¡Harry! –chilló Hermione con alegría y los dos se acercaron inmediatamente a él.

Ron le apretó un hombro. –¿Cómo te sentís, cumpa?

Harry sonrió para sus adentros, estaba de nuevo con sus amigos. –Estoy vivo. –reflexionó tratando de sentarse– Creí que definitivamente estaba muerto.

–¡Oh Harry! –dijo Hermione ahogando un sollozo, Harry necesitaba ver a sus amigos con más claridad.

–Los anteojos…

Ron se los pasó junto con la varita. –No que la vayas a usar ya mismo, pero por si llegaras a necesitarla…

Harry se calzó los lentes y los observó con atención, se los veía muy cansados con ojeras, seguramente por las largas horas de vigilia junto a la cama. Y estaban muy flacos, lo cual no era de extrañar después de tantos meses de vivir de un lado a otro en carpa. Pero estaban allí y estaban vivos. Se acordó de otros que ya no estaban. –¿Quién…? –empezó a decir, pero se detuvo, no estaba todavía preparado para los nombres– ¿Cúantos… perdimos? –preguntó en cambio.

Hermione pareció turbarse mucho con la pregunta, contestó Ron después de unos segundos. –Cincuenta y cuatro… –la voz pareció estrangulársele, Harry recordó que Fred estaba entre esos.

–Fue un héroe, Ron. Sin él no lo podría haber hecho. –Harry estiró la mano y lo tomó de la muñeca, pero Ron sólo le devolvió una mirada confundida.

–¿No podrías haber hecho qué?

En ese momento se descorrieron las cortinas y madame Pomfrey se acercó afanosa –Me parecía que escuchaba voces, –dijo con una amable sonrisa– ¿Y cómo está nuestro paciente esta mañana? Finalmente despierto según veo.

Pero en la mente de Harry habían quedado rondando las palabras de Ron. Quizá no había tenido éxito después de todo. Quizá Voldemort siguiera vivo… pero no se suponía que siguiera vivo. –¿Querés decir que nosotros no lo…?

Pero madame Pomfrey eligió ese instante para agarrarle la barbilla y hacerle girar la cara. Se la miró estudiándola, haciéndola hacia un lado y el otro– Sí, parece que ya ha curado bien. –dijo satisfecha dándole una palmadita en el hombro– Es Ud. un chico con mucha suerte, señor Potter, el terremoto destruyó la mitad del bosque. Es un milagro que lo hayamos podido rescatar.

Parecía encantada enfatizando las dificultades del rescate, pero no era eso lo que a Harry lo había hecho estremecer. –¿Terremoto? ¿Qué terremoto? –se volvió hacia sus amigos alarmado– Está muerto, ¿no? Por favor, díganme que está muerto… díganme que alguien lo mató…

–¿Matar a quién, Harry?

–¡A Voldemort! – Harry había prácticamente embestido como para salir de la cama. No era ése momento para bromas, él había sacrificado su vida… o casi. –¡Yo era el último horcrux! Debería haber muerto… pero estoy acá. ¡Por favor, díganme que está muerto, asegúrenmelo!

Hermione parecía estar a punto de llorar, a Ron se lo veía muy incómodo. Pero Madame Pomfrey dijo con tono tranquilizador: –Confusión… amnesia temporal quizá, es algo muy común en estos casos. Pero para el fin de semana se va a poner bien. –acompañó las palabras con una sonrisa que tenía la intención de restarle importancia al asunto, pero a Harry no le sirvió de consuelo alguno.

–¡No tengo amnesia! –insistió Harry– ¡Me acuerdo de todo! Voldemort… la batalla… se suponía que él iba a matarme…

–¿_Valdemar_ quién? –preguntó Ron.

–¡Voldemort! –Harry estaba prácticamente gritando– ¡El Que No Debe Nombrarse! ¡El Señor Oscuro! Que con su alma me estuvo atormentando todos estos años…

Ahora Ron estaba completamente desconcertado y a Hermione ya se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. Madame Pomfrey frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza. –Creo que mejor le traigo una poción para que pueda dormir.

–¡No quiero dormir! –protestó Harry– ¡Quiero ver al director! –recordó entonces que Snape estaba muerto, pero antes de morir le había revelado sus secretos y lo había enviado a la muerte. Pero Harry seguía vivo, sus amigos no reconocían el nombre de Voldemort y cincuenta y cuatro personas habían muerto en lo que todos creían había sido un terremoto. Empezó a pensar que en realidad no estaba despierto. Sólo podía tratarse de una pesadilla. Seguramente todavía no se había despertado.

Pero si no estaba despierto, ¿cómo era que podía percibir el olor almizclado de la poción que madame Pomfrey agitaba haciendo girar una cucharita. ¿cómo podía sentir el pulgar de Hermione frotándole el dorso de la mano con fuerza tal como para provocarle una abrasión? ¿cómo era que el pelo de Ron podía verse tan brillante como el fuego demoníaco de Goyle?

Harry no podía hallar respuesta para esas preguntas. Necesitaba ayuda. –¿Dónde está McGonagall? –demandó– Necesito hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

–Verá, señor Potter, la directora está muy ocupada, no puede dejar todo lo que tiene que hacer para venir a hablar con un alumno. A veces suele darse una vuelta a la hora de la cena, quizá la pueda ver entonces. Ahora, por favor, compórtese bien y bébase la poción.

Y Harry tuvo entonces la certeza de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Porque durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, el director nunca había estado demasiado ocupado como para no poder hacerle una visita a un alumno enfermo. Al menos no cuando ese alumno era él. Pero la poción púrpura que olía a grosellas y acebo lo empujó de nuevo al olvido. Lo último que recordaba era que alguien le había sacado los anteojos y que Hermione le aferraba fuertemente la mano.

oOo

No se despertó para la hora de la cena. Si la directora había pasado por la enfermería lo había encontrado durmiendo. Durmió hasta la mañana siguiente sin interrupción y dormido hubiera seguido de no haber sido por el escándalo que produjeron unos frascos de vidrio que se hicieron añicos azotándose contra el suelo. Harry se despertó con un sobresalto e instintivamente estiró la mano para empuñar la varita. Alguien que estaba sentado junto a la cama también saltó sobresaltado, era Ron, el penacho colorado era inconfundible.

–¡Niña torpe! ¡Mirá lo que hiciste!

La recriminación de madame Pomfrey, que se filtró a través de las cortinas, fue una confirmación de que no los estaban atacando. Y por un instante se le ocurrió que Tonks podía haber venido a visitarlo, pero enseguida se acordó de que Tonks estaba muerta… y Remus… y tantos otros. –_Cincuenta y cuatro_. – había dicho Ron.

También había dicho _terremoto_ y _¿quién?_ cuando Harry había mencionado a Voldemort, así que a esas alturas ya no sabía qué pensar.

Pero al verlo aproximarse radiante de alegría porque ya estaba despierto, Harry olvidó sus inquietudes. –Hola, Ron.

–Ya era hora de que te despertaras. –dijo Ron con tono jocoso y le rozó suavemente la mano en la que Harry tenía todavía asida la varita– Va a ser mejor que te pongas los anteojos antes de intentar usarla, ¿no te parece?

–Tenés razón. –dijo Harry tanteando con torpeza en la mesita de luz, se colocó los lentes y le sonrió– ¿Y dónde está tu media naranja?

–¿Mi media naranja? –preguntó Ron confundido por un segundo– Ah, querés decir Hermione, –dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación– está en la biblioteca, por supuesto. ¿Dónde más? Se pasa cada segundo que está despierta estudiando para los TEDiOs o… regañándome a mí porque no estoy estudiando.

–¿Los TEDiOs? –exclamó Harry– Pero seguramente no estará planeando presentarse a rendirlos este año…

Ron lo miró perplejo. –Bueno… no es que haya otra alternativa… y además _quiere_ presentarse… está _ansiosa_ de presentarse.

Harry sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo. –¡Pero es imposible que se ponga al día! No después de haber perdido… –se detuvo un segundo–… no me digas que se consiguió otro atrasatiempo

Ron frunció el ceño y pensó un momento. –Si fue así no me lo dijo. –se encogió de hombros– Y lo último que yo querría es asistir de nuevo a todas esas clases…

–Si fuera por vos no hubieras asistido a ninguna… –apuntó Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

–¡Y que lo digas, cumpa! Pero no es algo que me preocupe ahora. Dentro de quince días habrá terminado todo. Y voy a ir a ayudarle a George con el negocio.

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció… Fred no había sido mencionado. –Pero vos no te vas a presentar… ¿o sí?

–¿A los TEDiOs? ¿Y qué otra opción me queda? Mi mamá me mataría si no me presento. ¿Otro Weasley más que abandona la escuela sin aprobar los exámenes? ¡Se pondría como loca!

–Pero… ¡no estás preparado! –insistió Harry– Seguramente reprobarías… –ante la expresión herida de Ron se apresuró a agregar– Y yo también… debe de haber alguien con quien podamos hablar para que los pospongan… alguien del Ministerio… o de la Orden.

Ron lo miró aun más perplejo que antes, si cabe. –¿Que los pospongan? –repitió con total desconcierto– Pero eso no ha ocurrido nunca… ni va a ocurrir.

–Pero podría… si les explicamos de los horcruxes… y de que no pudimos asistir porque estábamos buscándolos… estoy seguro de que nos darían más tiempo, todo el que necesitemos.

–No sé de qué estás hablando Harry. Sólo perdimos dos clases de Herbología porque el terremoto hizo desaparecer los invernaderos. No siento pena por las mandrágoras, siempre me resultaron muy desagradables… pero pobre profesora Sprout. Pero Hagrid reconstruyó uno de los invernaderos y la semana pasada… Harry, ¿te sentís bien? De golpe te cambió la expresión… muy rara…

Harry sentía una constricción en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar. Ahora estaba seguro de que no estaba soñando. Estaba más despierto que nunca… sentía la brisa que entraba por la ventana y la textura nudosa de la varita de espino en su mano. –¿No te acordás de los horcruxes? –logró articular, Ron se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera hablado en chino– ¡Ron! ¡Vos volviste… vos fuiste el que destruyó el relicario de Slytherin!

Ron se frotó la nuca, incómodo. –Harry, me parece que no estás bien… quizá convendría que llamara a madame Pomfrey…

Se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a recular. Harry lo llamó: –Ron, volvé… acercate… –alzó la varita, era una prueba indiscutible, nadie podría confundir una varita de espino con una de acebo, empezando por el color… –Mirá, ¿cómo explicás esto?

Ron se acercó vacilante y miró fijamente la varita de espino y luego con ojos confundidos a Harry. –¿Qué?

–¡Mirala! –lo urgió Harry sacudiéndosela frente a la cara.

–Es sólo una varita, Harry. –dijo Ron con el mismo tono que uno usaría para tratar de calmar a un animal nervioso y agresivo.

–Pero no… –insistió Harry– ¡Es la de Malfoy! Hermione rompió por accidente la mía cuando estábamos en Godric Hollow.

–¿Malfoy? –preguntó Ron inseguro– ¿Te referís a Draco Malfoy? ¿El prefecto de Slytherin?

Irritado, Harry replicó –Sí, _ese_ Malfoy.

–¿Pero por qué ibas vos a tener la varita de Draco?

Y entonces Harry comprendió que el mundo estaba definitivamente al revés, Ron jamás lo hubiera llamado a Malfoy por su nombre de pila con tal naturalidad. –¿Me estás diciendo que no te acordás de lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy? ¿Cuando Bellatrix Lestrange nos estaba por entregar a Voldemort? –el desconcierto del rostro de Ron era máximo– ¿No te acordás de que usó _Crucio_ sobre Hermione!

Ron se puso lívido y no pudo evitar un gesto de repugnancia. –¡Merlín, Harry!, ¡cómo podés decir una cosa tan terrible? ¡No puedo creer que…! –retrocedió unos pasos– Voy a llamar a madame Pomfrey… es preciso que te vea…

Desapareció antes de que Harry pudiera protestar. Las neuronas de Harry se pusieron a trabajar a mayor velocidad que el aleteo de una snitch… ¡Ron no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado esos doce meses antes! Tenía que tratarse de un hechizo que afectara la memoria… y no sólo era un año… ¡no se acordaba de Voldemort!, el mago oscuro al que había aprendido a temer desde que era un crío. Y había llamado a Malfoy, _Draco_, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pero, ¿de qué hechizo se trataba?, era como si le hubieran extirpado de la memoria todo lo referido a Voldemort pero dejando todos los demás recuerdos intactos. ¿Era algo así posible?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de madame Pomfrey. Le examinó los ojos, la lengua, las orejas, todo sin parar de hablar en ningún momento. –Siempre les digo que no tienen que intranquilizar a los pacientes, pero nadie me hace caso. Ud. necesita descansar si quiere recuperarse. Descanse, duerma. Quizá le vendría bien un poco de chocolate. –sacó del bolsillo del delantal una tableta y se la pasó– Cómasela, señor Potter, ya verá cómo empieza a sentirse mejor enseguida.

Se volvió hacia Ron. –¿No tendría que estar en clase, señor Weasley? Sería mucho más conveniente que estuviera estudiando y no, molestando a mis pacientes.

Ron se sonrojó, todavía incómodo por el altercado. – Sí, señora. Harry… nos vemos más tarde…

–Hasta luego. –saludó Harry, no quería que Ron se fuera, quería aclarar lo que había pasado unos instantes antes, pero no sabía qué decir para arreglar las cosas. Sus pensamientos se iban intrincando más y más, como las hebras de lana en el canasto de tejido de la señora Weasley, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer para desenredarlos.

Madame Pomfrey le estaba mullendo las almohadas. –Ahora trate de tranquilizarse, señor Potter, trate de dormir, no tiene que preocuparse por nada.

Pero no era cierto. Harry sabía que había mucho de qué preocuparse.

oOo

La visita que le hizo la profesora Mcgonagall esa tarde no sirvió para levantarle el ánimo. Estuvo sentada a su lado mientras él comía y fue contestando a sus preguntas con incredulidad e impaciencia crecientes. Una vez que se hubo ido seguida por el frufrú de sus vestiduras almidonadas, Harry repasó lo que le había informado.

1) Nunca nadie había oído nada sobre Voldemort, ni sobre los mortífagos, ni sobre El Niño Que Sobrevivió.

2) El sábado anterior Hogwarts había sido sacudida por el peor de los terremotos de los que se tuvieran memoria en las Highlands. Había sido justo un fin de semana de visita de los padres, muchos de los adultos habían muerto debido al sismo.

3) La profesora McGonagall había asumido el cargo de directora en reemplazo del profesor Snape que había muerto en un incendio que se había desatado en el séptimo piso. El profesor Dumbledore había fallecido un año antes por causas naturales. La profesora le recordó que el ex director tenía ciento cincuenta años, lo que era una edad de muerte más que respetable para cualquier mago.

4) Hermione, Ron y él habían asistido a clases ese año con la misma regularidad de años anteriores. Naturalmente se esperaba que los tres se presentaran a rendir los exámenes correspondientes a fines de ese mes.

5) La profesora, al igual que Ron y Hermione, pensaba que Harry había quedado completamente desequilibrado después del terremoto. (Esto último no se lo había dicho, pero Harry lo había deducido)

Harry jugueteó con el tenedor, movía la salchicha y el puré que tenía servidos de un lado al otro del plato, había perdido el apetito. Incluso la sabrosa tarta de crema pastelera quedó intacta. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, que se iba empeorando cada vez más cuando trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a todo ese disparate. Para empezar, Harry dudaba de que un terremoto pudiera causarle algún daño a la escuela, con todas las defensas que la protegían. La negación de la existencia de Voldemort era peor. Era peor que lo que había pasado en cuarto año cuando había culminado el Campeonato de los Tres Magos con la muerte de Cedric y el Ministerio se había negado a reconocer el regreso de Voldemort. Por lo menos entonces sus amigos estaban de su lado, y le creían.

Pero quizá ahora también le creían, se le ocurrió. Pero fingían para protegerlo. Parecía una forma muy chapucera… pero intentos similares anteriores también habían sido muy torpes. Quizá no fuera más que un plan que habían urdido para ayudarlo, a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y a continuar con su vida.

La explicación tenía cierto sentido. Los últimos años El Que No Debe Nombrarse había ensombrecido su vida, no había tenido oportunidad de hacer las cosas normales que hace un adolescente. No estaba muy seguro de en qué consistían esas cosas normales, pero sospechaba que implicaban mucho quidditch, chicas y planes para lo que pudiera hacer con su futuro, planes para cuando creciera. Y quizá habían elucubrado algo tan retorcido con el fin de ayudarlo, ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto.

Porque debía de estar muerto, ¿no? Harry recordaba los ojos rojos y el hedor de la sangre y de la carne desgarrada, y el haz verde de la maldición viniendo hacia él. Si él estaba todavía vivo, debía suponer que la maldición había rebotado como cuando era bebé. Y como los horcruxes ya habían sido destruidos, Voldemort debería de estar muerto.

Pero no todos los horcruxes habían sido destruidos; uno, que Hermione y Ron desconocían, subsistía dentro de él.

¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Podía ser cierto que un fragmento de Voldemort siguiera vivo en él?

Le dieron arcadas. En ese momento regresó madame Pomfrey con un canasto de ropa.

–¡Oh cielos! –exclamó dejando caer el canasto y corriendo a su lado– ¡Tiene Ud. pesimo aspecto! –sacó la varita y le hizo una nueva y completa revisión de la cabeza a los pies– Le estaba por dar permiso para que fuera a acostarse a su dormitorio, pero quizá sea demasiado prematuro.

–No, no… estoy bien… se lo aseguro –la instó Harry deseoso de escapar cuanto antes de ahí– Es una pequeña molestia en el estómago… la comida no me cayó bien… pero no es nada importante.

Madame Pomfrey le alcanzó un poco de chocolate. –Cómaselo, –le ordenó– le aplacará el estómago. Le hizo una nueva revisión. Finalmente accedió. –Bueno… supongo que puede irse… pero le voy a avisar a sus amigos para que vengan a buscarlo. Allí están sus ropas, –dijo señalándole el canasto– y su toga está colgada en aquel perchero. Vístase. Pero no quiero que se vaya solo. Espere hasta que vengan.

–Sí, señora. –murmuró obediente.

Se sacó el piyama y se calzó los mismos jeans y la misma remera que había usado la semana anterior. Los elfos los había lavado minuciosamente, no quedaba ningún rastro de sangre. La toga estaba también limpia, la olió, seguramente algo del hedor debía de haberle quedado impregnado, no era así, sólo percibió el suave perfume cítrico del jabón.

Se sentó a esperar en una de las sillas, era muy incómoda, se removió en el asiento. Sintió al moverse que algo se le clavaba en las costillas. Rebuscó en el bolsillo y sacó los dos fragmentos de la varita rota, todavía unidos por un hilo translúcido, recorrió con un dedo la madera astillada, le volvió la misma sensación de vacío que había sentido aquella noche en Godric Hollow.

De la mesita de luz levantó la otra varita –la de Malfoy– Como si el pensamiento lo hubiera conjurado, se dejo oír en ese momento la voz altiva del Slytherin del otro lado de la cortina. –Aquí tiene sus pociones, madame Pomfrey.

–¿Y pudiste preparar más de los filtros sedantes? Lo últimos que habías traído resultaron excelentes.

–Sí, –dijo Malfoy con tono enfático, Harry podía imaginarse la mueca ligeramente desdeñosa que se habría seguramente dibujado en su delgado rostro. –Y también más de las pociones tonificantes. Ah… y finalmente pude ubicar el feldespato en polvo entre los ingrediente de Snape, así que también pude terminar el filtro de paz que Ud. quería.

–Maravilloso Draco, no sé qué haría sin vos.

Harry volvió a sentir arcadas, que no tenían relación alguna con la comida. Malfoy tramaba algo y había conseguido colarse de manera habitual en el hospital y se había ganado la buena voluntad y admiración de la sanadora. Seguramente se trataba de algún plan para envenenar a los de la casa de Gryffindor o de algún otro malicioso complot por el estilo. Se negaba a creer que Malfoy hubiera perdido las mañas. Le podía haber salvado la vida en una o dos oportunidades, pero no le cabían dudas de que seguía siendo el mismo maligno Malfoy de siempre.

Lo que oyó a continuación le resultó muy sorprendente.

–Millicent me pidió que le transmitiera nuevamente sus disculpas por haber dejado caer todas esas pociones ayer –Harry nunca antes había oído a Malfoy hablar con ese tono… sonaba casi como quien siente… remordimientos– Se siente muy mal porque no advirtió el estante flotante de medicinas.

Parecía imposible que su enemigo estuviera hablando en favor de alguien que no fuera él mismo; espió a través de la cortina, pudo observar a Malfoy de espaldas, en el delicado género de la toga se le formaban pequeños pliegues, por alguna razón le vino a la memoria la sangre negra de Nagini.

–Bueno, supongo que ese es uno de los riesgos cuando se tiene un portamedicinas móvil. –señaló madame Pomfrey– decile que no hay problema, que puede volver, con tal que ponga un poco más de cuidado. Son muy pocos los que se ofrecen como voluntarios, no los puedo rechazar.

Harry levantó una ceja. Malfoy preparando pociones y Slytherins ofreciéndose como voluntarios para trabajar en el hospital. Algo le olía muy mal y estaba decidido a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Cuando Malfoy se volvió para retirarse, Harry abrió la cortina y lo llamó. – Malfoy.

El Slytherin se detuvo, lo miró como sorprendido de encontrárselo ahí y luego para gran asombro de Harry, le sonrió. –Vos eras… Potter, ¿no? Ya te has recuperado según veo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente algo se traía entre manos, haciéndose el que no lo conocía. –No gracias a vos, por cierto.

La reacción no fue la que Harry hubiera esperado. Malfoy no amagó a atacarlo… en realidad parecía que exabrupto lo había descolocado e incluso… ¿herido? –No sé qué habrás querido decir con eso, Potter.

Harry no quiso que se diera cuenta de que estaba al tanto de sus planes para envenenar a sus compañeros de casa. Pero Malfoy no era de los tratarían de protegerlo, a él sí podía sacarle la verdad sobre la batalla.

–Sólo que yo no estaría acá si no fuera por vos y tus estúpidos mortífagos. Ah… y a propósito… ¿cómo está tu familia?

Para gran exasperación de Harry, Malfoy se limitó a mirarlo con ojos aburridos y replicó simplemente: –Bien, gracias. ¿Por qué preguntás?

Irritado por el tono indiferente, Harry le espetó: –¿Así que Lucius no está en Azkaban que es donde pertenece?

Draco abrió grandes los ojos, por un segundo mostraron horror, sus rasgos dejaron de mostrar impasibilidad. –¿Azkaban? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué es lo que estás…? –pero se detuvo de golpe y recobró de inmediato la inmutabilidad. Ocurrió todo tan rápido que Harry no supo decir si había sido debido a que Malfoy había recuperado el autocontrol o si tal vez era la acción de algún encantamiento, del tipo del _Imperius_. –Potter, en todos estos años apenas si habremos intercambiado un par de palabras, no entiendo a qué se debe este impulso repentino de difamar a mi padre, pero me rehúso a seguir escuchando más disparates.

Malfoy giró y marchó hacia la puerta. –Esperá, –gritó Harry con el afán de retenerlo– ¡tengo algo que es tuyo! –el Slytherin se detuvo y hasta desanduvo un paso, Harry fue a buscar la varita. La levantó en alto y se la mostró desafiante. –Te la saqué en la Mansión… fue durante el receso de Pascua… estaba Fenrir… y tu tía Bellatrix… ella… mató a Dobby… ¿No me podés decir que no te acordás? – la pregunta había sonado casi como una súplica.

Malfoy metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una larga varita de color castaño rojizo brillante, la hizo girar entre los dedos. –Ésta es mi varita. Ésta _siempre_ ha sido mi varita. Me la regaló mi padre para mi octavo cumpleaños, no quería que esperara hasta ir a la escuela para empezar a practicar magia. Cuando era chico tenía miedo de que la pluma de grifo de su interior significara que me iban a poner en Gryffindor. Pero no fue así. –Malfoy había dicho tono cortés, nada del veneno de otras veces que Harry hubiera esperado –Y como dije antes, prácticamente nunca nos hablamos, ¿por qué iba un Gryffindor a tener mi varita? Y ahora si me disculpás, Potter… ya he perdido demasiado tiempo acá. –hizo una pausa y agregó reflexivo– Ojalá vuelvas pronto a la normalidad.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo para una salida grandiosa. Que lamentablemente fue malograda por Ron que entraba en ese instante, chocaron cuerpos y cabezas, Malfoy cayó sentado en una de las duras sillas, Ron siguió en pie, pues Hermione lo sostuvo desde atrás, pero quedó mareado.

–¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella preocupada– ¿Querés que llame a madame Pomfrey?

Harry preparó la varita, en cualquier momento Malfoy se iba a desatar con una retahíla de insultos contra todas las generaciones de Weasleys pasadas, presentes y futuras. Pero no fue así, el Slytherin se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que pudo juntar, se acomodo un poco la ropa y con las mandíbulas muy apretadas se limitó a decir. –No, gracias, estoy bien… ahora si me disculpan… que tengan buenas noches.

Harry quedó boquiabierto cuando sus amigos le devolvieron el saludo, no hubo palabras agresivas pronunciadas por ninguno de ellos. –Fue un accidente, estoy bien. –dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione que seguía muy consternada. Toda la escena había sido tan surrealista. Harry marchó en silencio todo el camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar y su cabeza era un embrollo. Pero se consoló diciéndose que tarde o temprano Malfoy mostraría la hilacha, había que tener paciencia, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

oOo

**Memento mori:** Recordatorio de la mortalidad.

Podríamos mencionar la ceremonia del Miércoles de Ceniza, la fórmula: "polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás" y las cenizas mismas son ejemplos de "recordatorios".


	2. Suo iure

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 2 – Suo iure**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba como siempre. La gran chimenea encendida templaba el ambiente. Grupos de alumnos todo alrededor. Algunos leían, algunos charlaban y otros, como Ginny y Dean, se dedicaban a lo que parecía amigdalectomía mutua. Se oían risas de Lavander y Parvati que leían juntas el último número de _Bruja Adolescente_. Joshua Nickels y Jimmy Peakes, los golpeadores de Gryffindor, estaban acondicionando sus escobas. El ambiente olía a canela y zapatos viejos, un aroma que Harry encontraba siempre muy reconfortante y que había extrañado. Los tres fueron a sentarse a su lugar habitual a la izquierda de la chimenea. Seamus Finnegan que estaba jugando una partida de cartas explosivas con Orion Henricks lo saludó cuando pasó a su lado.

–Hola Seamus. –saludó a su vez Harry con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa se le borró cuando vio a Dennis Creevey que apretaba distraído los botones de un reproductor de CDs. Los dispositivos electrónicos no funcionaban en Hogwarts pero el papá de Dennis no parecía recordarlo, siempre les había mandado a sus hijos distintos aparatos que terminaban como _objets d'art_ en la sala común. _Colin debería estar aquí,_ pensó Harry. Mirándolo con esa sonrisa boba que lo exasperaba y que al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir el rey del mundo. Recordó las muchas veces que lo había echado para que dejara de fastidiarlo, se sintió despreciable. _Colin, si pudiera volver a hacer todo de nuevo…_

Dennis levantó la vista como si hubiera podido oír esos pensamientos. Harry se le aproximó. –Lo lamento… –dijo– …por lo de Colin, quiero decir.

La cara inocente del chico de cuarto año era tan parecida a la de su hermano. A Harry le dieron ganas de llorar. –Mi papá se niega mencionarlo –dijo– ¿Es eso algo normal?

Harry sintió pánico, quería huir de allí, del dolor de Dennis y de su familia. Enfrentar a un bosque lleno de mortífagos no había sido tan duro como eso. Pero sabía que tenía que soportarlo. Quizá Colin no estaría muerto si no lo hubiera considerado siempre su héroe.

Harry no se sentía un héroe en ese momento, se arrodilló junto a la silla de Dennis. –No creo que haya nada normal en todo esto. –confesó jugueteando con unos hilos sueltos del raído tapizado, de modo de no tener que mirarlo directamente– No es justo que haya muerto porque quería estar allí… aquí en Hogwarts. Y cuando las cosas son injustas… a veces lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a ellas. Pero no me parece que esté mal. Tu papá va a necesitar un poco más de tiempo… –Harry tragó saliva, no era él el más indicado para dar este tipo de consejos… sobre cómo llorar a los seres queridos… Le parecía que Sirius había muerto hacía tan poco, todos los días ansiaba poder hablar de nuevo con él. El tiempo no curaba las heridas, las hacía sangrar más lentamente, pero no más que eso.

Finalmente lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. –Colin era un buen mago y un buen amigo mío. Lo voy a extrañar. –dijo Harry.

–Yo también. –murmuró Dennis.

La voz había sonado tan leve y asustada. Harry lo abrazó y le dijo junto al oído. –Él estaba muy orgulloso de vos, y desde donde sea que esté ahora te va a seguir cuidando. –pudo sentir sobre su hombro que Dennis asentía y ahogaba un sollozo. Harry nunca había sido bueno para consolar, los abrazos eran más el estilo de Hermione, pero no se separó, esperó hasta que Dennis, ya más compuesto, aflojara la presión sobre su espalda.

–Gracias, Harry. –susurró Dennis.

Harry asintió, le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y se puso de pie. Fue a sentarse con sus otros amigos, las palabras de Dennis lo había hecho sentir como un gran héroe.

oOo

Se fue a acostar pasada la medianoche, Hermione y Ron se habían quedado un rato más haciéndose mimos. Creía que no iba a poder dormir después de haberse pasado una semana entera en cama, pero se durmió apenas la cabeza tocó la almohada. Un segundo después, así fue como le pareció, Ron lo estaba sacudiendo para que se despertara y bajara a desayunar. No se sentía descansado en absoluto. Le echó la culpa a las pociones para dormir que había preparado Malfoy.

Entró al Gran Salón caminando despacio, quería tomarse un tiempo para observar. Había mucha gente, pero menos de la que debería. La mesa de los Ravenclaws era la que más claros presentaba. Divisó los rizos rubios algo despeinados de Luna Lovegood, se preguntó si ella también lo consideraría demente si le hablara sobre la batalla. Los Slytherins estaban prácticamente todos, por supuesto, con Malfoy en el centro imperando sobre todos ellos. Harry frunció el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había tratado de contarles sobre el complot para envenenar a los alumnos, pero Ron y Hermione se limitaron a dirigirle esas miradas extrañadas y tristes que se habían vuelto tan frecuentes y le aseguraron condescendientes que un prefecto nunca haría nada así, nunca haría algo que dañara a los alumnos.

_Bueno,_ –reflexionó Harry– _no es la primera vez que te va a tocar hacer las cosas solo. Ellos terminarán dándose cuenta en algún momento… espero._

No quiso levantar la vista para mirar a la mesa de profesores. Snape no iba a estar allí. Todavía le costaba asumir todo lo que le había revelado antes de morir. Y pensar que había desconfiado de él todos esos años… ¡y pensar que había estado enamorado de su madre!

–Harry, cumpa, te vas quedar parado todo el día. –dijo Ron dándole un codazo en las caderas y a continuación procedió a servirse panceta en generosas cantidades.

Neville se corrió un poco al costado para hacerle lugar. Harry se sentó y volvió a mirar a la mesa de los Slytherin, no fijó los ojos en Malfoy sino en el chico que estaba a su lado, Goyle se veía muy pálido, la vista baja sobre el plato. Tenía marcadas ojeras, por muchas noches sin dormir, pensó Harry, lo cual tenía mucho sentido puesto que se habría cuidado de tomar las pociones de Malfoy. Aunque por otro lado quizá la explicación era otra, quizá Goyle estaba así porque había comido algo que le había caído mal. Pero también podía ser que Malfoy lo estuviera usando como conejito de indias para sus experimentos con las pociones.

–¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó Ron pasándole el brazo por delante para agarrar la mermelada.

–¿No te parece que Goyle luce enfermo? – dijo Harry. Ésa podría ser una prueba del complot de Malfoy. –¿No te parece que podrían haberlo envenenado?

Hermione lo miró directamente y frunció la frente. –Acaba de perder a su mejor amigo, Harry.

Se había olvidado de Crabbe. Pero no podía sentir por Goyle la misma compasión que por Dennis. Había sido culpa de Crabbe que había conjurado ese fuego demoníaco que finalmente se había descontrolado. Crabbe nunca había sido de los más sagaces. Uno menos para hacer maldades. Pero quedaban todos los otros. Entrecerró los ojos mirándolos. –Todos los Slytherins escaparon.

–Todos trataron de escapar. –dijo Hermione con acritud. Harry iba a protestar pero ante la mirada de advertencia de Ron, prefirió no decir nada. Sus mejores amigos no recordaban nada de todos los meses anteriores que habían pasado juntos. En realidad, todos los Gryffindors (¿y todo el mundo también?) estaban convencidos de lo del terremoto, que había sido una terrible desgracia, pero no creían que fuera el resultado de las acciones de malvados magos oscuros.

–Seamus está organizando apuestas para el partido del viernes –comentó Ron para aflojar la tensión– Voy a apostar doce sickles a Ravenclaw.

–¿Ah sí? –intervino Dean– Yo lo voy a pensar, el otro día vi la práctica de los Slytherins, quedé impresionado, parecen imparables.

–¡No me estarás diciendo que vas a apostar en contra de Ravenclaw! – se escandalizó Harry.

Dean encogió un hombro, el otro brazo lo tenía ocupado abrazando la cintura de Ginny. –Si Gryffindor ya no tiene posibilidades, no me importa quién gane, para serte sincero.

–Vos deberías haber jugado este año, Harry. –acotó Ginny.

Pero Harry no había prestado atención al comentario. Tenía la vista y la atención fijas en la mesa de su enemigo. Malfoy y Millicent Bullstrode susurraban con las cabezas juntas, la chica soltó unas risitas y se echó con intencionada elegancia los cabellos hacia atrás. ¡Estaba flirteando con Malfoy!

Malfoy no le dirigió ninguna de sus habituales muecas altaneras y desdeñosas, siguió departiendo naturalmente con sus amigos, sonriéndole a Zabini e inclinándose hacia el otro costado para decirle algo a Goyle. La cara de Goyle pareció iluminarse y dijo algo que hizo reír a Malfoy con ganas. Harry nunca había visto a Malfoy reírse de esa forma… sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho, que no pudo decidir si era buena o mala… ¿sería que estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón, esos a los que tío Vernon les tenía tanto miedo? ¿o era otra cosa?

–Harry, –lo reconvino Hermione sacándolo de sus cavilaciones– tenés que comer, si no comés nunca vas a recuperar las fuerzas.

–Quizá deberías pedirle a madame Pomfrey una poción tonificante, –dijo Dean con tono distraído al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Ginny– te va levantar el ánimo y las ganas…

–No queremos oír nada de tus ganas, Thomas. –interrumpió Ron cubriéndose las orejas para no escuchar las risitas de Ginny– Mejor guardate esa información si no es mucha molestia.

Harry no dijo nada, prefirió callar sus razones, pero ni a punta de varita le iban a hacer tomar una de las pociones tonificantes de Malfoy.

oOo

Hermione le había preparado un programa de estudio para ayudarlo a ponerse al día y recuperar la semana que había perdido internado.

Días más tarde Harry observaba la grilla que ella le había elaborado muy meticulosamente, llena con la esmerada letra de Hermione y con tinta de diversos colores.

–No hay forma de que pueda cumplir con todo esto.

Ron sonrió al oírlo pero borró la sonrisa de inmediato al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione –Por supuesto que podés –dijo Hermione con tono entusiasta– hoy a la tarde tenés dos horas de Herbología y dos de Encantamientos, después de cenar podés hacer algunos ejercicios de Transfiguración… Ron también necesita practicar eso mismo…

La voz de Hermione pareció diluirse, Harry fijó de nuevo la vista en el horario. Probablemente no hubiera podido aprobar los TEDiOs ni aunque hubiera asistido a clases y estudiado todo el año. Y ahora apenas si le quedaban diez días… era imposible. Y con lo intensivamente que había estudiado los últimos días, sentía que tenía la cabeza a punto de explotarle.

Y lo peor era que nadie creía la razón por la que estaba tan atrasado.

Todas las noches trataba de hacer que sus amigos recordaran. Les contaba del basilisco y la Cámara de los Secretos, de Kreacher y el relicario que había escondido, de los mortífagos como Quirrel o Barty Crouch Jr. que se había hecho pasar por Moody usando polijugos. Les mostró las marcas en el dorso de la mano, consecuencia de la terrible pluma de Umbridge. Ellos le restaron importancia, claro que todo el mundo sabía de lo malvada que había sido Umbridge, por eso mismo la habían echado. A veces parecía que les volvían algunas cosas. Ron dijo haber tenido un sueño donde jugaba en un tablero de ajedrez gigante y Hermione había admitido que últimamente le habían entrado unas ganas irrazonables de irse de campamento. Pero cada vez que mencionaba a Voldemort era como si sus mentes hubieran sido borradas por completo. La noche de la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch en cuarto año, por ejemplo… para ellos todo había transcurrido normal… el escándalo que habían hecho los irlandeses festejando había provocado destrozos pero era entendible según ellos.

Que Ron y Hermione no le creyeran era terrible, pero quizá lo peor era que Harry no tenía ninguno de los recuerdos de ellos. Ellos no se acordaban de batallas ni de angustiosos días bajo la constante amenaza de Voldemort. Sus mayores preocupaciones habían sido las notas y los exámenes, los resultados de la Copa de las Casas o conseguir pareja para el baile de navidad.

–¿No te acordás? – había dicho Ron la noche anterior– Ginny estaba furiosa porque vos no la invitaste. –Harry había tratado de imaginárselo, debía de haber sido bastante espantoso, conocía muy bien los episodios de ira de Ginny– Y fue por eso que al final ella aceptó ir con Dean, y miralos ahora –agregó revoleando los ojos, Ginny jugueteaba divertida sentada sobre las rodillas de Dean.

Pero Harry no se acordaba de nada de eso. Era como si hubiera estado viviendo en un universo paralelo. Y la rutina de Hogwarts, después de todo lo que había pasado, se le había vuelto intolerable. Se pasaba horas en la biblioteca leyendo libros que bien podían haber estado escritos en griego, puesto que poco o nada entendía de lo que leía. Había momentos en que ni siquiera sabía qué materia estaba estudiando.

Se fijó en el titulo del libro que tenía abierto en ese momento frente a sí. _Hortus magicus,_ debia de ser Herbología… ¡Ah sí! Por eso tantos esquemas de plantas.

_Como Papaver somniferum (amapola opiácea), Papaver moriferum induce ensoñaciones y sensaciones paranoides. Pero los trances que provoca P. moriferum son mucho más peligrosos, mortales en gran cantidad de casos, excepto que se use el antídoto correspondiente (véase Trillium grandiflorum o lirio americano). Los pacientes tratados con el antídoto se recuperan pero durante cierto tiempo tienen temblores y marcada desorientación debido a la acción sostenida de los opiáceos sobre el sistema nervioso…_

Harry se estremeció y cerró el libro de golpe. –¿Vos sabés cómo funcionan los encantamientos que afectan la memoria? –preguntó de improviso.

–Mmm… –dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su texto– y más vale que vos también, o Flitwick se va a poner frenético.

–No, pero yo no me refiero a cómo _hacerlos_, –aclaró Harry– sino a cómo _funcionan_… el mecanismo de acción.

Hermione hizo una pausa y estuvo a punto de instarlo a que volviera a dedicarse al libro de Herbología, pero le ganó la curiosidad. –¿Te referís a uno como _Obliviate_, por ejemplo?

–Sí, ¿quita la memoria por completo? ¿Como si sacara una parte del cerebro?

Hermione negó sacudiendo vigorosamente la cabeza. –Obviamente no tiene que ver con cirugía. Es que… – se detuvo y, para sorpresa de Harry, sonrió como avergonzada– Es curioso, en realidad estuve últimamente pensando mucho en eso. Creo que lo que hace es ocultar la memoria, la persona se olvida de que la tiene. –Harry frunció el ceño, ella prosiguió– Es como cuando uno en otoño guarda la ropa de verano. Las ropas siguen estando ahí, guardadas en el armario, pero uno no piensa en ellas, al menos no hasta el año siguiente. Con _Obliviate_ pasa algo similar, las memorias siguen en la cabeza, pero ocultas, hasta que el encantamiento se anule.

Harry asintió, no mencionó que él tenía muy poca ropa y que nunca guardaba nada, pero había entendido la analogía. Y le quedó claro que si todo se trataba de un encantamiento, las memorias seguían ahí. Y que sólo tendría que buscar la manera de quebrar el hechizo.

–¡Oh Harry! –exclamó Hermione– Debe de tratarse de un encantamiento de memoria, madame Pomfrey había mencionado algo así, de otra forma no puede explicarse. Pero ella trató con todos los encantamientos que conocía para revertirlos. Yo estuve releyendo _Viejos y olvidados hechizos y encantamientos_ y encontré más, pero son muchísimos… y eso que sólo se trata de los más viejos. Ojalá pudiera echarle mano al _Apuntes_ de Mnemone Radford, pero hay muy pocos ejemplares, y se considera información secreta y el Ministerio…

_¡Está hablando de mí!_ comprendió Harry con un sobresalto. Nadie se paraba a considerar que podían ser todos ellos los que eran víctimas de magia oscura. Todos creían que era _él_ el que tenía un desquicio de memoria y lo habían sometido a un montón de encantamientos para revertir un hechizo inexistente, sólo Merlín podía saber todas las cosas que habrían usado sobre él durante esa semana de internación en la supuesta seguridad del ala del hospital.

Pero no había lugar seguro, incluso ahora que la sombra de Voldemort parecía haber dejado de atormentar al mundo mágico. En la enfermería pululaban los Slytherins e incluso sus amigos conspiraban para entreverarle el cerebro. Se puso de pie apretando los puños, frustrado y rabioso –¡Quizá no sea yo el que sufre de confusión mental! –vociferó– ¿Por qué nadie se cuestiona lo que puede haber pasado realmente? ¿O acaso es más fácil pensar que estoy loco y ya?

–Harry, –protestó Ron– no te enojes así. Nadie cree que estés loco. Pensamos que te pueden haber pegado accidentalmente con un hechizo… quizá uno que estaba destinado a algún muggle que se hubiera colado en el predio…

–¿Así que eso es lo que _pensamos_? –siseó Harry indignado– Que algún muggle se coló _de casualidad_ en el predio de un castillo que ha estado oculto durante siglos… y que yo me interpuse sin darme cuenta y _accidentalmente_ fui víctima de un hechizo destinado a un muggle. ¡Quizá el Harry que ustedes conocían haya sido así de BOLUDO… pero yo no!

Ron lo miró ofendido y Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, una constante en los últimos días. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Y hubiera seguido despotricando si no lo hubiera parado una furibunda madame Pince. –¡Señor Potter! No le voy a permitir estos escándalos. Esto es una biblioteca.

–Ya me iba. –masculló Harry colgándose la mochila al hombro, les dirigió una última mirada enfadada a sus amigos y salió echando chispas.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, no sabía adónde quería ir. Quería irse, quería alejarse de sus amigos que no le creían, quería alejarse de ese mundo que le resultaba completamente desconocido. Se decidió cuando vio, un piso más abajo, a un pálido chico rubio que llevaba un pequeño baúl de madera, caminando en dirección al ala del hospital. Malfoy. Que seguramente estaba por hacer una de las suyas, nada bueno por supuesto; lo iba a agarrar con las manos en la masa.

Por una vez las escaleras cooperaron y pudo bajar sin perder demasiado tiempo. Pero Malfoy le llevaba ventaja. Cuando entró al hospital lo encontró casi desierto, había unas pocas camas ocupadas, eran fácilmente identificables porque estaban rodeadas por biombos para darles algo de privacidad a los pacientes. Miró hacia el fondo del pabellón, la oficina de madame Pomfrey estaba a oscuras pero la puerta estaba abierta.

Madame Pomfrey nunca dejaba la puerta de la oficina abierta, allí estaba el armario donde se guardaban las pociones y otras medicinas. Harry se acercó en puntas de pie y con la varita en alto. En la penumbra de la oficina alcanzó a divisar el brillo de los cabellos rubios. ¡Malfoy había forzado la puerta y ahora estaba frente al armario de las pociones, que también había abierto!

Deseó tener en ese momento el manto de invisibilidad. No podía ver bien lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer Malfoy tampoco veía demasiado porque en ese momento encendió la punta de la varita. La piel parecía translúcida en la suave luz mientras iba examinando los estantes. Daba la impresión de que estaba buscando algo, tomaba un frasco, lo destapaba y olía el contenido, luego lo devolvía a su lugar. Finalmente encontró la botella que buscaba, transfirió parte del contenido a un frasco más chico que sacó del bolsillo y volvió a guardar la botella en el armario.

A continuación hizo algo todavía más extraño. Abrió el baúl que había llevado y empezó a sacar varios frascos y los fue acomodando en una vitrina. ¡Los venenos que había preparado! ¡Madame Pomfrey se los iba a administrar al próximo paciente que necesitara una poción sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba matando! ¡Y el próximo paciente podía ser Hermione o Ron, o Ginny, o Dennis! Harry tenía que hacer algo.

En ese instante se oyeron abrirse las puertas, alguien entraba al pabellón. Harry pudo ver el pánico dibujarse en la cara de Malfoy. Un segundo después apagó la varita, luego se oyó un suave tintineo –seguramente habría cerrado la vitrina– y unos segundos después Malfoy salió de la oficina muy inquieto y con la varita en alto.

_¡Madame Pomfrey!, _–comprendió Harry– _la va a atacar con algo para que no lo descubra._ En su desesperación hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

–_¡Petrificus totalus!_

Malfoy quedó duro y se desplomó al suelo con un ruido seco. La varita le quedó apuntando hacia arriba.

–¡Señor Potter!

Harry se dio vuelta. Madame Pomfrey venía acometiendo hacia él, la cara roja, volaba de furia.

–¡En nombre de Merlín! ¡Qué cree Ud. que está haciendo! ¡Atacar así a un alumno en el hospital!

–Puedo explicar… –empezó a decir Harry, pero ella lo hizo callar con un rápido movimiento de varita.

–Andá a buscar a la directora, decile que venga de inmediato. –le ordenó a una de las pinturas. El nene del cuadro saltó de la cama y salió del marco corriendo– Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones– madame Pomfrey se arrodilló junto a Malfoy y lo examinó rápidamente con la varita por encima del cuerpo– Tiene Ud. suerte de que no tenga nada roto. –lo amonestó colérica– Los alumnos no deberían siquiera _saber_ estos hechizos paralizantes. ¿En qué estaba Ud. pensando? ¡Usar algo así en un compañero! –le levantó la cabeza al caído y pronunció: _–¡Ennervate!_

Malfoy apretó primero los ojos y luego los abrió. Miró sorprendido a madame Pomfrey y luego sus ojos derivaron hacia Harry. –¡Vos…! –empezó a decir pero se interrumpió con un gruñido cuando madame Pomfrey lo hizo sentarse– Me duele todo, –se quejó– ¿controló Ud. que no esté herido?, el brazo me…

–Estás bien. –le aseguró la sanadora– Y dentro de un momento vendrá la directora y averiguaremos por qué te atacó el señor Potter. ¿Querés que te traiga una silla?

Harry se irritó al escuchar el tono tan solícito. –Yo sólo trataba de salvarla a Ud. –gritó.

–¿Salvarla de qué? –dijo Malfoy enojado– Es evidente que el único que representa un peligro para la integridad de las personas sos vos. –tomó asiento en la silla que madame Pomfrey había hecho levitar hasta su lado, lo hizo muy lenta y cautelosamente como si el más mínimo de los movimientos le produjera un dolor atroz.

Fue en ese momento que llegó la profesora McGonagall. –¿Cuál es el problema, madame Pomfrey? –a pesar de su expresión seria y la severidad del tono, Harry estaba contento de que hubiera venido, ahora las pérfidas acciones de Malfoy habrían de quedar expuestas.

–Yo regresaba a mi oficina cuando vi al señor Potter paralizar con un hechizo al señor Malfoy. Las razones de tal proceder me son tan desconocidas como a Ud.

–O a mí. –intervino Malfoy.

–Y bien, señor Potter, ¿nos haría Ud. el favor de explicarse?

–Vi a Malfoy forzar la puerta de la oficina. –relató Harry– Estaba poniendo venenos en los estantes. Cuando oyó que volvía madame Pomfrey se asustó y quiso escapar pero ella ya estaba muy cerca; tenía la varita en alto y estaba por atacarla con algún hechizo terrible –Harry había hablado precipitadamente, Malfoy le clavaba ojos asesinos, las dos mujeres lo miraban espantadas– Antes de que pudiera hacerle daño lo detuve con un hechizo paralizante.

Su relato dejó por un momento sin habla a la directora. Finalmente pareció recomponerse, se volvió hacia el implicado –Señor Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que nos puede decir al respecto?

Malfoy tenía los ojos entrecerrados de furia, eran apenas dos ranuras. _Como los de una serpiente,_ pensó Harry. Luego habló con un tono altanero que en nada se condecía con haber sido sorprendido _in flagrante delicto_. –Es cierto, yo estaba en la oficina de madame Pomfrey, –se volvió hacia la sanadora– traje un nuevo lote de pociones de restitución sanguínea, sabía que le quedaban pocas. Como no la encontré cuando llegué, se me ocurrió darle una agradable sorpresa, reaprovisionando los estantes vacíos.

–¡Cuán considerado de tu parte! –exclamó la sanadora conmovida– Sin embargo no deberías haber forzado la entrada…

–Perdón, –ronroneó Malfoy contrito– no se volverá a repetir.

–¡Pero es veneno! –protestó Harry– Debería controlarlas al menos.

Malfoy revoleó los ojos pero la directora le hizo un corto gesto de asentimiento a la sanadora. Madame Pomfrey fue a la vitrina y agarró uno de los frascos, lo analizó con un movimiento de varita, lo destapó y lo olió. –No es veneno, señor Potter. Es sólo poción, de preparación muy reciente. –y agregó dirigiéndole una sonrisa al Slytherin– y de lo mejor como siempre, Draco.

–¡Pero no puede ser! –insistió Harry.

–Serían veneno si las hubieses preparado vos, Potter. –dijo Malfoy desdeñoso– Pero mis pociones son de excelente e inigualable calidad.

McGonagall apretó los labios. –¿Así que Ud. decidió paralizar a un alumno que estaba colocando pociones en un armario?

Harry pensó un instante… ¿por qué entonces el comportamiento furtivo? ¡Había habido algo más! Las pociones no eran sino una excusa en caso de que lo descubrieran. ¡Había robado un poco de poción de un recipiente grande! –¡Revísenle los bolsillos! –demandó.

Un relámpago de miedo cruzó los ojos de Malfoy, apenas durante una fracción de segundo, luego recuperó la máscara imperturbable. –¡De ninguna manera! Sería un abuso que no puedo permitir.

–¡Se robó algo!

Los ojos grises se clavaron en Harry como dagas.

–¡Revísenle los bolsillos! –repitió Harry imperioso.

–¡No tienen derecho a revisarme! –tronó Malfoy– La acusación de un Gryffindor no es razón para vulnerar mis derechos. Él me paralizó… yo soy la víctima.

–Señor Malfoy, no es mi intención violar sus derechos. Pero si sacó Ud. algo del armario de medicinas, debe decirnos ya mismo de qué se trata. Le ahorraría a madame Pomfrey el trabajo de revisar todo el inventario para determinar el faltante.

–Lo sacó de una botella grande, –informó Harry– trasvasó un poco a un frasco más pequeño.

–Señor Potter, le agradecería que guardara silencio, ya ha causado demasiados problemas esta noche. –le reprochó McGonagall. Harry iba a insistir pero notó que madame Pomfrey parecía haberse ya dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

–Draco… ¿no se tratará de…?

Malfoy la miró avergonzado y asintió. –Sé que Ud. me había dicho que era peligroso usarlo sin supervisión, pero Greg no ha mejorado… yo me iba a encargar de controlarlo…

Madame Pomfrey lo miró indecisa, como si no supiera si regañarlo o darle un abrazo. Finalmente se volvió hacia la directora. –Se trata del Elíxir del Olvido del Dr. Ubbly. Draco me había pedido unas dosis la semana pasada, se las denegué. Ahora me las devolverá… –dijo volviéndose, Malfoy rebuscó en el bolsillo y le entregó el frasco.

–Nos queda entonces su caso, señor Potter. Cumplirá penitencia en mi despacho durante la cena. –comandó McGonagall e hizo un movimiento distraído con la varita– Las líneas que deberá escribir lo están esperando, encontrará las instrucciones sobre el pizarrón. Ordenaré que le suban unos sándwiches. Creo que sobretodo necesita tiempo para reflexionar sobre su objetable comportamiento de esta noche.

–Pero… –la severa expresión de la directora no admitía réplicas– … sí, señora.

Harry volvió por un segundo los ojos a Malfoy, quien le obsequió una mirada triunfante. Había logrado zafar de la situación como una rastrera serpiente, justamente eso era. Pero Harry iba a estar vigilándolo. Malfoy había ganado esa escaramuza; la batalla, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de haber terminado.

oOo

Ya era muy tarde cuando bajó del despacho de McGonagall. Había tenido que cubrir diez carillas de pergamino con la oración: _Petrificus es para usar sólo contra enemigos, jamás sobre un compañero_.

Entró en la torre de Gryffindor masajeándose la mano. Ya se había olvidado de la agria discusión que había tenido más temprano con Ron y Hermione.

Aparentemente, ellos no se habían olvidado.

Hermione alzó la vista al oírlo entrar pero se acordó de que estaba ofendida y la bajó rápidamente de nuevo al libro que tenía sobre la falda. Ron se quedó mirándolo con expresión seria. Ninguno de los dos habló cuando fue a sentarse junto a ellos.

Harry ya estaba cansado de peleas. Eran sus amigos… aunque no le creyeran. No podía guardarles rencor.

–Perdónenme… sé que estuve actuando muy raro últimamente. Las cosas no han estado bien desde… desde el terremoto. –hizo una mueca por tener que verse obligado a decir eso, pero había reflexionado mientras escribía las líneas de penitencia y se había dado cuenta de qué era lo realmente importante. Malfoy seguía siendo su enemigo, como antes y más que nunca. Pensó en los pálidos ojos grises cargados de odio, recordó el tono de voz pretencioso y las muchas falsedades que había pronunciado y la sonrisa… totalmente distinta de la franca y afable que le había regalado a su amigo en el comedor… la que le había dirigido a él había sido maligna y triunfal. El Slytherin estaba tramando algo, iba a necesitar de sus amigos para que lo ayudaran a impedírselo.

Hermione le sonrió aceptándole muy contenta la disculpa. –¡Oh Harry!... nosotros sólo estamos muy preocupados por vos.

Ron le dio un apretón en la mano. Harry les sonrió sincero. –Ya sé… y sé que tratan de ayudarme… pero últimamente tengo tantas cosas que me dan vuelta en la cabeza…

Ron asintió. –Está todo bien, Harry. A todos nos pasa lo mismo, nuestros cerebros no están hechos para tanto estudio… –Hermione levantó una ceja, Ron se corrigió de inmediato– …bueno, el de Hermione, sí… pero el mío, no.

–¡Siento que estoy tan atrasada! –gimió Hermione– Siento como si durante este año me hubiera olvidado de más cosas de las que aprendí.

Harry se cuidó muy bien de decir que eso era natural, que si uno se pasó todo el año aparicionado de un lado a otro por toda Gran Bretaña seguramente había aprendido menos que si hubiera asistido a clases y estudiado en la biblioteca. –Estoy seguro de que eso no es cierto –dijo en cambio– ¿acaso vos no sos la bruja más brillante de nuestra época?

Hermione se sonrojó. Ron expresó su acuerdo: –¡Claro que lo es! Y… –agregó sacando un envoltorio de la mochila– …mostró una vez más su brillo… te guardó esto de la cena…

Harry abrió el paquete y reveló el contenido: galletitas de chocolate. Mientras las comía con deleite, reflexionó: sus amigos seguían siendo sus amigos y Malfoy seguía siendo su enemigo, por lo menos algo en el mundo seguía siendo como antes, seguía siendo como debía ser.

oOo

**Suo iure: **Como debe ser.


	3. Ægri somnia

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 3 – Ægri somnia**

_Reinaba un silencio de muerte en el Bosque Prohibido. No se observaba el movimiento de criatura alguna. Incluso los pasos de Harry quedaban amortiguados por el humus que cubría el suelo. Quería detenerse… no quería saber lo que lo aguardaba en el claro más adelante… y sin embargo, no detuvo la marcha. La quietud era total, una quietud preternatural, como si el mismo bosque estuviera conteniendo la respiración; y con cada paso el miedo dentro de él crecía. Llegó a la altura de la hilera de árboles que rodeaban el claro iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna creciente. Estaba desierto. No estaba bien, no se suponía que estuviera allí… solo._

–_No estás solo._

_La voz parecía haber surgido de ninguna parte, Harry sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Se dio vuelta y distinguió al chico de cabellos rubio platinado que parecía flotar, su toga negra de la escuela flameaba, y parecía perderse en la boca oscura de la noche, el pálido rostro se veía aun más fantasmal bajo el tenue fulgor de la luna._

–_¡Rajá, Malfoy, dejame de joder!_

_Un atisbo de sonrisa jugueteó un segundo en los labios del chico. –Como quieras, Potter. Pero él va a volver. _–_dio media vuelta para irse pero antes de que lo englobara la oscuridad se detuvo y dijo: –Y te estás olvidando de algo._

–_Yo no me olvidé de nada. –replicó Harry– Todos los demás se olvidaron, yo no. Me acuerdo de esto, me acuerdo de haber muerto, me acuerdo de él…_

_Cual si lo hubieran convocado, se desató el viento, bajó desde los altos follajes como una ráfaga que le alborotó aun más los negros cabellos. Las sombras se fueron arremolinando en sustancia, las tinieblas se tornaron más densas, corpóreas, y un aullido como un torrente surgió de la masa oscura desgarrando la quietud de la noche. Ya no estaba solo. Lo cercaban figuras enmascaradas sólidas como los troncos de los árboles y lo empujaban a ese núcleo de negrura. Preso del pánico Harry sacó la varita pero se le partió en la mano, la punta apenas retenida por un delgado y translucido filamento. Estalló una risa maligna, la de Bellatrix Lestrange que acababa de matar a Sirius y luego la tiniebla cobró voz._

–_Harry Potter. –la tiniebla ahora también tenía ojos, ojos rojos como brasas– el Niño Que Sobrevivió…_

_Y un chorro de llama verde lo envolvió y Harry soltó un alarido._

–¡Harry, despertate!

Abrió los ojos, con la mano reteniéndose la frente. La cara aterrada pero familiar de Ron apenas a centímetros de distancia.

–¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! Gritabas como para levantar a los muertos.

–Perdón. –masculló Harry incorporándose sobre los codos– Otras de esas putas pesadillas. ¿Qué hora es?

–Las tres y media pasadas. ¿Estás bien, cumpa? ¿No querés… no querés contarme? –había hecho una pausa y lo último lo había agregado con cierta reticencia.

–Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Hermione. –dijo Harry, Ron soltó una corta carcajada, pero no lo negó– Nada nuevo, la misma pesadilla de siempre, Voldemort y los mortífagos… –Harry se detuvo, Ron se había puesto tenso al oír el nombre. Al parecer Harry no había despertado de su pesadilla real, la que atormentaba todos sus momentos de vigilia desde el día en que había salido del hospital –Dejémoslo así… lamento que haya pasado otra vez, ya no deberían… siempre estoy despertándote con mis pesadillas…

–No sé de qué estás hablando, Harry. Nunca antes habías tenido pesadillas.

Harry no dijo nada, si trataba de pronunciar palabra seguramente se habría ahogado. Deseaba poder recordar esa otra vida de la que hablaba Ron. Una vida sin la obsesión de magos oscuros y de pesadillas. Y deseaba no sentirse tan solo.

–_No estás solo._

Le había vuelto de golpe un retazo del sueño, quiso capturarlo, aferrarlo. Pero, como pasa con frecuencia con los sueños, volvió a escapársele. Ron bostezó y lo retrotrajo a la realidad. Harry se sacó las mantas de encima con una patada. –No pasa nada. Oí, creo que no voy a poder volverme a dormir. Voy a dar un paseo… a ver si me puedo aclarar un poco la cabeza.

–¿Querés que te acompañe? –preguntó Ron con otro bostezo.

–No, no hace falta. Me voy a llevar el manto. Vos volvé a dormir.

–Bueno. –dijo Ron y ya se escuchaban sus ronquidos para cuando Harry terminó de ponerse una toga sobre el piyama.

Salió de puntillas. Hacía frío en la sala común, el fuego de la chimenea casi se había extinguido. Se envolvió con el manto, no lo abrigaba mucho más pero le daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Le recordó la época en que se escapaban durante la noche los tres juntos, trabajando unidos para malograr los planes de Voldemort.

El dolor de sentirse solo lo mordió de nuevo. Había tratado de dejar de mencionarles el nombre de Voldemort, dándole toda una nueva connotación a El Que No Debe Nombrarse. No era que se hubiera dado por vencido de llegar a convencerlos, pero cuando oían el nombre se ponían muy incómodos, y hasta que no obtuviera pruebas que pudieran hacerlos cambiar de parecer, se le antojaba un ejercicio inútil tratar. Y tampoco sabía cuál podría llegar a ser una prueba incontestable. A medida que pasaba el tiempo sus esperanzas de lograr convencer al mundo de lo que él sabía eran cada vez menores.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo entendiera. Sirius hubiera servido, y quizá también Dumbledore. Quizá debería ir al despacho de la directora. Pero en las últimas semanas no había habido ninguna indicación de que lo fuera a escuchar con más paciencia que en el hospital cuando le había planteado claramente cómo eran las cosas según ella las conocía. Se decidió por subir a la Torre de Astronomía.

Para cuando llegó arriba, jadeaba y había entrado en calor, se quitó el manto. Abrió la puerta ansiando respirar el aire fresco que le prometía la terraza de la torre. Se detuvo de golpe… había alguien más allí.

–¡Malfoy! ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo acá?

En el sueño el chico había aparecido como de la nada, flotando con ropaje negro en la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora era una forma sólida enmarcada entre dos bloques de la almena. A pesar del frío sólo llevaba puestos una camisa negra de mangas cortas, pantalones oscuros y zapatillas; podrían haber pasado por ropas muggles, algo que no dejó de sorprender a Harry. La ropa informal y Malfoy no parecían ir bien juntos.

Malfoy y el tono desdeñoso, en cambio, sí. –Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, sabés.

–Pero yo pregunté primero. –replicó Harry con tono desafiante.

Malfoy hizo una pausa como considerando si iba a contestarle de igual modo. Luego dijo con tono casi neutro. –Este es mi lugar. –se apoyó sobre la piedra como reivindicando posesión con el peso del hombro. –Vengo acá a pensar… solo. –pronunció con énfasis la última palabra.

–¿A pensar? ¿En qué? –por un segundo Harry sintió un atisbo de esperanza, ¿recordaría Malfoy esa noche frente a Dumbledore en la Torre?

Sorprendentemente Malfoy contestó: –En mi futuro.

–Bueno, eso debería ser fácil. –dijo Harry con una risa ronca. Y pensó para sus adentros: _Unirte a los mortífagos, matar muggles, lo normal para el heredero de los Malfoys._

Malfoy también soltó una risa ronca. –No me extraña que a vos te parezca fácil.

Lo había dicho con un tono tan incisivo que a Harry le picó la curiosidad. –Pero vamos… vos sos un Malfoy, ¿de qué te podrías preocupar?

–No entendés nada. –dijo Malfoy con desprecio– Hogwarts es la mejor cosa que me pasó. Ha sido como una vacación continua. Ahora me va a tocar cumplir con los deberes de hijo. Aceptar un trabajo aburrido en el Ministerio como quiere mi padre y empezar a procrear nietos para contentar a mi madre.

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al pensar en toda una camada de niñitos rubios con una comisura en alto o labios torcidos de desdén; pero lo del trabajo en el Ministerio no lo había sorprendido. Podía imaginárselo bregando con gran celo y contento para promulgar leyes contra los magos de media sangre, para enajenarles los poderes e incluso para matarlos. Pero Malfoy parecía verdaderamente desolado ante la perspectiva. –¿Qué te gustaría hacer en cambio?

–Pociones. –replicó sin vacilar, levantando una comisura intencionada– Lo creas o no, soy muy bueno en eso. Snape me había dicho que podía llegar a ser un experto si ponía el empeño suficiente.

–Te creo. Creo que podés hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. –_también veneno_ había estado a punto de agregar. Pero notó que una sombra de dolor se había filtrado en la cara de Malfoy al mencionar al fallecido profesor de pociones. Los sentimientos de Harry respecto de Snape seguían siendo conflictivos. Cierto era que lo había juzgado mal, pero el hombre le había hecho la vida un infierno durante años, lo cual era algo difícil de olvidar. Pero para Malfoy, Snape había sido un mentor. Y a pesar de que había aborrecido a Snape y seguía aborreciendo a Malfoy, podía entender la dolorosa pérdida que significaba para el Slytherin. Con tono suave, no premeditado, le preguntó: –¿Por qué no simplemente le decís a tu papá lo que querés hacer?

–Es que no es tan fácil. –dijo Malfoy con una risa sin humor y sin malicia. –Snape me había prometido que iba a hablar con él después de la graduación. Le iba a proponer tomarme como aprendiz en Hogwarts… ahora sin embargo… –no terminó la frase, Harry se empezó a preguntar si correspondía que le ofreciera unas palabras de consuelo a su enemigo jurado, pero Malfoy le ahorró la resolución del dilema. –¿Por qué es que _vos_ viniste acá, Potter?

Malfoy le había hablado con sinceridad, Harry confesó igualmente: –No podía dormir. Pesadillas. –se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo dicho, ahora había quedado expuesto a toda una andanada de comentarios burlones.

Que no vinieron. –¿Son muy malas?

–Si, bastante… espantosas.

Harry creyó ver cruzar ¿compasión? por los ojos de Malfoy, y luego para su horror lo vio sacar la varita y acercársele. –Estuve practicando un encantamiento tranquilizante, si vos querés puedo tratar…

Harry ya tenía la varita preparada, Malfoy se detuvo en seco –Está bien, como quieras, –masculló– sólo intentaba ayudar.

Malfoy bajó la varita. Harry, no. Había visto algo que hasta ese momento se le había pasado inadvertido, le apuntó la varita de espino al antebrazo izquierdo. –¡Mierda! ¡Lo hiciste, Malfoy!

–¡Qué? –exclamó Malfoy con un tono de genuina perplejidad, pero Harry no se iba a dejar engañar.

–Esa… esa _cosa_ en tu brazo. ¡Sos un mortífago!

–¿Qué? ¿Esto? –dijo Malfoy extendiéndole el brazo. Harry se estremeció. La espiral de la Marca Oscura era siempre horrible pero sobre el delgado brazo de Malfoy parecía incluso más repugnante. –Esto es sólo una marca de una antigua sociedad de magos, la Orden de Walpurgis, mi padre quiso que me uniera.

–¿La orden de _qué_? –preguntó Harry y antes de que Malfoy pudiera explicar, sacudió la cabeza y continuó– ¿Te creés que me podés engañar, Malfoy? Ésa es la Marca Oscura, ¡sos uno de los seguidores de Voldemort!

Malfoy frunció la frente, confundido. –¡Por los dientes de Merlín, Potter! ¿De qué puta estás hablando? ¡Y bajá esa varita, por favor!

–No, –dijo Harry y le apuntó directo al corazón– tenés la intención de matarme. Admitilo. Todo esto es un complot de los mortífagos, ¿no?

Malfoy se echó a reír a carcajadas. Con esa misma risa franca que le había visto en el Gran Salón cuando departía con sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin. –Potter, no te entiendo para nada, durante siete años ni hablamos y ahora de golpe se te ocurre que quiero matar a todos. –Malfoy sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, se le desordenaron las mechas, pero no pareció importarle, no paraba de reír. –Estás como una cabra, Potter, ¿lo sabías?

Harry le hubiera querido recordar que burlarse así del que lo estaba apuntando con una varita no era precisamente lo más sensato, pero estaba tan descolocado por lo que Malfoy le había dicho que las palabras se le resistían. Toda su existencia en Hogwarts había estado signada por su rivalidad con Draco Malfoy futuro heredero de Slytherin y pelotudo por antonomasia. Y si eso dejaba de ser cierto, como todo el resto de su vida parecía haber dejado de serlo, entonces ya no sabía en qué creer. Finalmente, con un tono de mucha menos confianza de la que hubiera querido, pudo articular: –Malfoy, hemos sido siempre enemigos. Me has estado persiguiendo durante años.

Una nueva risa. –No te hagas ilusiones, Potter. Ni siquiera me acordaba de tu nombre hasta la semana pasada, cuando calumniaste a mi padre. –fijó los ojos acerados en los de Harry– Ahora, por última vez, bajá la varita, no quiero que me vuelvas a paralizar. Tengo que jugar un partido esta tarde y seguramente voy a resultar con muchas magulladuras por las bludgers, no necesito tener más, gracias.

Harry lo miró hostil. Sentía como si una bludger le hubiera pegado y lo hubiera derribado de la escoba en vuelo. Lentamente bajó la varita. –Va a se mejor que te vayas. Pero voy a estar vigilándote, Malfoy.

–Estás absolutamente chiflado [potty] –Malfoy revoleó los ojos y soltó otra carcajada– _Potty Potter_… me gusta… buena inscripción para una insignia de solapa.

Otro _déjà vu_. –Andate, Malfoy. –el Slytherin le dirigió una última mirada, no reflejaba animosidad alguna, una mirada divertida. Luego se fue, los ecos de su risa se perdieron por la escalera.

oOo

–Harry, ¿vas a bajar de una vez? Estamos atrasados.

Harry desistió de buscar una toga limpia y salió con lo que llevaba puesto, vaqueros y una remera de manga larga. Hermione había asignado en el horario quince minutos para asistir al partido Ravenclaw-Slytherin con quince minutos antes para ir a la cancha y otros quince para volver. Ron había protestado enérgicamente, el tiempo asignado era insuficiente. Pero después del encontronazo con Malfoy esa madrugada a Harry le parecía que podía llegar a ser demasiado incluso.

Las palabras con que se había despedido habían dejado a Harry muy exasperado. Su enemigo había reparado en invertir tiempo y dinero para crear las insignias "Potter da asco" en cuarto año. Ahora que disponía de mucha más habilidad mágica ¿hasta qué extremos iba a llegar? Por eso fue que se dirigió a la cancha sintiendo gran inquietud, ¿con qué se encontraría? Todos sus temores resultaron infundados.

Había un mundo de gente. Los Slytherins y los Ravenclaws desplegaban orgullosos las bufandas con los colores de sus casas. Los Hufflepuffs y los Gryffindors seguían haciendo apuestas de última hora sobre el resultado. Incluso los profesores se habían unido sin reservas al clima festivo, muy entusiastas, quizá porque la finalización del período estaba muy cercana. Pero nadie pareció notar particularmente la presencia de "Potty Potter". Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

_Algo le debe de haber pasado a Malfoy_, pensó Harry no sin cierta satisfacción, y _seguramente se lo tenía bien merecido._

El pensamiento le levantó tanto el ánimo que cuando subió a las gradas sonreía ampliamente. Hermione ya estaba allí, una mochila a su lado repleta de libros servía para guardarles los lugares. Cerró el texto de transfiguración que estaba leyendo cuando los vio aproximarse.

–No puede disfrutar de un partido sin un libro. – gruñó Ron pero con tono divertido.

–Lo voy a guardar apenas empiece. –dijo ella con voz alegre mientras colocaba la mochila debajo del tablón que les servía de asiento. En ese momento se oyó la magnificada voz del relator.

_Bienvenidos, aficionados al quidditch, al encuentro final del año y el que decidirá el resultado de la Copa. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. ¿El cuervo o la serpiente? ¿Cuál será coronado campeón este año?_

Zacharias Smith pasó a resumir las campañas de los dos equipos durante ese período, Harry dejó de escuchar –no tenía ningún sentido, no recordaba ninguno de los partidos– pero ésa no era la razón principal. Le había acaparado la atención el ingreso del equipo de Slytherin al estadio, liderado por un pálido chico rubio que entró volando a toda velocidad como si perseguido por toda una hueste de dementors. Malfoy remontó hacia el cielo hasta ponerse en medio de la cancha a la altura de Harry, recorrió con la vista las hileras de espectadores que lo vivaban, Harry se preparó para recibir una de sus miradas glaciales.

Pero nunca llegó. Ningún signo de que lo hubiera reconocido. Malfoy ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Le resultaba irritante. Por mucho que aborreciera las interacciones con el Slytherin, se habían transformado en un elemento básico de su vida, en una constante como el rencor de tío Vernon, el pastel de papas todos los lunes en el comedor y el correspondiente enfrentamiento con Voldemort al final del año escolar.

_No te hagas ilusiones, Potter. Ni siquiera me acordaba de tu nombre hasta la semana pasada, cuando calumniaste a mi padre._

Las palabras de Malfoy aletearon en su mente, eran una prueba brutal de que era un completo extraño en ese universo. Un extraño mal preparado para presentarse a los exámenes, que tenía que cuidarse de lo que decía para no preocupar a sus amigos y que no sabía cuáles eran las posiciones de los equipos en la Copa. Definitivamente, él no pertenecía allí.

–Harry, ¿adónde vas?

Ron lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón, irse a esa altura cuando el partido apenas empezaba. Y quizá era cierto nomás, Harry ni siquiera se acordaba de haberse levantado del asiento.

–Yo… no me siento del todo bien – tartamudeó– Voy a caminar un poco.

–¿Querés que te acompañemos? –preguntó Hermione, a su lado Ron parecía también dispuesto aunque no muy feliz con la idea de tener que ir con ellos.

–No hace falta. Quiero bajar a tierra sólida.

En ese momento Slytherin convirtió un tanto, hubo ¡hurras! y la tribuna vibró. Harry se apresuró a bajar a suelo firme. Se sentó en el último escalón. Hundió la cara en las manos. El breve momento de alegría se había esfumado, al igual que su cordura al parecer. ¿Realmente quería… necesitaba que Malfoy le prestara atención? _Sos un demente perdido,_ habría dicho tío Vernon. _Como una cabra_, había dicho Malfoy.

–¿Querés ponerte estos? –dijo la voz de la chica, había sonado tan cerca que lo había sobresaltado. Abrió los ojos y vio a Luna Lovegood que le ofrecía sus Spectrespecs– A veces me ayudan cuando me duele la cabeza.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero le sonrió. –No gracias. Sólo necesito un poco de aire.

Se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho sonaba rarísimo, estando al aire libre. Pero Luna se limitó a asentir. –Se hace difícil respirar con todos los Bumberglees que hay sueltos hoy.

–¿Bumblebees? [abejorros] –preguntó Harry. Luna negó con la cabeza.

–Bumberglees. Viven en el viento, pero si hay mucha gente se quedan atascados. Y el aire se vuelve espeso. Pero acá abajo no hay problemas, no hay viento, y no les gusta si no se mueve.

Como con frecuencia le pasaba con Luna, no sabía si reírse o si asustarse porque conocía un montón de peligros que él no. Miedo que en ese momento se profundizaba de pensar que ella podía estar más cuerda que él. Para no seguir pensando en eso, preguntó: –¿Por qué no estás relatando, Luna, siendo que hoy juega Ravenclaw?

–Zacharias no me dejó. Dijo que la última vez había confundido al público. Pero no creo que haya sido mi culpa, deben de haber sido los Bumberglees.

–Seguramente tenés razón. –la consoló Harry. Para muchos, Luna no era normal, pero había estado junto a él en el Ministerio y no había faltado a ninguna de las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore. Y sin siquiera ese pasado –que ya no existía– debían de ser aun menos los que le dieran una oportunidad. Por eso mismo reconsideró cuando ella le sonrió y volvió a ofrecerle los Spectrespecs.

–¿Seguro que no te los querés poner?

–¿Y por qué no? ¿qué puedo perder? –todo lo que realmente importaba se lo habían quitado, desde sus recuerdos del pasado hasta su futuro como auror. ¿Y para qué quería ser un auror en un mundo que le era desconocido? Los Spectrespecs probablemente no lo iban a hacer ver mejor, pero tampoco podían empeorar aun más las cosas.

O así lo creía.

Tan pronto como se puso los anteojos psicodélicos encima de los suyos, la Tierra pareció girar noventa grados. Se multiplicaron las sombras frente a él, giraban y chocaban unas contra otras. Las visiones le vapulearon el cuerpo y la mente haciéndolo sentir magullado y desamparado. Por suerte estaba sentado, de lo contrario se hubiera caído, así y todo tuvo que agarrarse del pasamanos para compensar los movimientos ondulantes que lo sacudían. Los sonidos crecieron hasta hacerse ensordecedores, el rugir del público se asemejaba al estruendo de un tren que se le viniera encima.

–Cerrar un ojo puede ayudar.

En medio de toda la bulla, había alcanzado a oír el consejo de Luna. Bajó un párpado y el entorno se desaceleró y empezó a girar a una velocidad más tolerable.

–No te inquietes. –de nuevo le llegó la voz de Luna– No va a ser siempre así.

Cerrar un ojo en verdad ayudaba. Pero aun a media potencia los Spectrespecs hacían que el mundo pareciera muy diferente. La visión caleidoscópica que lo había turbado tanto al comienzo había desaparecido. Sólo se veían los ángulos de los objetos y todos los colores eran brillantes y chillones. La bufanda de Luna se veía de un azul intenso y de forma bien recta. La oreja rosada se veía muy cerca de la pequeña y respingada nariz. Harry sentía como si viera el mundo como Picasso, como si muchos planos se superpusieran y fueran visibles al mismo tiempo. No se parecía en nada al mundo real, suavizado y atemperado por el tiempo y las emociones, pero de alguna forma era también más real, sin elementos y factores que lo obscurecieran.

–¿Cómo funcionan? –preguntó Harry.

Entre sombras psicodélicas ella se puso de pie como un muro, más sólida de lo que le había parecido nunca. Los hombros parecieron adquirir un ángulo imposible cuando los encogió. –Es magia, Harry.

En ese momento se oyó un grito terrible y un ruido como de algo más blando chocando contra algo duro. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, pero todo le empezó a dar vueltas. Demoró un segundo en darse cuenta de la razón, se sacó los Spectrespecs haciéndolos volar a un lado. Encontró una brecha en la lona que lo separaba del campo de juego. Una pequeña multitud se había congregado en un punto de la cancha, Luna estaba ya entre ellos, y madame Hooch y varios jugadores de Ravenclaw. Sobre el pasto yacía el cuerpo inerte de Kylie Kriz y, para horror de Harry, junto a ella se alzaba Millicent Bullstrode con la varita apuntando directamente al corazón de la buscadora de Ravenclaw al tiempo que musitaba un conjuro de magia oscura.

–¡No! –gritó Harry y acometió contra Millicent, le hizo volar la varita de la mano, pero la chica de constitución muy robusta no perdió pie. Ella trató de recuperar la varita pero Harry volvió a empujarla, todo alrededor se alzaron gritos escandalizados. Iba a intentar otro tackle pero alguien lo agarró por detrás y le retuvo los brazos.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Potter?

Harry intentó liberarse pero Malfoy lo retenía con firmeza. –¡La va a matar! –aulló a voz en cuello– ¡Deténganla! –pero nadie parecía hacerle caso. Terry Boot alzó la varita caída y se la devolvió a Millicent. Harry forcejeó contra su captor pero Malfoy no aflojó, tenía a Harry bien apretado contra su cuerpo ágil; el uniforme de quidditch, de grueso cuero, raspaba la piel de Harry. Recordó por un segundo esos mismos brazos apretándolo férreamente cuando habían escapado volando de las lenguas de fuego demoníaco que amenazaban con incinerarlos. Desechó el pensamiento de inmediato e intentó otra violenta sacudida para liberarse. –¡Soltame!

Malfoy accedió a la demanda y lo empujó violentamente hacia uno de los lados, lo más lejos posible de la chica herida. Harry tropezó y cayó azotándose duramente contra el suelo. Levantó la vista y vio a su enemigo apuntándolo con la varita, y a pesar del sol brillante Harry volvió a sentir el mismo terror de esa noche, cuando había yacido desvalido ante los malignos ojos rojos.

_Pero no se puso de pie ni levantó la varita, _el chico debe morir_, y así sería._

Quizá había muerto y esto que vivía era el infierno que le había tocado. O quizá éste era el final, se suponía que debía haber muerto y si Voldemort no lo había llevado a cabo, entonces correspondía que su seguidor y el enemigo de Harry pronunciara la Maldición mortal definitiva.

Pero Malfoy no pronunció la maldición, bajó en cambio la varita y dijo apretando los dientes: –¡Llevatelo de acá, Luna! ¡Ya! Antes de que haga algo de lo que después me arrepienta.

Harry sintió un insistente tironeo de la manga. –Vamos, Harry. Vamos a la cocina a ver si hay budín. –lo hizo poner de pie con dificultad. Volvió a tambalear cuando vio a Millicent inclinada sobre Kylie. Luna lo mantuvo firme y luego lo hizo caminar alejándose de los demás.

–Va a matar a Kylie… o algo peor. –se acordó de la agonía en segundo año cuando Gilderoy Lockhart le había licuado los huesos.

–No. –replicó ella simplemente– Ya no es más así. Mirá.

Harry se dio vuelta. Kylie ya estaba sentada y Terry Boot la estaba ayudando para que se pusiera de pie. Era imposible, una caída desde tal altura habría seguramente roto algo.

Mareado, Harry se dejó conducir debajo de las tribunas; sobre la arena divisó los Spectrespecs que había desechado minutos antes. Seguían enteros pero los cristales estaban rajados. –Perdón, Luna. Creo que los rompí.

–Quedátelos, Harry. –dijo restándole importancia– Tengo otro par.

–Gracias, –respondió Harry– pero creo que prefiero ver el mundo de la forma que lo estoy viendo ahora.

–Está bien, –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros– pero guardátelos igual, nunca se sabe, puede que llegues a necesitarlos.

Una multitud de Gryffindors bajaban las escaleras, como un espectacular ocaso de oro y escarlata. –Luna, creo que no estoy de humor para budín, me voy quedar acá esperando a Ron y Hermione.

–De acuerdo. –dijo ella y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, luego se volvió– Lo dije en serio, Harry. No siempre va a ser así. –y se fue dejándolo solo bajo las gradas.

oOo

Los TEDiOs resultaron tan mal como Harry había temido. Como Hermione ya había anticipado, Hagrid le puso un Aceptable en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, a pesar de que había metido la pata y había dejado escapar a dos knarls del corral. El Pobre que obtuvo en Herbología no se debió al caos que produjeron en el invernadero el día del examen. El lío había tenido otra causa, había confundido bubotuber con dungeongrass y había terminado con las maños llenas de ampollas que no desaparecieron hasta dos horas después cuando madame Pomfrey le había aplicado el antídoto. Igual de mal le había ido en Encantamientos, no había empezado tan mal, el _Incarcerous_ del principio le había salido bastante bien, pero luego fracasó rotundamente en lanzar un _Imperturbable_, un _Orchideus_ y un sortilegio de optimismo en rápida sucesión. (Artera elección de los examinadores, sortilegio de optimismo con lo deprimidos que estaban todos con los exámenes)

Pero aun peores fueron los Deplorables que obtuvo en Astronomía y en Pociones. El de Astronomía era esperable, apenas si había abierto los libros y no había cumplido con ninguna de las prácticas que Hermione le había incluido en el programa. El de Pociones lo decepcionó mucho, sin embargo. Le hubiera gustado aprobar, sentía como si estuviera defraudando a Snape si no lo lograba. Pero de nada le valieron los deseos. Su poción de euforia no resultó del debido color amarillo vibrante, sino de un naranja opaco, como quemado; y cuando le pidieron que mencionara cuatro usos de los cerebros de rana, de lo único que se había acordado era de que habían salido proyectados y habían quedado adheridos al techo del aula de pociones durante una malograda clase de segundo año.

Y lo peor fue ver que la poción de Malfoy había resultado del mismo amarillo brillante y espectacular de los dientes de león que tachonaban los prados de Hogwarts.

Sólo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras obtuvo un Excedió Expectativas. Fue un examen poco convencional. En lugar del tradicional duelo de magos, le tocó enfrentarse con una patota de atacantes. –Es por los asaltos. –le había explicado Hermione– ¿No has estado leyendo _El Profeta_ últimamente? –la verdad sea dicha Harry había estado evitando leer el diario, ¿para qué confirmar que el mundo se había vuelto loco como Hogwarts? Pero recordaba titulares sobre rachas de asaltos a magos en Londres. Las crónicas no le habían llamado la atención lo suficiente como para ponerse a leerlas. Pero si ése iba a ser el examen, Harry estaba preparado para aprobarlo, si bien tuvo que tragarse el intenso disgusto que le provocaba Amycus Carrow. Con certeros _Expelliarmus_ desarmó rápidamente a sus tres oponentes y luego los inmovilizó con sendos _Petrificus_. El (¿ex?) mortífago quedó muy impresionado y ni siquiera la queja de Malfoy de que Harry era tan bueno porque había estado practicando el hechizo sobre sus compañeros disminuyó el entusiasmo del profesor. –¡Excedió Expectativas! –proclamó ante la clase en pleno– Con reflejos como esos podrías resultar un auror excepcional.

Pero Harry necesitaba más que buenos reflejos para llegar a ser auror y con el pésimo desempeño en los TEDiOs no le restaba ni la más mínima posibilidad. No obstante, trató de mostrarse contento por Hermione y por Ron. Ella, sin embargo, parecía muy decepcionada, sólo había obtenido tres Sobresalientes, en los demás apenas Excedió Expectativas. Pero con la ayuda de ella, Ron había podido lograr Aceptables en todas las materias. Le alcanzaba para ingresar en los rangos inferiores de entrenamiento de aurores. Y más adelante le sería posible volver a presentarse a los exámenes y obtener mejores notas, para de esa forma alcanzar ascensos con más facilidad.

Pero la situación de Harry era un punto muy sensible, sus amigos cambiaban de tema muy seguido cuando lo veían aproximarse. Era muy exasperante que le recordaran de esa forma su fracaso. Quizá por eso estaba casi contento cuando llegó el último día. El baúl ya estaba empacado y cerrado, atiborrado de siete años de recuerdos que en realidad no había tenido.

Faltaba todavía una hora para que saliera el tren. Decidió dar un último paseo. Sus pasos lo condujeron a la cabaña de Hagrid, lo encontró trabajando en el jardín. –Hola, Hagrid. –saludó.

–¡Harry! –replicó al saludo el hombretón– ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá? Iba a ir a despedirte a la estación.

–Me sobró un poco de tiempo y pensé venir a despedirme de Fang.

El perro estaba echado cruzado delante de la puerta, levantó ligeramente la cabeza pero no mostró ninguna intención de levantarse de su cómodo lugar al sol. Y ni se movió siquiera cuando Hagrid le pasó por encima para entrar. –Voy a poner la pava al fuego para preparar un poco de té.

Harry asintió y se sentó en los escalones junto al perro, le rascó una de las orejas. Levantó los ojos a los prados que se extendían frente a él. En ese momento la vista no le aportó la paz habitual sino un intenso y profundo sentimiento de melancolía. Era Hogwarts, el único lugar en el que había sentido que pertenecía de verdad. Donde había aprendido a usar los poderes que lo habían asustado durante mucho tiempo. Donde había descubierto quiénes habían sido sus padres. Donde había conocido a Sirius. Donde había hecho sus primeros amigos… y sus primeros enemigos. Y donde había sido en ocasiones un descastado y en otras un héroe. Pronto partiría y sentía como si supiera aun menos cosas que siete años atrás.

–Acá tenés, Harry. –dijo Hagrid y le alcanzó un jarro humeante algo desportillado– Como te gusta a vos, con una cucharadita de azúcar y una gota de leche.

Como a él le gustaba ciertamente. Y casi dolía que Hagrid recordara ese detalle mínimo y que se hubiese olvidado de tantas otras cosas tan importantes.

–¿Te acordás de la primera vez cuando nos conocimos, Hagrid? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

–¡Claro que sí, Harry! Me acuerdo también de cuando eras una cosita chiquita… cuando tu papá y tu mamá murieron… un accidente terrible fue ése… –Hagrid se sentó en un "banquito descomunal" frente a él y mezcló el té con la cuchara muy reconcentrado– Pero seguramente vos te referís a cuando te llevé a Diagon Alley; no veía la hora de alejarte de esos espantosos parientes tuyos. –Harry soltó una risita, a pesar de todas las penas, al parecer en cualquier universo paralelo los Dursleys seguían siendo unos hijos de puta. –Pero ya te los sacaste de encima… ¿qué es lo que tenés planeado hacer de ahora en más?

–Yo… no sé. –replicó Harry, era una pregunta muy importante para la que no tenía respuesta, pero apenas pusiera el pie en el andén 9 ¾, horas más tarde, iba a necesitar una– Creo que ya no sé ni quién soy…

–¿Qué quién sos? –repitió Hagrid perplejo– Sos el hijo de James y Lily… y un mago excelente… lo que digan las notas de los TEDiOs importa poco y nada. Hay un montón de trabajos para los que no se necesitan notas… y además vos podrías hacer cualquier trabajo… sólo hace falta que te lo propongas.

Harry trató de sonreír. La confianza de Hagrid debería haberle reavivado la suya, pero mucho temía que ya era muy tarde para eso. Cierto, seguramente podrían tomarlo como empleado en muchos negocios, era posible que pudiera incluso aprender algún oficio, pero nada de lo que había pensado hacer con anterioridad era posible en ese momento. – Creo que nunca pensé seriamente en lo que haría después de la guerra,– admitió– llegar a ser un auror parecía una buena opción… pero ahora…

–¿La guerra? –preguntó Hagrid desconcertado.

Harry disimuló un suspiro en el jarro de té. No se iba a poner a explicar… y mucho menos a discutir. –Es una cosa de muggles, –mintió– sólo una expresión.

–Nunca entendí a los muggles. –concedió Hagrid sacudiendo la cabeza.

Como para cambiar el tema, Harry preguntó: –¿De qué se ocupaba mi papá? Cosa rara, ¿no? No sé lo que hacía.

Hagrid reflexionó un momento. –Bueno… –dijo finalmente– James Potter tenía dinero. No tenía que hacer nada en particular… creo.

Harry se sorprendió sobremanera. –¿Querés decir que no tenía un trabajo? ¿que se la pasaba ocioso todo el día como los Malfoys?

–Cuidado, Harry. –reconvino Hagrid– puedo aceptar que ser un político en el Ministerio quizá no sea el más extenuante de los trabajos, pero no debe ser tan fácil tratar a todos con igualdad.

Harry soltó una risa incrédula. –¿Justicia? ¿Equidad? ¿Lucius Malfoy? –se acordó del mortífago reclamando el ajusticiamiento de Buckbeak. Justicia era la última palabra que asociaría con Lucius Malfoy– Si hubiera algo de justicia en el mundo le correspondería estar en Azkaban o algo peor.

Hagrid lo miró serio. –Harry, me llama la atención que hables tan mal de la gente, hasta donde yo sé, debe de haber hecho un buen trabajo, de lo contrario ya lo habrían echado. De Thickness se podrán decir muchas cosas, pero no es del tipo de los que toleran parásitos.

–¡Pero es un Malfoy! –insistió Harry– Es rico y… malvado… y Slytherin hasta la médula…

–Que justamente seas vos… –empezó a decir Hagrid y sacudió la cabeza– Nunca creí que fueras tan estrecho de mente, Harry. ¿Juzgar a las personas por la casa en donde los ubicaron? No había visto ese tipo de discriminación desde mis épocas de estudiante. Dumbledore le hubiera puesto freno de inmediato a ese tipo de ideas… si todavía estuviera con nosotros. Es una lástima que ya no esté. –Hagrid fijó por un instante la vista en su jardín– No quisiera imaginar las cosas terribles que habrás pensado de mí en todos estos años.

–¡Oh no! No pienses nada de eso. – se apresuró a aclarar Harry sintiéndose muy mal, la conversación se estaba descarrilando y no sabía bien por qué o cuándo– ¡Jamás pensé nada malo de vos! Has sido siempre uno de mis mejores amigos… y uno de mis mejores profesores, –agregó– sin vos no sé si hubiera podido llegar a completar la escuela.

–Bueno… gracias. –dijo Hagrid ahora más tranquilo por las palabras de Harry– no me gusta que se condene a nadie porque es diferente. –levantó una ceja– Además… es posible que cuando llegues a Londres te des cuenta que tenés en común con los Malfoy más de lo que habías imaginado.

Harry frunció el ceño. No creía que tuviera nada en común con esa familia y los de su calaña. Pero antes de que pudiera pedirle a Hagrid explicaciones sobre lo que había querido decir, se escuchó a lo lejos un agudo pitido… el Expreso de Hogwarts había entrado a la estación.

–Te convendría darte prisa, Harry, –dijo Hagrid poniéndose de pie– no sea que pierdas el tren.

Pero Harry _quería_ perderlo. Quería quedarse en Hogwarts hasta que pudiera comprender mejor todo, hasta que todos recordaran lo que había pasado, hasta que Hagrid se diera cuenta de que él no era para nada como los Malfoy, hasta que él mismo entendiera quién era. Sentía que lo habían estado engañando durante siete años, años que se había pasado aprendiendo cosas de un mundo que ya no existía. Abrazó lo que le daban los brazos del inmenso contorno de la cintura de Hagrid, sintió sus palmadas cariñosas sobre la espalda. Los ojos le ardían… todo era tan injusto.

–Vos podés hacer cualquier cosa que sueñes, Harry. –dijo Hagrid con voz entrecortada de emoción– Y sé que me vas a hacer sentir orgulloso.

Con reticencia, Harry finalmente lo soltó y salió corriendo hacia Hogsmeade. Las palabras de Hagrid resonándole en los oídos. _Ojalá yo supiera cuáles son mis sueños._

oOo

**Ægri somnia: **Los sueños de un hombre perturbado


	4. Casus belli

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 4 – Casus belli**

La anciana bruja soltó un suspiro exhausto y cerró la puerta de un empujón. –¡Una lluvia de no creer! –dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Colgó el impermeable en el perchero en el que había una amplia variedad de sombreros pasados de moda. –¡Literalmente a cántaros!

Le dio un buen sacudón al paraguas pero algunas gotas se mostraban renuentes a unirse al pequeño charco que se había formado alrededor de sus botas de goma. Se sentó en un banquito y se las sacó; se calzó unas pantuflas rosadas. –Así está mejor. –dijo con un resuello y fue a sentarse a un sofá. Con un rápido movimiento de varita avivó el fuego de la chimenea, con otro trajo levitando un jarro de té humeante desde la cocina y un último sirvió para llenar el ambiente de música, Nelson Eddy y Jeannette MacDonald gorjeándose amor eterno. Dejó caer la varita a la alfombra y acunó el jarro en sus manos temblorosas.

Su paz fue quebrada por un estruendo en el piso de arriba. La bruja se puso de pie con cuidado de no derramar el té caliente. –Aengus, ¿sos vos?

Una maullante bola de piel negra entró corriendo por la puerta y fue a esconderse bajo uno de los sillones.

–Oh Aengus ¿qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? –lo amonestó con suavidad, pero el gato no se calmó, siguió siseando frenético desde su escondite– Seguro que un buen lío.

Lo llamó insistente y cariñosamente para que saliera, pero el gato se negaba. Dejó el jarro sobre la mesita y se inclinó para levantar el vuelo de brocato que lo ocultaba, no era una acción sencilla debido a su generoso torso. Cuando comprendió que inclinándose no iba a conseguir nada, se dio por vencida y lentamente se puso en cuatro patas sobre el suelo. –Ahí estás. La abuela no está enojada, –dijo con voz apaciguadora espiando debajo del asiento– ¿No te gustaría un poco de pescado? Sé que te gusta el pesc….

Una mano enguantada le ahogó las palabras. Con violencia la tiró para atrás hasta que la cabeza golpeó contra el muslo del hombre. –A mí me gusta el pescado, –dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras– pescado con papas fritas, nada mejor después de tanto whisky de fuego. –aterrada, giró el cuello para mirarlo, pero había ocultado sus rasgos con algún encantamiento, todo lo que pudo adivinar fue una mata de cabello castaño, una mandíbula afilada y encías en las que faltaban muchos dientes. –Y también me gustan otras cosas menos inocentes… –le puso la otra mano sobre un hombro y la fue deslizando lentamente hacia abajo, hacia los pechos; la anciana cerró los ojos muy apretados– Te doy tres posibilidades… a ver si adivinás…

–Y yo te doy tres posibilidades para que adivines lo que te va a hacer el Jefe si no la cortás ya mismo con eso que estás haciendo. –la bruja abrió los ojos y vio entrar a otro hombre. Tenía el mismo acento que el otro, un acento que le recordaba los callejones oscuros de Spitafields donde vivía cuando era chica; no los callejones del lado del cementerio junto a la iglesia sino los del otro lado, donde según su madre habitaban espectros y donde desaparecían brujas jovencitas de las que no se volvía a saber nada. –Los negocios primero, –le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos– el placer después…

El corazón de la bruja se aceleró aun más. Giró apenas la cabeza, ubicó la varita en el lugar donde la había dejado caer descuidadamente, estaba a apenas a un metro…

–No, no… –la regañó el mago junto a la chimenea, apuntándola con la varita directo al corazón– Tratá de hacer eso y te frío antes de que puedas decir _¡Accio!_ Y creeme, –agregó inclinándosele muy cerca, tan cerca que el acre aliento a cebolla y tabaco la hizo ahogarse– lo que yo te podría llegar a hacer no es nada comparado con las cosas de las que es capaz mi socio. –se enderezó y la miró desde arriba– Entonces, ¿vas a ser una abuelita buena y te vas a portar bien?

Vaciló, parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo moverse, como si estuviera paralizada. Se había mordido el labio y el gusto metálico de la sangre le inundaba la boca, se sentía al borde del desmayo.

–Quizá necesite algún tipo de incentivo. –dijo el que estaba detrás de ella. El otro pronunció entonces: –_¡Accio_ gato!

El animal fue arrancado de su escondite y terminó con el cuello apretado por la mano del hombre. La bruja se sacudió con furia impotente, el hombre estaba examinando al gato con marcado asco. –¿Viste alguna vez a un gato sometido a _Cruciatus_? –le preguntó– Es realmente comiquísimo. Se siguen revolcando de dolor durante horas después. Si hasta dan ganas de matarlos para ahorrarles el suplicio. –apuntó deliberadamente la varita a la bola de pelo negro y bajó los ojos para mirarla– ¿Estás preparada para cooperar?

Asintió vigorosamente, tanto como se lo permitía el férreo agarre de la mano del otro sobre su mandíbula. El hombre la soltó e inmediatamente alzó la varita del suelo y la quebró, al mismo tiempo unas ataduras mágicas le inmovilizaron las muñecas. Hubiera gritado si no hubiera estado tan aterrada, por ella y por el gato.

–Po… por… fa…favor… – tartamudeó– …mis rodillas…

El mago delante ella entrecerró los ojos –ella sabía que no iba a recordar otros rasgos pero de esos ojos negros no se olvidaría jamás– y luego le hizo un corto asentimiento al otro. Se odiaba a sí misma por necesitar ayuda, y odiaba tener que dejar que ese intruso la tocara, pero era una mujer vieja y en ese momento se sentía más vieja aun. El hombre la levantó y la sentó en el sofá y luego se sentó él mismo sobre el brazo a su lado, mirándola y riendo con la boca desdentada.

Miró al otro hombre que seguía apuntándola con la varita. –¿Co… cómo entraron? –el tono autoritario que siempre había provocado pavor en su nieto estaba ausente, su voz sonaba como la de una mujer desamparada, que no otra cosa era en ese momento.

El hombre a su lado soltó una risita. –¿Las porquerías esas que tiene como defensas? Nos tomó diez segundos quebrarlas.

–Me tomó _a mí_ diez segundos, querrás decir. –interpuso bruscamente el otro– Y además eso no tiene importancia. Lo que queremos que nos digas, abuelita, es dónde guardás las cosas de valor: galeones, joyas y demás.

Suspiró. Su nieto le había advertido que no era sensato cerrar la cuenta en Gringotts. Pero había habido tantos robos en el banco… bóvedas vaciadas sin que pudiera hallarse explicación de cómo lo habían hecho. Obviamente no habían sido las grandes bóvedas de los niveles inferiores, las fortunas de las familias más ricas seguían bien seguras, pero para las otras de recursos más modestos, el banco había dejado de ser confiable.

–¿Y abuelita? ¿dónde están? – la instó el hombre a su lado, se le ocurrió que podía ser un squib, no había empuñado varita alguna en ningún momento, igualmente le hacía helar la sangre, le estaba recorriendo con una uña la barbilla y la bajaba hacia la garganta.

–N… no tengo nada, acá. –mintió– Todo está en Gringotts.

–Ay… abuelita, no deberías haber dicho eso. –pero había cierta complacencia en el tono. –_¡Crucio!_ –se limitó a pronunciar el otro.

–¡No1 –gritó la bruja e intentó ponerse de pie pero la mano enguantada la retuvo en el asiento, Aengus se retorcía espasmódico en el suelo y soltaba agudísimos aullidos desgarrados– Pare… –gimió– …por favor.

El pobre animal siguió quejándose lastimosamente durante un minuto más. –¿Nos vas dar lo que queremos entonces?

–Sí. –se rindió. Pensaba en tanto que quizá no fuera necesario que les revelara todos los escondites, podía no mencionar el del sótano, quizá tampoco el que estaba detrás de la cama.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente el hombre sonrió. –Nada de secretitos, abuelita. –no le faltaban dientes como al squib pero la sonrisa no era menos aterradora, sobretodo cuando hacía girar la varita sobre el gato que ahora había quedado inerte boca arriba junto al hogar– Al gatito no le gustó nada el jueguito.

–Sin secretos. –apretó los ojos, podía hacerlo, determinación no le faltaba, había soportado la muerte de su marido y la insania permanente de su único hijo, les daría lo que le pedían, o parte al menos, y se irían dejándola tranquila. –Allí, en el sobrearco.

Ninguno de los dos hombres entendió a qué se refería. –La arcada sobre la chimenea.

El mago apuntó la varita a los ladrillos del voladizo y recitó el encantamiento revelador. La mampostería pareció quebrarse y expuso a la vista una buena cantidad de oro y joyas.

–Todo lo que queda del tesoro de la familia Longbottom. –dijo gimiendo.

–Buen intento, abuelita. –dijo el squib que había abandonado el brazo del sofá y estaba metiéndose el tesoro en los bolsillos, las piezas estaban encantadas para que no abultaran en absoluto– ¿Dónde está lo demás?

Apretó los puños. –No quedan más que unos pocos galeones… –empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por la maldición que renovó el suplicio y los aullidos del gato– Es la verdad, –insistió– hay unos galeones en el armario de la cocina, en un recipiente de cerámica, no están protegidos por ningún encantamiento.

–Andá a fijarte. –dijo el mago– yo me quedo a vigilarla.

–Muy bien, –dijo el squib inclinándose muy cerca de la bruja– Pero no vayas a hacer nada que yo no haría. –ella se sobresaltó y el hombre rompió a reír– Ay abuelita, cómo nos vamos a divertir, no veo la hora de que terminemos con la parte de negocios. –cuando salió de la habitación seguía riéndose.

El mago la seguía mirando fijamente. Se estremeció cuando vino a sentarse a su lado. –¿Por qué no vamos adelantando un poco? Decime adónde tengo que ir a buscar a continuación, no querrás que sigamos lastimando al gato.

Sentía la garganta seca. Se había creído tan lista cuando dividía el tesoro que había pasado de generación en generación durante doscientos años. _¿Quién precisa de los goblins ávidos de riqueza? _Había pensado. Y ahora la estaban asaltando, las defensas no habían servido de nada. Abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no le salían… y se renovaron los aullidos.

–¡Pare! –pero el mago no levantó la maldición, se limitó a sonreír con crueldad. Ahora comprendía que no iba a escapar con vida, ni aunque les diera todo lo que pedían.

–¿Abuela? ¿Abuela estás ahí?

Aengus dejó de aullar. El mago empezó a maldecir. –¡Aurores! –gritó. Se oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, el recipiente de cerámica de la tatarabuela se habría hecho trizas contra el suelo.

–Abuela, voy para allá…

La voz sonaba como un saludo de otro mundo, un mundo donde vivía en paz, tomando su té con Aengus a su lado y escuchando a Jeannette Mac Donald cantando los misterios de la vida y las gotas de lluvia marcando el contrapunto sobre el cristal de las ventanas. No pertenecía en ése otro mundo, donde Aengus chillaba en agonía, el mago a su lado maldecía y luego escapaba desaparicionando y ella se estremecía indefensa. –Neville. – murmuró cuando vio llegar a su nieto por la chimenea.

oOo

La campanilla del negocio de Criaturas de Critswold no era del vivo tintineo de la del de Madame Malkin, ni del doblar del de Ollivander que inspiraba cierto respeto. Lo más cercano con lo que Harry podía asociarlo era con un cencerro de vaca, un desagradable y disonante entrechocar metálico. En cierto modo era lo que correspondía, la clientela de Critswold no era generalmente muy vivaz, ni de las que inspiran respeto. El negocio estaba en una esquina de Knockturn Alley, convenientemente apartado, a sólo una cuadra de Diagon. Los parroquianos no eran precisamente de los más honestos pero tampoco los decididamente delincuentes que frecuentaban los negocios semiclandestinos o francamente ilegales ubicados cuadras más adentro de Knockturn.

Era el lugar ideal para quien quisiera pasar inadvertido.

Harry nunca hubiera imaginado que iría terminar en un lugar así, pero necesitaba un trabajo. El dinero se le había venido escapando como agua entre los dedos. Y luego que todos los negocios de Diagon lo rechazaron tuvo que apelar a la inexistente buena voluntad de Critswold. Cuando eso tampoco dio resultado, había recurrido a Hagrid para que lo recomendara, lo que Hagrid había puesto en la carta le era desconocido, pero lo cierto fue que al día siguiente recibió una escueta nota: _Necesito a alguien que limpie las jaulas de los murciélagos. Puede empezar mañana a las diez._ Desde hacía dos años, Harry había trabajado allí, de martes a sábado. Los domingos y los lunes el negocio permanecía cerrado.

Ese sábado a la tarde, su fin de semana empezó como era habitual con cena en casa de Ron y Hermione. Después de Hogwarts, Harry se había dedicado a explorar los enclaves mágicos de Europa desde la Rive Gauche del Sena hasta las antiguas plazas de Óbuda, desde las serpeantes callejas de Toledo hasta los canales de San Petersburgo. Había deambulado por todas partes solo, siempre rodeado de extraños. Había sido mejor así. Era toda gente que jamás lo había conocido y que por lo tanto tampoco lo había olvidado. Así le gustaba. Pero el día de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños mientras vagaba por un laberinto de callejones en Fes el Bali, fue alcanzado por Errol que le traía atado a la pata un mensaje de Ron.

_Volvé a casa. No me puedo casar sin padrino._

Y Harry había vuelto. Más que nada por Ron y Hermione, pero también porque no podía mandar a la pobre y decrépita lechuza todo el camino de vuelta. Aparicionó a _La Madriguera _y le devolvió a Molly el desordenado montón de plumas. Ella lo recibió con un fortísimo abrazo que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

Habían festejado la boda en _El Equinoccio de Otoño_. Y a partir de entonces vivían en una vieja granja de Essex, cercana al hogar de los padres de Hermione. Harry iba a cenar con ellos todos los sábados. A veces a Harry se le ocurría que ésa era la forma que tenían para controlarlo. Pero no le importaba. Las atenciones de Hermione podían ponerse incluso pesadas en ocasiones, pero él siempre las encontraba reconfortantes, nunca había tenido a una madre que se preocupara por él. A veces los provocaba, que qué esperaban para tener un montón de Weasleycitos propios alrededor. Hermione siempre levantaba la nariz y le recordaba que ella era una mujer de carrera y que consideraría la cuestión una vez que hubiera alcanzado la jefatura del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas. Ron se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y le decía a Harry con la mirada: que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, como siempre había sido y que todavía no alcanzaba a explicarse cómo era que había accedido a casarse con él.

Durante la semana, raramente veía a sus amigos. Aunque todos trabajaban en el centro, Harry evitaba ir al Ministerio. Al terminar la jornada le gustaba ir a vagar por el Londres muggle entre la marejada de los millones de londinenses. Claro que hubiese sido más fácil aparicionar directamente a su departamento, pero cuando se mezclaba con tantos otros pasajeros en el colectivo 73 que lo llevaba a Stoke Newington se podía olvidar de que tenía habilidades mágicas y de que alguna vez había estado destinado a cumplir una gran proeza.

En el trabajo, era el señor Critswold el que se encargaba de hacérselo olvidar. Generalmente su mayor preocupación era predecir si tenía que llenar el recipiente de comida de los Knarls hasta el tope como le había ladrado el señor Critswold el día anterior o sólo hasta la mitad como se lo había ordenado dos días antes.

–¡Harry! –estaba vociferando Critswold en ese momento desde el salón del negocio, y antes de que pudiera contestar, oyó –¿Dónde se ha metido el jodido muchacho!

–¡Voy enseguida! – gritó y terminó de sacar el cartón cubierto de deyecciones que servía de base a la jaula del buitre, cerró la jaula, dejaría para después reemplazar el cartón. El buitre graznó y demostró su desaprobación defecando en ese preciso momento. –Qué simpático, –murmuró Harry– te voy a ofrecer a precio de liquidación al próximo cazador de patos que entre.

–¡HARRY!

Mascullando se agachó para pasar por el marco bajo de la puerta de la trastienda. Del otro lado del mostrador había una mujer rubia con una minifalda muggle muy corta y unos zapatos de taco muy alto; a su lado, un señor calvo y petiso, por la cara se le notaba que hubiese querido estar en cualquier otra parte menos ahí. Harry volvió la vista hacia el patrón. –¿Sí, señor Critswold?

Los ojos del señor Critswold se entrecerraron hasta casi desaparecer. –Los huevos de cobra de la señora Archer, ¿están listos?

_Mierda._ Todo el día había tenido la sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo. Y no era precisamente un pedido para olvidarse. Una docena de huevos de cobra puestos en sólo dos días. La poción de fertilidad que le había administrado a Simbi para una puesta tan prolífica la había dejado lánguida e irritada, Harry se había olvidado de ella desde la cena del día anterior. Ahora la serpiente se iba a sentir mucho peor.

–Ya se los traigo. –dijo Harry y volvió al depósito de la trastienda. Había colocado el tanque de Simbi en el rincón más tranquilo del recinto con una estufa al lado. Esperaba que hubiera dado resultado y que hubiera huevos suficientes para cubrir la orden. –Sssimbi, –siseó al aproximarse– me temo que necesito los huevos ya.

La serpiente se enrolló rápidamente alrededor de los huevos y alzó la cabeza amenazadora. –¿Y si no te dejo que me robes mis hijos?

Harry frunció el ceño. –Entonces va a venir el señor Critswold. Y vos sabés que a él no le importa si te hace daño. –la cabeza de la serpiente tembló, seguramente se estaba acordando de la última vez, el dueño le había inmovilizado la cabeza con una horquilla para sacarle los huevos. Una docena de huevos de cobra se cotizaban a unos mil galeones, una cantidad como para dejar sonriendo al señor Critswold durante una semana. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerse con ellos. –Perdón, Simbi, realmente lo siento.

La serpiente pareció considerar sus opciones por un instante luego se retiró hasta un rincón de la caja. –Robate mis hijos entonces, lleváselos para que los aplasten.

–De veras lo siento, Simbi. –repitió Harry y fue sacando los huevos– ¡Simbi, hay uno de más! ¡Pusiste uno de más! Te lo podés quedar.

La cabeza de la serpiente se alzó ansiosa luego volvió a desplomarse. –También me lo va a sacar… para venderlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No, –le aseguró– te voy a ayudar a esconderlo. Soy el único que limpia las jaulas, vos sólo vas a tener que ocuparte de ocultarlo cuando él ande cerca. _¿Y cuando la cría rompa el cascarón, qué?_ Pero en eso podría pensar después, por el momento podía al menos salvar uno de los hijos de Simbi, introdujo el huevo sobrante en el hueco que dejaba el cuerpo enroscado en el centro. –Vuelvo enseguida para ver que esté todo bien.

La lengua bífida se proyectó hacia fuera. –Gracias, Harry.

Sintiéndose muy orgulloso, volvió al negocio portando la docena de huevos. La señora Archer suspiró: –Ya era hora. –y le quitó la caja de las manos con un movimiento tan brusco que Harry tembló temiendo por la integridad de los delicados cascarones.

–Estoy seguro de que serán de su completa satisfacción – dijo con entusiasmo el señor Critswold– Supongo que recibiré el pago mañana a través de los goblins…

Dividina Archer lo interrumpió con un chillido. –¡Hay un huevo roto! –gimoteó volviéndose hacia su marido.

–¿Qué es esto, Critswold? –demandó el marido– ¿Está tratando de estafarme?

Critswold se dio vuelta furioso hacia Harry. –¿Rompiste un huevo?

–¡Claro que no! –protestó Harry, sabía que de nada valía que adujera que había sido la señora misma la culpable, pero nunca había tolerado que se lo acusara falsamente. –¡Estaban en perfectas condiciones cuando los traje!

–¡Me está llamando mentirosa? –le espetó la mujer indignada.

–No… yo…

–Nada de eso, –intervino el señor Critswold– le estaba por decir que iba a tratar de conseguirle otro huevo para reemplazarlo, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry miró dentro de la caja de cartón, uno de los huevos dejaba escapar su sustancia vital. Pensó en el huevo extra… pero por nada del mundo iba a entregárselo. –Lo lamento… pero no creo que pueda… está muy débil… ni siquiera se resistió cuando se los saqué…

–Bueno, supongo que no esperará que le paguemos lo que habíamos acordado. –intervino airado el señor Archer.

–No, no… por supuesto. –concedió Critswold– ¿Le parece bien un diez por ciento menos?

–¿Un diez por ciento? Eso es un insulto. Por lo menos un veinte… el hechizo va a resultar prácticamente inútil con un huevo menos.

–Pero estos son los huevos más frescos que se pueden conseguir. Y dejan a la serpiente agotada e inútil durante varias semanas…

Harry los dejó negociando y volvió rápidamente a la trastienda para colocar unas piedras en el tanque de Simbi, para que ayudaran a disimular el huevo supernumerario. Minutos después se le unió el señor Critswold.

–¡Novecientos galeones por once huevos! Ese hombre es un ladrón. El muy hijo de puta seguro que se lo hizo romper a propósito para pagarlos menos.

Harry parpadeó, al parecer el señor Critswold no lo hacía responsable, no del todo por lo menos. Pero algo iba a encontrar para endilgárselo. Fue entonces que vio el desquicio debajo de la jaula del buitre.

–¿No has aprendido nada sobre los animales en todo este tiempo? Hay dos constantes: comen y cagan. No te podés olvidar de ninguna de las dos cosas.

–Perdón, señor Critswold, yo…

Pero la disculpa fue interrumpida con un gesto displicente. –No te vayas hasta que hayas dejado todo limpio. El tanque de la serpiente, volvé a ponerlo en la vidriera, no importa que se quede quieta todo el tiempo, a la gente le gusta mirarla. Y no te olvides de sacar la basura…

Terminaba así otra típica jornada de labor con un montón de tareas asignadas a última hora que tenía que cumplimentar antes de poder irse. Pero al menos ese día sentía cierta satisfacción, el huevo seguía protegido envuelto por el cuerpo de la cobra.

oOo

Ya las sombras eran muy largas cuando Harry llegó a la residencia Weasley-Granger. Generalmente llegaba bastante tarde, pero como al día siguiente ninguno de ellos trabajaba, a nadie parecía importarle. Uno de ellos o los dos solían esperarlo en la sala, por eso se sorprendió cuando entró y la encontró vacía.

–¿Ron? ¿Hermione?

–¡Acá!

Se dirigió hacia la cocina. Encontró a Ron vistiendo un delantal que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo. Empezó a levantar una comisura, pero Ron sacudió una cuchara de madera en advertencia.

–¡Ni una palabra!

Harry sonrió. –No iba a decir nada, –destapó dos de las cervezas que había traído y le pasó una– sólo que me sorprendí un poco al encontrarte así tan… doméstico.

–Sí, Hermione va a llegar hoy más tarde. Le prometí que yo me ocuparía de la cena, ella sugirió que encargara comida para llevar, pero me pareció una buena oportunidad para preparar el guiso de carne de mi mamá –tomó un sorbo de cerveza y lo estudió un instante– Te veo muy contento, ¿una pitón se comió a tu patrón?

Harry sonrió pícaro y negó con la cabeza. –No precisamente, pero hice algo que no le va a gustar… si se entera. –le contó lo que había pasado con la orden de los Archer y el huevo de la cobra. Ron se mostró por un momento incómodo cuando mencionó parseltongue –no es algo natural, decía siempre– pero estalló en carcajadas pensando en la poción de belleza de Dividina Archer malograda por el huevo que Harry le había birlado.

–En el próximo número de _El Semanario de las Brujas_ seguramente habrá una nota especulando sobre su aspecto mustio debido al estrés que le toca soportar.

Harry soltó una risita. –Con fotos de antes y después.

–Por supuesto, –dijo Ron– y después El Profeta va a levantar el dato y lo pondrá como un signo evidente de que el imperio de los Archers está en ruinas. –tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y luego golpeó violentamente la mesada– ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Tu huevo puede llegar a ser responsable de un completo colapso de la Economía!

Harry rió. –Hermione va a estar encantada. Y a propósito, ¿qué la demoró?

Ron frunció la frente y no contestó de inmediato, se dio vuelta de manera muy deliberada para revolver el guiso, Harry se empezó a poner nervioso. –Está en St. Mungo haciéndole compañía a Neville.

–¡Neville! –exclamó Harry– ¿Qué le pasó a Neville?

–No a él, a la abuela. Entraron asaltantes a la casa y la atacaron.

–¡Merlín! ¿Está bien?

–Sí, por suerte, pero había quedado muy afectada, la dejaron internada en observación. No sé muy bien lo que pasó, Neville nos avisó esta tarde y Hermione fue enseguida para allá.

–¡Dios! ¡Qué terrible! –Ron gruñó su acuerdo y bebió otro sorbo.

Durante los años anteriores se había desatado el terrible azote, que no había hecho más que empeorar con el tiempo. Ya había habido atisbos en la época en que todavía estaban en Hogwarts, una ola de asaltos en las calles. Pero con el correr del tiempo se había vuelto muy grave, se multiplicaban los asaltos a las casas y a los comercios. El otrora impenetrable Gringotts había sido robado en varias oportunidades y se había originado una de las corridas más serias desde la Gran Depresión. La sociedad mágica estaba en una situación muy vulnerable. Incluso a alguien que evitara las noticias, el caso de Harry, le llegaban las historias, todos conocían a alguien que había sido víctima de la violencia. En los últimos meses había habido varias manifestaciones reclamando acción ministerial.

Harry sabía que el Ministerio no estaba de brazos cruzados, todos los aurores disponibles estaban asignados a las investigaciones, pero cuando le preguntaba, Ron se limitaba a sacudir la cabeza con frustración. Los episodios no parecían guardar ningún tipo de conexión unos con otros; eso sí, todos parecían muy bien planeados y eran por lo general muy salvajes.

Harry se estremeció al pensar lo que habrían hecho para convulsionar de tal modo a la formidable señora Longbottom. –¿Cómo entraron? ¿La casa no tiene defensas?

–Sí. Unas de las más sólidas que conozco. –Ron se frotó la frente con la palma– Algunas habían sido puestas por el tatarabuelo de Neville. Vos sabés bien lo poderosas que son esas barreras antiguas.

Harry bien que lo sabía. Las defensas poderosas que la familia Black había puesto en Grimmauld Place 12 había sido una de las razones por las que él había decidido mudarse a un departamento muggle.

–Y lo más extraño e increíble, – prosiguió Ron– es que no sólo violaron las defensas sino que pusieron unas nuevas mientras estaban allí. Fortísimas. Roger Davies es el experto que tenemos en quebrar barreras, Neville me contó que le tomó muchísimo tiempo poder deshacerlas.

–¿Qué las hace tan resistentes?

–Según Neville, cuando lograban una brecha, la barrera cambiaba y se reacomodaba para sellarla. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que tenían que empezar a trabajar por los extremos.

Defensas se veía en séptimo año, era una de las cosas que Harry no había estudiado, sólo tenía nociones generales al respecto. Lo que le contaba Ron le sonaba inusitado. –¿No han podido descubrir al que puso las nuevas defensas?

–En eso estamos trabajando. Pero para serte sincero, con tantas empresas que están ofreciendo a diario _nuevas y mejoradas defensas_… estamos superados. Sacan algo nuevo todos los días. –hizo una mueca– No podría siquiera explicarte cómo es que funcionan las que tenemos puestas acá.

Harry había oído comentarios de los clientes alardeando sobre sus nuevos sistemas de seguridad, nunca les había prestado demasiada atención. –Todas esas compañías deben de estar recogiendo dinero en palas.

–Podés decirlo. Y llegamos al punto en que si uno no pone la última versión que han sacado al mercado, termina transformándose prácticamente en un blanco. Quizá deberías preocuparte… sobretodo por la vieja casa… vos no estás nunca allí.

Harry sonrió. Por lo que a él respectaba los ladrones podían llevarse cualquier cosa que quedara de los góticos tesoros venidos a menos de la familia Black. –No creo que les interese nada de lo que tengo.

–Quizá no, –dijo Ron– aunque a mí me gustaría echarle mano a tu vieja escoba.

–¿Ah sí? –rió Harry– Así que si hay un asalto ¿les digo a los aurores que vengan a buscar acá primero?

–El verdadero crimen es que ya no la uses más. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que volaste?

Harry pensó un momento, hacía mucho. –Debe de haber sido en _La Madriguera_… para tu cumpleaños.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, les llegó un _crac_ desde la sala. –Debe de ser ella. –le pasó la cuchara y apuntó a la olla– controlámelo un minuto.

Momentos después regresó seguido por Hermione que traía un bulto gris en brazos. Saludó a Harry con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó. Parecía exhausta. El bulto… se movía. Harry miró con más atención, era un gato.

–Es el gato de la abuela. –explicó Hermione– Usaron _Cruciatus_ sobre el pobrecito para que les dijera lo que querían saber. –lo acarició con ternura– Tienen que encontrarlos, Ron.

Ron le dio un suave apretón en el hombro. –Los vamos a agarrar.

La miraba con tanta ternura que Harry se sintió un poco incómodo, se dio vuelta y se ocupó de servir té para todos. –¿Cómo está la abuela de Neville? – le preguntó a Hermione alcanzándole la taza humeante.

–Mejor, pero sigue muy sacudida. Al menos le dieron el alta. Pero cuando Neville le preguntó si quería volver a la casa para buscar algunas cosas se puso a llorar desconsolada. Yo fui a buscarle lo necesario y a Aengus… también, de entrada ni lo reconoció, antes era negro.

Harry sintió un escalofrío. La imagen de Hermione bajo el Cruciatus de Bellatrix se le había hecho presente. El terrible recuerdo fue interrumpido por la pregunta de Ron –¿Neville está trabajando sobre alguna pista?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. –No que yo sepa. A él mismo lo vi muy consternado. Es de entender, es prácticamente la única persona que le queda… aunque _quizá_ haya algo entre él y Luna Lovegood, estuvo con él toda la mañana en el hospital y la abuela se va a quedar con ella y su papá mientras Neville va a trabajar.

–No me digas que te vas a poner de nuevo en casamentera. –apuntó Ron divertido con una furtiva mirada hacia Harry. Durante los dos últimos años le había conseguido pareja en múltiples ocasiones, eran todas compañeras de trabajo, brujas brillantes que ponían los ojos en blanco cuando se enteraban que trabajaba de asistente en un negocio de mascotas. Todavía no se había animado a decirle a Hermione que, incluso si a alguna no le llegara a importar su modesto estatus laboral, él no tenía ningún interés en ellas. –¿Neville te dio a entender algo?

–Creo que harían buena pareja. –comentó Harry.

Hermione pareció sorprenderse de que dijera algo así. Pero era lo que Harry creía. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en Luna, pero tenía mucho sentido imaginársela con Neville. –Neville le serviría de anclaje terrenal y ella lo ayudaría a olvidar.

Hermione le sonrió con orgullo. Harry deseó que no estuviera planeando conseguirle otra pareja. Ron por su parte no pareció muy impresionado. –Quizá los dos deberían dedicarse a casamenteros. La cena ya está lista.

Ron le sirvió un bol de guiso y ella se inclinó para dejar el gato en el suelo, el animal se le pegó a las piernas, no quería perder contacto. –Necesita sentirse seguro. –dijo Harry.

–Sí, pobrecito. –dijo ella con un suspiro –¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! Neville mencionó que la abuela había cerrado la cuenta en Gringotts hace dos semanas. Ya no les tenía confianza. Tenía todas las cosas de valor en la casa.

Ron se dio vuelta de repente, algo del guiso se le derramó al suelo, –¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo así? –cuando Harry lo miró algo confundido por el arranque, Ron explicó: –Algunos de los últimos asaltos se registraron en casas de personas que habían cerrado sus cuentas en el banco pocos días antes. Es cómo si supieran quiénes tienen los valores en la casa. Es muy probable que tengan informantes en el banco.

Hermione asintió. –Lo mismo piensa Neville, pero los goblins no le dan ese tipo de información ni al Ministerio. ¿Vos creés que puedan estar ayudando a los ladrones?

–Seguro, –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros– siempre que puedan obtener una buena tajada para ellos.

Pero Harry lo dudaba. Algo así no era propio de los goblins, si las negociaciones que había tenido con Griphook en la casa de la playa de Bill servían de referencia.

–El lunes lo investigaremos con detenimiento. ¿Querés otra cerveza, cumpa?

–Sí… claro.

–Y vos… ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Algo interesante esta semana? –inquirió Hermione.

–Sí… contale de la serpiente.

La charla siguió por esos rumbos y por otros temas livianos durante el resto de la cena. Después pasaron a la sala, Hermione se sentó a leer con el gato acurrucado sobre la falda y Ron y Harry se pusieron a jugar ajedrez.

Mucho más tarde volvieron al tema de los robos.

–Ron, no quiero olvidarme. Neville quiere que le demos el nombre de la empresa que contratamos para las defensas… yo no me acordaba… ¿es Avery & Crowe?

–Avery & Crabbe, –dijo Ron distraído– creo que son parientes del Slytherin que era de nuestro año… el que murió.

La mano de Harry que estaba por mover un caballo se paralizó. –¿Avery & Crabbe? –hacía años que no oía los nombres de esos mortífagos pero seguían helándole la sangre– ¿Son dueños de una compañía de seguridad?

–Sí, –dijo Ron– una de las muchas que brotaron como hongos el año pasado. Hay tantas que es difícil acordarse de todas.

Con un muy mal presentimiento, Harry preguntó: –¿Cuáles son las otras?

–Bueno… está Allied Carrow… Hermanos Lestrange… ¿Cuál otra, Hermione?

–Salus es la más importante… –dejó el libro a un lado y pronunció: –_¡Accio El Profeta!_ El diario voló a su mano, se lo pasó a Harry. –Mirá en los Clasificados, todas anuncian ahí.

Harry abrió el diario en la página indicada, dos carillas de anuncios de empresas de seguridad, dibujos de candados y llaves, figuritas de presos en traje a rayas, y los nombres de las empresas anunciantes en grandes letras como las de las marquesinas.

**Que no le roben… asegúrese con Rockwood**

**Allied Carrow S.R.L – Para que las joyas de la familia queden en la familia.**

**Walden: Vigilancia y Defensas. Walden MacNair, propietario.**

**Los Hermanos Lestrange – Ud. nos quiere de su lado.**

La lista seguía y seguía: Antonin Dolohov, Yardley Yaxley, Nott e hijo… parecía la nómina de los que deberían estar presos en Azkaban… y en cambio estaban haciendo negocios y prosperando a todo lo largo y ancho de Gran Bretaña.

Al pie de la página estaba el aviso más grande y más destacado.

**Se trata de la seguridad de su familia. ¿Por qué elegir menos?**

**Seguridad Salus**

Protegiendo a las familias mágicas desde 1998.

En una esquina del aviso había una pequeña W rodeada por un círculo. Tenía aspecto de una marca para ganado. –¿Sabés que significa este símbolo? –preguntó Harry pasándole el diario a Hermione.

–Es el símbolo de la Orden de Walpurgis. Una sociedad medio secreta del tipo de las de los francmasones. ¿A Arthur nunca lo invitaron a unirse, Ron?

–Humm… –Ron avanzó un peón y pareció volver a la superficie– ¿Walpurgis? No, no creo. Nunca fuimos del tipo apropiado… si me entendés lo que quiero decir. Te toca mover a vos, cumpa.

–¿Eh...? Ah… sí. –Harry había olvidado por completo su estrategia… si era que había tenido alguna. Su ajedrez no había mejorado desde la época de Hogwarts. Y el nombre Walpurgis le sonaba en algún rincón del cerebro, pero no podía precisar por qué… mal podía concentrarse en el juego… movió el caballo sin pensarlo mucho más y se volvió hacia Hermione.

–Entonces esta empresa… Salus… –preguntó cauteloso– ¿dijiste que era la más grande?

Ella levantó de nuevo la vista del libro, frunciendo el ceño. –Bueno… no estoy segura de que sea la más _grande_ pero es a la que le va mejor. Y fue la primera… empezaron incluso antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que iban a necesitar nuevas defensas.

–Sí, –intervino Ron– y según lo que dijo Roger son los que más invierten en investigación e innovaciones. Las otras firmas sólo le copian las ideas y las cambian un poco. –deslizó un alfil por el tablero– Jaque.

Harry no había anticipado la jugada, en realidad le estaba prestando muy poca atención a la partida, un flanco del rey estaba liberado, hizo el enroque. Seguidamente formuló la pregunta… aunque ya imaginaba cuál sería la respuesta… –¿Es de los Malfoys, no?

–Sí, –respondió Ron– ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

¿Y de quién más si no? Tenía sentido… dentro del todo sinsentido general. Los mortífagos habían acaparado la industria de la seguridad y ¿quiénes otros sino los Malfoys podían ser el centro? ¿Quiénes sino ellos podían ser los primeros para capitalizar las desgracias de los demás?

–¡Jaque mate!

El grito alegre de Ron lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Hermione dejó el libro a un lado y se desperezó. –Bueno… yo me voy a acostar, estoy reventada… Harry, ¿vos te quedás a dormir, no? La pieza de huéspedes está preparada. –el cuarto de huéspedes estaba siempre preparado para él y Harry había dormido allí todos los sábados durante el último año, pero Hermione siempre lo invitaba como si fuera la primera vez. A Harry le hacía muy bien, sentía que ellos querían tenerlo cerca. Esa noche había además otra razón: –Mañana vamos a ir a visitar a mis papás al chalet que tienen sobre la playa, van a estar encantados de volver a verte.

–¡Sí Harry, quedate! –lo urgió Ron con tono insistente y lo tentó con algo más– Mañana podemos aprovechar para ir a volar juntos sobre el océano.

–¡Me parece genial! –dijo Harry y conteniendo un bostezo agregó: –Creo que ya es hora de que yo también me vaya a dormir.

Todos subieron, Harry les deseó las buenas noches y entró en su habitación. Era una amalgama perfecta de gustos combinados. Un pequeño jarrón con flores sobre la cómoda y un póster de los _Chudley Cannons_ en la puerta del armario. En los ganchos de la puerta colgaban una _robe de chambre_ y un piyama de Ron. Harry se puso el piyama y se acostó. No podía dormirse había un montón de cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Se levantó, se puso la _robe_ y salió al corredor. Ron salía del baño justo en ese momento.

–¿Todo bien, Harry?

–Sí… me preguntaba… ¿podría mandar una lechuza?

–Sí, claro… ¿algún problema?

–No, es una cosa que me acordé ahora…

–En uno de los cajones de la cocina hay plumas y pergamino. Cuando la tengas lista llamá a Tobias desde la ventana trasera.

–Gracias, Ron. –bajó a lo cocina, buscó pluma y pergamino y se sentó para escribir. Pero no le resultaba fácil, empezando por el saludo de apertura…

_Querido Malfoy:_

No… así no quedaba bien; tachó el _querido_ y le quedó solamente _Malfoy_… y no, así tampoco quedaba bien. Arrancó cuidadosamente la parte superior del folio y empezó de nuevo.

_Sr. Malfoy:_

_Quisiera averiguar sobre servicios de seguridad para mi domicilio…_

No… tampoco… sonaba muy indiferente… poco interesado. Reinició otra vez.

_Sr. Malfoy:_

_Necesito con urgencia instalaciones de seguridad en mi vivienda. Sé que seguramente estará muy ocupado, pero dada nuestra…_

¿Nuestra qué? ¿nuestra rivalidad?¿nuestro odio mutuo? Pero no… el Malfoy de esos últimos días en Hogwarts ni siquiera sabía bien quién era él…

…_pasada asociación como alumnos del mismo año en Hogwarts, desearía que Ud. me pudiera atender personalmente. Estaré durante todo el día en mi casa el lunes._

¿Y como iba a terminarla? ¿_Atentamente suyo_? ¿_Con la animosidad que siempre nos tuvimos_? Finalmente se decidió por firmarla simplemente:

_Harry Potter_

Escribió la dirección de su departamento muggle un poco más abajo. La leyó un par de veces, la dobló y la colocó en un sobre.

Escribió claramente en el sobre _Draco Malfoy_, se estremeció de sólo pensar que pudiera ser Lucius el que se le apareciera en el umbral. Fue hasta la ventana trasera y llamó:

–¡Tobias!

La lechuza voló hasta él, quizá algo sorprendida por el requerimiento tan tardío. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de lo tarde que era. Malfoy iba a quedar muy sorprendido al recibir una carta a tales horas. Pensó unos segundos, ¿sería conveniente mandarla en ese momento? Pero quizá al día siguiente no se animaría a mandarla…

–Llevale esto a Draco Malfoy en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Sabés dónde es? –Tobias despeinó las plumas ofendido– No te enojes… –le ató la carta a la pata y le dio una golosina para aves– Buen chico. – agregó acariciándolo.

Lo observó alejarse volando hasta que desapareció de la vista. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara con un gesto desesperado.

–¡Ay mierda! ¡Cómo se me ocurrió hacer algo así?

oOo

**Casus belli: **Hecho que justifica una guerra o que se usa como justificación de una guerra.


	5. Nihil sub sole novum

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 5 – Nihil sub sole novum**

Harry no trabajaba los lunes. Eran los días que más le gustaban. Se despertaba mucho más tarde y se quedaba remoloneando en la cama, a veces hasta el mediodía. Finalmente se levantaba y tomaba una ducha caliente. Iba luego a la cocina y comía lo que fuera que Kreacher le hubiera preparado para desayunar. Durante la tarde salía a caminar sin rumbo ni propósito fijos. Cuando bajaba el sol se metía en algún pub y se pasaba un par de horas mirando deportes por televisión. Volvía tarde al departamento, comía algo no muy complicado y se acostaba a dormir.

Así era la vida sin ambiciones de Harry Potter, otrora héroe del joven y extinto Colin Creevey y la espina que había tenido clavada en su costado el más oscuro mago de todas las épocas.

Ese lunes, sin embargo, empezó distinto y no muy bien. Su sueño profundo fue interrumpido intempestivamente por una luz muy brillante que lo encandiló. Protegiéndose los ojos con los dedos pudo entrever a Kreacher que acababa de descorrer las cortinas. –¿Qué estás haciendo? –gruñó– ¿Qué hora es?

–Las siete en punto. –replicó Kreacher animoso– El amo dijo anoche que hoy iba a recibir visitas, Kreacher se ha tomado la libertad de preparar todas las comidas preferidas del amo.

Harry volvió a gruñir, más fuerte esta vez, y se tapó la cara con una almohada. –Dije _Malfoy_, no visitas. Y no es una reunión de tipo social sino de negocios.

–Pero el amo no ha recibido a nadie desde hace tanto tiempo, no desde esa última vez cuando vino ese horrible muggle que quiso matar a Kreacher… aunque Kreacher se lo merecía, claro que se lo merecía, Kreacher debería haberse quedado escondido como el amo se lo había pedido…

Aun con los ojos cerrados y una almohada cubriéndole la cabeza, Harry sabía que el elfo estaba buscando algo para golpearse como castigo. No era algo que Harry pudiera soportar a tales tempranas horas. –Kreacher, por favor, no te castigues, fue algo sin importancia. –realmente lo había sido. Harry había levantado al muggle de marras en un bar una de esas noches que parecían que iban a ser muy largas. Ya ni recordaba cómo se llamaba, pero si se acordaba de evitar ese bar. _Obliviate_ hubiera sido una alternativa más sencilla, pero Harry se negaba a usar ese hechizo, y ahora cada vez que pasaba por la puerta de ese bar, apretaba el paso. –En serio, eso ya está olvidado por completo, –agregó bostezando en la almohada– ahora necesito seguir durmiendo.

–¿Seguir durmiendo? –repitió el elfo con un tono que dejaba en claro que no le parecía una idea demasiado sensata– Bueno, si esos son los deseos del amo, que el amo siga durmiendo. ¿Vuelvo a cerrar las cortinas? –como Harry no contestó, el elfo continuó– Sí, el amo podrá dormir mejor así. Kreacher seguirá ocupándose de preparar todo para la visita del amo Malfoy.

Harry no se sacó la almohada de la cara hasta que el elfo se hubo ido. Pocas cosas debía haber peores que un elfo ansioso de expectativa, pensó.

Bueno, quizá la razón por la que el elfo estaba tan ansioso podía ser una cosa peor.

Ya había empezado a arrepentirse de haberlo citado apenas Tobias había emprendido vuelo. Durante el domingo en casa de los padres de Hermione había logrado olvidarse del asunto. Ahora le volvía la inquietud.

Esos últimos años no habían sido fáciles. Al principio había tenido la certeza de que Voldemort se iba a alzar de nuevo de golpe y se iba a apoderar del desprevenido mundo. Luego se le ocurrió que el encantamiento de memoria perdería efecto con el tiempo, pasaba con todos los hechizos de ese tipo. Con los muggles servían igual, para cuando se acordaban solían atribuir el recuerdo recuperado a un sueño. Pero a medida que pasaban los años y nadie recordaba, Harry se empezó a cuestionar. _¿Sería posible que tuvieran razón?_

Por mucho que odiara esa idea, aprendió a vivir como si fuera cierta. Aprendió a controlarse en todo lo que decía, ningún comentario en absoluto que pudiera ganarle miradas raras o de lástima. Dejó de leer los diarios, los tejemanejes políticos lo aburrían y si pasaba algo realmente importante se enteraba por sus amigos. Y cada vez más tendía a mezclarse con los muggles que nunca se habían preocupado, ni de un modo ni de otro, de quién era Harry Potter. Se volvió el más anónimo y ordinario de los hombres.

Pero en lo hondo de su ser estaba seguro de que esa paz terminaría por hacerse pedazos. Y toda una industria de seguridad en manos de mortífagos era un claro signo de que eso iba a ocurrir. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Le dio un puñetazo a la almohada. Maldito Kreacher y su entusiasta ansiedad. Malditos los mortífagos y sus maquinaciones. Maldito Malfoy porque… bueno porque era Malfoy. Ahora estaba demasiado despierto y ya no iba a poder dormir.–¡Kreacher!

No hubo respuesta. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a llamar. –¿Kreacher?

Hubo un _crac_ y el elfo apareció junto a la cama con una extraña expresión culpable. –¿Sí, amo? ¿Qué requiere Harry Potter de Kreacher?

Harry entrecerró los ojos. –¿Adónde te habías ido?

El elfo pareció temblar por la sospecha. –Kreacher sólo quería complacer al amo. Kreacher sólo quería demostrarle al joven amo Malfoy que el amo es un buen anfitrión, el mejor de los anfitriones. Kreacher no quería hacer quedar mal al amo.

La forma de hablar del elfo era siempre confusa, pero a esa hora de la mañana era también muy exasperante. –¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Kreacher?

Kreacher dejó caer la cabeza y levantó un poco los ojos, reticente. –Kreacher fue a visitar a Lubby a la Mansión Malfoy para averiguar lo que al joven amo Malfoy le gusta comer. Lubby le dio a Kreacher una lista de las cosas que le gustan.

–Oh Kreacher, –dijo Harry suspirando– Ya te dije que Malfoy viene por negocios. No es necesario que le sirvas nada.

–¡Pero el amo tiene que servirle algo! –replicó Kreacher horrorizado como si Harry le hubiera ordenado que matara a Malfoy apenas entrara. –Es responsabilidad de Kreacher demostrar que su amo es el perfecto anfitrión. Kreacher no puede defraudar al amo.

El elfo se mostraba tan insistente que Harry comprendió que nunca iba a ganar esa discusión, excepto que le ordenara que se fuera del departamento durante la visita de Malfoy. –Está bien, podés hacer como te guste… un momento… ¿qué es exactamente lo que le gusta a Malfoy?

–Oh, el joven amo Malfoy tiene un gusto muy refinado. –dijo Kreacher sin disimular su orgullo– Caviar, sushi, foie gras, ciruelas al oporto, faisán…

–¡No, no, no! –lo interrumpió Harry imaginando el colapso de la pequeña mesa del comedor bajo el peso del sofisticado paladar de Malfoy– No vas a preparar nada de eso para él… lo prohíbo terminantemente.

Kreacher pareció hondamente desilusionado, hizo una profunda reverencia y dijo con voz ahogada: –Sí, amo. –a Harry le dio lástima.

–¿A Malfoy no le gusta nada _normal_? ¿Algún tipo de sándwich… o un postre quizá?

Kreacher pensó un momento y el rostro se le iluminó: –Lubby dijo que al amo Malfoy le gusta la tarta de limón.

–Bien, podés prepararle tarta de limón.

–¡Oh gracias! Kreacher va a preparar la mejor tarta de limón que el amo Malfoy haya degustado nunca. Y el amo Harry Potter quedará como el mejor de los anfitriones. Kreacher se asegurará de que así sea.

–No me cabe la menor duda. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa resignada– Ahora voy a tomar una ducha. –fue entonces que se acordó de la razón por la que había llamado al elfo en primer lugar– Otra cosa, Kreacher, ¿podrás conseguirme muchos diarios? De los tres o cuatro últimos meses, quiero ponerme al día con las noticias.

–Claro, Kreacher los tendrá a disposición del amo para cuando termine con su baño.

–Gracias, Kreacher.

El elfo salió y Harry sacudió la cabeza. Despierto a hora tan temprana en su día de descanso y para discutir las preferencias culinarias… ¡de Malfoy tan luego!

oOo

Harry había pensado que Malfoy se presentaría a una hora razonable pero ya eran las cuatro y todavía no había llegado. Se empezó a exasperar. Era irrazonable, incluso esa mañana se sentía arrepentido de haberlo citado. Pero ya empezaba a considerar que Malfoy no se molestaría en atender su solicitud y que tampoco había tenido la deferencia de comunicárselo con una lechuza. Era ofensivo.

Y Kreacher se mostraba particularmente fastidioso también, de un lado al otro acomodando cosas que no necesitaban ser acomodadas porque todo ya estaba perfectamente ordenado. Aunque a esa hora las orejas se le empezaban a caer, probablemente él también se estaba decepcionando.

No se lo preguntó, sin embargo, el elfo era propenso a los desvaríos, la mitad de las veces Harry no entendía lo que le quería decir. Cosas de la edad avanzada, seguramente, el elfo solía confundir con frecuencia pasado y presente. A veces hablaba de su idolatrada señora Black como si todavía estuviera viva. Harry sabía que iba a menudo a visitar el retrato en Grimmauld Place. Pero había sido siempre un sirviente leal, lo había seguido sin protestar a ese departamento muggle y había disimulado su desdén por esa chimenea que no funcionaba y por el tamaño de la vivienda, según su opinión muy pequeña para un mago de la grandeza de su amo. Aunque, para ser sincero, Harry no sabía si hubiera podido arreglárselas sin el elfo. Sabía que Hermione objetaba que lo tuviera, ella nunca había abandonado la cruzada pro elfos que había iniciado en la escuela. Pero Kreacher no quería que lo liberaran, más bien todo lo contrario. Y se mostraba muy complacido cada vez que su amo le demostraba su gratitud. Para levantarle el ánimo en ese instante dijo: –Hiciste un excelente trabajo al conseguirme los diarios, gracias.

El rostro se le iluminó. –El amo había dicho que quería muchos y Kreacher se aseguró de que hubiera suficientes para las necesidades del amo. Kreacher puede traer más si hicieran falta.

–No, son más que suficientes. –había traído muchísimos, Harry se había olvidado que _El Profeta_ tenía dos ediciones, matutina y vespertina, Kreacher había traído las dos ediciones de los últimos seis meses, también números de otros periódicos de menor circulación, entre ellos _El Puntilloso,_ del papá de Luna. Pensar en Luna lo hizo pensar en Neville y su abuela y en la razón por la que había pedido los diarios.

No encontró un artículo de fondo que le explicara la proliferación reciente de tantas firmas de seguridad. Pero había mucho para mantenerlo ocupado mientras esperaba la llegada de Malfoy. No había algo preciso que pudiera identificar pero sí muchos indicios desparramados que lo iban poniendo crecientemente inquieto. _El Profeta_ había publicado notas de todos y cada uno de los incidentes de ataques a magos. Habían sido todos brutales, los ladrones parecían deleitarse en aterrorizar a las víctimas. O al menos así lo presentaba Deborrah Manson la cronista de hechos policiales de _El Profeta_. Las torturas y humillaciones estaban descritas con escabrosa minuciosidad, o la periodista había presenciado más de un episodio directamente o tenía una muy vívida y tortuosa imaginación.

Otra cosa que llamaba la atención era que prácticamente no había habido arrestos, ni siquiera de sospechosos. Era realmente sobrecogedor, la ola delictiva parecía imparable y los aurores no tenían ninguna pista.

El Ministerio por su parte hacía constantes declaraciones. El ministro Thicknesse resaltaba en cuanta oportunidad tenía, la necesidad de vigilancia permanente en tiempos de tribulación como esos. Lo hacía con un tipo retórica que hubiera complacido mucho a tío Vernon, discursos llenos de términos como orden, disciplina y sacrificio. El número de aurores se había duplicado en los últimos años. En "respuesta a la demanda pública" el _Departamento responsable de hacer cumplir las leyes mágicas_ había creado un cuerpo de aurores de _élite_. Ron le había comentado algo al respecto, actuaban como si estuvieran por encima del resto. Y en realidad _estaban_ por encima del resto. A esta división independiente se le habían otorgado grandes poderes en muchos de los decretos que Pius Thicknesse había promulgado. Tenían atribuciones de hacer allanamientos en cualquier morada. Las garantías individuales no estaban aseguradas, cualquiera podía ser detenido durante días "para ser interrogado". Aunque el Ministerio se preocupaba en asegurar que tales medidas se aplicarían sólo en casos extremos. Los _Fidelius_ habían sido declarados ilegales como asimismo cualquier tipo de defensa que pudiera dificultar el ingreso del cuerpo especial de aurores a cualquier residencia.

El Ministro insistía en que tales medidas era necesarias para "desatarles las manos", para que pudieran "hacer todo lo necesario para detener la ola de malignos ataques a la sociedad mágica y al estilo de vida de la comunidad". Por el modo en que lo formulaba parecía sugerir que podría tratarse de acciones de muggles. Lo cual era un despropósito, era claro que los delincuentes eran magos.

–El amo parece alterado, –dijo Kreacher– quizá el amo haya estado leyendo demasiado.

–Quizá, es mucha información para absorber de golpe en corto tiempo. –Harry se sacó los anteojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz; repitió una pregunta que ya le había hecho en múltiples oportunidades. –¿Y supongo que vos seguís sin acordarte de Voldemort?

–Amo, yo sólo me acuerdo…

–Sólo te acordás de lo que yo me acuerdo, sí Kreacher, ya lo sé. –era la respuesta que le daba siempre, y con el objeto de dejarlo conforme, el elfo nunca lo contradecía.

–¿El amo gustaría una taza de té y algún bocadillo quizá?

El elfo parecía tan contento, Harry maldijo a Malfoy de nuevo, ya eran las cinco y media. Tomó uno de los ejemplares de _El Puntilloso_. La cuestión de la seguridad también era el tema primordial de la publicación del señor Lovegood. Estaba poblado de artículos que destacaban las ventajas de las defensas naturales con pociones de preparación casera con ingredientes como claveles secos y mejorana. También daban tablas numerológicas minuciosas para determinar el día más propicio para encarar ciertas actividades precisas que podían encerrar riesgos. A diferencia de _El Profeta_ se ubicaba además como vocero de disensión y órgano activista. Informaba sobre las manifestaciones de protesta, sobre las demandas legales entabladas por las víctimas de los robos en Gringotts y algo más que le llamó mucho la atención a Harry, un petitorio para cubrir la posición de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, desde que Carrow había renunciado para dedicarse a actividades más lucrativas, el puesto estaba vacante.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta. ¿Malfoy? ¿Tan tarde?

Kreacher lo había pensado así, apareció con un _pop_ y se llevó todos los diarios. Lo único que dejó fue el ejemplar que Harry estaba leyendo, Harry lo depositó sobre la mesita y tomó la varita.

Pasó rápidamente la varita por la puerta para revelar la imagen del visitante. Era ciertamente Malfoy, y no había cambiado mucho. Pero la nariz que había parecido demasiado puntiaguda y la mandíbula que había parecido demasiado afilada en el chico, le sentaban muy bien al hombre en el que se había convertido. El cabello era igual, rubio casi blanco pero lo llevaba más largo ahora. Los labios dibujaban una línea neutra en ese momento pero Harry sabía que apenas abriera la puerta se torcerían en una mueca desdeñosa. Pero lo había invitado para obtener algunas respuestas, no para reavivar viejos rencores y después de todo lo que había leído, las preguntas se habían multiplicado. Abrió la puerta.

–Hola, Malfoy, es un gusto que hayas podido venir.

Malfoy dibujó una casi media sonrisa en lugar de la mueca de desdén esperada. –Hola, Potter. –replicó poniéndole un acento algo cómico al nombre. No mostraba la falta de expresión de otras épocas, parecía divertido mientras le estudiaba el aspecto con una rápida mirada. Finalmente sonrió con picardía. –¿Me vas a invitar a entrar?

–Eh… oh… sí – tartamudeó Harry algo avergonzado– Adelante… si querés sacarte el abrigo…

Malfoy se lo quitó, era de cuero y quizá demasiado grueso para un día fresco de otoño pero el Slytherin siempre se había cuidado más de la elegancia que de la practicidad. Llevaba puesta una camisa holgada de seda negra y pantalones de impecable caída también negros. Cuando le pasó el abrigo, Harry notó los gemelos de plata, de exquisito diseño, grabados con una gran M.

–Tomá asiento, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de té?

El huésped estaba muy ocupado examinando la habitación y no parecía haber advertido la pregunta. Harry se sintió raro, estaría catalogando sus posesiones y seguramente quedarían muy por debajo de su estándar. Harry sabía que carecía de estilo para vestirse y para la decoración. Se había rodeado de mucha cosas que había comprado durante sus viajes, algunas eran de valor pero en general eran objetos que le habían despertado intriga. Y como con la ropa, elegía el mobiliario apuntando a la comodidad y no a la estética. Eran muebles normales pero que no tendrían ni punto de comparación con los lujos de la Mansión Malfoy.

Algo irritado, Harry llamó a Kreacher. Malfoy se sorprendió al ver aparecer al elfo. Harry repitió: –¿Té, Malfoy?

–Sí, claro. Con gusto.

Harry lo invitó a sentarse e hizo lo propio. –Podés traer el té, Kreacher.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia y desapareció. –¿Tenés un elfo doméstico? –dijo Malfoy con tono asombrado. El _¿acá?_ no fue pronunciado pero estaba implícito. –Lo heredé de mi padrino. –explicó escuetamente Harry; en ese momento se materializó la bandeja a su lado, con el té y un plato con tarta de limón y tarta de gelatina. –¿Azúcar?

–No, sólo un poco de leche.

Le pasó la taza y un plato con una porción de tarta. Tenía la impresión de que el Slytherin se estaba riendo de él, aunque sólo había dibujado una sonrisa. Harry decidió no darle importancia, lo había invitado con un objetivo y a eso debía aplicarse.

–Me alegra que vinieras. – dijo y agregó para sus adentros _aunque ya son las seis y me tuviste esperando todo el día._

–Bueno, ¿cómo hubiera podido resistir una invitación tan encantadora? –dijo Malfoy sarcástico. Sí definitivamente se estaba riendo de él, decidió Harry.

–He estado leyendo sobre los ataques recientes… –se detuvo un instante, los ojos de Malfoy habían derivado hacia el ejemplar de _El Puntilloso_ que reposaba en la mesita– …y me gustaría averiguar sobre los servicios de seguridad.

Malfoy alzó las cejas. –¿Realmente querés instalar defensas en este lugar? ¿Para qué?

Harry se erizó por la arrogancia del tono. Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo hijo de puta engreído, que despreciaba todo lo que Harry tenía o hacía. –¿Para qué? ¿Es que acaso no tengo nada que me puedan robar?

–Un momento, Potter, no quiero que me malinterpretes –parecía sinceramente apenado, Harry dejó que se explicara– Tenés muchos objetos de valor aquí. Ese cofre encantado de Eslovenia vale una fortuna. Y ese grabado del grifo –siendo vos tenía que ser un grifo– parece del siglo XII. –Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos– Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, no es que te esté diciendo que me querría mudar acá.

–No… no… claro. –dijo Harry, pero había sentido cierto orgullo de que Malfoy comentara sobre lo valioso de sus cosas– Estoy sorprendido de que sepas tanto.

Malfoy encogió los hombros restándole importancia. –En el verano de quinto año mi madre me llevó a visitar todos los castillos de Francia. Tuve oportunidad de ver grifos como el tuyo en varios de ellos.

Harry podía imaginarse por qué Narcissa Malfoy había decidido ese verano escapar de Gran Bretaña, con un marido preso en Azkaban y Voldemort respirándole en el cuello. –Entonces, ¿por qué razón no valdría la pena proteger todo esto?

–Sí que vale la pena. –insistió Malfoy– Pero… en primer lugar, vos tenés un elfo…

Harry frunció el ceño. –Tiene cientos de años, ¿te parece que les podría hacer frente a los asaltantes?

Nuevo encogimiento de hombros. –Difícil de decirlo con certeza, Harry. No obstante, los elfos son poderosísimos, tienen capacidades sorprendentes.

Quizá tan sorprendente como oír a Malfoy llamarlo por su nombre de pila. –Dijiste "en primer lugar"… ¿qué más?

Malfoy soltó una corta carcajada y sacudió la cabeza. –Merlín, no puedo creer que esté tratando de disuadirte de que contrates servicios de seguridad. Padre me cortaría la cabeza… –lo miró a los ojos– ¿Vos entendés el mecanismo… cómo funcionan las defensas?

–Sí, claro. –era cierto… en parte, era uno de los infinitos temas con los que se había atiborrado en esas últimas dos semanas de séptimo año. Malfoy movió ligeramente la mandíbula a un lado, un gesto que a Harry le recordó a Snape cuando esperaba una respuesta más elaborada– Es como un gran entramado de hilos encantados, permite que cualquiera pueda atravesarlo para salir, pero sólo algunos pueden entrar.

Malfoy asintió a medias, la respuesta no lo había satisfecho del todo. –Así solían ser… pero yo he investigado mucho, he experimentado con pociones reductoras… en lugar de una red… tendrías que pensar más bien en una bolsa de alpillera… –entrecruzó los dedos para demostrarlo gráficamente– Las pociones compactan el entramado, las brechas entre los hilos se reduce al mínimo hasta casi desaparecer, la solidez de la defensa se magnifica.

Harry estaba muy impresionado. Combinar encantamientos y pociones era algo muy complejo… y peligroso también. Pero le constaba que se obtenían resultados mágicos potentísimos. Si Malfoy había logrado algo así, significaba que era un mago mucho más poderoso de lo que Harry había supuesto.

–Ahora hemos avanzado más incluso, las defensas se pliegan sobre sí mismas y vuelven a entretejerse… el resultado es de una solidez que nunca se había alcanzado hasta ahora.

Eso concordaba con lo que había dicho Neville, las defensas que se reanudaban cuando se las cortaba. –¿Y por qué crees que no servirían en mi departamento?

–Éste es un edificio muggle. –dijo Draco como si eso explicara todo. Pero cuando vio la confusión de la cara de Harry, prosiguió no sin cierto dejo de irritación: –Las defensas primarias se colocan en la puerta del edificio, siempre se hace así. Cuando alguien pisa el umbral, la defensa concentra la magia libre en el lugar protegido. Con las defensas antiguas se podía dejar flojo el entramado para que pudiera entrar un muggle, con las nuevas eso ya no es posible.

Harry recordaba que siempre se le otorgaba mucha importancia a la cuestión de ingresos y egresos cuando se estudiaban las defensas. Nunca había entendido bien por qué… ahora lo empezaba a ver más claro. –¿Y que pasa con los squibs? ¿Cómo pueden atravesar las nuevas defensas?

–Las defensas siempre quedan sujetas a la voluntad del creador. –explicó Malfoy como a un alumno no muy despierto– El creador puede conceder acceso a squibs, animales o muggles incluso. Pero en un edificio como éste con infinidad de personas entrando y saliendo todo el día… tendrías que conocer a todos los que lo habitan o visitan personalmente…

–Pero seguramente vos ya has instalado defensas en otros edificios…

–Sí, claro. Las Torres Fortuna hace poco. Pero todos sus habitantes son magos. Las defensas son la principal razón por la que los magos no viven en edificios muggles. Quizá deberías considerar la posibilidad de mudarte. De hecho me sorprende que vivas en un lugar como éste.

–A mí me gusta acá. – replicó Harry defensivo– Quizá voy a tener que seguir el consejo de _El Puntilloso_ y voy a tener que recurrir a claveles y mejorana.

–Yo no los descartaría. Son ingredientes habituales en las pociones antirrobo más poderosas. –Malfoy se detuvo un momento como reflexionando, se acomodó una mecha de pelo detrás de la oreja. Harry lo miraba fascinado, era como si pudiera ver el proceso mental del cerebro del rubio en fragorosa actividad. –Creo que gracias a lo que dijiste, Harry… me has dado una gran idea…

De golpe la mirada de Malfoy había adquirido un brillo especial… radiante. Harry sintió que el rubor le subía a las mejillas. Era una sensación extraña… que Malfoy fuera el que lo causara. Harry trató de ocultarlo con la taza de té, se la llevó a la altura de los labios y preguntó: –Entonces, si no estás acá para venderme un sistema de defensas, ¿por qué viniste?

–Sinceramente, –dijo Malfoy levantando apenas una comisura y mirándolo directo a los ojos– supuse que me estabas invitando a salir.

Harry se ahogó con el té, se le desorbitaron los ojos. Finalmente logró articular: –¡Qué?

–Bueno… ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que pensara? –dijo Malfoy con cierto tono de disculpa– Pedías específicamente hablar conmigo. Yo no soy uno de los promotores que se encargan de ventas, no mandaste una lechuza a las oficinas sino directo a la Mansión. A propósito, no te imaginás lo _encantado_ que quedó mi padre de que lo despertara una lechuza en la mitad de la noche.

Todo era cierto. Harry se estremeció al pensar en Lucius leyendo la carta. Pero igual… –¿Pero por qué imaginarte que te estaba invitando a salir?

Malfoy sonrió y no mostró indicio alguno de incomodidad –Supongo que tenía deseos de que fuera ésa la intención de la carta.

Harry quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, cuando se recuperó alcanzó a hilvanar: –¿Y recibís una carta pidiendo información y asumís que te están invitando así por que sí?

–No sería la primera vez. –dijo Draco, comisura en alto.

Harry no sabía qué decir, la conversación estaba totalmente fuera de control. Finalmente se recompuso un poco y expresó: –Creeme, Malfoy, la carta no era para invitarte a salir.

–Te creo. –dijo Malfoy, no parecía para nada molesto– Pero no creo que me hayas invitado para averiguar sobre la instalación de un sistema de seguridad.

Y tenía razón.

–Sentía curiosidad. Quería saber cómo funcionaban los sistemas de seguridad. –admitió Harry– Y es cierto… no tenía intenciones de comprar uno.

–Es un alivio. –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa– Quiere decir que no perdí una venta.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle a su vez. Parecía increíble que éste fuera el mismo que lo había atormentado en la escuela, que se había disfrazado de dementor para aterrorizarlo, que había estado a punto de matar a Dumbledore. Parecía tan falto de malicia, y resultaba difícil creer que se tratara de una actuación. Respondió con igual candor: –No, no perdiste una venta. Pero tenía la esperanza de que me contaras algo de las otras empresas. Parece que hay muchísimas.

–Ah si… ya veo. Algo así como conspirar contra la competencia, –dijo golpeando los dedos de las manos unos con otros frente así. –Sí… eso es algo que podría hacer… eso es algo que podría disfrutar hacer… con una condición.

_Acá viene_. –pensó Harry– _Un_ _voto para guardar el secreto, probablemente. Si es eso creo que le puedo encontrar algún resquicio… casi siempre se puede. ¿Pero si es algo más serio… algo que tenga que ver con Voldemort? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Acaso podría llegar a ser una forma de probar lo que todos habían olvidado?_ –¿Cuál es la condición?

–Que continuemos la discusión en un bar, con bebidas de por medio. –Malfoy rió al verle la expresión– Y bueno… si vos no me querés invitar a salir… tengo que tomar yo la iniciativa.

–¿Unos tragos? –graznó Harry.

–Y algo de comer también. Sinceramente, Potter… ¿tarta de gelatina? ¿Cuántos años tenés?¿Doce? –lo había dicho sin malicia, con el mismo tono risueño que Ron había usado cuando se enteró que Harry todavía seguía coleccionando tarjetas de magos.

Pero no era lo mismo, éste era Draco Malfoy su enemigo de tantos años. ¿Y si lo estaba llevando a una emboscada? Aunque por otro lado Harry nunca había vivido de incógnito, si alguien hubiera querido atacarlo podría haberlo hecho infinidad de veces antes.

Pero no estaba de más ser precavido.

–De acuerdo, pero yo elijo el lugar.

–Paranoico como siempre, –rió Malfoy– es bueno ver que hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian.

Pero las cosas sí cambiaban, si no, ¿cómo se podría explicar que saliera de su departamento, codo a codo con su proverbial rival, rumbo a un bar para conversar tragos de por medio?

oOo

**Nihil sub sole novum: **Nada nuevo bajo el sol.


	6. Inter pocula

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 6 – Inter pocula**

Entraron al bar que Harry solía frecuentar. Estaba de bote en bote. Pronto estuvieron contra la barra, apretados como sardinas entre clientes que olían a sardinas. –Qué lindo lugar, Potter. –gritó Malfoy, un tipo grandote y rubicundo le había volcado cerveza sobre el abrigo de cuero. –Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué querés quedarte en este barrio. –murmuró un rápido _Scourgify_ para limpiarse la cerveza y luego se inclinó y le dijo al oído: –La próxima vez yo elijo el lugar.

–¿Y quién dice que va a haber una próxima vez? –le espetó Harry y le pasó una cerveza.

Malfoy se limitó a sonreír apenas, luego se volvió al barman: –Dos Bensons, por favor. –estiró la mano abierta con los dedos hacia arriba en dirección a Harry. –Dame dinero, Potter.

–¿Y a esto le llamás invitarme a salir? –dijo Harry revoleando los ojos y le pasó dos libras.

–Eso te pasa por traerme a un lugar donde no aceptan galeones. Ah, aquí están. –tomó los dos cigarrillos y pagó con la moneda, se guardó el cambio en el bolsillo.

Harry lo miró desconfiado. –Yo no fumo.

–Yo tampoco. –dijo Malfoy con un guiño. Puso ambos cigarrillos bien bajo e hizo deslizar la varita de la manga con disimulo, susurró: _Refresco aeris_. Las puntas de los cigarrillos se encendieron y empezaron a humear, el olor que desprendían era como el aire fresco de un día de verano después de la lluvia. Harry sonrió, claramente impresionado.

–Un encantamiento fabuloso.

Malfoy aceptó el cumplido graciosamente y le pasó uno de los cigarrillos. –Le voy a contar a Pansy que te gustó. Lo inventó ella para las discotecas del Soho. El humo es tan denso en esos locales que no se puede ni ver, pero a esa chica le encanta ir a bailar.

La imagen del Slytherin divirtiéndose en medio de una multitud de muggles era demasiado para Harry. Malfoy notó su expresión confundida y lo miró inquisitivo. Harry titubeó, todavía era muy pronto, no quería bajar las defensas. –Siempre pensé que vos y Parkinson… –no terminó la frase, no podía creer que hubiera hecho un comentario así. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaría haciéndole preguntas a Malfoy sobre su vida sexual… no tan pronto al menos.

Pero a Malfoy no le pareció inapropiada la pregunta. –Probamos, pero no funcionó. –le dirigió a Harry una mirada de complicidad– Creo que vos sabés como son esas cosas…

Y sí, Harry lo sabía, y muy bien. Sus propios romances en Hogwarts habían estado condenados al fracaso desde el principio. Pero no había llegado a comprender el por qué hasta después que terminó la escuela. El por qué de que luego de la fascinación inicial con Cho, había perdido interés tan pronto. El por qué no había experimentado ninguna sensación seria de pérdida cuando Ginny se había arreglado con Dean. El por qué no había sentido celos cuando sus dos mejores amigos se habían puesto de novios. Pero no sentía ningún tipo de compulsión de compartir eso con Malfoy. –¿Pero siguen siendo amigos, no? –preguntó.

El Slytherin comenzó a asentir pero de golpe su rostro se congeló con la barbilla en alto y los ojos clavados en un punto por encima del hombro de Harry. –Vení, Potter. –dijo levantando su jarra de cerveza y susurró algo por lo bajo. Harry lo siguió, cruzaron todo el atiborrado local. En un rincón bien al fondo había una mesa vacía y siguió sorprendentemente vacía hasta que ellos llegaron.

–No me digas nada… ¿otros de los trucos de Parkinson?

Malfoy sonrió y se sentó. –Pero tené en cuenta que yo me limité a mantenerla desocupada unos momentos. Creeme, no querrías ver lo que ella hace para obligarlos a desocupar una mesa. Las historias que podría contarte. –limpió la mesa con un susurro y depositó su jarra– Una vez, había tanta gente que no podíamos ni acercarnos a la barra, ella le puso a Blaise… –se llevó las manos semicerradas como garras hacia la cara para graficar los horrores que había pergeñado Parkinson para espantar a los muggles– …pero vos no querés saber de esas cosas, vos estás interesado en conocer los secretos sucios de la industria de las defensas, ¿no?

En realidad a Harry le hubiera gustado seguir escuchando al Slytherin contar muy animado sobre sus aventuras durante las salidas nocturnas pero agradeció que volviera al tema que tanto le interesaba y preocupaba. –Es cierto. –admitió– ¿Cómo se las arreglan para permanecer en el negocio siendo que hay tantas?

Malfoy pareció decepcionado de que Harry se mostrara tan ansioso de hablar de cosas serias pero se recompuso rápidamente. –Bueno, –dijo encogiéndose de hombros– Se trata de una inversión del momento, dada la situación actual de tanta inseguridad. A ninguno de nosotros nos falta el dinero, no es que dependamos del negocio. –se aproximó a Harry y lo miró directamente a los ojos– Fijate con atención en la cara de la gente en Diagon. Tienen miedo. Y los aurores no sirven para nada, no han detenido siquiera a un maleante.

Harry iba a hablar para defender a los aurores –más bien pensando en defender a Ron que otra cosa– pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía argumentos. Malfoy tenía razón, hasta el momento los aurores no habían podido hacer nada. –Entiendo lo del miedo de la gente, pero sigo sin entender cómo subsisten tantas compañías distintas. ¿La gente no va más a ustedes que fueron los primeros?

–Estás hablando igual que mi padre. –lo había dicho como chiste pero Harry se puso lívido, Malfoy no pareció notarlo, prosiguió: –Tendrías que escucharlo quejándose de la gente que va con los Carrows porque ellos se "especializan" en viviendas antiguas, ¡cómo si las viviendas de los magos no fueran todas antiguas! Y mejor que no empiece a hablar de las de tío Rodolphus, para él no son más que torpes imitaciones de las nuestras.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que los nombres no lo afectaran, pero oírlos pronunciados así de manera tan casual le revolvía las tripas. –Entonces… estas empresas… ¿todas copian las de tu compañía?

–Copian _mis_ defensas, sí. –alardeó Malfoy bebiendo un buen sorbo de su jarra.

A pesar de sus alardes y arrogancia a Harry no le resultaba desagradable como antes. Quizá fuera porque estaba impresionado de que la gente le franqueara, así sin más, la entrada a mortífagos a sus casas –¿Vos fuiste el que empezó la empresa?

–No, ése fue mi padre. Se había cansado de la política y se le ocurrió que podría ser interesante crear una compañía. La ocasión era muy propicia, habían empezado a registrarse todos esos asaltos… te acordás, todavía estábamos en la escuela. –Harry asintió, no que se acordara realmente pero sí tenía presente el examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en lugar del duelo habitual, había tenido que desarmar a unos asaltantes. –Mi madre estaba muy nerviosa en esa época, así que yo empecé a experimentar con las defensas de la Mansión, mi padre me dejó, era algo para mantenerme ocupado hasta que me consiguiera un puesto en el Ministerio. Por suerte mis experimentos dieron muy buenos resultados de lo contrario hoy estaría prisionero en una oficina entre pilas de expedientes.

Cuando Malfoy completó la idea, Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado prestando más atención a la expresión de su interlocutor que a sus palabras. Harry lo había observado sonreír muchas veces antes, pero la sonrisa había estado casi siempre teñida de malicia o de desdén… ahora en cambio… era una sonrisa genuina, franca. Toda la cara sonreía. Y persistía y se pronunciaba aun más ahora que observaba a Harry con cierta curiosidad, como esperando sus comentarios.

–¿Y qué es específicamente lo que vos hacés? –preguntó Harry finalmente.

–Yo soy el que las pone, el que pronuncia los encantamientos. Y cuando tengo tiempo invento nuevas. Es la parte que realmente me gusta, la más interesante, los encantamientos y las pociones. No me ocupo de la comercialización.

–Sí, me acuerdo de que en la escuela te encantaba Pociones y que eras excelente.

–¿Así que te acordás?

Por unos instantes los pálidos ojos grises se dedicaron a escrutarlo. Era desconcertante, no había ni malignidad ni desprecio en la mirada. Harry decidió hacer un comentario gracioso, la inspección de la que era objeto lo empezaba a poner incómodo. –Es una suerte que no te dediques a las ventas, porque no sos muy bueno en esa parte.

Una aseveración como ésa hubiera puesto furioso al Malfoy de otros tiempos, pero el Malfoy que tenía frente a él se echó a reír. –Muy cierto. No sé cómo convencer a nadie de que necesita algo al punto de que me lo compre. De eso se ocupa mi padre.

Malfoy echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y se terminó el resto de cerveza de la jarra. Harry se quedó observando, un segundo más de lo necesario, la delicada línea del cuello, la piel pálida brillando entre las sombras del local. Un relumbrar fascinante. Malfoy se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba. Para disimular, bajó la vista a su jarra y preguntó –Y esas otras compañías… ¿usan tus defensas? –en realidad esa pregunta ya la había formulado instantes antes.

Malfoy volvió a mirarlo con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Empujó su jarra vacía hacia Harry. –Si querés que siga hablando, voy a necesitar otra cerveza.

Harry estaba empezando a pensar que quizá no fuera una buena idea pedir otra cerveza. Estaba consiguiendo respuestas, eso sí, pero… la conversación empezaba también a tomar cierto rumbo… ¡por Merlín, había estado mirándole el cuello! –Malfoy…

Pero antes de que pudiera completar la objeción, Malfoy se agarró el cuelo con ambas manos. –No puedo hablar… tengo la garganta completamente seca. –dijo dramático. Y se puso de pie haciendo una parodia de un hombre que tiene que sostenerse de la mesa y la pared para no caerse y hasta lanzó un chillidito muy poco digno. ¡Qué payaso! Era tan cómico… ¿cómo congeniar esa imagen con la de su Némesis de la escuela? Harry no pudo evitar reírse, con ganas, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Malfoy le clavó una mirada seria de fingido reproche.

–Una cerveza, Potter, ya.

Harry partió hacia la barra sin parar de reír. Era algo de no creer. Estaba tomando unas cervezas con Malfoy. En un bar muggle. Y lo más extraño de todo, ¡la estaba pasando bien! Seguía siendo bastante arrogante, pero tenía razones para sentirse orgulloso. Y sabía reírse de si mismo también. El Malfoy de antes no había sido nunca así, ¡Y estaba divirtiéndose, con Harry, en un bar muggle de ínfima categoría!

Era inquietante en cierto modo, pero más inquietante aún era que Harry se había quedado mirándole el cuello.

Mientras esperaba las cervezas se puso a pensar. –_Ya hace tiempo… mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salí con alguien atractivo. No que esto sea una _salida_ con Malfoy, sólo estamos hablando… para obtener información. Y no que él sea _atractivo_, tampoco. Sólo porque tiene mi tipo… eso no significa nada._ Pero reunía todos los requisitos del tipo de Harry… al pie de la letra. Su gusto en hombres no podía ser más distinto de las chicas con las que había salido en la escuela. Cuando se dejaba llevar por sus verdaderos deseos tendía a elegir hombres un poco más altos que él, delgados pero de hombros anchos, de cabellos claros, largos y lacios, y de aspecto tan suave que dieran ganas de entretejer los dedos en ellos. Si a eso le agregaba una palidez celestial que le aflojaba las rodillas… Harry podía decir que había encontrado su hombre ideal. Pero… ¡Malfoy!... eso no podría ser posible ni en un millón de años.

No el Malfoy que lo observaba, con una comisura levantada, aproximarse de vuelta a la mesa con dos jarras de cerveza y una bolsa de papas fritas sostenida con los dientes. No el Malfoy que le sacó la bolsa de la boca y la abrió ávido antes de que Harry alcanzara a sentarse.

–No hay de qué– dijo Harry reconviniéndolo.

–Oh sí, ¡gracias, Potter! Gracias por proveerme tan generosamente de este puñado de sucedáneos de papa, reconstituidos y salados en demasía. Si no estuviera muriéndome de hambre me postraría para besarte los pies.

_No, definitivamente no este Malfoy._

–Entonces, –dijo Harry después de revolear los ojos– te estaba preguntando por qué estas compañías no…

–No, no… –lo interrumpió Malfoy sacudiendo vigorosamente la cabeza– Hasta ahora he estado contestando tus preguntas. Ahora es mi turno.

–Pero no me dijiste todo lo que quiero saber… –protestó Harry.

–Y eso es justamente lo que _yo_ quiero saber. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en todo esto?

Harry cruzó los brazos con un mohín, como un nene caprichoso. –No vine acá para invitarte cervezas y ser interrogado.

–Una cada uno, entonces. Vos contestás una de mis preguntas y yo contesto una de las tuyas.

–De acuerdo. –concedió Harry y se apoderó de la bolsa de papas sacándosela del alcance de la mano de Malfoy que se estiraba en ese momento– ¿Qué es lo que querés saber?

–Lo que ya pregunté, ¿por qué estás tan interesado?

Harry se mordió el labio considerando la respuesta que le podía dar. No le podía decir la verdad, que sospechaba que las compañías estaban de alguna forma relacionadas con Voldemort. –Hasta hace poco que Ron y Hermione compraron el servicio yo no sabía que se hubiera desarrollado toda una industria de seguridad. Siempre creí que la gente ponía defensas por su cuenta, por eso quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó últimamente, por qué cambió.

Malfoy no pareció muy convencido con la respuesta pero Harry se apresuró a preguntar: –Mi turno. ¿Todas las empresas están conectadas, usan las mismas defensas?

Malfoy bebió un largo sorbo antes de contestar. Luego se encogió de hombros. –Sí, en la mayor parte. Habrá alguna que tenga sus propios métodos, pero en general todas usan la misma compactación, originalmente era nuestra, pero ya no es más un secreto. Y todas están interconectadas en el Ojo, la nuestra sigue siendo la mejor sin embargo.

–¿Por qué es la mejor?

–Porque yo fui el que las desarrolló. – replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa e hizo girar la cerveza en su jarra– Mi turno. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Harry se atragantó con la cerveza. Ésa sí que no se la esperaba. –N…no…

Malfoy asintió como si hubiera confirmado algo que ya suponía. –¿Y sos gay, no?

Harry volvió a ahogarse y Malfoy sonrió divertido. –Eso… eso no… no es asunto tuyo. – farfulló.

–Y eso contesta mi pregunta. –dijo Malfoy ampliando la sonrisa– Perdón, Potter, hice una de más, tenés dos seguidas.

En ese momento lo odiaba más que nunca. Lo odiaba por esa sonrisa de quien lo sabe todo y por los ojos que lo miraban divertidos. Lo odiaba por ponerlo en ese aprieto, haciéndole esas preguntas impertinentes que sabía que lo iban a descolocar. _Pero él también es gay._ –se recordó_– Lo admitió antes… más o menos… si es que puedo creerle._ Y creerle a Malfoy no era algo que se le hubiera dado nunca fácilmente. ¿Y por qué tenía que importarle si era cierto o no? No era para nada relacionado con eso que había venido. Se le disipó el rencor de momentos antes, volvió al presente y a su objetivo. –Hay una organización en la que están todas las…

–La Orden de Walpurgis. Creo que eso es más coincidencia que otra cosa.

–¿Una coincidencia? –Harry nunca había creído en coincidencias.

–Claro. Los miembros de la Orden se mueven en los mismos círculos, es lógico que se dediquen al mismo tipo de actividades. –dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros– Es algo muy común.

Pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de que fuera tan simple. –¿Qué es lo que hace esta Orden? Hermione dice que es parecida a la de los francmasones…

–Sí, y como pasa con los masones, me expulsarían si entro a divulgar sus secretos. No te inquietes Potter, no se trata de nada nefasto… no es que estén conspirando para apoderarse del mundo.

Harry no estaba tan seguro de eso. –¿Ustedes no saben nada de quiénes son los que están detrás de todos estos ataques y robos?

Un ofendido resentimiento cruzó la expresión de Malfoy. –¿Estás insinuando, que porque obtenemos beneficios de la situación… que podríamos ser los responsables?

–No. – se apresuró a decir Harry. Aunque lo que pensaba era: _Sí, justamente_. Pero la ira en el rostro del rubio le refrenó la lengua.

Al parecer Malfoy también estaba tratando de contener la lengua, un instante después dijo: –Te voy a conceder el beneficio de la duda… porque no sabés lo ofensivo que es preguntarle algo así a alguien que ha jurado defender la vida y el estilo de vida de las personas mágicas. Y sí, Potter, ése es uno de los secretos de la Orden.

Harry se mordió el labio pensando lo que diría a continuación. Deseaba no haber dicho nada tan explícito sobre la raíz de sus sospechas, pero no sabía si lo deseaba porque había querido obtener más información sin delatarse prematuramente o porque no quería que Malfoy se enojara con él. Consideró que debía dejarle en claro, por lo menos, la razón crítica de sus preguntas. –Perdón… no quise ser ofensivo. Pero hace pocos días entraron ladrones en una casa. Los asaltantes usaron encantamientos para poner nuevas defensas mientras estaban allí. Y a los aurores les tomó muchísimo tiempo poder romperlas. Fue en la casa de la abuela de Neville Longbottom. Ella… fue algo espantoso.

Malfoy no dijo nada enseguida. Quizá seguía enojado. Pero cuando Harry lo miró, lo que vio no fue enojo sino comprensión.

–Siento mucho oír lo que me contás. Sí, están ocurriendo cosas terribles… ¿Neville Longbottom? Creo recordar que era muy bueno en Herbología.

–Así es. –confirmó Harry algo sorprendido de que el Slytherin se acordara– Ahora es auror.

–Qué pena.

Harry no esperaba un comentario así. –¿Qué querés decir?

–Hay disciplinas que implican dignidad… son campos de investigación… vale la pena estudiarlas para ampliar y profundizar el conocimiento. Pociones es una, Herbología también. En el cuerpo de aurores cumpliendo las órdenes de otros… una persona con su talento es un desperdicio.

–Es un trabajo muy importante. –protestó Harry– Muy útil para la sociedad.

Malfoy levantó las manos en gesto de rendición. –No estoy diciendo que no, Harry. Estoy diciendo que no tiene valor intrínseco. Mirá, un herbólogo por naturaleza hace su trabajo porque ama las plantas, no porque busque fortuna, fama o poder. Pero un policía, si bien necesario, es más parecido a un matón. –se le había acercado mucho para decirle esto último. Harry se sintió algo mareado por la proximidad.

En cierto sentido Malfoy tenía razón. Muchos de los compañeros de Ron eran muy prepotentes. Pero dejando de lado la verdad que encerraba la opinión, lo que lo había perturbado era que hubiera usado su nombre de manera tan casual, igual que sus amigos de siempre cuando charlaban. –Malfoy, ¿y no pensás que los aurores hacen su trabajo para que la sociedad sea como debe ser? ¿Qué ése es el principio rector de sus vidas?

–Seguramente hay algunos así. Otros no son más que matones. Pero no me hagas mucho caso. A veces soy muy duro con los otros porque yo mismo no seguí mi verdadera vocación. Millicent tiene un nombre de la jerga psicológica para ese tipo de actitud. –hizo una seña hacia su jarra vacía. –¿Voy yo esta vez?

Harry miró su jarra que todavía estaba medio llena. – Sí, claro.

Malfoy volvió a estirar la mano abierta hacia arriba. –Necesito dinero.

Recibió los billetes que Harry le pasó y partió hacia la barra. Muy a su pesar Harry tuvo que reconocer que era un regocijo observarlo caminando. Incluso en un ambiente atestado como ése, tenía una gracia y elegancia naturales para desplazarse, el mismo donaire que le había admirado tantas veces cuando volaba sobre el campo de quidditch.

Cuando desapareció entre el gentío, Harry volvió a repasar mentalmente lo que habían conversado, y no sólo lo que habían hablado sobre las empresas y sobre las defensas y sus mecanismos. No, mucho más intrigante era el desafío de los otros temas que había introducido Malfoy, su indignación ante la sugerencia de que sus conductas pudieran ser lesivas para otros, su discurso sobre la vocación y el valor intrínseco de la ciencia. Hacía rato que no tenía charlas así. A Ron y Hermione los quería, pero con ellos ya no había sorpresas. El señor Critswold y Kreacher tampoco era buenos interlocutores. En cambio Malfoy…

Harry la estaba pasando tan bien. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

–¿Por qué estás sonriendo? –preguntó Malfoy depositando las jarras sobre la mesa y arrancándolo de sus reflexiones. –Es que me siento algo raro… en esta salida con vos…

–¿Raro bien o raro mal?

–Raro distinto… con una marcada inclinación a raro bien. –se apresuró a agregar.

Malfoy pareció complacido con la respuesta. –Mejor así. Mi turno. ¿Por qué pensaste que yo quería asesinar a todos en Hogwarts? –le descerrajó sin preámbulos.

Harry se puso colorado. –Vos sabés… cosas de chicos.

Malfoy levantó una ceja implicando que él no sabía nada y que quizá Harry debería elaborar un poco más la respuesta. Pero Harry permaneció en silencio sorbiendo lentamente su cerveza y preguntándose por qué de golpe hacía tanto calor. El silencio se prolongó unos momentos, finalmente Malfoy habló: –Vos estabas convencido de que yo era tu enemigo, Harry, y yo siempre me pregunté por qué. Creo que me merezco una respuesta.

Había tanto que Harry podría decir, y tanto que no podía decir, y mucho más que no quería decir. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que la estaba pasando muy bien con ese extraño que le era a la vez tan conocido. Cualquier cosa que dijera, seguramente iba a cambiar eso. ¿Sería acaso que Malfoy lo había invitado con el sólo objeto de reavivar la antigua animosidad? ¿Y por qué le dolía pensar que pudiera ser así?

–Vos odiabas a los muggles.

Malfoy quedó boquiabierto, claramente no era una respuesta que hubiera anticipado. –¿Odiar a los muggles? –negó con la cabeza– No sé de dónde podés haber sacado una cosa así, Potter. Admito que no confío en ellos… tampoco me casaría con alguien que no perteneciera a la comunidad mágica… pero de ahí a odiarlos.

–¡Pero era así! –insistió Harry– A los nacidos de muggles era a los que más despreciabas, los llamabas "sangresucias".

Malfoy hizo una mueca disgustada al oír el término. –No recuerdo haber llamado nunca a nadie de esa forma, Potter. Y si lo hubiera usado, definitivamente vos no podrías haberme oído decirlo. Pero tenés razón en cierta medida. Nunca me gustaron los nacidos de muggles, siguen sin gustarme.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque son un mal para la sociedad mágica.

–¿Un mal para la comunidad? –repitió Harry perplejo y escandalizado– ¿Cómo podés decir algo así? Algunos de los mejores magos que conozco son nacidos de muggles.

–Sí, claro. Hay algunos buenos, –concedió Malfoy– pero son la excepción. Por cada uno que se destaca hay por lo menos tres que se quedan muy atrás. Es algo que se puede ver en el resultado de los TORDOs, los nacidos de muggles, en promedio, tienen notas mucho más bajas que los magos sangrepura.

–Me resulta muy difícil de creer algo así.

–Podés comprobarlo vos mismo. –insistió Malfoy. Harry hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Hermione más adelante– No que debiera esperarse algo distinto, es entendible, en primer año tienen que aprender un montón de cosas que los demás tuvimos diez años para aprender.

–Yo creo que todos los que estaban en nuestro año se desempeñaron bien. No recuerdo a ninguno que se haya quedado muy atrasado. –Harry estaba por agregar que él mismo había sido criado por muggles pero Malfoy se le adelantó.

–Bueno, ahí tenés una prueba de por qué perjudican a la comunidad. Toda la clase se atrasa para que unos pocos no se atrasen. Seguramente te acordarás de que en la primera clase de vuelo nos trataban como a niñitos.

–Yo no creo que haber sido educado por muggles tenga nada que ver con la habilidad para volar. –protestó Harry– Miralo a Barry Ryan, es nacido de muggles y nadie vuela como él.

–¿Es cierto eso? –Malfoy parecía muy asombrado de que el guardaaros de Irlanda no fuera sangrepura, o quizá lo asombraba más que Harry conociera ese dato, o las dos cosas– Está bien, quizá la capacidad de volar no sea el mejor ejemplo. Pero ni siquiera importa cuán diestros sean con la magia. Sus lealtades van a estar siempre divididas, sobretodo si fueron criados exclusivamente por muggles.

–Yo fui criado por muggles– intervino Harry.

–¿Eh! –la información le había provocado un sobresalto– ¿Yo lo sabía? –Harry no se iba a poner a especular sobre lo que Malfoy podría acordarse, se limitó a encogerse de hombros– Bueno… pero no actuás como tal. Y te lo estoy diciendo como un cumplido.

Harry no sabía qué responder a eso, contraargumentó otro de los dichos. –Y no es que tenga ninguna lealtad en particular hacia mis tíos. Pero si la tuviera, ¿qué podría importar eso? ¿En qué circunstancia me vería obligado a elegir entre unos u otros?

–¿No te acordás nada de Historia de la Magia, Potter? ¿La Inquisición? ¿Salem? Los padres muggles de Betty Parris la obligaron a testificar contra su maestra. O Helen Duncan…

–Sí, sí… ya sé. –dijo Harry con un gesto displicente de la mano– La metieron presa por sesiones de espiritismo hace menos de cincuenta años.

–Eso es… los muggles se sentían amenazados por una bruja que tenía menos habilidades que Trelawney. Las cosas están calmas actualmente, gracias a los dioses, pero eso no quita que haya que estar vigilantes. –sonrió y sacudió la cabeza– Por la forma en que hablo me parece que estuve dedicándome demasiado a crear defensas últimamente.

–Aparentemente. –dijo Harry– ¿Pero qué harías con ellos? ¿Usarías _Obliviate_ para que se olviden de que son magos?

–No, no serviría. –claramente era algo sobre lo que había reflexionado en alguna oportunidad– _Obliviate_ no les quitaría la magia, dejarían de controlarla solamente. Además esos hechizos de olvido nunca duran mucho. No se puede hacer nada con los que ya están. Pero se podrían tomar medidas de prevención para el futuro. Los nacidos de muggles no aparecen por generación espontánea, en sus líneas familiares hay sangre mágica.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. –¿Volviste finalmente al asunto de la pureza de sangre?

–No sé que querés decir con volver… Pero sí, creo que el problema es que se mezcle la sangre mágica con la de los muggles. No debería permitirse.

–¿No debería permitirse? ¿Creés que el Ministerio debería regularlo?

–¿Y por qué no? –dijo Malfoy con toda naturalidad– Si regulan todo lo demás…

–Así que le vas a decir a la gente de quién pueden enamorarse y de quién no. ¡Ésas no son cosas que se puedan controlar!

Malfoy sonrió. –Sorprendente, Potter. No sabía que fueras tan romántico.

–Yo… yo no soy… Lo que digo es que no funcionaría…

–Pero no estás diciendo tampoco que está mal mantener separados a los magos de los muggles.

–¡No me entendés! –dijo Harry irritado– Estaría mal. Magos o muggles, básicamente somos iguales… somos todos seres humanos. Si querés separarlos, cualquiera sea tu justificación, sos igual que los racistas que sostienen que el color de la piel determina quién sos.

–Pero eso no es más que una diferencia superficial. Magos y muggles son polos opuestos. ¿Por qué creés que tenemos nuestros propios hospitales? La Medicina muggle no sirve con nosotros y viceversa. Lo sensato es mantenernos separados.

Harry se sentía frustrado. En parte los argumentos de Malfoy tenían sentido, o parecían tenerlo. En su interior sabía con certeza que estaban equivocados, pero la discusión lo estaba haciendo pensar para poder sostener lo que sentía con argumentaciones. Y si bien era en parte frustrante también era estimulante esforzarse ante el desafío.

El mismo efecto parecía estar causándole a Malfoy, los ojos le brillaban más, sus gestos se tornaban más vivaces a medida que se profundizaba el debate. Harry se preguntaba si hubiera podido tener alguna vez un intercambio de ideas así con el Malfoy de la escuela. No, con el viejo Malfoy ya estaría insultándose o atacándose con hechizos o golpes. ¿Se trataba sólo de una cuestión de edad, de madurez? ¿O era que la historia había divergido en un punto creando a este individuo con el que podía disentir pero sin perderle el respeto?

–Tenemos más similitudes que diferencias. Me juego a que si te pusieras a conversar con algunos de los muggles que están acá, descubrirías que tenés con ellos más cosas en común de las que creés –Malfoy le devolvió una mirada escéptica– Y si yo quisiera estar con alguien de acá, es un asunto mío, el Ministerio no tiene por qué interferir en mis decisiones.

–Es asunto tuyo hasta cierto punto, –replicó Malfoy– Pero vos mismo dijiste que los aurores trabajan para que la sociedad sea como debe ser. No veo que esta cuestión tenga que caer en una categoría diferente. Yo quiero que nuestra sociedad sea fuerte. Tu posición parece muy formal y políticamente correcta –sí Potter, la terminología muggle no me es desconocida– pero sólo contribuye a diluir cada vez más la sangre; y cuanto más se diluya, más débiles nos volveremos.

–Pero mi posición no mata muggles o nacidos de muggles.

–¡Yo nunca dije que hubiera que matarlos! –exclamó el Slytherin escandalizado– No propugno que se mate a nadie. Lo único que quiero es que no perdamos la magia. –hizo una pausa y preguntó: –¿Era realmente por esto que éramos enemigos?

–Sí, –admitió Harry– básicamente.

Malfoy dejó escapar un resoplido desdeñoso. –Me parece la razón más nimia y sin sentido para basar una enemistad, nada que valga la pena una pelea a punta de varita, pero sirve sí para una agitada pero muy interesante charla de bar. –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa invitante que se fue cargando de deseo cuando sacó la lengua y se humedeció el labio inferior– tendríamos que hacer esto más seguido.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, de golpe parecía que lo tenía mucho más cerca. No podía estar más de acuerdo, Malfoy parecía tan bien, sorprendentemente bien. Se limitó a asentir, no confiaba en lo que pudiera escapar de sus labios en ese momento. Malfoy alzó la mano y le acarició apenas la mejilla.

–En realidad, –el tono de Malfoy se había tornado marcadamente sensual y seductor– creo que tendríamos que hacer mucho más que esto.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Harry se encontró con los labios apretados contra los de Malfoy. Soltó una exclamación contenida y de esa forma le franqueó la entrada a la lengua que se le deslizó en la boca. Estiró la mano para apartarlo pero todas sus intenciones de separarse se vinieron abajo cuando tocó la suave seda de la camisa. Malfoy sí que sabía besar, Harry se entregó rendido a la arrolladora tentación de disfrutarlo, su mano fue subiendo por el delicado género hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron los sedosos cabellos y se entretejieron en ellos.

No fue un beso largo –ha de tenerse en cuenta que tenía lugar en un local lleno de gente– pero era uno que prometía mucho más. Harry vio dibujarse una sonrisa en los labios del rubio antes de separarse. Su mano seguía en el hombro de él. La bajó lentamente, las mejillas le ardían. Draco seguía tan pálido como siempre, excepto los labios que habían adquirido un tono encarnado intenso. También bajó la mano y apretó suavemente la de Harry.

–Y ahora por amor de Merlín, ¿me podrías llamar Draco?

–Draco. –el nombre le sonó extraño en la boca. ¿Cómo podía ser… si el beso de unos segundos antes le había resultado tan agradable?

–No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? Puedo suponer entonces que ya no somos más enemigos, aunque no estemos de acuerdo en todo. Si todavía creés que somos enemigos voy a tener que besarte de nuevo y no quisiera hacerlo hasta que salgamos porque ese tipo que está parado junto a la puerta del baño nos está mirando raro y no quisiera montarle un show.

Si Harry hubiera estado prestando atención, habría notado que todo ese palabrerío de Malfoy trataba de ocultar cierto nerviosismo. Y hasta hubiera podido sentirse orgulloso de ser él la causa principal de ese nerviosismo. Pero sus ojos estaban clavados horrorizados en la mano que asía la suya y en el atisbo de la Marca Oscura que se destacaba sobre la pálida piel de la muñeca de Malfoy. La Marca Oscura latente pero que podía despertarse en cualquier momento. _Es sólo esa Orden, esa estúpida organización_. Trató de decirse para convencerse, pero sabía que no era así. Esa Orden era una alianza de mortífagos, que quizá no recordaran quiénes habían sido… pero Harry sí. Nunca podría olvidarlo, sin que importara cuánto Malfoy parecía haber cambiado, sin que importara cuántos besos le diera.

–Claro que si a vos te gustan ese tipo de cosas… dar un show quiero decir… yo estoy dispuesto. –Malfoy seguía con sus divagaciones pero su tono se había vuelto urgente, como tratando de obtener una reacción de Harry.

–No puedo hacer esto. –dijo Harry apartándolo– Creí que podría pero no puedo.

Los ojos grises se nublaron heridos y confundidos. Harry quería hacerles recuperar la vida y el brillo de antes pero sabía que nada que pudiera decirle lograría que Malfoy entendiera. Era mejor cortar todo en ese momento, antes de que pasara a ser más serio. Se puso de pie y tomó su campera para irse, no quería volver a mirarlo pero era preciso, al menos una vez más.

–Perdón, Malfoy.

La respuesta fue fría y amarga. –El nombre es Draco.

oOo

**Inter pocula: **Tragos de por medio.


	7. Ad idem

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 7 – Ad idem**

Malfoy era como un elefante.

Así lo decidió Harry a lo largo de los días siguientes. Trataba de no pensar en esa noche en el bar. Pero cuanto más trataba, más se enseñoreaba Malfoy de su memoria.

Pero no lo incordiaban solamente las imágenes de esa noche… su confusión por el beso –no debería haber sido tan bueno– o el papelón de haber escapado corriendo como una irreflexiva y turbada damisela en una novelita rosa. No, había otros muchos pequeños detalles.

Por ejemplo en el trabajo cuando le tocó limpiar la jaula de los murciélagos, recordó el disimulado _Scourgify_ que Malfoy había usado. Lo había lanzado de la misma forma que Malfoy, haciendo deslizar suavemente la varita de la manga. Fue entonces que había entrado el señor Critswold. –¿Ya terminaste? –le había preguntado inspeccionando el cubículo y bufando a continuación al no encontrar ningún rincón sucio. –Bueno, acordate de que todavía te falta ocuparte de la basura.

O el jueves a la noche en el _Blood Sport_, mientras miraba el informe sobre las clasificatorias para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, otro espectador había comentado: –El estilo de Barry Ryan es inigualable, ¿quién diría que es nacido de muggles? –y recordó el asombro en el rostro de Malfoy cuando le había comentado eso mismo.

Ni siquiera su departamento era seguro. Kreacher había estado como mareado de felicidad todos los días posteriores a la visita de Malfoy, complacido de que su amo hubiera atraído a un huésped de tan alto estatus. En varias oportunidades le había preguntado si el joven amo Malfoy retornaría, hasta que Harry perdió los estribos y le gritó que el amo Malfoy no iba a volver a pisar el departamento nunca; a partir de ese momento el elfo no había vuelto a tocar el tema. Pero incluso rodeado de silencio los ojos de Harry derivaban hacia el cofre encantado que le había comprado a una gitana en Liubliana o hacia el grabado del grifo y recordaba a Malfoy en esa misma habitación admirándolos.

Un maldito elefante rosado y descomunal con destellante tutú rígido y zapatillas de punta de brilloso raso.

Pero con el paso de los días las imágenes fueron desdibujándose. Pasó una semana, y luego otra y a la tercera ya pudo volver al bar por una cerveza sin sentirse demasiado incómodo.

A la semana siguiente Ron vino a verlo a Criaturas Critswold. Era algo inusual –Ron y su patrón se tenían una infundada antipatía mutua– y Harry sabía que sólo venía cuando tenía alguna razón importante. Pero si ese día la tenía, no habló de ello de entrada.

–¿Ésa es la serpiente? – preguntó Ron haciendo una seña hacia la vidriera. El señor Critswold estaba en la trastienda, controlando una remesa de garras de dientofidio peruano que había llegado poco antes.

–Sí, ella es Simbi. –a la serpiente, Harry le siseó: –No te pongas nerviosa. Éste es mi amigo Ron.

Ron hizo una mueca nerviosa, como hacía siempre que lo oía hablar en parseltongue, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. –¿Cuándo va a romper el cascarón la cría?

Harry se volvió hacia la cobra. –¿Va a ser hoy? –preguntó, era mejor formularla así, las serpientes no tenían un concepto muy claro del tiempo.

–Hoy no. –respondió meciendo la cabeza hacia delante y atrás– Quizá mañana. –lo que significaba que podía ser cualquier día de los venideros.

–No está segura, pero pronto. En realidad nunca llegó a ver a ninguna de sus crías, siempre le sacan los huevos antes.

–¡Qué pena! ¿Y tu patrón no se dio cuenta todavía?

–No, por suerte. Aunque estuvo cerca en varias oportunidades. –Harry miró a Ron que estaba observando a la serpiente con una mezcla de fascinación y miedo– Pero vos no viniste para hablar de Simbi, ¿qué pasa?

Ron se sonrojó y no se animaba a levantar los ojos. –Hermione quiere saber… si estaría bien… si a vos te parecería bien, quiero decir… si…

–¡Decilo de una vez, Ron!

–Hermione te quiere enganchar. Tiene una amiga que quiere presentarte. Y quiere que vayamos a cenar los cuatro juntos mañana a la noche. Perdón.

–Está bien. –Harry se sintió mal de verlo a Ron con un aspecto tan avergonzado y miserable como si le hubiera pedido a Harry que se cortara una mano. Ésa no era la primera vez que Harry se arrepentía de no haberles contado todavía la verdad. Las cosas habrían sido mucho más simples si supieran. Aunque quizá no. Que Hermione tratara de engancharlo con sus amigas de la oficina era bastante molesto pero soportable, Harry sabía que ellas no iban a demostrar ningún interés por él. Pero temblaba al pensar que si Hermione supiera, empezaría a arreglarle encuentros con colegas masculinos que pudieran estar interesados.

Pero por otro lado, una salida como la propuesta podría ayudarlo a olvidarse de la última "cita".

–El jueves me viene bien. ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

Asombrado de que Harry hubiera aceptado sin poner peros, Ron tardó un par de segundos en responder: –_Pandora's_, es un lugar nuevo, muy elegante, de onda, en la calle Wyvern. Hermione me viene rompiendo los huevos para que la lleve desde que leyó un comentario en _El Profeta_. ¿Seguro que para vos no es un problema, Harry?

–Para nada, no te sientas mal. ¿A qué hora piensan ir?

Cuando Ron partió diez minutos más tarde, seguía luciendo en la cara una expresión como si Harry le hubiera indultado la pena de muerte.

oOo

Ron le había advertido que _Pandora's_ era muy elegante, y así era, por suerte Harry se había puesto sus mejores galas. Así y todo se sintió mal entrazado ante la recepcionista vestida de terciopelo que lo condujo a lo largo del corredor de ingreso exquisitamente decorado en negro y acero. A pesar de que sabía que era un encantamiento, no pudo evitar estremecerse al pasar debajo de la cascada que daba acceso al vestíbulo.

Hermione vino enseguida a su encuentro y lo abrazó. –Harry, viste que lugar genial. Hacía rato que quería conocerlo. Tuve que hacer las reservas con dos semanas de anticipación.

Así que lo habían estado planeando todo ese tiempo. Harry levantó una ceja interrogativa y acusadora hacia Ron. Quien eludió el aprieto con experta rapidez: –Eh… allá veo a un compañero de trabajo, Smasher… – y partió raudo hacia la barra. Lo siguieron caminando más despacio, Hermione siguió hablando sin parar.

–Estoy segura de que vos y Aurora van a congeniar, Harry. Iba un año después que el nuestro, estaba en Hufflepuff. Trabaja en la Oficina de Criaturas Mágicas. Se ha hecho amiga de Hagrid. ¡No veo la hora de que la conozcas!

Harry asintió entregado. Tenía que reconocérselo, a pesar de los innumerables fracasos anteriores, Hermione no se daba nunca por vencida. Y siempre estaba segura de que le había conseguido por fin la chica perfecta.

Por fortuna, llegaron en ese momento donde Ron y no se vio obligado a responder. Ron le presentó entonces a un hombretón de los más grandes que jamás hubiera conocido. –Smasher, éste es mi amigo Harry Potter, Smasher es un veterano del escuadrón de aurores.

–¿Me estás llamando viejo, Weasley? –dijo apretándole a Ron el brazo con tal fuerza al punto de arrancarle una mueca dolorida– Sabés bien que podría vencerte en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Un placer conocerte, Potter. –y le dio un apretón de mano como para quebrarle los huesos– Ah… y la encantadora señora Weasley, ¿cómo está Ud.?

–Muy bien, gracias, Smasher.

Harry miró a Hermione. Ella nunca le permitía _a nadie_ que la llamara por el apellido de Ron. Pero ahora se estaba mordiendo la lengua en aras de la cortesía.

Cuando Smasher empezó a empujar a algunos clientes para hacerles lugar junto a la barra, Harry se le acercó y le preguntó: –¿Todo bien?

–Sí… –dijo ella con un suave suspiro– Smasher no es mal tipo, en realidad; y cuida de Ron, pero a veces puede ser un poco…

Harry observó al auror que en ese momento estaba espantando a una pareja que se resistía a cederle sus asientos. Recordó lo que había dicho Malfoy. –¿Un poco matón? –sugirió.

–Mmm… –masculló ella expresando su acuerdo– ¡Ah mirá… allí está Aurora!

Harry se volvió para ver entrar a la bruja rubia a través de la cascada, no fue el único que volvió la cabeza. Tuvo que reconocer que era despampanante. Era casi tan alta como él, llevaba puesta una toga corta muy elegante, ceñida al frente y amplia en la espalda, que destacaba sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Aurora se sonrojó cuando Hermione se la presentó a todos, sus ojos de intenso azul se demoraron largamente en Harry. Y aunque él sabía que no se sentía particularmente atraído, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando Smasher puso tono seductor y dijo: –Ricurita, si las cosas no van bien con Potter, ya sabés donde encontrarme. –por suerte los llamaron justo en ese momento a la mesa ahorrándole a Harry un altercado que no tenía ganas de iniciar.

A pesar de ese comienzo no muy feliz, la cena transcurrió de lo más placentera. Hermione relató efusiva la última catástrofe de la que le había tocado ocuparse, un animago recientemente registrado había sido capturado en su forma de perro labrador y había recuperado su forma humana en una jaula de la perrera. Aurora rió a más no poder escuchando todas las tramoyas que Hermione había tenido que poner en juego para poder liberarlo. Aurora resultó ser una amante de todo tipo de animales, mágicos o no, le rogó a Hermione que la pusiera en contacto con el animago en cuestión, quería conversar con él sobre su experiencia entre los otros perros. También se mostró muy inquisitiva para saber todo lo relacionado con el trabajo de Harry, en el que parecía mucho más interesada que el propio Harry. Estuvo encantada cuando Harry mencionó a Hagrid y a partir de allí estuvieron un largo rato intercambiando anécdotas sobre las criaturas que habían estudiado en la escuela. Cuando Harry le contó el episodio del unicornio muerto en el Bosque Prohibido en primer año, se sintió tan conmovida hasta el punto de marearse.

Aurora era encantadora, de eso no cabían dudas. Si sus inclinaciones hubieran sido otras, seguramente la habría encontrado irresistible. Pero siendo como eran las cosas en realidad, Harry había puesto el cerebro en piloto automático. Tenía las reacciones que correspondían en los momentos adecuados, pero por lo demás sus pensamientos vagaban por otro rumbo.

Pero volvió a interesarse cuando hacia el final del plato principal, Ron comentó que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había sido definitivamente eliminada como materia en Hogwarts. Aurora opinó que le parecía una medida sensata. Según ella era una disciplina que incitaba a la violencia y que quizá tenía que ver con el clima de inseguridad que agobiaba a la sociedad.

En un momento, mientras hablaba, Aurora se acomodó una mecha de pelo detrás de la oreja. El gesto lo hizo acordar de Malfoy. ¿Qué hubiera replicado el Slytherin ante un argumento como ése? _Debés estar bromeando, Potter, ¿y después qué? ¿van a eliminar las clases de vuelo porque el quidditch es muy violento y las caídas frecuentes y peligrosas?_ Y Harry se encontró ansiando el intenso estímulo mental del debate con Malfoy esa noche en el bar. En un arranque que no pudo evitar, preguntó de pronto: –¿Vos sos sangrepura, Aurora?

Ella sonrió con orgullo. –Efectivamente, el linaje de los Kingsfords se remonta a más de una decena de siglos y por parte de mi madre soy descendiente directa de Alberic Grunnion.

Hermione se mostró impresionada, Ron se dedicaba a engullir el último trozo de carne bien bañado en salsa y Harry se dio cuenta de que su cita era la pareja perfecta para Malfoy. Formuló la siguiente pregunta a sabiendas que iba a ser causa de controversia y de fastidio para sus amigos. –¿Y cuáles son tus sentimientos respecto a que los nacidos de muggles sean admitidos en Hogwarts?

Aurora pestañeó varias veces, confundida. –¿Qué querés decir? ¿qué me parece?

–Quiero decir, ¿te parece que está bien que los admitan?

–¡Harry! –protestó Hermione al tiempo que Aurora contestaba: –Por supuesto, ¿adónde irían si no?

Pero Harry insistió a pesar de la mirada muy seria que le dirigía Hermione.

–¿No creés que puedan atrasar a los demás alumnos?

–Nunca me lo planteé… no creo que sean en nada diferentes a los otros.

Ésa no era la respuesta que quería. Quería… necesitaba una reacción enérgica. Debía haber alguna llama en ella, quería avivarla. –Pero cuando eras chica… seguramente aprendiste encantamientos antes de Hogwarts…

–Harry, ¿adónde querés ir a parar? –demandó Hermione.

–Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad –dijo, consciente de lo débil que sonaba la razón.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y dijo indignada: –Ciertamente no recuerdo que yo los haya atrasado a vos o a Ron.

Ron se removió inquieto en el asiento, Aurora tenía la vista baja y Harry se dio cuenta de que había avivado una llama pero no en la persona que había sido su objetivo. Se disculpó torpemente; algo renuente Hermione le aceptó la disculpa.

Ron se apresuró a despejar el clima, pidió la carta de postres y empezó a recitar las diferentes alternativas disponibles. La conversación se reinició luego y siguió por senderos menos escabrosos. Harry pensó que el mal momento había sido olvidado hasta que cuando ya iban saliendo, Hermione lo hizo aparte. –¿Qué fue todo eso de antes, Harry?

–Nada en realidad. Sólo quería saber lo que pensaba.

Hermione lo miró desconfiada y seria. –Bueno, tenés suerte de que sea una persona tan afable y que no se haya enojado. Sé amable con ella.

–Perdé cuidado.

Una vez afuera Ron y Hermione aparicionaron de vuelta. Harry acompañó a Aurora hasta su casa, vivía cerca en uno de los barrios más acomodados, fueron caminando. La conversación giró más que nada alrededor del tiempo, Harry ya estaba pensando en qué película podía ponerse a ver cuando llegara a su departamento, _Hombres de negro_ quizá… o a lo mejor alcanzaba a agarrar _Dr. Who_ en la BBC.

–Llegamos…

Estaban ante un impresionante pórtico de mármol blanco. En uno de los paneles de vidrio de la sólida puerta de roble había una calcomanía adherida: "Protegida por Seguridad Salus". Era de esperar.

Harry señaló la inscripción: –Está bien protegida… presumo…

–Supongo, –dijo ella encogiendo los hombros– no pienso en eso… es una buena prueba de que es segura… ¿Querés pasar? ¿Otro trago quizás…?

–Te agradezco pero no. Es algo tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.

–Qué lastima… pero bueno… la pasé muy bien.

–Yo también.

Ella sonrió expectante. Harry odiaba esos momentos, nunca sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era muy linda. Si pudiera de alguna forma lograr que le gustara, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Podría ser un buen novio. Y podrían casarse y vivir en un departamento respetable; y a su debido tiempo tendrían hijos que educarían para que fueran magos y brujas de bien. Y saldrían a veces juntos con Hermione y Ron y la pasarían muy bien y Hermione se sentiría contenta de que él finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien.

Y gracias a Merlín él se conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo así nunca funcionaría.

–Buenas noches, Aurora. –y se despidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. –Buenas noches, Harry. –replicó ella con decepción en el rostro y en el tono. Y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Harry suspiró. Otra cita malograda. Pero la calcomanía de la empresa de Malfoy le recordó cuál era la cita que ansiaba repetir.

El elefante estaba de regreso, más grande y rosado que nunca.

oOo

–Pero… ¿Ud es Harry Potter, no?

Harry había estado contemplando los veleros de un cuadro colgado en la pared, volvió la vista hacia la mujer mayor de cabellos blancos que lo miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Le estudió atentamente la cara pero no pudo recordar de dónde la conocía. ¿Una vecina de Privet Drive, quizá? ¿Una de las mujeres del club de jardinería de tía Petunia? Pero…¿una amiga de su tía atendiendo mesas en un pub de Greenwich? No, no podía ser…

–Sí, soy yo. ¿La conozco?

–No, no me conoce, pero… –parecía que iba a agregar algo más pero sacudió la cabeza– No, no tiene importancia. ¿Qué le puedo servir?

–Una jarra de medio litro de _bitter_, por ahora. Estoy esperando a alguien.

La mujer se alejó y Harry volvió a sus reflexiones. Había estado pensando mucho en los últimos días. Le había tenido que explicar a Hermione sobre la malograda cita con Aurora. Hermione no lo había tomado bien, exasperada le había espetado finalmente –––Harry, a ver si alguna vez decidís qué es lo que realmente querés.

Y eso lo llevaba de nuevo al elefante. A recordar a Malfoy haciéndolo reír y haciéndolo pensar. Era alguien así lo que siempre había ansiado y nunca había encontrado. Y luego sus pensamientos volvían a Hogwarts, algo que siempre trataba de evitar, porque eran recuerdos ennegrecidos por la confusión y la angustia. Pero deambulando esos recuerdos que habían sido tan significativos en su vida, había llegado a una asombrosa revelación, Malfoy era una constante en todos ellos. No una buena constante… no podía recordar nada que hubiera hecho Malfoy por entonces que no fuera… aborrecible. Sin embargo había sido una constante de mucho más peso que las chicas protagonistas de su deslumbramiento romántico –Cho– o de su idilio trunco –Ginny.

Era realmente perturbador sentirse tan atraído por alguien que debería haber sido su enemigo. Durante años Malfoy había representado todo aquello contra lo que Harry luchaba… todo lo opuesto de lo que quería llegar a ser. Pero esa batalla hacía mucho que había concluido. Alguna vez había estado convencido de que siempre viviría a la sombra de Voldemort, sin ninguna posibilidad de llevar una vida normal. Y era eso mismo lo que lo había hecho escapar del bar. Porque si no hubiese sido por la marca asomando en la muñeca de Malfoy, se lo hubiera llevado esa noche a su departamento y nada ni nadie se lo podría haber impedido. Malfoy era todo lo que él quería. Era ingenioso y divertido y en la charla del bar se había mostrado mucho más adaptable de lo que Harry nunca hubiera imaginado. Y como si eso fuera poco… estaba rebueno y besaba como el mejor. Era exactamente el tipo de Harry.

Y cuando pensaba siendo totalmente honesto consigo mismo, algo no muy frecuente, se daba cuenta que lo último no era exactamente cierto. Malfoy –_Draco_– era el que había determinado _su tipo_.

Le había llevado muchos días decidirse, esa vieja y ya olvidada batalla no iba a interponerse entre él y lo que él quería. Varios días más demoró la respuesta de Malfoy a la lechuza que le había mandado pidiéndole que se reunieran de nuevo. Había tenido que inventarse una excusa para no ir ése sábado a casa de Ron y Hermione, pero el mensaje del Slytherin no dejaba lugar para alternativa:

_Greenwich Arms – El sábado a las ocho. DM_

Que era donde Harry estaba, sentado en la barra esperando, cuando Malfoy entró por la puerta trasera a las ocho y cuarto. Vestía ropas de mago, para sorpresa de Harry, eran obviamente de corte impecable y hubieran causado sensación en cualquiera de los _bistros_ de onda de Diagon, pero en el Greenwich muggle estaban fuera de lugar. Aunque quizá no, había un par de profesores con sus togas sentados en otra mesa del mismo local.

–Pudiste venir. – dijo Harry cuando Malfoy se sentó en el banco de la barra junto a él.

–Te escribí que iba a venir, ¿no?

–Sí, –dijo Harry, no sabía si debía revelarle su alivio– pero pensé que quizá no querrías darme otra oportunidad.

–Sobre eso todavía no estoy muy seguro. Pero dado que me rogaste…

–¡Yo no te rogué!

–Potter, cuando se usa tres veces "por favor" en un solo párrafo, eso es rogar. Además, no tenía nada más interesante para hacer. –le hizo una seña al hombre detrás de la barra quien sin mediar ninguna palabra le empezó a servir una cerveza. Harry levantó una ceja inquisitiva, Malfoy explicó: –Éste es mi lugar habitual, Potter. Vivo a la vuelta.

–¿No vivís en la Mansión?

–¿Con mis padres! ¡Nada más eso faltaría! –revoleó los ojos– Ahora en serio, ¿para qué fue que me citaste?

–Quería volverte a ver.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tenés más preguntas que querés que te conteste?

_Es lógico que lo plantee así_, pensó Harry. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba de Malfoy la última vez. _Pero esta vez… esta vez es distinto_. –No, nada de preguntas. Sólo… bueno, para empezar… pedirte disculpas.

–¿Y por qué exactamente querés pedirme disculpas, Potter? –la expresión era seria; los labios apretados, apenas una línea. No prometían clemencia.

–Por haberme ido de esa forma. No debería haber hecho algo así.

La mirada seguía siendo dura, expectante. –¿Y…?

–¿Y qué?

–¿Me vas a pedir disculpas o no?

–Eso iba a… –pero por el tono de Malfoy sonaba como si lo estuviera emplazando… y no le parecía que fuera para tanto.

Malfoy le estudió el rostro durante un largo minuto sin decir nada. Luego se encogió de hombros y bajó los ojos a su cerveza. –Bueno… no importa, Potter. De todos modos no hay nada por lo que haga falta que te disculpes. Yo no debería haberte puesto en esa posición. Así que te pido perdón. ¿Sin resentimientos?

–Sin resentimientos. –repitió automáticamente Harry. Pero sentía cierta incomodidad, no era ésa la forma como quería que fueran las cosas, la cara de Malfoy había adquirido cierta frialdad… no, así no le parecía bien. Trató de recurrir a un tema neutro. En el otro extremo de la barra el hombre y la mujer que atendían, reían conversando con un cliente. –¿Así que venís siempre acá?

–Fue lo que te dije, ¿no?

–Nunca hubiera imaginado que elegirías un bar muggle.

–¿Me lo estás diciendo en joda o qué? –Malfoy lo miró perplejo– ¿No me digas que creías que éste era un bar muggle? Mirá a tu alrededor, ¿te creés que esas escobas al lado de la puerta son para barrer o de utilería? ¿Y aquel reloj? –hizo un gesto hacia la pared, hacia un cucú que tenía por lo menos seis manillas– Obviamente también vienen muggles… y son bienvenidos… pero sigue siendo un lugar de magos, como todo Greenwich.

Muy asombrado, Harry murmuró: –No tenía la menor idea. –pero ahora que se fijaba empezó a detectar otros signos: la chimenea descomunal con una caja en la repisa que seguramente contendría polvo Floo, bellotas en los marcos de la ventana como protección contra tormentas eléctricas, muchas botellas en los estantes que no parecían de licor sino de pociones. Y los clientes con ropajes excéntricos, que él había supuesto que eran académicos.

Malfoy hizo un gesto en dirección a los que atendían. –Ged y Sally son los dueños desde hace décadas… y antes los padres de Ged. Sally podría contarte un montón de anécdotas asombrosas.

Como si hubiera escuchado que pronunciaban su nombre, la bruja levantó la vista hacia ellos y les sonrió.

_¡Me conoció!_ –pensó Harry con un sobresalto. Si era una bruja podía conocerlo de varios lugares, quizá de Critswold, quizá de alguno de los otros comercios de Diagon, quizá era una persona que Ron o Hermione le habían presentado. Pero había tenido una extraña sensación cuando habían intercambiado algunas palabras minutos antes…

Todavía con el ceño fruncido se volvió hacia Malfoy que lo había estado estudiando en silencio con una rara expresión en la cara. Harry volvió a enfocar su atención en él. –¿Dijiste que vivías cerca?

Malfoy parpadeó varias veces e ignoró por completo la pregunta. –Potter, de verdad, ¿para qué viniste?

–Ya te lo dije, quería pedirte disculpas. Y realmente lo siento.

Pero Malfoy no parecía conforme. –¿Y eso es todo? Me lo podrías haber dicho con un mensaje.

–Es cierto… podría… –Harry no podía explicarle por qué no lo había hecho así. Lo cierto era que su vida toda estaba inextricablemente unida a Malfoy y lo había estado desde que tenía once años. Pero no podía decirle por qué era así, porque ni él mismo lo sabía. –Pero realmente quería volverte a ver… Draco. –escucharlo pronunciar su nombre pareció ablandarlo y sonrió cuando Harry agregó: –Además vos habías prometido que la próxima vez me ibas a invitar a un lugar donde aceptaran tus galeones… ¿acá los aceptan?

–Así es…Harry. Y me parece que necesitás otra cerveza.

De ahí en más fue todo fácil y como Harry había esperado que fuera. Draco recuperó la vivacidad y minutos después Harry se estaba desternillando de risa con las cosas, algunas muy disparatadas, que le contaba. Harry, ya distendido, le contó a su vez de su trabajo, sus amigos y su vida, con una confianza y libertad que raramente se permitía. La conversación volvió a ser agradable como la vez anterior, y más, porque Harry sabía que terminaría de modo diferente.

Y se fue sintiendo más seguro de que sería así a medida que transcurrían los minutos. Draco se le acercaba más y más, pero nunca llegaba a tocarlo. La mano se deslizaba sobre la barra hasta casi tocar la suya, el hombro se inclinaba hacia delante, por momentos la cara estaba a centímetros de la suya. Por un lado era maravilloso, por otro era una provocación que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Harry entró en el juego, en un momento medio se incorporó en el banco para estirar la mano y alcanzar un posavasos, aprovechó entonces para apretar su muslo contra el de Draco. En un momento Draco estaba explicando con detalle la estructura del tejido de las defensas, Harry sabía que le convenía prestar atención a eso pero no… estaba en cambio concentrado en el calor… el calor que irradiaba Draco. Cuando Harry le contó el incidente de Smasher echando a los clientes de la barra en el restaurante, graficó agarrándole el hombro a Draco y lo mantuvo fuertemente asido mucho más de lo necesario. Y dos cervezas más tarde, la mano de Harry se posó suavemente sobre el brazo Draco y no se movió de allí. Ni siquiera cuando el Slytherin clavó los ojos en la mano atrevida. Draco carraspeó ruidosamente.

–¿A qué estás jugando, Potter?

Pero ahora Harry conocía el poder de los nombres. No iba a permitirle que volviera a distanciarse. –No estoy jugando, Draco. –y apretó los dedos en la rica tela de la manga– La última vez me asusté… me espanté. No sé explicar por qué. Pero te aseguro que eso no va a ocurrir hoy.

Draco lo escrutó como a un espécimen bajo el microscopio. –Siendo así, –replicó finalmente– creo que llegó la hora de que te lleve a mi casa.

Harry sonrió y su sonrisa se amplió cuando la vio reflejada en el rostro de Draco. Bajaron de los bancos y Harry empezó a enfilar hacia la puerta pero Draco lo hizo detener.

–Vamos a aparicionar desde el jardín de atrás, es más rápido.

Harry sonrió intencionado. Tenía razón, ya habían esperado demasiado, para qué prolongarlo más. –Dame un segundo, tengo que ir a buscar la campera.

Draco dio media vuelta con un amplio flamear de su toga como si se envolviera en la medianoche. Era tan seductor que Harry empezó a considerar que quizá bien podía olvidarse de la campera y seguirlo sin demorar más. Pero se contuvo y se dirigió al perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

La dueña estaba limpiando una mesa cercana que se acababa de desocupar. –Que tengas buenas noches, Harry Potter. –saludó.

–Buenas noches, Sally. –y entonces supo que no podía irse sin preguntarle– Sally, ¿cómo es que me conoce?

–Oh… no me acuerdo. –pero la expresión de la cara la traicionaba.

–No, Ud. me conoce. –insistió Harry– Ud. se acuerda, ¿no es cierto?

La bruja dirigió miradas nerviosas alrededor. –Soy una mujer vieja. Me acuerdo de muchas cosas.

–¿Se acuerda de Voldemort? –se había jugado con la pregunta, lo sabía.

La mujer hizo una mueca ostensible. –Ése es un nombre que no debe pronunciarse. Ni siquiera en el caso de que uno recordase.

–Su nombre nunca me aterrorizó. Pero las cosas que hizo… –la bruja se puso lívida– Entonces es cierto… se acuerda de lo que hicieron… él y los mortífagos.

–Cosas terribles. –susurró– Y la gente vuelve a tener miedo ahora… y con razón.

–¿Ud. no se olvidó?

–¿Cómo habría podido? –se dejó caer en una silla, Harry notó por primera vez cuán vieja era– pero todos me tomaban por loca cada vez que mencionaba la guerra. Y llegué a pensar que tenían razón. Fue entonces que mi hija se casó con Ignatius MacNair… yo tuve un ataque. Llegaron a amenazarme con mandarme a St. Mungo, sabía que una vez que me metieran allí nunca me dejarían salir… así que "me mejoré".

–Fingió que nada era cierto.

–Sí. Les dije que era confusión.

Harry asintió. Era lo mismo que el había hecho con sus amigos. –Bueno, esto prueba que no estamos locos. ¿De qué otro modo podríamos acordarnos de las mismas cosas?

–Harry, incluso si todo eso ocurrió… nadie se acuerda y el mundo siguió adelante. Mirá nomás vos y Draco. Nunca hubiera imaginado que te vería departiendo tan cordialmente con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

_¡Draco!_ Estaba esperando afuera… y de nuevo Harry estaba espantado. No podía ir con él, no con lo que se acababa de enterar.

Sally notó su consternación. –¿Estás preocupado por Draco?

Harry asintió. –Es un mortífago.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza. –Harry, las cosas ahora son distintas. Sean reales o no, ya no son lo mismo. Ya no existen los mortífagos. Mi hija adora a su suegro y yo tengo que recordarme a cada instante que ya no es más el monstruo que alguna vez fue. Y Draco… conozco a Draco desde hace años y nunca tuve ninguna razón para tenerle miedo. –ella le sonrió– Espero que no me juzgues atrevida, pero… ¿hace mucho tiempo que están juntos?

–¿Juntos? No… no… sólo esta noche…

–¿Ah sí? –replicó sorprendida– se los veía tan bien juntos, tal para cual, yo creí…

–Pero era un mortífago… y aunque hoy ya no existan… ¿puede haber cambiado de modo de pensar? ¿es razonable pensarlo?

Sally estrujó el paño que tenía en las manos y reflexionó unos instantes considerando la pregunta. Finalmente dijo: –No sé cómo fue que pasó todo esto, ni tampoco por qué… y me has dejado con mucho en qué pensar. Pero puedo decirte esto: una persona puede quedar atada a lo que hizo en el pasado, el pasado no se puede borrar, pero siempre se puede cambiar el futuro. Y eso vale también para vos, Harry. Y no veo razón para que el futuro de Draco seas vos y no El Que No Debe Nombrarse.

Tenía mucho sentido. Con sólo dos charlas había llegado a la conclusión que el Draco de la escuela no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que lo estaba esperando. Ya había cambiado su futuro se había transformado en alguien que le gustaba y al que podía respetar. _Y desear_, tuvo que admitir además. Y dejó de tener miedo… y él también podía cambiar su futuro.

–Sally, ¿puedo volver a visitarla algún otro día?

–Claro que sí, me haría muy feliz –miró hacia la puerta trasera con una sonrisa pícara– Pero será mejor que te vayas ahora, Draco te está esperando.

Harry se dio vuelta y corrió hacia Draco que había vuelto a entrar al local. Le tomó la mano y lo arrastró con prisa al jardín.

–¿Hay algún problema?

–No. –dijo Harry apretándose contra él para que pudieran aparicionar juntos– Todo está bien. Estoy seguro de que está todo bien.

oOo

Aparicionar siempre lo desorientaba. Pero mucho más desorientado quedó al materializarse en un departamento desconocido con el brazo de Draco aferrándole la cintura y los labios de Draco partiéndole la boca con un beso. Toda la habitación parecía darle vueltas, se hubiera caído si el brazo no lo hubiera estado sosteniendo. Soltó una exclamación contenida: –Draco…

–Perdón, –murmuró Draco, se separó para permitir que recuperara el equilibrio por su cuenta pero no lo soltó del todo– es que no quiero que te me vuelvas escapar.

–Pero si no me voy a ir. –dijo para tranquilizarlo y haciendo una mueca dolorida agregó: –Pasa es que tengo el picaporte de la puerta clavado en la espalda.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos y los hizo girar hasta que quedar con su propia espalda contra la pared. Deslizó las manos dentro de la campera y por debajo de la remera y le acarició la piel cálida atrayéndolo hacia sí. –¿Así está mejor?

–Mucho mejor. –dijo Harry y se entregó al beso. Él también exploro con las manos bajo la toga y fue abriéndose camino hasta encontrar la piel ardiente, quería quemarse acariciando el grácil cuerpo.

El beso fue intensificándose y progresando a gemidos, ambos ávidos de contacto con piel desnuda. Finalmente Draco se separó. –Se me ocurre una idea mejor. –dijo y lo condujo de la mano hasta el dormitorio. Draco murmuró unas palabras y se encendieron cientos de velas alrededor de la amplia cama con dosel, que estaba cubierta por un acolchado plateado que destellaba como las estrellas. Harry seguía todavía embriagándose con el despliegue cuando Draco le sacó la campera y le empezó a desabotonar la camisa. Harry no demoró en seguir el ejemplo y desvistiéndose fueron desplazándose hacia la cama.

–¿Te gustó la idea?

–Sos un genio. –y le buscó la boca para otro beso.

Ya estirados sobre las sábanas sedosas y sin apartar los labios de los de Draco Harry acometio la tarea de terminar de desvestirlo, no era tan fácil las ropas de los magos eran mucho más complicadas y además Draco le estaba martirizando deliciosamente las tetillas con las uñas y eso no era precisamente algo que lo ayudara a concentrarse. Los cordones de la camisa eran imposibles… nunca iba a poder.

–No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

–Espero que estés hablando de la camisa, Potter. –dijo Draco burlón. Y murmuró el encantamiento para desvestir. Los cordones fueron deslizándose como serpientes por los ojales y los faldones se desprendieron de debajo del pantalón, la camisa se abrió finalmente revelando la piel desnuda. –¿Necesitás más ayuda? –agregó con tono sarcástico y juguetón.

Harry se regaló los ojos observando el amplio pecho cubierto de suave y fino vello claro. –No, gracias, a partir de acá puedo solo.

Malfoy levantó una comisura en respuesta pero el visaje se le borró de inmediato cuando una mano intrusa se le coló debajo de los pantalones que el encantamiento ya había desabotonado. Harry fue besando y mordisqueando levemente la pálida piel, bajando por el torso hasta alcanzar su meta. Draco empezó a lanzar una serie de gemidos, que fueron creciendo en intensidad y entusiasmo. Los labios de Harry le rodearon la punta del miembro y fueron deslizándose hasta alcanzar la corona de pelo rubio oscuro de la base englobándolo completamente. La diestra boca fue llevándolo sin prisa pero sin pausa hasta el límite.

–¡Por todos los cielos, Potter, sí que sabés hacer las cosas bien! –exclamó tras el clímax y lo hizo subir tironeándole los cabellos y lo besó intensamente saboreando su propio semen en la lengua de Harry. Harry tuvo un espasmo su erección lo martirizaba apretada dentro de los jeans. Draco se los sacó y se tendió encima de el contacto directo de tanta piel con piel provocó un vendaval de estímulos que abrumaron los sentidos de Harry. La mano de Draco friccionando deliciosamente su miembro fue potenciándole la excitación y no demoró mucho en acabar él también en un delirio de gozo. Cuando levantó los ojos vio a Draco por encima suyo lamiéndose la pegajosa simiente de la mano, las llamas de las velas creaban una aureola de luz difuminada alrededor de su cabeza… una imagen celestial o quizá la de un ángel caído.

Se demoró largamente observándolo. Finalmente Draco sonrió y dijo: –¿Estás contento de no haber huido esta vez, Harry?

Harry revoleó los ojos. –Nunca vas a dejar de echármelo en cara.

–Por supuesto que no. Ahora quedate quieto un instante.

Uso un encantamiento para limpiarlos a ambos. Y luego abrió la boca en un bostezo salvaje como para dislocarle la mandíbula. Ésa era la señal, le había llegado la hora de irse. La había visto más veces de las que podía acordarse y él mismo la había usado en alguna ocasión. Sabía que no tenía que tomarse como algo personal. Significaba que cada cual ya había obtenido lo que había venido a buscar, y que una vez saciados los deseos cada uno debía retomar su propio rumbo y no tenía que volver a pensar nunca más en el otro. Para que el mensaje quedara bien claro, Draco se deslizó debajo del acolchado y se tapó hasta arriba.

–_Bueno_, pensó Harry, _por lo menos hay luz, no voy a tener que tantear por todo el cuarto para recuperar la ropa._ Los jeans estaban al pie de la cama, una pernera enrollada alrededor de uno de los postes. Se estiró para agarrarlos y ya tenía una de las piernas calzada cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en el codo.

–En nombre de Morfeo, ¿qué creés que estás haciendo?

Draco lo atrajo hasta acostarlo a su lado mirándolo con ojos serios furiosos y heridos de traición. Suavizó un poco la mirada cuando Harry se estiró a su lado y se le aproximó, pero no le soltó el brazo.

–Siempre odio esta parte. –confesó Harry– Nunca sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. –levantó una mano y le acarició los cabellos, las hebras platinadas se deslizaban como agua entre sus dedos. –¿No se supone que llegó el momento de que me vaya?

–No. –replicó Draco frotándole la mano con la nariz como un gato exigiendo caricias. Luego lo rodeó con un brazo y lo aprisionó contra el colchón. –Quiero que te quedes por mucho tiempo.

Harry se desprendió a las patadas del jean y se metió bajo las mantas. Lo más cerca posible de la fuente de exquisito calor, el cuerpo de Draco. Lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de que lo reclamara el sueño fue que a partir de ese momento su futuro iba a ser muy diferente.

oOo

**Ad idem:** De mutuo acuerdo. / De mismo parecer.


	8. Certum est quia impossibile

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 8 – ****Certum est quia impossibile**

–¿Y…?

–¿Y qué?

Ron puso a un repasador a secar los platos e hizo que las ollas ya limpias se fueran guardando en el armario. –No sé, parecería que hay algo que te está preocupando.

–¿Querés decir por Harry? No.

Ron hizo que se acomodara el último plato sobre la pila y con un rápido movimiento de varita cerró la puerta del armario. –Siendo así, creo que me voy a ir a acostar…

–Es sólo que…

Ron sonrió, el dique estaba a punto de ceder. –Sí, ¿qué?

–No entiendo por qué no nos lo había dicho.

Así que eso era lo que la preocupaba y por eso no había pronunciado palabra desde que Harry y Draco se habían despedido. –Yo no creo que nos haya ocultado nada, es algo muy reciente, empezaron a salir hace un par de semanas.

–No, no es eso lo que me preocupa. No nos había dicho que era gay. –apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre los puños –¿Creés que habrá pensado que lo tomaríamos a mal?

Ron se encogió de hombros. –Debe de haber pensado que no era algo tan importante, no es nada del otro mundo, hay muchos magos gay.

–Pero sigue siendo una cuestión de importancia para los muggles y Harry pasa buena parte de su tiempo en el mundo muggle.

–Bueno, entonces quizá haya sido por eso que no había dicho nada.

–¿Tampoco a nosotros? ¿Habrá creído que no podía confiar en nosotros? –se tapó la cara con las manos –Y yo que trataba de engancharlo… un montón de veces, todo el tiempo…

Ron se mordió el labio y asintió. No le iba a contar lo mucho que había odiado Harry esas ocasiones. Le acarició el hombro suavemente. –Al menos ahora sabés por qué ninguna dio resultado.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido lastimoso.

–No te pongas mal, che. Ahora se lo ve muy feliz.

Sí, es cierto. –dijo ella y posó la mano sobre la de él– Aunque yo sigo preocupada por él.

–¿Preocupada? –Ron se sentó en la silla a su lado– ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

–No estoy segura sobre Draco. Harry está… está distinto. Vos sabés como había sido todo este tiempo… después del colapso. Me puse tan contenta cuando volvió de sus viajes, podíamos tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo… y ahora…

–Y ahora todo indica que Draco puede ayudar para vigilarlo.

–¿Te parece que va a ser así? –el tono no podía haber sido más escéptico– No estoy segura de que me guste Draco. Lo veo como muy aferrado a sus ideas… muy dogmático.

Ron medio que sonrió. –Dogmático… ¿a quién me hace acordar? A alguien que conozco.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y replicó –A vos te gusta sólo porque hizo que Harry desempolvara la escoba y volviera a volar.

–Puede que sea cierto. –admitió él, había sido muy bueno verle a Harry la cara encendida cuando él y Draco llegaron para cenar volando desde Londres. – Pero creo que se pueden hacer mucho bien el uno al otro.

–¿Vos no habías advertido ningún indicio?

–¿De que era gay? –Ron negó con la cabeza– Quizá debería haberme dado cuenta. Yo asumía que él hacía algún levante ocasional de vez en cuando.

Hermione se estremeció al pensar en la zona roja de Knockturn.

–Además, –continuó Ron– no creo que nos haya ocultado nada. Cuando tuvo algo para contar, nos lo dijo enseguida. Estaba ansioso de traer a Draco.

Hermione reflexionó unos instantes en silencio. Su expresión fue pasando de frustración a comprensión y luego a resolución. Ron ya conocía el modelo, no era la primera vez que lo veía, por eso no se sorprendió cuando ella dijo finalmente. –Tenemos que apoyarlo lo más que podamos. ¿Creés que pueda haber un libro sobre el tema?

Ron rió. –Algo así como _¿Así que tu mejor amigo resultó ser gay?_ Bueno, si no hay uno así, estoy seguro de que vos vas a terminar escribiéndolo.

Ella le tomó la mano sonriendo. –¿Y a vos no te importa ni un poquito?

Ron negó con la cabeza. –Para nada. Con tal de que no tenga que verlos juntos desnudos. –tembló exageradamente– No podría imaginar una cuadro más espantoso que ése.

oOo

Harry había decidido que no había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que ver a Draco desnudo. Algunas cosas se le acercaban bastante: Malfoy volando, su cuerpo esbelto fundiéndose en armoniosa silueta con la escoba; Malfoy en medio de un encendido debate, la lengua aguda fustigando como un látigo, los ojos acerados brillándole; Malfoy durmiendo, cubierto con las mantas, el movimiento acompasado de su respiración equilibrándose con la paz de su rostro.

Pero nada se comparaba con Draco en ese momento, porque en ese momento era _Draco_, no podía ser _Malfoy_ el se ponía a horcajadas sobre su falda y con sublime y martirizante lentitud iba empalándose en su verga. Nada podía compararse con este Draco, el pecho brillante de sudor y con una expresión en la cara que conjugaba placer y dolor. Parecía tan frágil como una delicada y refinada pieza de porcelana que podría hacerse añicos en las manos equivocadas.

Pero las de Harry nunca podrían lastimarlo. Reverenciaban el cuerpo de Draco, que en ese instante arqueaba la espalda sostenido entre ellas en una curva perfecta al concluir el descenso. Ahora era Harry el que se sentía vulnerable, envainado por completo dentro de Draco, a merced de las sensaciones que empezaron a recorrerlo mientras se movían juntos. Atrajo el cuerpo de su amante y le depositó besos en la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho y mordisqueó las deliciosas tetillas rosadas arrancándole a su dueño gemidos de placer.

Gemidos que se intensificaron cuando Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y fue acelerando los ciclos acercándolos a ambos al paroxismo. Draco hizo girar levemente la cabeza de Harry para un beso, los cabellos níveos cayeron en cascada envolviéndolos en su relumbrar. Los sentidos se le amalgamaban. Veía los sonidos amortiguados que lanzaba su amante, saboreaba el halo luminoso que los rodeaba, olía la sombra en la curva de su cuello. Y cuando Draco se hundió aun más profundo casi se rindió al gozo que le aguijoneó la entrepierna pugnando para hacerla explotar.

–No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. –advirtió.

–Te tiro con todos los hechizos que conozco si llegás a acabar antes que yo.

La amenaza sonó vana sólo en parte, Harry contuvo sus impulsos y se concentró en el vaivén del miembro resbaladizo que se deslizaba en el hueco de sus dedos, imprimió un movimiento de giro y apretó la punta, Draco lo recompensó con un estremecimiento que se le trasmitió como una onda expansiva hasta los dedos de los pies. –¡No parés! – rogó Draco innecesariamente puesto que Harry no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse, las caderas se alzaban para invadirlo más hondo, la mano se sacudía veloz y las mandíbulas se apretaban; los dos estaban al límite. La corona muscular se ciñó alrededor de él y Draco erupcionó chorros cálidos sobre su pecho. Cubierto de sudor y de simiente acometió frenético, una… dos veces… el canal de Draco se había vuelto tan estrecho al punto de quitarle el aliento, la tercera arremetida lo partió en mil pedazos extáticos… Segundos después el cuerpo de Draco se desplomó sobre él.

Permanecieron así largo tiempo sin pronunciar palabra hasta que lentamente fueron descendiendo de las cimas sublimes alcanzadas. Una suprema paz parecía dominar todo el cuarto. Hubo encantamientos susurrados para limpiar y Draco se tendió a su lado asiéndolo con un brazo que le cruzaba el pecho.

Harry giró la cabeza para observarle el perfil. Como podía ser que alguna vez hubiera juzgado odiosa esa apariencia. En ese instante no podía imaginar rasgos más deleitables.

Pensó en sus amigos, ojalá ellos también llegaran a apreciarlo, sería tan bueno que pudieran compartir los cuatro juntos otros sábados cenando. Hubiera sido algo inconcebible en otra época. Pero ni Ron ni Draco eran los de otras épocas. Había habido algunos momentos incómodos cuando el tema había derivado a los elfos domésticos, pero dentro de todo, la velada había transcurrido bien.

–Esta noche no estuvo tan mal.

Draco soltó un sonido ronco que pudo haber sido de risa. –Personalmente yo la calificaría de excepcional, pero vos podés llamarla como quieras, Potter.

–No me refería a eso, –dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco– me refería a la cena con Hermione y Ron.

–Si todavía estás pensando en la cena, entonces creo que no debe haber sido tan excepcional.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Podés creerme, al respecto no tengo nada de qué quejarme.

–Mejor así. Aunque creo que necesitamos mucha más práctica…

Draco susurró algo y se apagaron las velas, Harry se tapó hasta la barbilla, dispuesto a entregarse al sueño reparador. Pero momentos después preguntó: –Quisiera saber lo que te pareció…

Sorprendentemente, Draco no estaba todavía dormido.

–No creo que les guste mucho a tus amigos.

–Claro que sí. A Ron le encantó que lo ayudaras a acondicionar su escoba.

–Sí. Ron puede ser… pero Hermione… me estuvo mirando todo el tiempo como si fuera un perro con tres cabezas o algo así.

Harry se incorporó un poco sobre el costado. –¿Por qué todavía no estás dormido?

Draco ignoró la pregunta y continuó –Pero me resultó más llamativo cómo te miraba a vos… cómo los dos te miraban a vos.

–Son mis amigos. Quieren protegerme.

–¿Pensarán que estoy tramando algo diabólico? –la cama se movió, Draco también debía de haberse incorporado un poco– Harry, ¿por qué ella no paraba de decir que vos me odiabas en la escuela?

Harry suspiró. –Parece que no me vas a dejar dormir.

–Pero era cierto. Vos me odiabas por entonces.

–Ya te dije que éramos chicos. Veíamos las cosas diferente. Ya hablamos sobre eso.

–Pero ella lo repitió varias veces, como si quisiera hacérmelo entender. Y… no sé Harry… tengo la sensación de que hay muchas cosas que no me contás.

Pero Harry no podía contarle. Y hubiera sido un alivio poder hacerlo, ahora sabía que sus memorias eran reales. ¿Qué mejor que contárselo a su amante? Pero ese amante era Draco Malfoy, su Némesis, que había tenido un papel muy destacado pero nada benigno en esas memorias.

Draco tomó su silencio como una negación. –Como quieras. Así que está bien que vos me preguntes cualquier cosa, incluso algunas que no son asunto tuyo… y yo te contesto… pero yo te pregunto algo… algo muy simple… y vos no me decís nada.

Harry sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada que no fuera a sonar como una excusa. Lamentablemente, Draco tenía toda la razón.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta que no iba a decirle nada, continuó: –Creo que sabés que me gustás, Harry. Y me gustás mucho, por cierto. Vos no sos como toda la gente que veo a diario que no tienen vida en la mirada. Tienen tanto miedo y quieren que les asegure que van a estar a salvo y yo no puedo garantizarles eso. Vos en cambio no venís a buscar seguridad, venís lleno de preguntas, querés saber todo… y eso es estupendo. Pero esto… se está volviendo muy unilateral… no creo que vos y yo… no creo que funcione.

Harry sabía que su felicidad dependía de que pudiera hacerle entender: –No es unilateral, Draco. Te juro que no. Quiero que lo nuestro funcione. Pero hay cosas que no te puedo contar.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tenés miedo de que las pueda usar en contra de vos? –el tono de Draco iba ganando enfado– Por todos los cielos, Harry, yo te conté un montón de información crítica, rompí innumerables veces el protocolo, me arriesgué…

Harry negó con la cabeza, aunque a oscuras Draco no podía verlo. –Pensarías que estoy loco.

–¿Y por qué iba a pensar algo así?

–Porque hasta yo mismo lo pensé durante mucho tiempo.

Draco estiró la mano y le hasta encontrarle los cabellos. Se los acarició. –Te prometo que voy a escuchar todo lo que me digas, Harry, y que no voy a pensar que estás loco.

Harry sabía que era un gran riesgo, todo podía terminar muy mal, pero Draco tenía derecho a saber.

–Yo recuerdo Hogwarts de una forma muy diferente de como la recordás vos. –empezó algo dubitativo, la verdad le tironeaba de la lengua, ansiosa por liberarse. Le contó a Draco de la primera vez, cuando se habían conocido, de la primera clase de vuelo. De Buckbeak. Le contó cómo lo había odiado cuando él y sus amigos habían aterrorizado la escuela como parte de la Escuadra Inquisitorial de Umbridge y lo espantosamente mal que se había sentido después de haberle abierto la perfecta piel del pecho con la maldición cortante. Draco no hizo ninguna mueca, igual Harry no la hubiera visto, siguió acariciándole los cabellos y lo instó a seguir.

Harry siguió hablando y hablando hasta sentir irritada la garganta, pero siempre parecía haber algo más que decir: el papel de Draco en la muerte de Dumbledore; el profesor Snape, lo mucho que lo había detestado siempre, todo lo que había hecho por ellos… para salvarlos. Cuanto más hablaba más se daba cuenta de lo irracional que sonaba todo. Los momentos más duros, como cuando habían estado cautivos en la Mansión, parecían tan lejanos esa noche en la acogedora calidez de la cama de Draco. Cuando le contó de la batalla se sentía como si estuviera leyendo una página de _Hogwarts, una historia_. –Debería haber muerto… pero terminé despertándome en el hospital, Voldemort había desaparecido y nadie se acordaba de nada.

Hubo un nuevo y prolongado silencio, no calmo como el anterior, sino cargado de tensión y miedo. Seguramente ahora Draco le diría que juntara sus cosas y se fuera. En los últimos días había estado trayendo muchas cosas, le iba a tomar bastante tiempo reunirlas a todas y con lo cansado que estaba no creía que pudiera hacerlo esa misma noche.

–Ahora veo por qué te negaste a que te presentara a mis padres.

Era cierto, pero no era lo que había esperado que Malfoy dijera. Debía de estar pensando cómo sacarse a un loco como él de encima sin perturbarlo más aún. Decidió que era mejor ahorrarle el mal momento. –Está todo bien. Ya sabía que no ibas a querer tener nada más conmigo después de oír todo esto. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Cuando Harry hizo un amague de levantarse, los dedos de Draco se aferraron de sus cabellos. –Potter, vos no tenés ni la más mínima idea de cuáles son mis deseos. Admito que fue muy duro escuchar todo esto. Si las cosas fueron así, no es de extrañar que me odiaras. Hice cosas terribles.

–También me salvaste, no te olvides de eso. Y podría no ser cierto… aunque Sally, la del bar, se acuerda de las mismas cosas… se acuerda de Voldemort. No es posible que los dos hayamos inventado lo mismo. –Malfoy no dijo nada, Harry insistió– Draco, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

–No. –Draco lo aferró fuertemente, Harry entró a considerar si debía empezar a tener miedo, quizá el relato había despertado al antiguo Malfoy y ahora lo iba a entregar a su padre. Pero el corazón del antiguo Malfoy no hubiera latido de la forma en que latía el de Draco, el antiguo Malfoy no le habría estado apretando la cabeza contra el pecho como hacía Draco. Y el antiguo Malfoy no se habría aferrado a él como si en ello le fuera la vida, no habría inclinado y dejado reposar la mejilla sobre sus cabellos, no habría susurrado: –No estás loco.

Harry separó un poco la cabeza, deseando que hubiera luz para poder verle la expresión. –¿Qué dijiste?

–Ahora no sé bien qué pensar. Pero no quiero que te vayas. –volvió a acostarse y acomodó a Harry muy junto a su cuerpo– Por favor, Harry, no te vayas.

Se quedaron así, abrazados. Finalmente Harry pudo ir hundiéndose en el sueño. En los brazos de Draco se sentía seguro.

oOo

La campaña de Hermione –y por tanto también de Ron– para demostrarle a Harry que apoyaban su elección de estilo de vida empezó de inmediato. Les mandó una lechuza al día siguiente pidiéndoles que los ayudaran a elegir el color para pintar la cocina. Draco tuvo un ataque de risa primero y luego ofreció sus elfos domésticos para que fueran a supervisarles los detalles de remodelación. Harry le contestó disculpándose amablemente, explicándole que entre Draco y él, juntos, sabían menos de pintura y colores que Hermione de quidditch, pero le sugería al mismo tiempo que Draco y él se reunieran con ella el martes siguiente después del trabajo en _El caldero que pierde_.

Resultó ser un martes ajetreado, para cuando llegó al pub Hermione ya lo estaba esperando sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana bebiendo una cerveza de manteca.

Harry se tomó casi de golpe dos cervezas.

–¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Te acordás del huevo de serpiente que te había contado? ¿Del que el señor Critswold no sabía nada? Hoy se enteró, hoy nació la cría.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. –¿No le habrá hecho daño?

–Al revés. –dijo Harry sarcástico– Al parecer las crías recién nacidas son muy quisquillosas y agresivas.

–¡Lo picó! –dijo Hermione conteniendo una exclamación.

Harry asintió. –Y me puteó de arriba abajo antes de ir a St. Mungo. Está bien– se apresuró a aclararle antes de que se lo preguntara– según parece las crías casi no tienen veneno, pero cuando volvió me siguió gritando de todo.

–Pero igual debe de haber sido doloroso.

–Por la forma en que gritaba, diría que sí.

–¿Y qué pasó después?

–Antes de irse me dijo que lo matara –es una serpiente macho– pero yo no pude hacerlo.

–¡Y que ni se te vaya a ocurrir matarlo!

–¡No lo maté! –reiteró Harry. Luego frunció el ceño. –Pero no sé… quizá hubiera sido mejor… hay algo muy mal con él. –Harry recordó con un estremecimiento a la madre acobardada enrollada en un rincón y al recién nacido de piel listada deslizándose amenazador por la caja.

–Es algo no natural. –le había siseado Simbi cuando la trasladó a otra caja. Después de que picara al señor Critswold Harry no se había animado a tocarlo. Pero había tratado de hablarle.

–¿Cómo te llamás?

El ofidio recién nacido lo había mirado con mucha desconfianza antes de contestar: –Podés llamarme Kalfu.

–¿Kalfu? Es un nombre poco usual.

Kalfu ignoró por completo el comentario. –Mi madre dice que no tengo padre, ¿es eso cierto?

–Así es. –confirmó Harry– Pero tenés madre, deberías estar agradecido.

Kalfu se lanzó de golpe hacia delante como para atacar, por fortuna el vidrio de la pecera se interponía, pero igual el movimiento imprevisto le causó un tremendo sobresalto a Harry. –¿Agradecido por esa criatura deplorable? Está prisionera y es débil. ¿Por qué tendría que estar agradecido por algo así?

–Simbi es más fuerte de lo que parece. –pero no era cierto, la madre no se había recuperado en las últimas semanas.

Kalfu siseó desdeñoso y se negó a agregar nada más. Clavó en Harry ojos furiosos cuando trasladó la caja para colocarla en la vidriera.

–El señor Critswold reconsideró la orden que me había dado, ahora cree que puede venderlo y sacar alguna ganancia. Pero me dejó bien en claro que yo me voy a tener que encargar de cuidarlo.

–Es apenas un bebé. –insistió Hermione– Seguramente está muy asustado. Estoy segura de que si lo tratás bien ya cambiará para mejor.

Harry asintió con la cabeza aunque estaba convencido de que Kalfu no le tenía miedo a nada y de que difícilmente iba a mejorar. En ese momento un búho voló hasta la ventana, apenas sus ojos amarillos reconocieron a Harry había despeinado las plumas muy excitado.

–¿Horus? Es el búho de Draco. Quizá pasó algo que lo demoró. –salió para ver lo que le traía.

Desprendió el mensaje de la pata y le ofreció al pájaro una golosina para aves.

_No me odies. Estoy tapado de trabajo en el Ojo y no voy a poder terminar a tiempo. Te aseguro que preferiría estar allí con ustedes. ¿Nos encontramos más tarde en tu casa? DM._

Harry volvió a enrollar la nota, le dio otra golosina y le indicó que podía volver. El búho levantó vuelo y partió pero no en dirección a las oficinas de Salus sino hacia el Ministerio. _¿Qué estará haciendo en el Ministerio?_ –se preguntó Harry.

Volvió a la mesa con una expresión preocupada en la cara.

–¿Malas noticias? ¿No le habrá pasado nada a Draco, espero?

–Humm… no. En el mensaje decía que no iba a poder terminar de trabajar a tiempo, pero el búho partió para el Ministerio.

–¿Ah sí? No sabía que estuviera trabajando allí. Quizá esté en la sección de Ron.

–No, no creo. Me lo hubiera mencionado. Dice que está trabajando en algo que llamó _el Ojo_.

–¿En el Ojo? ¿Draco está metido en eso?

A Harry le llamó la atención que Hermione se mostrara tan impresionada. Draco lo había mencionado en alguna oportunidad anterior pero sin darle mayor importancia. –¿De qué se trata exactamente?

–¿No has leído _El Profeta_ últimamente? –Harry negó con la cabeza, en las últimas semanas había perdido de nuevo todo interés en los diarios, se había concentrado en otras cosas… en otra cosa para ser precisos. Hermione revoleó los ojos y se puso a explicarle. –Es la gran innovación, una red de defensas. Todas van a estar interconectadas y sonarán alarmas en la Guardia de Aurores cuando se produzca una brecha en cualquier punto de la red.

–¿Ése es el grupo de Ron, no?

–Justamente. –confirmó Hermione– Pero si es por mayor seguridad no me parece mal.

–Pero, ¿sirve de algo? Tenía entendido que no habían podido capturar a nadie…

–Es cierto. Pero todo indica que va a mejorar la seguridad. Yo me siento más segura desde que nuestra casa está conectada. Y el ministro Thicknesse afirmó que para fin de año el 90% de los hogares y comercios estarán dentro del sistema.

–¡Para fin de año! ¿Apenas dos meses?

–Sí. Mucho me temo que Draco va a estar muy ocupado todo este tiempo. Lo vas a ver poco.

–Creo que tenés razón.

Había sonado demasiado descorazonado. Hermione trató de animarlo. –Pero seguramente no le va a tocar trabajar para Halloween, podrán aprovechar para estar todo ese tiempo juntos. Ah, otra cosa. Ayer me encontré con Parvati Patil, ella y Padma van a dar una fiesta para Halloween en Wych Hill, me pidió que te invitara, y con Draco, me dijo que va a haber muchos otros Slytherins… –Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca– Me parece que estoy acelerando demasiado las cosas… quizá ustedes no lo quieran hacer oficial todavía…

A Harry lo último era lo que menos le importaba. –Ya somos pareja oficial, por lo menos eso creo. No es que lo estemos escondiendo.

–Me parece bien. –dijo ella– Que no lo estén escondiendo, quiero decir. Aunque si quisieran tampoco sería un problema. Ustedes tienen derecho a su privacidad como cualquiera. –se había agitado un poco al decir todo eso– Creo que estoy complicando todo más de lo debido.

Harry sonrió. Ella estaba haciendo todo para apoyarlo. Como siempre, Ron y ella siempre lo habían apoyado. –Está todo bien, Hermione, no estás complicando nada. Y quizá yo debería habérselo dicho antes. Pero era que todavía no estaba seguro de qué pensarían… de esto… de mí.

–No hay nada que tengamos que pensar, Harry, aparte de que estamos contentos de que hayas encontrado a alguien, –le apretó la mano fuertemente– y vos parecés muy feliz de haber encontrado a Draco.

–Es cierto, Hermione. Estoy muy feliz. Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo. Y debo reconocer que me parece raro tener a alguien con quien celebrar las fiestas, que no sean vos o Ron, quiero decir. –le sonrió sincero a su amiga– ¿Cuál fue la primera ocasión que ustedes celebraron juntos?… Como pareja oficial quiero decir… yo no me acuerdo.

Hermione detuvo el vaso del que estaba por beber un sorbo. –Querés que te diga… no me acuerdo. – posó el vaso sobre la mesa, una expresión intrigada en el rostro– ¿No es extraño? Hubiera pensado que nunca me olvidaría de algo así… Debe de haber sido después del baile de navidad… ¿Podés creer que no puedo acordarme? ¿Estaré perdiendo la memoria?

Harry sintió un escalofrío… algo estaba muy mal. Hermione nunca se olvidaba de nada, a ella recurrían siempre para todas las respuestas… algo estaba pasando.

Pero no quería seguir pensando en eso. –A veces pasa, cuando uno está estresado, un desliz, nada más. Uno tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, algunas por ahí… se escapan. Pero acordate siempre que vos sos la bruja más brillante de nuestra época.

La preocupación pareció desaparecer, Hermione rió. –¡Nadie me había llamado así en años!

–Entonces vamos a tener que recordártelo más seguido.

Ella le sonrió agradecida. –Es tan lindo volver a oírlo. A veces trabajando en el Ministerio termino sintiéndome como una rata en un silo lleno de grano. Hay tanto para hacer pero cuando una quiere ponerse en marcha es como si las patas le patinaran y una no se mueve del lugar. –se encogió de hombros y rió– Soy deplorable, una empleada pública típica, ¿no?

–Es cierto. Pero te queremos igual. Ahora contame más de la fiesta de Parvati…

oOo

Malfoy no llegó al departamento hasta después de la medianoche. El _pop_ cuando aparicionó lo despertó. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá con _El Puntilloso_ abierto sobre la falda. Lo miró con ojos llenos de sueño.

–¡Por los huevos de Zeus, pensé que nunca me iba a poder escapar!

Harry palmeó el asiento a su lado. Lo recibió abrazándolo y le hundió la cara en el cuello. –Estaba empezando a pensar que te iban a retener toda la noche. Le masajeó el cuello que tenía muy tenso. –¿Estabas en la Guardia de Aurores?

–Imbéciles, hijos de puta, todos ellos. –murmuró Draco en su oído– Creen que si gritan fuerte la magia va a terminar haciendo lo que ellos quieren. –levantó un poco la cabeza– Perdón por no haber podido ir, ¿la pasaste bien con Hermione?

–Sí, no te preocupes. Había pensado que te la iba a hacer pagar, pero he decidido ser clemente.

–¡Qué lástima! Y yo que estaba ansiando que me la hicieras pagar. –dijo con un guiño–Pero quizá tengas razón, creo que esta noche no estoy para mucho más.

–¿Querés comer algo? Te puedo preparar un sándwich… o si querés algo más elaborado puedo llamarlo a Kreacher…

Pero Draco sólo se le apretó más. –No, no te muevas. Creo que no tengo fuerzas ni para ir a la cama.

–Te llevo levitando entonces. Transfiguré la cama más ancha, para que no te quejes de lo apretados que estamos.

–¿Así que ahora tampoco me voy a poder quejar? Me arruinás toda la diversión, Potter.

Sentados ahí, juntos, abrazados, toda la tensión del cuerpo de Draco lo fue abandonando. El brazo desnudo descansando sobre los muslos de Harry. La Marca Oscura era apenas aparente. Harry empezó a deslizar una yema por encima. Delineando el contorno de la calavera, trazando los giros de la serpiente… como hipnotizado por ese símbolo que había temido durante tanto tiempo…

–¿Todo bien, Harry?

Harry no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto. –Sí, ¿por qué preguntás?

–Nada… de golpe te habías quedado tan callado. –se incorporó un poco, la manga volvió a cubrirle el antebrazo– ¿Algo interesante hoy?

–Bueno, la serpiente rompió el cascarón… y picó al señor Critswold.

–¿Ah sí? –dijo Draco con una risa– Creo que me va a gustar el pequeñín. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

–El señor Critswold quiere venderlo para poder sacarle algo de dinero. –dijo Harry sin comprometerse, con el día que había tenido Draco no quería preocuparlo con sus reservas– Me dijo que se llama Kalfu, ¿habías oído ese nombre antes?

–Me suena… – Draco se frotó la mandíbula un instante y luego hizo castañetear los dedos– Ya sé, lo vi en unos de los libros de vudú de mi padre. Si mal no me acuerdo, Kalfu y Legba son los dos espíritus principales. Kalfu rige las fuerzas del mal, Legba las del bien.

–Tiene sentido. Simbi también es un nombre vudú. Pero ojalá Simbi le hubiese puesto Legba. –pero ahora que lo pensaba Harry comprendió que la madre no le había dado el nombre, no había querido ni tenerlo cerca, _y con lo malo que es, Kalfu le viene que ni pintado_. –Bueno, no importa, ¿terminaste con el trabajo en el Ministerio?

–¡Qué más quisiera, pero no! –Draco no ocultó su exasperación– Lo que me están pidiendo es imposible… debería ser imposible.

–¿Conectar todas las defensas a El Ojo?

–Eso ya se hizo hace rato.

–Pero… –dijo Harry señalando el diario– dicen que todavía faltan meses…

–Cosas del Ministerio, cuando se filtró a la prensa la información de que estaban modificando las defensas tuvieron que inventarse algo para justificarse.

–¿Están haciendo algo ilegal?

–Técnicamente no. Pero porque a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que algo así pudiera hacerse. Y yo todavía no estoy convencido de que se pueda. Pero si _pudiera_ hacerse, yo soy el único que puede.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Los aurores quieren modificar las defensas para que revelen toda actividad mágica. Quieren saber quién, dónde y cuándo alguien hace algo de magia… y de ser posible también por qué.

Todas las alarmas internas de Harry empezaron a sonar. _No es el mismo Ministerio_, –se recordó– _no están bajo el control de Voldemort._ Pero igual… el poder que eso les otorgaría a la Guardia de Aurores le hacía helar la sangre. –¿Pueden lograr algo así? –preguntó Harry, esperando que Draco pudiera aplacarle el miedo.

–Bueno, no. Por eso decía que debería ser imposible. Las defensas no fueron creadas para eso. Una cosa es mejorarlas suplementándolas con pociones, eso las hace más versátiles, adaptables. Pero lo que ellos quieren es como _Prior Incantato_ en todo un edificio. Las defensas no están hechas para eso.

El rostro de Draco se había encendido de frustración. Harry tenía miedo de que se viera enfrentado con una tarea sin sentido como ésa durante meses… pero más temía que finalmente lo lograra. –¿Vos seguís pensando que es algo imposible de conseguir?

–Sí… pero podría existir una mínima posibilidad… Mirá, El Ojo está preparado para alertar a los aurores cuando se produce una brecha en alguna defensa determinada. Se supone que es un mecanismo unidireccional de alerta. Pero hoy yo encontré un hechizo que han puesto que tiene el sentido opuesto… no sé qué es, ni quién lo puso… no tiene que ver con las cualidades de protección de las defensas… es otra cosa.

–¿Y va dirigido a las casas de la gente?

–Si funciona como yo creo, podría afectar a cualquier edificio conectado a la red. Y basándome sobre eso que ya está instalado, yo podría quizá conseguir lo que ellos quieren.

–¡Pero no pueden hacer algo así! –exclamó Harry espantado– ¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo! ¡Tenés que ir a la prensa… decirles lo que está pasando!

–¡Ah que joda! –Draco soltó una risa corta y ronca– eso mataría el negocio y me padre me mataría a mí. ¿O acaso querés librarte de mí tan pronto?

Pero Harry estaba demasiado indignado y no le prestó atención al humor de la última pregunta. –¡Pero están avasallando los derechos de las personas, es algo que no se puede permitir, es un abuso de poder!

Draco se rió aun más fuerte. – Son aurores, Harry… las peores basuras del Ministerio.

Harry quería defender a Ron, pero no tenía argumentos. Si Ron estaba al tanto y no había dicho nada, tampoco Hermione se lo perdonaría. Ni quería imaginar el ataque de furia que le iba a dar si se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo. Esa misma noche le había confesado que se sentía más segura, pero si se enteraba… nunca iba apoyar una flagrante violación de la privacidad como ésa.

Acordarse de Hermione lo hizo acordar de ese momento extraño… ese momento en que no había podido recordar cuándo habían oficializado la relación con Ron. _¡Recuerdos perdidos! _Su mente empezó a especular… –Draco, este hechizo… ¿podrían hacerles olvidar cosas a las personas?

–¿Cómo si fuera un _Obliviate_? No… ése es un hechizo que requiere varita, no se puede hacer a través de las defensas.

–Pero _Obliviate_ tiende a perder fuerza a medida que pasa el tiempo– insistió Harry, que sobre esos hechizos había investigado muchísimo– y hay formas de reactivarlos sin varita, como pasa con la sugestión hipnótica… a veces sólo basta un chasquear de dedos.

Draco tomó una mecha de pelo entre el pulgar y el índice e hizo deslizar los dedos a lo largo, parecía muy reconcentrado pensando. Luego de unos instantes asintió: –¿Sabés? Podría haber alguna forma de introducir un factor mental en el núcleo de la defensa. Podría hacer algunas pruebas con alguna defensa en particular a partir de mañana… sin embargo… poder llegar a algún tipo de conclusión me va a llevar mucho tiempo.

–Probá con las que tienen en la casa Ron y Hermione.

–Podría ser… ¿por alguna razón en particular? – preguntó Draco sin ocultar su sorpresa.

–Son mi familia. –fue lo primero que atinó a decir y a Draco le pareció razonable, pero luego Harry le contó sobre el olvido de Hermione esa tarde. Le costó contárselo, más que si se hubiera tratado de un secreto suyo… pero Draco podía ayudar.

Y Harry le contó el episodio de esa tarde en _El caldero que pierde_. Concluyó diciendo: –Sé muy bien cómo es… no poder recordar algo que alguna vez se sabía. Y si este hechizo está interfiriendo con la memoria de Hermione…

Draco mostró su acuerdo asintiendo solemne. –Tenés razón, es muy raro que se pudiera olvidar de un detalle como ése. Veré qué puedo hacer. –a continuación miró a Harry con admiración– creo que tu especulación puede tener mucho sentido, Potter.

El reloj de la repisa dio una campanada. Draco bostezó ampliamente.

–¿Querés que te levite hasta la cama?

Draco sonrió malicioso. –Creo que tengo energía para ir solo… y para mucho más… – se puso de pie, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la fuerza al dormitorio.

oOo

Llegó el viernes, Draco seguía trabajando hasta tarde todos los días en el Ministerio. Había avanzado algo con respecto al hechizo incrustado en la red, y estaba de acuerdo con Harry en que se podía tratar de un hechizo de memoria, pero no había podido desactivarlo, ni tampoco cambiarlo para que pudiera utilizarse con otra función como querían los aurores.

–Y nadie me ha sabido decir quién fue el que lo puso originalmente. Siento como si estuviera tratando de amar un rompecabezas con la luz apagada.

Harry mostró su compasión por la frustración que a Draco le tocaba soportar. Pero sentía algo más. ¿Podría ser ésa la explicación de que todos hubieran olvidado y de que no recordaran a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años? Por primera vez empezó a ver una luz de esperanza, de que las cosas podrían cambiar y de que la gente empezara a recordar. Por supuesto que eso iba a traer aparejada una horda de problemas, y el futuro de su relación con Draco no era el menor de ellos.

Pero un Draco frustrado no era divertido, así que Harry se había empeñado en hacer todo lo posible para levantarle el ánimo. Y Kreacher había colaborado. Durante esa semana los alimentos que servía a la mesa había alcanzado el máximo de la sofisticación.

Hacia el final de su jornada de trabajo, oyó que sonaba el cencerro, un cliente había entrado. Aguzó el oído, escuchó el saludo de su patrón.

–Señor Malfoy, qué gusto de verlo. ¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde establecimiento?

Harry se sacudió las manos dispuesto a ir a averiguar a qué se debía la inesperada visita de su novio. Y fue cuando oyó una voz que ya casi había olvidado, se le heló el alma.

–Ah, señor Critswold, tengo entendido que tiene una criatura muy peculiar.

–Tengo muchas criaturas peculiares. ¿En cuál de ellas estaría Ud. interesado?

Harry se acercó hasta la puerta de la trastienda para espiar. Frente al señor Critswold se alzaba la figura imponente de Lucius Malfoy. Vestía una toga de terciopelo, el armiño que le servía de ribete debía de costar más de lo que Harry ganaba en dos meses. Su patrón ya debía de estar salivando pensando en cuánto podría ganar. A Harry, eso poco le importaba. Lo que lo sorprendió fue cuán conocidos le resultaban los rasgos de Malfoy padre. La forma de los ojos, el trazo de los pómulos, incluso los largos dedos que asían el pulido bastón, eran características que había podido estudiar con detalle en otra cara, en otro cuerpo. Era muy inquietante verlos en ese otro sujeto.

Por suerte la voz melosa no se parecía en nada a la de Draco. –Una serpiente. Una recién salida del cascarón, para ser más preciso.

–Ah sí, tenemos una serpiente… dos, si Ud quisiera. Le puedo hacer un muy buen precio.

–Sólo necesito la cría. ¿Podría verlo?

–Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. –fueron hasta la vidriera donde estaba la pecera de Kalfu– Un espécimen de primera, rey entre las cobras. Nació hace unos días. De temperamento excepcional, ideal como mascota o para proteger…

–Lo llevo. –interrumpió Lucius.

–Como Ud. diga, señor Malfoy. Por un ejemplar tan magnífico como éste creo que quinientos galeones es un precio justo.

Harry quedó boquiabierto, era cinco veces más de lo que realmente valía. Y más sorprendente aun, Lucius no protestó. Sacó una bolsa de terciopelo y la hizo tintinear. –Aquí tiene trescientos galeones, tres veces más de lo que vale un huevo, creo que es una buena compensación por haberlo cuidado hasta que naciera la cría. –¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Critswold titubeó unos segundos y luego tomó la bolsa. –Haré que mi empleado lo ponga en un contenedor adecuado para que pueda transportarlo sin inconveniente. ¡Potter!

–No hay necesidad de molestar a Potter, –dijo Lucius– creo que yo me puedo arreglar para transportarla. –Harry oyó un _Stupefy_ y luego: –Muchas gracias, señor Critswold, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con Ud.

–El placer es todo mío, sírvase venir cuando quiera si llegara a ofrecérsele alguna otra cosa.

Oyó el sonido de la campana que indicaba que Lucius había salido del negocio. Harry corrió hasta el fondo, necesitaba aire fresco, había estado conteniendo la respiración durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizá era el sentimiento de traición lo que le oprimía el pecho. Porque era indudable que había sido Draco el que le había dicho a su padre dónde podía encontrar la serpiente. Y no había nadie más apropiado para poseer una serpiente maligna como ésa, Lucius Malfoy, la mano derecha de Voldemort, el mayor de entre los mortífagos.

_Pero Draco no sabe que se trata de una serpiente maligna_, susurró una voz en un rincón de racionalidad de su mente. Lo único que sabía es que había picado al señor Critswold y no lo había tomado como signo de malevolencia, si hasta había sugerido que se la quedaran. ¿Se trataba de un plan de Draco? ¿Hacer que su padre comprara la serpiente para quedársela él o regalársela a Harry?

La respiración había ido normalizándosele cuando oyó la voz de su patrón. –¿Qué diablos estás haciendo acá afuera, Potter? Hace horas que te estoy llamando.

Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga. –Estaba moviendo las bolsas de alimento y me agité un poco. Salí a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Qué necesitaba?

–Una lechuza te trajo esto, –le entregó un rollo de pergamino– no se quedó para esperar respuesta. Leelo después, todavía hay varias cosas que te falta terminar, yo ya me voy. Vos encargate de cerrar.

Harry entró y rápidamente hizo levitar y guardó el resto de las bolsas en el cuarto de depósito, le tiró unos ratones muertos en la jaula al buitre y desenrolló la nota de Draco.

_Cambio de planes. Convocaron a una reunión de emergencia de Walpurgis para esta noche. Quizá sea la oportunidad para enterarme quién fue el que puso el hechizo que tanto nos intriga. Seguramente mi madre va a querer que me quede a pasar la noche en la Mansión. Prometo que mañana te lo voy a compensar. DM._

Harry la leyó dos veces para estar seguro. No hacía mención de Lucius ni de la serpiente. Sólo una asamblea de mortífagos en la Mansión y Draco en medio de todos ellos. No podía dejarlo en ese nido de víboras. Tenía que llegar hasta él de alguna forma. ¿Pero cómo? Aparicionar estaba fuera de cuestión, no iba a poder atravesar las barreras externas. Se estremeció al pensar en la última vez que había estado en la Mansión. Pero tenía que ir, por Draco…

¿Pero y si ése había sido el plan? ¿Y si Draco había orquestado todo para acercarse a él, para hacerle bajar las defensas? ¿Y si lo estaban esperando para que se presentara a salvar a su amante. Podía llegar para encontrarse a la Orden de Walpurgis en pleno, con las varitas en alto… y Draco presidiéndolos…

_¡No!_ –lo conminó la voz de la razón– _Se trata de Draco, _Tu_ Draco. Le confiaste tus secretos. Le confiaste tus amigos. Y no te ha dado ninguna razón para que dudes de él. Se trata sólo de una reunión de Walpurgis, negocios, no hay nada maligno en eso. Y si Draco hubiera querido matarte, tuvo innumerables ocasiones para hacerlo._

Aunque sus miedos no desaparecieron por completo, Harry se sentía más calmo cuando cerró el negocio. Sabía que cuando llegara a su casa se iba a sentir muy nervioso, pero desechó la idea, trataría de tomarse todo con calma y seguiría su rutina. Se mezcló entre los muggles como todos los días y esperó en la cola del 73 como siempre.

En el ómnibus sólo había lugar para estar de pie. Algunos leían, nadie parecía prestarle atención… excepto una nena, sentada frente a él, que vestía una parka rosa intenso. Harry le sonrió distraído.

_Draco va a estar bien_. –se repetía de manera constante– _Se va a aburrir mortalmente durante la reunión… hasta es posible que se duerma. Después socializará un poco, quizá averigüe algo sobre el hechizo, quizá hable con su padre sobre la serpiente. Mañana va a volver a casa con un montón de chocolates._

Para cuando pasaron por la calle Albion ya se sentía un poco mejor. Bajaron muchas personas y quedó un asiento libre, se sentó al lado de la nena. Ella abrió la boca y le regaló una sonrisa en la que faltaban muchos dientes. Luego estiró una mano pegajosa y le tocó la frente.

–¡Aarrgghh!

Harry gritó. Un dolor como una daga ardiente le atravesó el cuerpo. No era un dolor de cabeza, era como si cada una de las células dentro de su cráneo hubiera explotado. Gritando se llevó la palma a la frente, se quemó, fue como si la mano hubiera tocado metal candente. Gritó más aún y azotó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Cayó al suelo del ómnibus. Otros gritos se sumaron a los suyos, pidiéndole al conductor que detuviera el coche. Todos se alejaron lo más posible de él.

Tenía la visión muy nublada por el dolor pero alcanzó a distinguir a la nena que lo miraba fijamente a unos pocos pasos de él, desde la seguridad de los brazos de su madre. Apenas antes de perder la consciencia, tuvo la certeza que los grandes ojos azules de la nena habían virado al rojo sangre.

oOo

**Certum est quia impossibile:** Es cierto porque es imposible.


	9. In partibus fidelium

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 9 – In partibus fidelium**

–¡Millicent!

La bruja que estaba mirando el maniquí de la vidriera dio vuelta toda su alta estatura al oír su nombre, pero no pudo identificar el origen del llamado.

–¡Milli! ¡Acá enfrente!

Una mujer menuda le hacía señas frenéticas desde la vereda opuesta. Millicent ahogó una exclamación cuando su amiga cruzó corriendo salvándose por centímetros de que la llevara un auto por delante.

–Es una suerte que estemos a la puerta del hospital.

–¡Oh Milli, dulce, no me regañes! Hacía siglos que no te veía, es el destino el que me ha traído aquí.

–¿El destino, Pansy? ¿O las novedades en las vidrieras del centro?

–Está bien, puede que tengas razón. ¡Pero mirá lo que encontré! –abrió la capa color lavanda y le enseñó el pañuelo de vibrante fucsia que adornaba su cuello– En lo de madame Malkin no se consiguen cosas así, los accesorios que vende son tan poco originales, ¿no te parece?

–¿La verdad? No te sabría decir. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, señaló el abrigo blanco que llevaba encima de la chaquetilla del hospital– Hace años que no me pongo más que esto.

Pansy frunció la nariz. –No dudo que ser una sanadora es muy importante y que debe dar muchas satisfacciones. ¿Pero te parece que es para tanto?

–No todas podemos ser tan superficiales como vos, Pansy, dulce, –acotó Millicent burlona– y sacar las manchas de sangre del algodón es más fácil que de la seda. –Pansy hizo una mueca de disgusto– Contame, –prosiguió Milli– ¿te fuiste de vacaciones?, ¡me perdí todo! Estuve en un curso en Estados Unidos.

–¡Qué pena! Halloween es la fiesta que me gusta más. –suspiró Pansy– Pero esta última resultó más bien tranquila, por no decir aburrida. Mis padres viajaron a Carpathia y Draco… –revoleó los ojos.

–¡Oh no! ¿Qué es lo que hizo ahora?

–Está penando de amor, el pobrecito… desde que lo dejaron plantado. No pude ni siquiera convencerlo de que saliéramos juntos en Halloween.

–¿Lo dejaron plantado? ¡Eso sí que es novedad! El que plantaba siempre era él.

–¡Podés decirlo! Creo que ésta es la primera vez que le tocó llevar la peor parte. Y por más que le digo que tiene que superarlo… no hay caso… sigue penando por Ha…

–_Sanadora Bulstrode, la necesitan con urgencia en Admisión. Sanadora Bulstrode a Admisión._

Los labios del maniquí de la vidriera no se habían movido pero tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Millicent le dio un rápido abrazo a su amiga. –Perdón, Pansy, me tengo que ir. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Sin esperar respuesta, dio un paso y cruzó el cristal hacia la amplia área de Admisión, fue derecho hasta el escritorio.

–¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí, Martin? – le preguntó al sanador que sostenía levitando una camilla con un paciente de más o menos su edad. A pesar de que parecía dormido estaba atado con múltiples correas– ¿Son realmente necesarias todas estas ataduras?

–Así nos lo entregaron, llegó a través de la Mesa de Enlace Muggle. Estuvo dos semanas internado en St. Anne, sólo Merlín sabe todas las cosas que le habrán hecho. Es posible que le hayan dañado el cerebro, tu especialidad, Millicent.

Ignoró la ironía, sacudió la mano delante de la cara del paciente, no hubo ninguna respuesta ni siquiera cuando le levantó los párpados y espió los ojos verdes, parecían sin vida. En realidad, estaba tan quieto que consideró preciso asentarle la palma sobre el pecho para comprobar que el corazón seguía latiendo.

–Gracias, Martin. Yo me encargo a partir de acá.

–Por supuesto. –Martin le pasó un anotador con los datos del paciente, Millicent recorrió rápidamente las hojas.

–Ah, me olvidaba. –dijo Martin antes de irse– Tiene que ver con todo tu pabellón de "sobrevivientes de guerra". –Millicent asintió. El sexto piso se mantenía secreto para el público general, pero todo el personal del hospital estaba al tanto de su existencia. –Viste que todos ellos mencionan a ese sujeto… Harry Potter. Bueno… mirá acá, –dijo señalando una línea del informe– este tipo dice que él es Harry Potter.

oOo

Harry reconoció enseguida el olor característico del hospital de magos: grosellas rojas ácidas y chocolate amargo. A los que se sumaba una frescura artificial propia del uso frecuente de _Scourgify_. Debería haber sentido alivio después de dos semanas rodeado de enfermeras cargosas en un hospital muggle que apestaba a desinfectante. Pero las ataduras mágicas que le amarraban las manos borraron cualquier sensación de confort que pudiera haber sentido.

–¡Hola! –les gritó a las sombras que se movían del otro lado del biombo– ¡Sáquenme de acá!

Casi de inmediato se asomó una enfermera. –Ah que bien, ya estás despierto, querido. Vas a necesitar los anteojos, ¿no? –los tomó de la mesa de luz y se los calzó– Así está mejor, voy a avisarle a la sanadora Bulstrode que ya te despertaste.

Harry miró alrededor, no había mucho para ver. La cama estaba cercada por biombos, la pared de atrás y el techo tenían un aspecto deslucido y deprimente. Obviamente estaba en St. Mungo, ¿pero por qué?

Antes de que pudiera considerar la pregunta entró una bruja alta con un anotador, sonreía ampliamente. –Harry, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta con nosotros.

Harry entrecerró los ojos estudiándola. Estaba acostumbrado a los sanadores fingiendo familiaridad con los pacientes pero esta bruja en particular le resultaba conocida. –¿Te conozco?

–De la escuela, –se acercó a la cama sonriendo– estuvimos juntos en las clases de Pociones durante varios años. Soy Millicent Bulstrode. Soy sanadora. Estás en St. Mungo, Harry, ¿te acordás cómo fue que llegaste acá?

–En realidad, no. –Harry sacudió la cabeza– Sé que estuve en un hospital muggle, me daban un montón de cosas para hacerme dormir…

Millicent asintió y bajó la vista al anotador. –Así es, parece que creían que podías ser peligroso. –frunció el ceño mientras leía– ¿Te acordás de haber atacado a una nena?

–¡No! –exclamó sorprendido– ¡Nunca haría una cosa así!

–Bueno… los informes de los muggles raramente son exactos. –Millicent dejó el anotador a un lado y sacó la varita– Y creo que ésas ya no hacen falta –hizo desaparecer las ligaduras mágicas– Lamento que hayamos tenido que dejarlas tanto tiempo, es una cuestión de procedimiento. No queremos que nadie salga lastimado.

–Entiendo. –murmuró Harry frotándose las muñecas– ¿Cómo llegué acá?

–La Mesa de Enlace con los Muggles fue la que te ubicó. Tenemos un acuerdo para el intercambio de pacientes. A veces les mandamos squibs que no podemos tratar y ellos nos mandan a las personas mágicas que ocasionalmente les llegan. Generalmente no toma tanto tiempo, pero todo indica que vos fuiste muy poco comunicativo. ¿Te acordás de lo que pasó?

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un costado, un gesto que a Harry le recordó en cierta forma del tiempo cuando la había conocido en la escuela. Había sido una forma de invitarlo a que hablara pero Harry recordó a la chica de rostro ancho mirando con mala cara a los Gryffindor por encima de su caldero y recordó a… Draco. Se estremeció. Había alguna razón por la que se suponía que no debía pensar en Draco… _algo_ que se suponía que no pensara de Draco…

–Te acordás de algo, Harry, ¿no?

Sí que se acordaba. Se acordaba de un dolor atroz en la cicatriz de la frente, que se le extendía a todo cuerpo; de los ojos rojos malignos; de la voz empalagosa. Se acordaba de Sally que le había confiado sus memorias, recuerdos coincidentes con los suyos. Se acordaba de unas palabras susurradas, en voz tan baja que quizá no habían sido pronunciadas, que le aseguraban que no estaba loco. Pero no podía decirle todo eso. Había soportado años de marginación por sus recuerdos, no podía volver a pasar por todo eso.

Y peor aun. ¿Qué podía decirle a esa Slytherin si, como temía, Voldemort había vuelto? ¿Acaso ella no lo entregaría directamente al Señor Oscuro?

–Sólo recuerdo que me desmayé. –mintió– Me mareé en el ómnibus, a veces pasa, me debo haber parado de golpe. Pero ya me siento mucho mejor. Quisiera volver a casa.

Madame Bulstrode negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero eso no es posible. Sólo podríamos cederte en custodia a una persona autorizada.

–¿A una persona autorizada? ¿Quiénes están autorizados?

–Es algo que no puedo decirte, lo lamento. Las personas autorizadas saben quiénes son, vendrían a buscarte si correspondiera.

Harry se incorporó sobre la cama. –¡No pueden retenerme en contra de mi voluntad!

–Me temo que sí podemos. De acuerdo al decreto ministerial 893: _En St. Mungo se alojarán todos aquellos que por acción o convicción pudieran constituirse en una amenaza para el orden general o la seguridad de la comunidad._

–¡Eso es ridículo! –vociferó Harry– ¡Yo no soy un peligro! ¡Trabajo en una tienda de mascotas!

–Por favor, calmate, –Millicent había sacado de nuevo la varita– no quiero tener que poner las ataduras otra vez, pero lo voy a hacer si me viera obligada.

Harry se palpó el piyama y luego dirigió los ojos a la mesita lateral.

–¿Estás buscando tu varita?

Asintió con expresión de desamparo.

–Ésa fue otra de las razones de la demora, no llevabas una varita encima. Es una de las primeras cosas que los muggles notan. Pero aun en el caso de que hubieras tenido una, no podrías disponer de ella, la magia está estrictamente prohibida en el sexto piso. –le palmeó el hombro con suavidad– No te preocupes, ya te vas a acostumbrar, todos terminan acostumbrándose… y aquí te vamos a tratar bien… ahora si te parece bien, me gustaría que te unieras a los demás en el salón comedor. Están por servir el almuerzo. En el baño hay un armario donde encontrarás mudas limpias para cambiarte.

–Esperá, ¿dijiste sexto piso? Pero acá no hay sexto piso…

–Oh sí, Harry, sí que lo hay.

Con un movimiento de varita, Madame Bulstrode hizo desvanecer los biombos de alrededor de la cama. Estaba en el pabellón más grande que recordara haber visto jamás, por lo menos cuatro veces más extenso que el pabellón donde había estado internado el señor Weasley; debía de haber unas cincuenta camas, algunas estaban ocupadas, algunas pocas estaban bien arregladas pero la mayoría estaba sin tender.

–Sé que al principio puede resultar un poco abrumador, –dijo comprensiva– es posible que te tome un cierto tiempo acostumbrarte, pero todos aquí son muy amables y amistosos… y te puedo asegurar que van a estar _encantados_ de verte. –sonrió misteriosa por un segundo, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura profesional. –Te dejo entonces. Los baños están en el pasillo de la izquierda y al lado está el comedor, al final del pasillo está el pabellón de mujeres, el acceso allí está prohibido para los pacientes masculinos. Y si llegaras a necesitar algo, Harry, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírnoslo. –sonrió una vez más y se retiró.

Harry consideró por un instante volverse a acostar y taparse hasta arriba con las mantas pero el estómago se le quejaba de hambre. Se levantó, se calzó unas pantuflas que había junto a la cama y enfiló a la puerta que decía "Magos". Había una larga hilera de lavabos, en el fondo un espejo de cuerpo entero. Del otro lado estaban las duchas y los retretes y un armario grande con gran cantidad de piyamas de franela gris iguales al que tenía puesto. Al igual que en el pabellón, ahí en el baño tampoco había ventanas. La luz parecía emanar del techo pintado de color beige, le confería al recinto el aire de un día de invierno de cielo cubierto.

Se cambió, el nuevo piyama estaba limpio pero muy arrugado, se contempló en el espejo, tenía una traza deplorable. _Es una suerte que Draco no pueda verme con esta pinta_, pensó sonriendo distraído al contemplar su reflejo. _¡Draco!_ –las rodillas se le aflojaron al acordarse, tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los lavabos de porcelana– _¡Qué estará pensando que me pasó!_

Había estado desaparecido una semana o más, Draco debía de estar buscándolo. El Slytherin tenía determinación y era muy inteligente. No demoraría en localizarlo y lo sacaría de ahí.

Excepto que pensara que se había ido por propia determinación. Pero seguramente no podía pensar algo así, que había decidido escaparse de él otra vez.

_No_, pensó para darse ánimos, _esa etapa ya la habíamos superado, Draco va a venir_. Y Hermione y Ron, ellos también debían de estar muy preocupados. Vendrían a buscarlo.

Y sin embargo se sentía invadido por un sentimiento de pánico. Se sentó en el suelo y envolvió las piernas con los brazos, apretadas contra el pecho. –Pensá con sensatez, –se dijo en voz alta– debe de haber alguna forma de hacerle llegar un mensaje a alguien.

–Oh… te puedo asegurar que no.

La voz de tono muy animado lo hizo sobresaltar. Un hombre lo estaba observando, tenía el rostro arrugado pero lo ojos le brillaban, llenos de vida.

–¿Quién es Ud?

El hombre hizo una elaborada reverencia. –Silas Feathersome, servidor. Y Ud. joven debe de ser nuevo. ¡El primero que llega desde hace casi seis meses!

Harry asintió con expresión de desamparo. –¿Qué es este lugar?

–Éste es el lugar de los olvidados, el lugar para aquellos que nunca se olvidaron. – dijo sentándose a su lado con una agilidad sorprendente para su edad– También conocido como _Pabellón de víctimas mentales de catástrofes naturales de St. Mungo_, aunque nunca vas escuchar que lo llamen así porque nadie sabe que estamos acá. _Victimas mentales,_ no es precisamente una denominación acertada. Sin embargo…

No continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, parecía haberse quedado fascinado por los dedos de los pies, los movía hacía adelante y atrás, los llevaba enfundados en medias que tenían en la punta listas de diez colores distintos.

Algo vacilante por sacarlo de sus divagaciones, Harry preguntó: –¿Ha estado acá por mucho tiempo, señor Feathersome?

–Podés llamarme Silas, muchacho, aquí somos todos amigos. Tenemos que serlo, somos todo lo que tenemos. Y sí, llegué muy poco después del así llamado _desastre natural_, pero al que nosotros le decimos, _la Noche en que Ya Sabés Quién fue vencido_.

–¡Ya Sabés Quién! –exclamó Harry– ¿Querés decir Voldemort?

Silas se esquivó a un lado como si las palabras lo hubiesen quemado. –Puede que Ya Sabés Quién se haya ido, pero a casi nadie le gusta llamarlo así.

Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz y recordó el momento en que se había reencendido después de tantos años. –Entonces, ¿todos ustedes están encerrados porque se acuerdan de lo que pasó?

–Precisamente. Para mantener el orden general y la seguridad de la comunidad mágica. –no parecía perturbarlo el pronunciamiento, más bien había sonado orgulloso. Quizá tantos años encerrado en ese pabellón habían dejado su huella de daño en el cerebro.

–¿Y todos están encerrados acá desde hace cinco años?

–¿Todos? No… claro que no. Al principio éramos un puñado, podían contarnos con los dedos de las manos. –y le agitó los dedos delante de la cara como para graficar. –Nos habían puesto en el ala de pacientes dañados por hechizos. Incluso hicieron todo lo posible para curarnos, –sacudió la cabeza y soltó un a carcajada corta– pero estábamos más allá de cualquier posibilidad de curación.

–¿Y nunca nadie trató de escaparse?

–Por supuesto, en unas pocas ocasiones. Yo mismo me fugué una vez y volví a Dingwall. Había pensado que mi querida esposa se alegraría de verme, pero lo primero que hizo fue llamar al hospital, para cuando quise acordar ya me habían traído de vuelta. ¡Oh Celia! Cómo extraño a esa vieja bruja… –suspiró con añoranza– Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y se lo ataba hacia atrás con una cinta roja y dorada.

–¿Era Gryffindor?

–Sí que lo era, y la bruja más encantadora de toda la escuela. No cabía en mí de felicidad cuando se decidió a darle la hora a este viejo Hufflepuff.

Harry sonrió y lo miró con lástima. –¿Y por qué te mandó de vuelta?

–Dijo que era por mi propio bien… eso dijo. Pero claro, eso fue en la época en que los sanadores todavía seguían convencidos de que podían curarnos. Prometían que _nos aclararían la mente _y que luego nos mandarían a casa. Pero no le aclararon la mente a ninguno y cada vez iban llegando más. Y llegó el momento en que ya éramos demasiados para el pabellón de abajo y nos trasladaron acá arriba. Eso fue hace unos tres años.

Tenía sentido, reflexionó Harry. El _Obliviate_ que habían usado era mucho más potente e insidioso que cualquiera de los que había investigado en los libros. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente potente, y algunas personas no habían sido afectadas. Y con el tiempo los efectos del hechizo se fueron debilitando y las memorias le fueron volviendo a más gente. Pero así y todo, seguía preguntándose por qué no habían vuelto a renovar el hechizo.

Silas se había vuelto hacia él y lo estaba escrutando escrupulosamente. –Y ahora vos has venido a reunírtenos, y nos traés noticias del exterior. Será mejor que vayamos para que conozcas a los demás. –se puso de pie de un salto sorprendiendo una vez más a Harry con su agilidad. Con la gruesa melena gris, esas medias delirantes y todas las boludeces que decía lo hacía acordar de Dumbledore. –Creo que vas a ser muy popular… perdón muchacho, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

–Creo que no lo había mencionado. –en realidad no estaba seguro de tener ánimo para conocer gente nueva– Soy Harry Potter.

Durante años su nombre no había suscitado ninguna reacción particular. Se había acostumbrado al anonimato. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía al ser reconocido por extraños. Todo eso le volvió de golpe.

–¡Harry Potter! –exclamó Silas. Lo tomó de un hombro y lo llevó a la rastra hasta el gran recinto. –¡Atención todos! ¡Miren! ¡El Niño Que Sobrevivió!

oOo

Harry nunca se había sentido cómodo con la fama. Y la fama lo acompañó de manera constante todos esos primeros días en el _Pabellón de víctimas mentales de catástrofes naturales de St. Mungo. _Todos querían conocerlo, examinarle la cicatriz, mirar a los ojos al Niño Héroe. Y todos conocían la historia de su vida, o al menos creían que la conocían. Una bruja marchita de cabellos azules quiso saber sobre los solícitos parientes muggles que lo habían acogido tras la muerte de sus padres. Un mago, cuya aspereza le recordó a Snape, lo conminó a que se sacara la careta y que confesara que su intención siempre había sido vencer a Ya Sabés Quién para convertirse él mismo en el líder de los mortífagos. Y Olive y Hester, dos brujas jóvenes que creía recordar vagamente de la escuela, lo acorralaron y le rogaron que les contara todo sobre su romance con Hermione. Y todo indicaba que cada uno de los ochenta y ocho internados tenía una versión diferente de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Incluyendo una versión que no se hubiera esperado.

– Tendríamos que matarte entre todos, Potter.

Gregory Goyle había cambiado muy poco desde Hogwarts. Ciertamente estaba más flaco –la comida en el hospital, si bien sana, no era tan suculenta como había sido la de Hogwarts– pero la maldad seguía brillando en sus ojos profundos y el resentimiento con que lo miraba era más acerbo que nunca.

–Según recuerdo, trataste. –replicó y agregó con una sonrisa pícara: –Y lo hubieras hecho si Draco no te lo hubiera impedido.

Goyle entrecerró los ojos hasta que no fueron más que ranuras, quizá por malicia, quizá por confusión, Harry no estaba seguro. –Vos arruinaste todo, Potter. Después que murieras estaba planeado que yo tomara la Marca. Mi padre ya lo había arreglado. Y vos fuiste y arruinaste todo.

–Sí, Goyle. Perdón por no haber muerto para que vos pudieras convertirte en un sapo con cerebro de pajarito. –replicó Harry y se afirmó en su posición cuando el Slytherin empezó a acercársele. Ya no le llevaba tanta altura como en la escuela pero seguía teniendo un aspecto muy amenazador. –¿Sabés qué? Deberías estar agradeciéndomelo en lugar de recriminarme.

–¿Agradeciéndotelo? –el grueso cuello estaba rojo de furia– Es por tu culpa que estamos encerrados acá, Potter. No sé bien qué fue lo que hiciste pero por tu culpa todo se fue al carajo. Y todos los que estamos prisioneros acá tenemos que _agradecértelo_.

Harry pudo sentirle el aliento en la cara, hizo una mueca de disgusto, al parecer la higiene no era una de las principales prioridades del Slytherin. –¡Pero por qué no te vas a cagar, Goyle! Yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

–Sos un mentiroso, Potter. Todo esto es tu culpa, tuya y de esa sangresucia. Y cuando descubra lo que hiciste… –no concluyó la amenaza pero se frotó los nudillos de manera más que elocuente. Se alejó a grandes pasos dejando atrás a un Harry confundido y consternado.

No era que tuviera miedo de que pudiera atacarlo, Goyle seguía siendo el mismo pelotudo sin cerebro de la escuela e incluso ahora la diferencia de tamaño no era tan grande, Harry estaba seguro de que podría defenderse bien si lo agarraba a puños. Lo que lo molestaba era que estuviera tan seguro de que la culpa de todo era de él. Por muchos años había estado convencido que el único afectado por lo que había pasado había sido él. Ahora descubría que había ochenta siete personas cuyas vidas habían sido terriblemente afectadas. Y seguramente habría muchos más como Sally, libres, pero con miedo de que los pudieran signar como locos en cualquier momento.

¿Y si él _había sido_ el responsable? Empezó a estrujarse el cerebro para recordar cada pequeño detalle, todo lo que había pasado esa noche hasta que había ido a entregarse a Voldemort. No era tarea fácil, porque ya habían pasado cinco años. Pero estaba casi seguro de que no había hecho nada para que se detonara un hechizo de tal magnitud como el que había afectado a tantas personas.

Y sin embargo no podía liberarse del todo de ese sentimiento, de que de alguna forma podía haber estado relacionado con lo que había pasado.

De los demás ninguno lo culpaba. Silas tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Allí todos eran amigos, Harry sospechaba que con el canto del gallo los ponían a todos bajo un encantamiento para animarlos y mejorarles el humor. Como todos los demás internos, Harry se levantaba siempre con renovada sensación de optimismo. Y notaba que no se sentía tan molesto de estar prisionero, no tanto como hubiera sido lógico. Debía recordarse con frecuencia que tenía que buscar una forma de escapar. Pero cada vez se iba metiendo más en la vida rutinaria de todos los demás pacientes: reuniones con un sanador para conversar sobre cómo se iba _socializando_, juegos que organizaban los auxiliares, lectura de libros de la biblioteca disponible, la mayoría eran novelas muggles de bolsillo.

Las noches eran diferentes, a pesar del encantamiento que les ponían para hacerlos dormir, no pasaba una noche durante la cual no lo despertaran sueños muy perturbadores, más perturbadores que cualquiera de los que recordara. Voldemort era el protagonista de casi todos. A veces con los rasgos de reptil que lo habían espantado en el duelo del cementerio. A veces con el aspecto del joven Tom Riddle, que conjugaba inocencia y malicia. Y a veces sin rasgo alguno, excepto los ojos rojos, ésas eran las veces que Harry se despertaba más aterrorizado.

Pero en ocasiones, Harry no estaba solo, entretejida entre sus pesadillas encontraba a otra alma fulgurando a la luz de la luna. En sus sueños, Draco estaba de su lado, tendiéndole una mano para sacarlo del abismo, escondiéndolo bajo su capa cuando Voldemort lo perseguía, volando junto a él cuando escapaba ascendiendo y perdiéndose en el aire. Pero Draco nunca se escapaba con él, después de unos momentos de alivio Harry comprobaba que estaba solo, su amante se había ido.

Cuando se despertaba por unos de esos sueños, ya no podía volver a dormirse. Daba vueltas en la cama hasta la mañana pensando, tratando de idear una forma de escapar.

oOo

–¿Nos vamos hoy, Harry? –bromeó Silas como todas las mañanas cuando pasó a su lado durante el desayuno.

–Podría ser, Silas, podría ser… si no estás demasiado ocupado jugando a las damas.

Pasaron los días y las semanas y para cuando quiso acordar se cumplió su primer mes en St. Mungo. Durante ese lapso no fue admitido ningún paciente nuevo. Harry estaba hambriento de noticias del mundo exterior. Por eso el día que una auxiliar descuidada se dejó olvidado parte de un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ fue como una fiesta nacional. Una fiesta nacional que debía festejarse en secreto. Harry estuvo inquieto todo el día, nervioso de que el personal se diera cuenta de la razón por la que todo el pabellón parecía tan agitado. Pero nadie notó nada, todos fueron a acostarse como chicos en víspera de Navidad.

Harry luchó contra el encantamiento de sueño que les ponían todas las noches. Cuando todos los enfermeros se hubieron retirado, todos se levantaron y fueron a los baños; las mujeres ya los estaban esperando allí, Callandra Osgoode la más vieja de las pacientes tenía las ansiadas páginas en la mano. Pero no habló hasta que todos los murmullos se acallaron.

–Sé que están todos muy expectantes por este regalo inesperado, recuerden agradecérselo a Penélope Legott la próxima vez que la vean. Tenemos cuatro hojas, las dos de adelante y las dos de atrás. Las dividiremos, Silas tomará dos para los hombres y nosotras nos quedaremos con las otras dos. Cuando hayamos terminado, cambiaremos. ¿Entendido?

Hizo una pausa dramática y el recinto murmuró su acuerdo.

–Es el diario de ayer, 5 de diciembre; tenemos toda la noche, pero somos muchos, por favor sean todos muy amables y pacientes.

–Gracias Callandra. –dijo Silas y tomó las dos hojas– Síganme todos, muchachos.

Los hombres fueron al baño de magos.

–Noticias, noticias, noticias… –canturreaba Silas, todos se fueron sentando en el suelo alrededor de él. –Ya conocen el procedimiento. Yo leo un artículo en voz alta y luego se lo paso a otro. Hay que hacer todo rápido para que las noticias sigan siendo nuevas. –sacudió el arco iris de los dedos de los pies– Bien… tenemos la página de la portada y quidditch en la última, ¿qué quieren primero?

–¡Quidditch!

El clamor susurrado había sido general y también fueron generales las risas que siguieron. Harry sabía que él no era el único que se sentía algo mareado. El campeonato británico había concluido semanas antes y en circunstancias normales poco le habría importado la victoria del equipo argentino sobre los brasileños. Pero él al igual que todos escuchaba fascinado y memorizaba hasta el mínimo detalle sobre jugadores que desconocía por completo y sobre los que nunca iba a saber de nuevo en el futuro.

Silas le pasó las hojas a Robert Coopersmith, quien leyó una breve reseña de Rita Skeeter sobre Ludo Bagman, mostró con las hojas en alto la foto animada del jugador discutiendo con el director técnico del equipo. Benedict Falls fue el siguiente, hubo algunas risas cuando leyó el pronóstico del tiempo. Luego le tocó a Samir Verma, pasó a la portada y leyó una crónica policial de Deborrah Manson.

Harry siempre había odiado el sensacionalismo de _El Profeta_, la periodista lograba trasmitir tensión y miedo a pesar de que la ola de delitos había disminuido. Ella lo atribuía a la diligente acción de la Guardia de Aurores. Hubo varias protestas –¡Pajeros! ¡Canas de mierda!– entre los hombres, muchos de ellos habían sido traídos por miembros de la Guardia.

Ambrose Garibaldi recibió las hojas seguidamente, pero se disculpó porque no tenía los anteojos y se las pasó a Harry.

Un titular le capturó la atención: "El Ojo ha sido completado: el Ministro nos guía hacia una nueva era de seguridad". Había una foto de Thicknesse dándoles la mano a cinco aurores. "El Ministro felicita a la Guardia de Aurores por un trabajo bien cumplido", decía la leyenda. Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"Brujas y magos podrán dormir tranquilos esta noche.", prometió el ministro Thicknesse al anunciar que el proyecto para instaurar el sistema de seguridad más avanzado del mundo había sido coronado con el éxito, "Gracias al invaluable aporte de la comunidad y a la colaboración de empresas como Seguridad Salus…" –Harry titubeó un instante– … de empresas como Seguridad Salus, la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña dispone ahora de lo último y más logrado en protección a través de la Guardia de Aurores…

–¡Los putos aurores de nuevo! –interrumpió una voz de entre los reunidos, pero ésa no fue la causa principal de que Harry dejara de leer. Fue el último segundo de la secuencia animada de la foto, el ministro se hacía a un lado y por un instante una imagen se hacía visible, mirando a la cámara con una tan conocida mueca de desprecio… Harry quedó sin aliento.

_Lo logró entonces_, –reflexionó Harry mientras esperaba que la secuencia se repitiera– _pudo resolver el misterio del hechizo_. Y si por un lado sentía un gran temor por el poder que eso le confería a los aurores, por otro no podía sino sentirse tremendamente orgulloso por Draco.

Cuando el gesto de desprecio volvió a aparecer en la imagen, Harry sonrió bobalicón. –¿Qué pasa, Potter? –demandó Goyle– ¿Te olvidaste de cómo se lee?

–¿Qué pasa, hijo?, ¿los kneazels te comieron la lengua? –intervino Silas– Si preferís que alguien más continúe con la lectura…

Pero Harry aferró las hojas con fuerza. –No, no… yo puedo seguir. –retomó donde había quedado y siguió leyendo sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras, no eran más que el discurso de circunstancia del ministro, pero lo fue leyendo muy lentamente, así pudo ojear en varias oportunidades el rostro de Draco.

Cuando terminó, le pasó las hojas a Tommy Tuttle. Pero no escuchó nada del siguiente artículo. Pensaba en Draco. ¿A quién iba dirigida esa mirada seria y hostil? ¿Al fotógrafo? ¿A los aurores? ¿Había descubierto al que había puesto el hechizo en la red originalmente? ¿Le habría resultado muy difícil resolver el problema? ¿Lucía exhausto o sólo le parecía así a Harry?

Una vez que hubieron leído todo, Silas fue a cambiar por las otras hojas. Muchos empezaron a conversar entre ellos, en otra ocasión a Harry le hubiera gustado unirse a la charla, pero en ese momento prefirió ir a sentarse solo a un rincón. En su cabeza seguía reproduciéndose sin cesar la secuencia animada.

La segunda parte de la lectura se pareció mucho a la primera, casi todos leyeron algo, incluso Goyle; le tocó una breve reseña sobre la manufactura de escobas.

–Excelente trabajo todos, –los felicitó Silas– y ahora todos a la cama, que ya falta poco para que cante el gallo.

De a poco se fueron levantando y fueron saliendo entre bostezos. Harry se acercó a Silas, quería preguntarle si podía guardarse la foto en la que aparecía Draco. Pero al llegar junto a él observó que extendía un dedo y hacía brotar chispas por la punta, las hojas de papel se prendieron fuego y segundos después quedaron carbonizadas. –Parece que todavía me quedan algunos trucos –dijo con un guiño a Harry.

–¿Por qué las quemaste? – quiso saber Harry entre espantado y decepcionado.

–No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran, muchacho. –tiró los restos quemados en el inodoro– Así como están las cosas encontramos un diario de vez en cuando, pero si se dieran cuenta, tendrían más cuidado y ya podríamos ir despidiendo de encontrar otro.

–Supongo que tenés razón. –dijo Harry y salió corriendo atropellando a su paso a los últimos rezagados, quería llegar hasta Callandra antes de que quemara las hojas. Entró en el baño de las mujeres, Olive estaba leyendo el artículo de quidditch.

–¿Necesitás algo, Harry? – el tono no era particularmente solícito y varias de las presentes lo miraron con mala cara.

–Necesito ver la primera página de nuevo. Cuando ustedes hayan terminado, quiero decir… Por favor, no la destruya.

La desesperación debía de habérsele colado en el tono. –Te la llevaré cuando hayamos terminado.

Harry se quedó esperando en el pasillo caminando de un lado al otro hasta que concluyó la lectura y las mujeres volvieron a su pabellón.

–No debería tener que recordarte que no podés quedártelo.

–Lo sé pero… – señaló la foto– es que tenía que verlo de nuevo.

–¿Es alguien especial para vos? –preguntó Callandra, el tono se le había dulcificado.

–Muy especial. ¿Me la podría quedar un rato? Prometo destruirla antes de la mañana.

Callandra consideró el pedido. –Está bien, hasta el canto del gallo, pero… –advirtió– …no vayas a hacer que me arrepienta.

–No, te lo aseguro.

Harry volvió al baño de hombres y se sentó a mirar la fotografía. Contempló la secuencia más de cien veces. Pero había algo que la escena no podía decirle. ¿Dónde reposaban las lealtades de Draco?

La fascinación que ejercía la imagen sobre él era parecida a la del espejo de Oesed, se le ocurrió. Se hubiera quedado mirándola eternamente, igual que esa noche frente al espejo contemplando a sus padres, la noche en que Dumbledore le había advertido que no había que perderse en sueños y olvidarse de vivir.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió al pabellón de hombres y fue hasta la cama de Goyle.

–Goyle, despertate. –susurró sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

–No, ma… dejame seguir durmiendo.

–No soy tu mamá, soy Harry. Potter. –dijo tironeándole las mantas– Levantate.

–¿Qué carajo querés, Potter! –gruñó.

–Tengo algo que mostrarte, vení.

Rezongando lo siguió. Cuando llegaron al baño, los párpados ya se le cerraban de sueño. Los abrió grandes cuando Harry le puso la foto enfrente.

–Quería que vieras esto.

–¿Qué…? ¿Por qué tenés una foto de Dick y Al?

–¿Quiénes?

–Dick Warrrington y Al Montague. Iban un año antes que nosotros. –dijo Goyle exasperado señalando a dos de los de la Guardia de Aurores– Claro que seguro que vos no te acordás, Potter. Estaban en Slytherin, no lo suficientemente buenos para vos y todos los otros Gryffindors.

Harry miró la escena, le resultaban muy vagamente conocidos. En ese momento apareció la imagen de Draco. –Esto… esto es lo que quería que… ¡ay ya se fue…!

–¿A que estás jugando, Potter?

–A nada… –puso un dedo en un punto– …mirá unos segundos acá.

–¿Draco?

–Draco. –confirmó Harry con una sonrisa.

Goyle asintió y siguió observando otro ciclo hasta poder verlo otra vez. –¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto?

–Se me ocurrió que querrías verlo. Sé que es importante para vos.

–Era… era mi único amigo… después de que… –le dirigió una mirada hostil– ¿Qué estás haciendo con esto?, Draco te desprecia, Potter.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Ya no. Nos hicimos amigos. _Muy buenos amigos_.

Goyle se quedó mirando la foto. Luego de varios ciclos una expresión de horror se le dibujó en la cara, si bien no era de los más sagaces había comprendido. –¿Draco y… _vos_?' –dijo sin ocultar el asco.

–Me temo que sí. –admitió Harry– Draco es la principal razón por la que me quiero escapar.

Harry imaginaba lo que podía estar pensando, pero quizá se equivocaba, Goyle había estado prisionero allí durante cinco años, era poco lo que sabía del hombre en que Draco se había transformado. Harry creyó conveniente contarle algo al menos. –Le va bien. Vive en Greenwich y junto con su padre maneja una compañía. Se ha transformado en un hombre de negocios, le gusta lo que hace y es muy bueno en su trabajo. Todavía sale a volar cuando tiene algo de tiempo… y sabe manejar la escoba como pocos. –A Harry le gustaba hablar de su novio de esa forma, sonrió– A veces sigue siendo el mismo pelotudo engreído de la escuela pero igual creo que es el mago más brillante de entre los vivos.

–Es lo que siempre pensé, –dijo Goyle– de no haber sido por él me hubieran expulsado, nunca hubiera podido pasar los exámenes.

Luego de una larga pausa continuó: –Después de la batalla todos se olvidaron. Yo no. Todos creyeron que estaba chiflado. Incluso mis padres, –ellos fueron los que me pusieron acá– pero Draco nunca lo creyó.

Se quedaron unos momentos juntos mirando la foto en silencio. Finalmente Goyle dio un gran bostezo. –Prometí destruirla, los auxiliares no deben encontrarla. –dijo Harry, el Slytherin asintió, conocía la rutina. La rasgó en pequeños trozos y los hizo desaparecer por el inodoro.

–Gracias, Potter. Fue muy considerado de tu parte habérmela mostrado. –dijo Goyle cuando volvían al pabellón.

Sorprendido, Harry atinó a decir: –No tenés por qué… Buenas noches, Goyle.

–Buenas noches.

Harry se deslizó debajo de las mantas. Estaba exhausto pero no podía dormirse. Imágenes al azar le daban vuelta en la cabeza, en sucesión como en la foto: un círculo de mortífagos, la sonrisa hipócrita del ministro, Lucius agitando una bolsa con galeones, Crabbe gritando en agonía… Lo que finalmente hizo detener el torbellino fue el recuerdo de la mejilla de Draco apoyada sobre su cabeza y las palabras que había susurrado: _No estás loco._

oOo

**In partibus fidelium**: En tierra de creyentes


	10. Diem perdidi

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 10 – Diem perdidi**

–¿Listo para ir, Harry?

–Dame un minuto, Evie.

Hacía muy poco que Evie había entrado a trabajar al hospital pero ya se había transformado en una de las preferidas de los residentes del sexto piso. A Harry lo hacía acordar de Gabrielle Delacour, ya crecida. Era muy menuda, Harry le sacaba una cabeza, y sus rasgos tan delicados como los de una _ballerina_ de Lladró. Tenía una sonrisa brillante que con frecuencia se transformaba en risitas, parecía contar muchos menos de los dieciocho años que tenía. Con Harry se mostraba más amable que con los demás, él sospechaba que la tenía deslumbrada, sus risitas se volvían más frecuentes y nerviosas cuando él la miraba. Lo hacía odiarse aun más por lo que iba hacer pero no había podido pensar en otra alternativa.

Todos los lunes durante las últimas cinco semanas Harry se había puesto una deprimente bata gris sobre el deprimente piyama gris y acompañado por un auxiliar había bajado dos pisos por la escalera de servicio hasta el consultorio de la sanadora Wane. Las reuniones solían transcurrir la mayor parte del tiempo en un cómodo silencio, durante las cuales la bruja ejercía con práctica la paciencia tan propia de los psiquiatras y de los domadores de leones. Ocasionalmente intercalaba alguna pregunta, si estaba durmiendo bien, si estaba comiendo bien… todas las preguntas eran formuladas con tono muy maternal.

Harry aprovechaba esas ocasiones para pensar y considerar todas las posibles vías de fuga, le hubiera gustado tanto tenerla a Hermione, ella siempre notaba detalles que a él se le escapaban. O a Ron, para que le inyectara ganas y coraje, los encantamientos que les ponían para mantenerlos tranquilos y contentos les drenaban la voluntad y tendían a convencerlos de que quedarse para siempre allí no era un destino tan malo. Desde las ventanas del consultorios de la sanadora –seguramente protegidas pero que quizá pudieran romperse– hasta la puerta principal del cuarto piso –indudablemente bien acerrojada, pero Gilderoy Lockheart de alguna forma se las había apañado para salir– iba catalogando minuciosamente todas las posibles salidas. Finalmente se había decidido por las escaleras de servicio cuando lo conducían a ver a la sanadora.

Y ese lunes cuando comprobó que Evie Hellespont era la que estaba a cargo, supo que era su oportunidad.

Harry se desperezó y cuando notó que la auxiliar lo miraba fascinada, repitió los movimientos y flirteó acompañándolos con un guiño. _Merlín_, pensó, _ahora estoy aplicando tácticas propias de Draco._ Lo cual era con certeza lo que tenía que hacer, si el objetivo era la máxima eficacia para obtener resultados, nada hubiera podido impedir que el Slytherin se fugara si le tocara estar en su situación.

–¿Ya estás lista para mi? –dijo con una sonrisa intencionada y la chica se sonrojó. Se pusieron juntos en marcha. –_Alohamora_ –dijo Evie para abrir la puerta, Harry le estudió sin perder detalle los movimientos de varita. Era un encantamiento muy simple pero los movimientos exactos de la varita eran críticos para que diera resultado al pronunciar la palabra. Hacía semanas que no empuñaba una varita y las varitas extrañas eran muy difíciles de manejar, no podía confiarse en que fuera a tener la misma suerte que con la de Draco, a la que no le había costado adaptarse. Y ése no era un día para correr riesgos, se recordó, y la observó guardar la varita en el bolsillo derecho. El bolsillo tenía un aplique con forma de mariposa, _quizá fue su madre la que se lo cosió para adornarle el uniforme,_ pensó Harry, y el pensamiento lo hizo sentir mal. _No tenés que permitir que nada se interponga entre vos y el objetivo_, tuvo que recordarse.

–¿Qué te parece el nuevo álbum de los _Weird Sisters_, Evie? –preguntó Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras, la había escuchado tararear algunos de los temas en varias ocasiones.

–¡Oh, es espectacular! –exclamó ella– _Potions in motion_ es el mejor tema de todos los tiempos. Cada vez que la oigo me dan ganas de dejar lo que sea que esté haciendo para ponerme a bailar.

–¡Ni te imaginás lo que es verlos en vivo! –intervino él copiándole el tono entusiasta– Cuando actuaron en Hogwarts, todo el mundo estaba en la pista de baile –excepto Ron y él, por supuesto, pero no creyó que fuera necesario agregar ese detalle.

–¡Me encantaría! Ahora sólo hacen presentaciones sorpresivas, nadie sabe dónde van a actuar. ¡Ojalá tenga la suerte!

–Estoy seguro de la vas a tener. –Harry agravó el tono de la voz– cuando salga de acá te voy a llevar a un show. –ella soltó risitas nerviosas y Harry se sintió el ser más abyecto de la Tierra. –Lo digo en serio, Evie, quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y bailar con vos toda la noche.

Como lo había esperado su paso vaciló y Harry aprovechó para agarrarla de brazo y sostenerla; con la otra mano le acomodó por detrás de la oreja una mecha de pelo que se le había soltado. Ella se quedó mirándolo fascinada, con ojos dulces y brillantes… y no notó cuando él le metió la mano en el bolsillo y aferró el mango de la varita.

–Sos demasiado buena para un lugar como éste, Evie. – dijo él, un segundo después la arrojó al suelo, ella instintivamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo y el horror se le pintó en el rostro al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

–_¡Stupefy!_

Harry había usado el movimiento de varita que usaba siempre, pero el hechizo no había funcionado del todo bien, la chica no parecía desmayada sino dormida. _Genial_, pensó, _la varita se niega a reconocerme, no le debe haber gustado la forma en que se la gané._ No que él se sintiera orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, tampoco.

La observó durante un segundo más antes de partir escaleras abajo. Bajó a toda velocidad, cuando ya casi estaba en el primer piso, se detuvo, le llegaban voces. Retrocedió un tramo de escaleras hasta el segundo y se metió por una puerta que estaba abierta. Iba a esperar hasta que las escaleras se despejaran. Una voz que le llegó desde atrás lo paralizó del susto.

–¡No se supone que entre acá! ¿Se quiere contagiar de Scrofungulus?

Cuando recuperó el habla quiso hacer callar al retrato que lo había increpado: –Shh… no grite… –susurró desesperado pero divisó entonces a una sanadora que ya venía por el pasillo en dirección a él.

–¿Qué es lo que está haciendo…? – se detuvo espantada al ver como estaba vestido, Harry intentó un hechizo de silencio, pero la varita se empecinaba en no hacerle caso, lo único que obtuvo fueron unos sonidos semejantes a toses.

–¡Vigilancia! –chilló la sanadora– ¡Uno que se escapa, deténganlo!

Salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, pasó como una exhalación por el primer piso y cuando estaba a mitad de camino hacia la planta baja empezaron a sonar las sirenas.

_¡Mierda!_

Las puertas de abajo se abrieron y entraron dos hombres fornidos en uniforme de aurores. Dio media vuelta y retornó al primer piso, venían pisándole los talones, ahora corría por correr, ya sabía que la captura era inevitable…

–_¡Impedimenta!_

Un tercer auror había aparecido delante de él, al parecer de la nada. La maldición lo arrojó con fuerza hacia atrás y en brazos de sus otros dos perseguidores. El tercer auror se les acercó con una sonrisa cruel en los labios. Harry lo reconoció, era uno de los cinco aurores que se estrechaban manos con el ministro en la foto… y con Draco. Pero en la foto no había lucido tan amenazador como en ese momento… como si quisiera aplastar todo y a cualquiera que quisiera interponérsele.

–Bueno, bueno… ya es suficiente. –el sanador Smithwyck vino corriendo y se interpuso entre Harry y el auror. –Apreciamos muchísimo la colaboración, pero este hombre sigue siendo uno de nuestros pacientes… ahora si me ayudan a llevarlo de nuevo arriba…

El sanador usó un encantamiento para dormirlo, Harry sintió la laxitud que lo invadía, se le aflojó la mano, la varita de Evie rodó al suelo.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente lo llevaron al consultorio de la sanadora Wane para una sesión especial de terapia. Pero no era Wane la que lo esperaba sino Millicent Bulstrode. A Harry seguía resultándole difícil separar la imagen de la sanadora psiquiatra de la de la chica que los había aterrorizado a él y a sus amigos en la escuela. Ella lo invitó a que compartiera sus pensamientos, Harry, repantingado sobre un sofá, estaba decidido a quedarse callado.

A diferencia de madame Wane que podía pasarse una hora entera sin hablar, Millicent rompió el silencio tras unos minutos.

–Reprimir tus sentimientos no es sano, Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no hay nada de lo quisieras hablar? ¿algo que nos permita poder ayudarte?

Harry balanceó la cabeza varias veces luego dijo: –Bueno para empezar podrían dejar que me vaya.

Millicent frunció el ceño. –Me temo que eso no es posible. Todavía seguís exhibiendo conductas antisociales que podrían resultar dañinas si te dejáramos ir… y no sólo para la comunidad sino también para vos. Y tus últimas acciones no han hecho más que confirmarlo. Pero seguiremos trabajando en eso, te lo aseguro. Mientras tanto debemos concentrarnos en que trates de armar tu vida acá. Sabemos que implica muchos cambios a los hay que adaptarse, pero queremos ayudarte. Muchos de nuestros residentes fueron cambiando con el tiempo y han llegado a considerar al pabellón como su hogar.

Harry soltó una risotada sin humor. Ella se limitó a observarlo en silencio con una paciencia forzada que se suponía debía resultar apaciguadora. Pero que logró el efecto exactamente contrario. _Está bien_, pensó Harry, _si ella quiere hablar_… –De acuerdo, tengo otra pregunta…

–Adelante.

–¿Por qué tengo que hablar con vos? ¿Dónde está madame Wane?

–La sanadora Wane ha sido dispensada temporalmente de ocuparse de tu terapia. Por supuesto que le voy a entregar todas las notas que surjan de estas sesiones en el caso de que el Comité del Hospital decidiera asignarla de nuevo a vos. Pero se consideraron que podría ser conveniente que pudieras hablar con otra persona, para ganar otra perspectiva. Y dado que yo he estudiado Comportamiento Socializante se juzgó que yo sería la más adecuada para continuar con tu tratamiento. –Harry soltó una risa ronca y se cruzó de brazos– ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras hablar conmigo, Harry?

–¿Aparte de que formaste parte de la Escuadra Inquisitorial que aterrorizó a la escuela durante quinto año, querés decir? Habrás de perdonarme si me resisto a creer que de golpe te volcaste con devoción a todo esto de "ayudar a la gente" –Harry marcó las comillas con los dedos en el aire; en realidad se daba cuenta de que no estaba actuando consecuentemente, a Draco no le guardaba ningún rencor y Draco había sido el peor de todos. Pero Draco no era el que lo tenía prisionero.

–Ya veo. –musitó la sanadora, aunque era evidente que se trataba de una muletilla hueca– ¿Y era frecuente que pensaras que tus compañeros de escuela te perseguían?

Harry la miró un instante antes de contestar. –No era que yo _pensara_. Me perseguían. Y no a mí solamente… todos éramos blancos.

–Y nos llamabas… –bajó los ojos a sus notas– ¿La Escuadra Inquisitorial?

–Así se habían autodenominado… o mejor dicho era la denominación que les había impuesto Umbridge. –ante la mirada confundida de ella, prosiguió– Dolores Umbridge, títere del ministro Fudge, enviada a Hogwarts como interventora para controlar a Dumbledore. Los usaba a ustedes como patota de matones para hacer cumplir sus decretos educacionales.

–Recuerdo a la profesora Umbridge. Quizá no haya sido de las mejores que tuvimos, pero comparada con otros que nos tocaron en Defensa… ¿A vos no te gustaba para nada?

Harry no contestó. Cerró el puño y se observó el dorso de la mano.

Millicent esperó unos instantes, pero viendo que no iba a contestarle, prosiguió: –Bueno yo no recuerdo nada de esta banda o… patota, pero… ¿querés hablar sobre eso? ¿Quiénes la componían?

–De nuestro año, además de vos, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle… y Draco por supuesto, Draco era el líder.

–Draco… ¿Malfoy?

–Justamente, Malfoy –y Harry tuvo que contenerse para que no se le escapara una sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de su amante. En los últimos días había hablado más de Draco que en todo el primer mes… y con las personas más improbables. Pero trató de mantener la expresión inmutable para que Millicent no notara nada.

La sanadora no lo estaba mirando, sin embargo, estaba haciendo varias anotaciones. –Y nosotros, los inquisidores, ¿hacíamos cumplir las reglas de Umbridge?

–Sus decretos, sí. Eran decretos ministeriales en realidad.

–¿Y vos considerás que hacer cumplir los decretos emanados _oficialmente_ del Ministerio se constituye en una persecución?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Eso es torcer las cosas. Estábamos en guerra –morían muchos inocentes, muggles y nacidos de muggles– y el Ministerio se negaba a reconocerlo, se negaba a reconocer que Voldemort había vuelto. Los decretos eran más bien estúpidos, para que no pudiéramos organizarnos y aprender por nuestra cuenta… querían dejarnos totalmente indefensos…

–¿Voldemort? Ese nombre ya lo habías mencionado. ¿De quién se trata?

–Voldemort, Ya Sabés Quién, el Señor Oscuro, Tom Riddle. –Harry suspiró al oír su sonsonete, quizá estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Silas– El Que No Debe Nombrarse era el mago más poderoso del mundo y se suponía que yo lo venciera. Y yo sé que vos pensás que es ridículo, pero es la verdad. Es lo que pasó.

–Otros pacientes han mencionado a El Que No Debe Nombrarse, ¿por qué te parece que vos hayas llegado a que este asunto se transformara en algo personal?

–¿Qué se transformara…? –Harry rió sin ganas– Si alguien estuvo intentando matarte desde que eras un bebé no es un asunto que "llegara a transformarse en algo personal", me encantaría que esto no fuera algo personal, Bulstrode, pero lo que me a mí me gustaría poco importa, las cosas son como son. –se encogió de hombros– Pero de todos modos poco importa, igual vos no creés ni una palabra de todo lo que te dije. Vos ni siquiera podes imaginarte lo que es ver a un amigo víctima de _Crucio_ o ver cómo matan delante de vos a personas a las que querés… –y pensando en Crabbe– …o incluso lo mal que se siente cuando ves morir a una persona que odiás. No es algo que se pueda _despersonalizar_, no hay nada que pueda ser más _personal_ que todo eso.

Líneas de frustración se dibujaron en la frente de Millicent. Harry se preguntó si alguna vez podría a llegar a ver en ella otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de una carcelera. Pero no, cualquier cosa que le dijera, él seguiría siendo el loco, la "victima mental". Todos los residentes del sexto piso eran las "victimas mentales" de su cordura. Victimas del juicio de los que se consideraban a si mismos cuerdos.

–Me pregunto… –dijo Millicent con un tono que se suponía debía servir de bálsamo apaciguador– …quizá sería bueno que habláramos sobre tu vida después de la escuela. ¿Qué pasó después de que te graduaste?

–Viajé durante unos años, vi mundo, volví. No hay mucho que contar.

–¿Y con respecto a tu carrera? Trabajás en un negocio de mascotas, tengo entendido. ¿Era eso lo que pensabas hacer en el futuro cuando estudiabas?

–¡No, quién podría tener ambición de un trabajo en un negocio roñoso como ése? Mi intención era ser auror pero no pude obtener las notas necesarias porque estuve todo el último año de un lado a otro persiguiendo mortífagos. Trabajo ahí porque es el único empleo que pude conseguir y no quería quedarme todo el día sentado sin hacer nada, viviendo del dinero que me dejó mi papá.

–Y respecto de tu vida personal, ¿qué te gustaba hacer con tus amigos? ¿qué cosas te hacían feliz, Harry? Si pudieras responder a eso quizá podríamos establecer un punto de partida para que pudieras construir tu vida acá.

–_¿Feliz?_ – había escupido el término con un tono incrédulo y que lo había hecho sonar obsceno. El descaro que tenía al preguntar cosas como ésa, al querer meterse con recuerdos que él atesoraba como oro. –Lo que me hacía feliz era ir a un pub con mi novio y luego volver a casa y cogérmelo hasta partirlo al medio. Y no veo que haya modo de que vos me puedas ayudar a _construir_ algo por el estilo acá.

Millicent trató de ocultar cualquier tipo de reacción pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa de incomodidad. –Bueno… relaciones de ese tipo se desarrollan en los pabellones… dentro de ciertos límites… no interferimos…

Harry se golpeó la rodilla con el puño. –¡Yo no quiero un relación nueva! ¡Yo quiero a Draco!

–¿Draco? Draco… ¿Malfoy?

–Precisamente. Draco Malfoy. –y como si el nombre hubiese sido un convocación, una imagen descendió sobre él, trayendo consigo un instante de felicidad, una imagen de Draco. Su cuerpo arqueándose y brillando como un puñal pulido. Harry se aferró a esa imagen y se negó a pronunciar otra palabra el resto de la sesión.

oOo

Estaban en Browns, Covent Garden, almorzando juntas. Pasaban inadvertidas entre tanto hombre de negocios discutiendo y cerrando transacciones millonarias.

–… y aunque es el regalo perfecto para _grand-maman_, Mamá quiere que lo devuelva. ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea algo muggle, decime? Sinceramente… ¿el Ministerio no tiene cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse que decirle a la gente dónde puede o no puede hacer las compras? La próxima vez van a decretar que no se puede comer más acá, y este postre de chocolate no se consigue en ninguna otra parte. Los que sirven en Diagon ni se comparan… ¿adónde vamos a ir a parar? Pero a nadie parece importarle…

La mujer blandía el tenedor como una batuta para puntualizar mejor sus dichos. Cuando notó que su amiga seguía callada, frunció la frente. –¿Escuchaste siquiera alguna palabra de todo lo que te dije?

La otra asintió distraída. Sí… eh… no sabía nada de todo esto… ¿el Ministerio realmente prohibió los comercios muggles?

–¿No has leído _El Profeta_ estos días?

–No últimamente… – en realidad hacía muchísimo que no leía los diarios, estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y el estudio, las noticias habían dejado de interesarle. De las cosas importantes podía enterarse por comentarios en el hospital o por Pansy… como en ese momento.

–Bueno, el último decreto ministerial prohíbe que las personas mágicas sean clientes de negocios de dueños muggles o que sean manejados por muggles. E incluso los dueños de negocios que son nacidos de muggles tienen que pasar por un montón de trámites para que los aprueben. No sé cómo se las van a arreglar para poder controlar que ese absurdo decreto se cumpla.

_Los decretos eran más bien estúpidos_, las palabras de Harry resonaron en su cabeza, dijo en voz alta: –¿Por qué razón decretan algo así?

–Sólo Merlín sabe. –Pansy se encogió de hombros– Pero mis padres los apoyan incondicionalmente. Papá llegó incluso a querer impedirme que fuera a una discoteca el sábado pasado.

–Inaudito. –comentó Millicent con una media sonrisa– Supongo que vos habrás ido igual.

–Obvio. Y además le recordé que el anillo que le regaló a Mamá para el aniversario el año pasado lo había comprado en Harrod's.

Millicent rió, pero estaba preocupada. Pansy preguntó: Milli, a vos te pasa algo… y no me digas que nada… ni tocaste la tarta de ricota.

–No tengo hambre. Y creo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… –dijo haciendo girar distraída una frutilla por el plato.

El tenedor de Pansy saltó como una serpiente y le birló la frutilla. Pansy se dedicó a estudiar el rostro de su amiga mientras masticaba concienzudamente la fruta. De improviso abrió grandes los ojos. –¡Millicent Blanche Bulstrode, sos una bruja ladina! Ya te había visto antes con una expresión igual, fue en sexto año… ¡cuando le estabas arrastrando el ala a Adrian Pucey! –los ojos Pansy brillaron– ¡Decime quién es!

Millicent rió. –Hum… no, la erraste fiero. Hasta que termine con la especialización no me voy a meter en relaciones de ese tipo.

–Pero no digas pavadas, Milli. No estaba hablando de matrimonio, pero una revolcadita de tanto en tanto… no sabés lo bien que te haría.

–Gracias por el consejo… pero por ahora no tengo interés.

–¡Ah, lo sabía! ¡Es algo serio! ¡Vamos… largá todo ya!

–En serio… no… –pero una vez que Pansy había olido la presa nada la iba a hacer desistir– Está bien, si no hay más remedio… estuve pensando mucho en Draco…

–¿Draco? ¡Oh Millicent… no, no, no! No ha mirado a una mujer en años. Y como son las cosas… terminarías saliendo lastimada.

–¿Qué? ¡Por Merlín, no! ¡No estoy interesada en Draco!

–¿Pero no dijiste…?

–Dije que había estado _pensando_ en él… ¡pero no para volteármelo!

–Bueno eso es un alivio… ¿y entonces por qué estuviste pensando tanto en él?

–Por algo que un paciente dijo esta mañana… me hizo acordar de lo que vos me habías contado, que lo habían plantado. Ya pasó bastante tiempo… ¿se le pasó, pudo superarlo?

Pansy sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. –Para serte sincera, estoy preocupada por él. El pobre ángel ya no es el mismo desde que Harry se le fugó, literalmente, sin dejar rastro. Me gustaría encontrármelo al muy hijo de puta… y si que lo haría desaparecer para siempre.

Millicent disimuló una mueca. Pero Pansy no había notado nada y continuó: –Lo vi la semana pasada, estaba de pésimo humor, con una de esas crisis depresivas que a veces le daban en la escuela… pero la de ahora… me pareció que era mucho peor. Repite constantemente que hizo cosas malas, terribles… –frunció la frente– Quizá no debería estar contándote nada de esto… vos ya lo conocés, odia que se ponga en evidencia nada que lo pueda hacer aparecer débil.

–Quédate tranquila, –le aseguró Millicent– no se lo voy a mencionar a nadie. –pero algo más de lo dicho por Pansy le había llamado la atención– ¿Dijo cuáles habían sido esas cosas terribles?

–No, no aclaró mucho. Repetía que había ido demasiado lejos… que ya no le quedaba esperanza… ni salida, creo que dijo. La verdad es que si se tratara de otro y no de él hubiera dicho que no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza, pero no Draco… ¡te imaginás la vergüenza que sería para la familia! Y vos sabés lo importante que es para él eso…

–¿Vos creés?

–Claro, Milli, vos lo conocés casi tanto como yo… ¿Por qué me preguntás algo así?

No tuvo que contestarle de inmediato. El mozo había venido a cobrar la cuenta. Millicent sabía que las personas son capaces de muchas cosas en situaciones extremas, cosas terribles incluso, su experiencia profesional se lo había demostrado en numerosas oportunidades.

Harry Potter había dicho que habían estado en guerra, ella no le había creído obviamente, se trataba de un delirante. Y de relatos delirantes había escuchado muchísimos de pacientes del sexto piso: asesinos ávidos de sangre que habían escapado de Azkaban, decenas de muggles torturados y luego matados brutalmente, cazadores de recompensas que recorrían el país para capturar fugitivos. Uno de los pacientes lo decía y los demás se "contagiaban" y lo repetían como si lo hubieran vivido. Ni por un momento había pensado siquiera que podían ser verdad. Pero por alguna razón, las acusaciones de Harry le seguían dando vuelta en la cabeza.

¿Y si Draco creía lo mismo? ¿Que Harry lo había abandonado por las cosas terribles que había hecho en el pasado?, si se culpaba de esa forma podía estar destrozado interiormente. ¿Podía el nombre de los Malfoy tener peso suficiente para hacer a un lado la culpa? ¿O podía ser un factor que la profundizara?

Pansy se había quedado mirándola, no había respondido a su pregunta. –Supongo que con el tiempo Draco va a estar bien. El tiempo cura todas las heridas. –no hizo ningún otro comentario, no le dijo nada de lo que se había decidido a hacer.

oOo

Millicent no había ido a Diagon en las últimas semanas, faltaba poco para Navidad, las vidrieras de los comercios estaban engalanadas consecuentemente, era natural.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para carteles del tipo: "Certificación ministerial: libre de toda influencia muggle", "Sólo aceptamos galeones". Había varios negocios "clausurado por decreto ministerial". El mundo mágico estaba cambiando y todo indicaba que no era para bien.

Y en parte por eso era que había venido para encontrarse con un amigo. Millicent sabía que lo que estaba por hacer podría llegar a cambiar muchas cosas. No sabía explicarse bien por qué se había decidido a hacerlo. No se consideraba particularmente una rebelde. Ella era una sanadora, los sanadores trabajaban para eliminar los sufrimientos. Y Draco estaba sufriendo.

A su amigo se lo debía.

Draco ya la esperaba sentado a una mesa. Se puso de pie para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

–Milli, te ves maravillosa. Se ve que el trabajo en el hospital te sienta bien.

–Gracias. Sos muy amable. –Draco siempre decía lo mismo, a ella no le importaba si eran palabras sinceras o no, igual era encantador. Lamentablemente ella no podía devolverle con sinceridad el cumplido, tenía el aspecto de sufrir una enfermedad consuntiva. Pálido, demacrado, ojeras pronunciadas que ni siquiera se había molestado en disimular con algún encantamiento cosmético.

–Gracias por haber venido, siendo que te avisé con tan poca anticipación.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Me sorprendió un poco recibir tu lechuza, pero decías que era importante. ¿Querés un poco de vino? _Fabricación mágica garantizada_. –agregó con una mueca– De cuarta entre los de cuarta– murmuró por lo bajo, la copa que tenía servida no había sido tocada –pero quién puede extrañar los delicados vinos franceses cuando se dispone de uno como éste de nuestros estupendos viñedos mágicos locales.

Millicent bebió un sorbo de la copa que le había servido. –Delicioso. – dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

–Hacía mucho que no te veía Milli, creo que la última vez fue en la fiesta que dio Pansy a mitad del verano.

–Es cierto, casi seis meses ya. ¿Tenés pensado hacer algo especial para el solsticio?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Draco, pero fue sólo un parpadeo. –Oh, vos ya sabés… algo siempre surge.

Otra de las respuestas crípticas de Draco. Totalmente opuesto a Pansy que con un pie como ése hubiera hablado durante veinte minutos. Draco, por el contrario, siempre daba el mínimo de información y casi nunca la suficiente.

–Sí, claro, tenés razón.

Hablaron de algunos temas banales durante un rato. Draco le preguntó por su hermano en los Estados Unidos y le contó sobre la remodelación del jardín de invierno de su madre. Todo muy amable… y muy frío. Decidió que mejor era pasar a la razón por la que lo había citado.

–Mejor te digo ya por qué quería que nos reuniéramos.

–Cuán Gryffindor de tu parte…

El chiste y la sonrisa de Draco no alcanzaron para ocultar su curiosidad.

–Sé donde está Harry Potter. –susurró.

Hubo una grieta y Millicent creyó ver sorpresa, nostalgia, ansia. Pero no fue más que una fracción de segundo, se selló de inmediato.

–¿Y por qué creés que pueda importarme saber dónde está?

–Porque él no te dejó por su voluntad como vos creés. Lo obligaron y no puede volver aunque es lo que más quiere.

Millicent no pudo captar ninguna reacción particular esta vez. Draco pareció considerar una respuesta durante un instante. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y dijo: –¿Y supongo que vos está arriesgando tu trabajo al decirme esto? –levantó una ceja– No deberías haberte tomado la molestia, estoy seguro de que está mucho mejor donde está ahora.

–Pero… yo te puedo asegurar que no es así… y Pansy dijo…

¡Millicent! –la interrumpió él levantando un dedo admonitorio, y luego suavizando el tono hasta hacerlo sedoso– ¿Te olvidás que sos una Slytherin?

La dejó boquiabierta sin saber que decir. Claro que se acordaba de la Casa a la que pertenecía. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver eso en ese momento?

Pero Draco no parecía dispuesto a darle más pistas. –No sé las cosas que te habrá contado esa bruja tan imaginativa sobre Potter y yo. Tuvimos un romance fugaz, nada más, y no precisamente de los más satisfactorios si me permitís agregar. Por suerte ya me lo saqué de encima y no tengo ningún deseo de volver a encontrármelo.

Draco había dicho todo con tal determinación que empezó a dudar. ¿Sería realmente todo imaginación de Pansy? Quizá, pero sus instintos le gritaban lo contrario. –¿Estás seguro de que preferís que las cosas sigan como están?

–Totalmente.

Bueno, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión particular y sus dichos habían sido tan definitivos. No tenía ningún sentido insistir.

–Creo que has estado trabajando mucho últimamente, Millicent. Te vendría bien tomarte unos días.

–Bueno… voy a ir a pasar las navidades con Myles…

–Pero esas no son vacaciones, –protestó Draco– tus sobrinos no te van a dejar tranquila ni un minuto. –pensó un instante e hizo chasquear los dedos– Vos y Pansy tienen que ir a pasar el fin de semana en nuestra _villa_ de Roses, la Costa Brava es estupenda en esta época del año. ¿Ya has ido anteriormente? –ella negó con la cabeza– Entonces no se hable más, queda arreglado.

La conversación se le había ido definitivamente de las manos… bueno… en realidad en ningún momento la había tenido controlada. –Draco te agradezco, pero yo no…

–Nada de peros, el trabajo de sanadora es muy ingrato y parece que estaría empezando a afectarte. Necesitas un descanso. Y es posible que yo me les una. Te aseguro que yo también la vengo pasando difícil con el inventario de pociones en el Ministerio. Pareciera que les importa más el número de frascos que las pociones que tienen adentro.

Millicent iba a objetar otra vez pero él no le dejó alternativa. –Decidido entonces, Roses este fin de semana, Pansy, vos y yo. Mucho sol. Nos va a hacer la mar de bien a todos.

–Bueno sí… suena estupendo… y creo que me va venir bien.

Draco tenía razón. Un cambio de escenario era lo que necesitaba. Había estado trabajando demasiado y quizá imaginando cosas. Harry Potter no era sino otro delirante entre muchos otros. Y el descanso le iba a venir bien y volvería con todos los bríos para cumplir con sus obligaciones con más eficiencia.

Y mientras Draco describía con detalle la _villa_ familiar, su cabeza se fue llenando de sol y de acantilados catalanes y de viñas de ricas uvas y ya no quedó lugar para pensar en Harry Potter.

oOo

**Diem perdidi:** Otro día perdido


	11. Abiit, excessit, evasit, erupit

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 11 – ****Abiit, excessit, evasit, erupit**

No hay nada mejor que las escapadas, pensó Millicent cuando entró ese lunes a la mañana al hospital, la cabeza alta, el andar tranquilo. En algún momento entre la tarde del viernes cuando ingresó a la _villa_ por la chimenea de piedras blanqueadas y la noche del domingo cuando les dijo adiós a la brisa mediterránea y a las tejas de terracota, toda la tensión de la semana anterior la había abandonado.

Los elfos domésticos habían provisto todo tipo de exquisiteces y en cantidades suficientes como para alimentarlos durante un mes. Habían cenado esa primera noche en la terraza con vista al mar bebiendo una botella de excelente cava que les ayudó a bajar el jamón y los quesos picantes, y ni por un momento los pensamientos de Millicent retornaron a St. Mungo. Después de una excelente noche de sueño reparador como no había tenido en meses, se despertó al son del rústico acento de los pescadores catalanes que traían sus barcas de vuelta.

La mañana fue enturbiada sólo por el mensaje de Draco informándoles que se demoraría y que no podría ir hasta el domingo. Pansy empezó a hacer pucheros y a reclamarle por abandonarla de esa forma, pero se le pasó enseguida cuando Draco le pasó el dato sobre la ubicación de una playa fabulosa que era inaccesible para los muggles. Pasaron allí todo el día y a la noche fueron a bailar a una discoteca. Pansy había causado sensación, se había puesto un encantamiento que le daba el aspecto de Shakira.

Habían vuelto al amanecer, en taxi porque estaban muy mareadas para aparicionar. Encontraron a Draco en la terraza bebiendo un jarro de _expresso_. –¡Sacame eso de encima! –la reconvino él jocoso, Pansy le había tapado la cabeza haciéndole caer encima la melena rubia. Millicent no pudo dejar de notar que Draco tenía un aspecto mucho mejor que el de unos días antes.

Habían dormido hasta el mediodía. Draco las había despertado con pociones para la resaca y durante la tarde ofició de perfecto anfitrión. Había contratado un velero muggle para que los llevara de paseo, navegaron durante toda la tarde sobre las calmas aguas azules. Pansy y Draco flirtearon todo el tiempo como hacían siempre y a pesar de que Millicent lo estuvo estudiando con atención, no pudo detectar ni el menor indicio de la depresión que Pansy había mencionado. Se tendieron en reposeras sobre la cubierta, en un momento él había levantado su copa de jerez hacia ella y había acompañado el saludo con un guiño juguetón. Y bien, no era ella la única que había podido sacudirse los pesares siquiera por unas horas.

Ya de vuelta en Londres había tomado la determinación de que no dejaría que volvieran a apoderarse de ella. No dejaría que ni siquiera Harry Potter, por más beligerante que se mostrara, atentara contra esa calma recuperada. Pero a medida que la hora de la sesión se acercaba empezó a sentir que asomaba cierta desazón.

Como un recuerdo del fin de semana había puesto una rosa de papel _crêpe_ en un jarroncito sobre el escritorio junto a un frasco con caramelos. En ese momento llegó escoltado por los dos auxiliares más grandotes que trabajaban en el hospital. Uno de ellos lo hizo entrar de un empujón.

–¡Qué empujás así, che!

El auxiliar hizo una mueca burlona y cerró la puerta. Harry se tomó su tiempo para alisarse la ropa con movimientos exagerados. Llevaba el piyama y la bata de siempre pero quizá quería expresar así su desaprobación por el tratamiento tan brusco. Cuando pareció finalmente conforme con su apariencia, levantó la vista y para sorpresa de la sanadora le regaló una amplia sonrisa:

–¿Cómo te va, Millicent!

Ella le sonrió a su vez, aunque con desconfianza. –Bien, Harry. ¿Y que tal estás vos hoy?

–¡Oh, estupendo! De primera. – en lugar de ir a sentarse directamente, dirigió una mirada alrededor– ¿Te molesta si curioseo un poco?

Millicent negó con la cabeza, sorprendida por ese inesperado interés. Lo observó atenta mientras inspeccionaba los libros en los estantes y los varios diplomas encuadrados. Se volvió hacia ella con ojos admirados.

–¿Terminaste tus estudios de sanadora en sólo tres años?

–Así es. –dijo ella algo confundida por la conversación– Y dentro de tres meses voy a concluir el posgrado como Sanadora Psíquica.

–_¡Cool!_ –la felicitó– Admirable. Yo siempre fui más bien de los que estaban peleados con los libros.

–¿Y fue por eso que aceptaste trabajar en una tienda de mascotas?

Él titubeó un segundo. –Eh… ah sí. Claro, la tienda de mascotas. No hace falta mucha ciencia para tener contentas a un puñado de lechuzas. –enfiló hacia el sillón– ¿Puedo sentarme?

–Sí, por favor.

La semana anterior se había sentado en ese mismo lugar con una fingida despreocupación que ocultaba la bomba de tiempo que había debajo. Ese día en cambio su lenguaje corporal transmitía que estaba distendido y su trato no podía haber sido más amistoso. –Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacemos en estas…_cosas_?

–¿Estas cosas? ¿Querés decir las sesiones?

–Si, justo. ¿No debería haber un diván o algo así como se ve en las películas?

–Bueno… –no sabía muy bien cómo contestar, lo hizo abiertamente– A decir verdad, esta rama ha abrevado mucho de la psiquiatría muggle, pero hemos hecho modificaciones para amoldarla a la cultura mágica. Francamente, las brujas y los magos no suelen sentirse muy cómodos con el diván.– lo miró– La última vez no quisiste hablar mucho… ¿creés que te sentirías más a gusto en un diván? Podría transfigurar…

–Naa… así está bien. Metele nomás.

–Está bien. – la tan buena disposición que mostraba el paciente la descolocaba, releyó las notas y decidió que mejor era aprovechar el buen talante –La semana pasada me habías hablado de Voldemort. Me dijiste que lo sentías como tu enemigo.

–¡Oh el viejo Valdemar! Sí… un guacho hijo de puta es lo que es. Siempre tratando de cagarte la vida. No había forma de sacármelo de encima. Pero supongo que acá ya no va a poder molestarme.

Intrigada, lo miró fijamente. Él le devolvió una sonrisa, los ojos verdes le brillaban tras los cristales de los anteojos. –¿Éste es el sujeto que vos llamaste… –consultó las notas– Ya Sabés Quién, el Señor Oscuro, Tom Riddle y El Que No Debe Nombrarse?

–Sí, propio él.

–Pero creí que habías dicho que su nombre era Voldemort…

–Ah… sí… Voldemort… es que le decimos de muchas formas Voldemerde, Mono muerto… ah… y… cómo podía olvidarme, Moldy Fart. [pedo apestoso]

Millicent tuvo que recurrir a todo su profesionalismo para no soltar una carcajada. –¿Y seguís pensando que él trataba de matarte?

–Supongo que sí… es lo que te había dicho.

–Y también me dijiste que se suponía que vos tenías que vencerlo, ¿seguís pensando lo mismo?

–Sin duda.

–¿Y es por eso que tenés tantos deseos de escapar?

Harry estiró un brazo hacia arriba y hacia atrás para ponerse bien cómodo –tan distinto de la semana anterior– Para serte sincero, Millicent… ¿puedo llamarte Millicent?...Ya no tengo tantas ganas de rajar de acá. Todos son muy simpáticos, hay tres comidas diarias seguras… y si bien por el lado de espacios abiertos es deficiente… bueno… tampoco se puede pedir todo.

–¿Y ahora te querés quedar?

–Bueno, no una cosa que digas qué bruto como se quiere quedar… pero creo que podría aquerenciarme… ¿creés que me dejarían acondicionar algunas cosas?

–¿Acondicionar algunas cosas?

–Sí… poner algo mejor que esos biombos. Paredes de verdad. Algo que uno pudiera llamar propiamente hogar. –Millicent lo miraba fijamente, no sabía decidir si hablaba en broma o en serio. Parecía hablar en serio pero había cierta picardía en los ojos que le inspiraba desconfianza– Sí, si yo tuviera un lugar privado… quizá podría invitar a esa Olive O'Leary de vez en cuando… si me entendés lo que te quiero decir…

–¿Olive O'Leary? –se sentía como una imbécil repitiendo todo de esa forma, pero no lo podía evitar.

–Es una tía que está muy buena. Ya le eché el ojo.

–¿Pero… y qué de Draco? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos en instintiva defensa de su amigo.

–¿Draco? ¿Y ése quién es?

–La semana pasada me contaste de tus sentimientos por él. –_y yo que puse en riesgo mi trabajo para contarle de vos,_ pensó, no sin resentimiento.

–Ah sí… Draco… bueno… pero él no está acá y Olive sí… así que pensé… ¿Qué más da? Borrón y cuenta nueva. Y creo que los dos podemos estar muy bien juntos. –le dirigió una sonrisa como para desarmarla– Vos sos una mujer atractiva, Millicent, seguramente sabés que a veces se da ese clic…

Millicent dejó las notas a un lado. De nada le servían ya. La hostilidad de Harry se había esfumado… completamente. Nada podía haberla preparado para un cambio tan rotundo.

El paciente se estaba ocupando es ese momento de elegir caramelos del frasco. Éste era definitivamente Harry Potter. Los ojos y los cabellos eran inconfundibles. Y por supuesto la cicatriz de la frente. Claro que había muchas formas de magia para disfrazarse como otra persona. Pero impostar a un paciente encerrado en una institución, en un pabellón de cuya existencia pocos tenían noticia… y con todas las barreras de seguridad que había en el hospital… no, imposible… el mayor de los disparates.

Así que ése tenía que ser Harry Potter. Pero se estaba comportando de manera totalmente opuesta a la de pocos días antes… ¿Podría tratarse de…?

En la literatura científica muggle abundaban los casos de personalidades múltiples, pero la condición era inaudita en el mundo mágico. ¿Sería posible que hubiera descubierto el primer caso en Harry? Su mente se puso a trabajar a toda máquina. La significación que podía tener un caso así, los avances científicos que podría implicar, la fama personal que le podría acarrear…

Pero Millicent siempre había sido muy reflexiva, no era de las que se precipitaban ciegamente sin pruebas sólidas. Si se trataba de un caso así iba a tener que demostrarlo.

Hizo levitar un grueso tomo sobre "Desórdenes disociativos" de la biblioteca al escritorio. –Harry, me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a contestarme algunas preguntas.

–Claro, –dijo jovial mirando el libro volar frente a él– ¿No es para eso que estamos acá? –le guiñó un ojo– Pero creo que sí voy a necesitar ese diván del que hablábamos antes.

–Eso no es problema. –y transfiguró al instante una de las sillas, Harry se recostó sin demora con las manos sosteniéndose la nuca.

–Dispará cuando gustes, doc.

–Muy bien. ¿Podés empezar diciéndome tu nombre completo?

–Harry James Potter.

oOo

Treinta y tres horas y media antes…

_Un silencio fantasmagórico reinaba en el pequeño pueblo junto al mar, no se oía ni el graznido de una gaviota. Harry caminaba entre los edificios semiderruidos que le recordaban lápidas de un cementerio. No quería que sus pensamientos derivaran a cementerios. No sabía cual habría sido el destino de los habitantes, pero todo indicaba que habían estado del lado de los perdedores de la batalla, que ha juzgar por el lancinante dolor en su frente estaba aun lejos de haber terminado. Por instinto llevó la mano hacia la varita, el contacto con la lisa madera de espino le sirvió de algún alivio._

_Aparecieron de la nada. En un parpadeo. Sobre las pilas de escombros y los árboles caídos, mortífagos todo alrededor. Pero estaban inmóviles en sus lugares y de alguna forma eso era más perturbador que si se estuvieran moviendo hacia él. Al menos así hubieran evidenciado algo de vida, estáticos como estaba semejaban cuervos expectantes. Fue girando lentamente aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que no enfrentara su inevitable destino._

_Voldemort estaba detrás de él, tan quieto como los demás pero el odio que emanaba de él era casi visible. Harry le apuntó la varita directo al corazón y pronunció la Maldición Mortal, pero los sonidos se negaron a manifestarse. Unas pocas chispas brotaron de la punta de la varita y fueron a morir débiles sobre el pavimento. La risa de Voldemort quebró el silencio. Sonidos de maldad pura llenaron el ambiente. Fue entonces que se oyó otra voz. _–¡Matalo!_ –demandó la voz de Draco, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que se dirigiera a él. Sintió unas manos que lo aferraban de los hombros, quiso resistir, liberarse, pero no podía…_

–¡No, no, soltame! –gritó sacudiéndose violentamente.

–¡Por la peineta de Medusa, Harry! ¡Te vas a calmar de una vez?

Harry abrió los ojos, una varita encendida con _Lumos_ flotaba ante él. En pánico se sentó y retrocedió hasta aplastarse contra la cabecera de la cama, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la fuente de luz.

–¡Epa, Harry! Ni que hubieras visto al mismísimo Drácula. –una cabeza se hizo visible a la luz de la varita.

Harry cogió (¡!) los lentes de la mesita y se los calzó, no estaba seguro de si seguía soñando o no. –¿Seamus?

–El mismo que viste y calza.

–¿Qué carajo estás haciendo acá?

–Vengo a sacarte de una patada en el culo de este lugar. Espero que luzca mejor de mañana que a oscuras. –soltó una risita– Me refería al lugar no a tu culo, obviamente.

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido como para prestarle atención al chascarrillo –¿Sos un paciente? ¿Te acaban de traer?

–Sí y no. Digamos que vine voluntariamente.

–Pero… ¿cómo…?

–Me encantaría darte toda la información relevante, pero no quiero despertar a todo el pabellón, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?

–Hum… sí. Vení conmigo.

Harry enfiló hasta el baño, seguido por los otros pasos. Cuando llegó y se dio vuelta no vio a nadie. Ya se lo esperaba. Seamus se sacó el manto y se hizo visible, le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–¿Cómo estás, Harry?

–Perplejo, para decirte la verdad. –pero empezaba a sonreír– ¿Qué hacés acá?

–Ya te dije. Vine a sacarte. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo, las barreras van a estar anuladas sólo hasta la una. Entrar me tomó más tiempo del que había calculado. No podemos perder un minuto. Antes que nada, vas a necesitar esto, tomá.

Le dio el manto, Harry lo recibió reverencialmente. Todavía le parecía que estaba soñando y ver que los dedos desaparecían entre los pliegues del género contribuía al efecto onírico.

–Como me gustaría quedármelo. –admitió Seamus– Es fabuloso. Pero lo vas a necesitar para salir. Ahora… preciso algo tuyo. –dijo tocándole el pelo que en las últimas semanas le había crecido hasta llegarle a los hombros– Con tu permiso. –tomó una mecha negra entre los dedos– _Cortego_. –colocó los cabellos cuidadosamente dentro de una bolsita– Creo que con estos me va a alcanzar.

–No me digas que…

–Sí te digo. –interrumpió Seamus, sacó un frasquito del bolsillo y deslizó un pelo por la boca. Sonrió picaro. La poción hizo efervescencia unos segundos y luego viró a un color amarillo. –Sláinte. –brindó y se la bebió.

Ver la transformación siempre lo ponía nervioso, particularmente cuando se transformaban en él. Finnigan era casi de su misma altura pero mucho más robusto, segundos después tuvo a un Harry idéntico a él pero con ropas que le quedaban muy holgadas.

Seamus no parecía muy conforme con el cambio, fruncía la frente y entrecerraba los ojos. –Te faltan los anteojos, ¿trajiste?

–¡Ah, claro! –los sacó de un bolsillo y se los calzó. –Genial, ahora sí.

–Seamus, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

–Ya te lo dije, vine a sacarte de acá. Te ponés el manto, bajás las escaleras y te vas sin que el guardia te vea. Yo me quedo acá, hago de vos y nadie se va a dar cuenta.

–Pero sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Una sombra le cruzó el rostro. –Tengo mis razones. –fue todo lo que dijo a modo de explicación– Además es necesario que vos te vayas de acá. Hermione dijo algo de una profecía. No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijo pero sonaba muy importante. Ah… antes de que me olvide… se supone que apariciones a la casa de Ron y Hermione pero asegurate de hacer dos paradas antes, de esa forma te pierden el rastro.

–Seamus, no puedo dejarte acá…

–Es sólo por una semana. Voy a estar bien.

Iba a pedirle más explicaciones pero en ese momento se oyeron ruidos de pasos. Harry se cubrió con el manto. Seamus trató de disimular volviéndose hacia el espejo.

Goyle entró frotándose los ojos dormidos. Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. –¿Todo bien, Potter?

–Todo bien. –replicó Seamus y como el otro no había atinado a moverse, agregó: –¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche?

Goyle frunció el ceño y se metió en uno de los cubículos. Harry asomó la cabeza. –¿Y éste quién es? –preguntó Seamus.

–Es Goyle, ¿no te acordás? Estaba en nuestro año en Slytherin. Pero no es mal tipo. Nos llevamos bastante bien. –lo cual era cierto desde la noche que habían estado mirando juntos la fotografía del diario.

–Bueno, mientras no se meta conmigo. –se oyó la descarga del depósito y Harry volvió a cubrirse, frunció un poco la nariz… iba a tener que decírselo a Seamus después… que él nunca se paraba así con las manos en las caderas. Fue entonces que notó que Seamus tenía puesto un pesado abrigo sobre ropas de calle. Quizá a eso se había debido la mirada desconfiada de Goyle, ¿lo habría notado?, no era de los más sagaces y estaba medio dormido.

–Te estás escapando. –dijo Goyle.

Seamus lo miró ceñudo. –Dejate de sandeces y andá a dormir.

–¡No seas así, Potter! –parecía ofendido– Dijiste que ibas a buscar a Draco. ¿Le vas a decir que estoy acá? Quizá él pueda venir a sacarme.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

A pesar de la negación de Seamus, la cara de Goyle se había encendido de esperanza y Harry se sintió conmovido por el tono de voz que había usado. El Slytherin llevaba ya cinco años encerrado ahí. No merecía que lo dejaran olvidado, ninguno de los pacientes lo merecía. Harry tomó la resolución: volvería para liberarlos a todos.

–Se lo voy a decir, –dijo quitándose el manto– Y voy a volver a buscarte. No te preocupes.

A Goyle se le cayó la mandíbula del shock. Sus ojos se movían desorbitados del uno al otro.

–¿Hacía falta que hicieras eso, Harry?

–Está todo bien. Goyle no le va a contar a nadie. ¿No es cierto?

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza. –No voy a decir nada.

–Así me gusta. –dijo Harry asintiendo– Seamus, tenemos que cambiarnos la ropa. No te pueden ver con ésas acá. ¿Las podrás achicar para que me queden mejor?

–Puedo hacer algo mejor, puedo transfigurar lo que llevás puesto. –levantó la varita, pero Goyle le retuvo el brazo– ¡No! ¡Nada de magia de varita! Tienen detectores flotantes en todo el lugar, vas a disparar una alarma.

–¿Detectores flotantes? –dijo Seamus frunciendo el ceño– Bueno, menos mal que no detectaron el _Lumos_. Pero yo necesito las ropas, ¿dónde voy a poner los frascos y lo demás?

Harry empezó a mirar frenético alrededor, tenían que encontrar algún lugar para esconderlos.

–Tengo una idea. –dijo Goyle– Ustedes cámbiense las ropas, vuelvo enseguida.

–No se lavó las manos. –dijo Seamus sacándose el pulóver– ¿Estás seguro de que se puede confiar en él?

–¿Porque no se lavó las manos?

–No, menso. Porque se supone que la fuga es secreta.

Harry se puso el pulóver sobre la casaca del piyama. –Goyle no va decir nada, quiere que volvamos a rescatarlo. ¿Y vos cómo estás seguro de que vas a estar libre en una semana?

–El próximo sábado es el solsticio. No sé bien lo que tienen planeado pero Ron me dijo que me sacarían para entonces. –señaló el armario con los piyamas– ¿Me pongo uno de esos?

–Sí, los de la pila del medio te van a quedar bien. –Harry se calzó los jeans que Seamus se había sacado y tratando de disimular su ansiedad preguntó: –¿Entonces Ron y Draco están trabajando juntos?

–¿Draco? No conozco a ningún Draco.

–¿Cómo? Quiere decir… ¿vos no te acordás?

–No, pero sé lo suficiente para hacerles creer que sí.

Harry hizo una mueca, Seamus hablaba con mucho acento. –Bueno, pero tené cuidado, tu voz suena casi igual a la mía, pero usás palabras medio raras, podrían desconfiar.

–Perdé cuidado. Voy a tener ayuda. Y mientras les diga que la cara de Voldemort es más fea que el culo lleno de granos de mi tía June, seguro que van a estar contentos de dejarme encerrado.

Por más preocupado que estaba, Harry no pudo contener la risa. Si alguien podía salirse con la suya con el engaño, Seamus era el más indicado para la tarea.

Regresó Goyle en ese momento. Traía una capa verde oscuro en el brazo. –Esto no me lo sacaron, lo tenía guardado en un baúl debajo de la cama. Podés poner tu abrigo con lo demás ahí. Lo que no sé es lo que vas a hacer con la varita.

–La varita me la quedo. –dijo Seamus.

–Como quieras, pero no la uses. –se volvió hacia Harry– Jurame que vas a volver a buscarme.

Harry asintió y le extendió la mano. –Te lo juro, voy a volver.

El rostro de Goyle se iluminó, cuando le estrechó la mano Harry sintió como si estuviera sellando un Voto Inquebrantable. –Buena suerte. –le deseó Goyle.

–Eso es. A poner pies en polvorosa, Harry. Y acordate, dos aparicionamientos y después directo a lo de los Weasley-Granger.

–Gracias. –le dijo Harry dándole un apretón de mano– Lo digo de corazón. Y voy a volver también por vos.

–Vos hacé lo que tengas que hacer, Niño Profético –bromeó Seamus– Nosotros vamos a estar bien acá, ¿no es cierto, Goyle? –le preguntó con un guiño al Slytherin.

Harry empezó a hacer recomendaciones. –Silas te puede ayudar si tenés algún problema, no lo podés confundir, es el que tiene medias de todos los colores. Y decile a Evie que lo siento… que vos lo sentís… pedile disculpas.

–Disculpas a Evie, medias multicolores. Ya entendí todo.

–Y tenés que acordarte…

Seamus revoleó los ojos. –Tenés que irte ya, las barreras no van a estar anuladas mucho tiempo más.

Se puso la capa de Goyle y encima el manto. Salió del baño y cruzó el oscuro pabellón, las botas de Seamus eran pesadas y hacían mucho ruido o así le parecía.

Salió por la puerta principal. El corredor estaba desierto, enfiló hacia las escaleras. No tuvo inconvenientes mientras bajó, no se cruzó con nadie. Cuando llegó a la planta baja pudo observar en un reloj de pared que eran la una menos cinco. Debía ser suficiente.

Pero las botas debían de haber hecho demasiado ruido cuando cruzó el hall.

–¿Quién está ahí? –dijo la recepcionista.

Harry se quedó quieto en el lugar. –Sólo estamos vos y yo, Gilda. –respondió una mucama.

–No, estoy segura de que oí algo.

Sin hacer ruido, Harry retrocedió hasta las escaleras y se sacó las botas. La una menos tres minutos. La recepcionista se había levantado de su puesto y estaba recorriendo el hall de espera.

–¿No te estarás volviendo sorda? – dijo la recepcionista.

Harry aprovechó ese momento para cruzar el salón hasta la puerta de entrada.

–No deberías tomar alcohol en horas de trabajo, –le reprochó la mucama– Estás oyendo ruidos que no existen y lo menos que podrías haber hecho es convidarme un poco de lo que estabas tomando…

Harry no oyó la respuesta, ya había salido. La calle estaba oscura y olía a cerveza y orina. Hacía mucho frío, tenías las medias mojadas por algo húmedo y resbaladizo que había pisado que no quería ni imaginar qué habría sido; se cruzó con un grupo de borrachos, uno de ellos tambaleó y chocó con él, el borracho maldijo confundido por el alcohol y porque no pudo ver el obstáculo que se le había interpuesto.

Pero a Harry esos inconvenientes no le importaron. Pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

Seamus le había dicho que aparicionará dos veces antes de ir a lo de Ron y Hermione. Una primera parada podía ser su departamento. Estaba oscuro cuando llegó. Encendió la luz.

_¿Qué caraj…?_

Muebles que no eran los suyos. Muchas cajas. El departamento era el suyo pero estaba todo mal. Y entonces se acordó de que había estado ausente siete semanas y que no había pagado el alquiler. Y nuevos inquilinos estaban en proceso de mudanza. Oyó ruidos y voces que venían del dormitorio. Tenía que irse cuanto antes… pero ¿adónde? ¿El departamento de Draco? Hum… aunque no quería pensarlo así, era muy peligroso… lo último que había sabido de Draco era que iba a una asamblea de mortífagos…

Luego de considerar posibilidades se decidió por aparicionar al jardín trasero de Greenwich Arms. Era muy tarde, pero era posible que estuviera todavía abierto.

Lo encontró cerrado a cal y canto. Y parecía que había estado cerrado desde hacía algún tiempo. Había tachos volcados y basura sobre el suelo que parecía llevar allí más de una semana.

Lo empezó a invadir el miedo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Temía aparicionar a la casa de Ron, empezó a pensar que les podría haber pasado algo malo. Se le hicieron presentes de nuevo las imágenes del sueño, los mortífagos rodeándolo como cuervos entre los edificios derruidos, la risa maligna rompiendo el silencio y él solo para enfrentar la batalla.

Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar todos esos pensamientos negativos. Dibujó en su mente la casa de sus amigos, las sólidas piedras grises de los muros, los marcos blancos de las ventanas, el viejo roble del jardín del frente, los canteros coloridos de flores. Imaginó a sus amigos abrazados, felices, Ron dándole a Hermione un beso en la coronilla y sonrojándose.

Cerró los ojos y aparicionó.

oOo

**Abiit, excessit, evasit, erupit: **Se fue, se evadió, huyó, desapareció


	12. Petitio principii

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 12 – ****Petitio principii**

Hemlock Lane era siempre una calle muy tranquila. Y con más razón a esa hora de la noche, hasta a las lechuzas se les cerraban los ojos y los ratones de campo ya dormitaban plácidos en lo hondo de sus madrigueras. Por eso no hubo nadie que oyera cuando aparicionó, ni nadie que viera al mago solitario materializarse de la nada.

Harry había considerado aparicionar directamente dentro de la casa como había hecho en tantas otras oportunidades, pero había desechado la idea. Estaba de pie en la calle y comenzó a marchar por el corto sendero que llevaba hasta la puerta. El aspecto de la vivienda era normal, para gran alivio suyo; a la pálida luz de la luna observó que brotaba humo de la chimenea y que había luz en la ventana de la cocina, alguien estaba todavía levantado. Caminó cauteloso hasta la entrada y golpeó a la puerta.

Segundos después oyó a una voz desconfiada preguntar: –¿Quién es?

–Soy yo, Hermione. Harry.

De inmediato se corrieron todos los cerrojos físicos y se levantaron los mágicos y un segundo después Hermione lo abrazaba con tal fuerza como para dejarlo sin aire.

–Merlín, Harry. No podés imaginarte lo bueno que es volver a verte.

Harry podría haber dicho exactamente lo mismo y si por él hubiera sido habría seguido abrazándola por horas. Pero Hermione lo soltó un momento después.

–Entrá, rápido. No queremos que nadie te vea.

Lo metió adentro, cerró todo de nuevo y volvió a abrazarlo. –¡Todavía no puedo creer que estés acá! Te buscamos por todos lados, habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

–No porque yo lo haya querido, creeme. –replicó con amargura, pero el sarcasmo no había sonado tan áspero, era tan grande la dicha de haberse reunido otra vez con su amiga. –¿Cómo me encontraron?

Ella titubeó un segundo. –Draco. –dijo finalmente frunciendo la frente– Ron te va a explicar. Tengo que ir a buscarlo y decirle que ya estás acá. Ha estado muerto de preocupación… como todos nosotros.

Hermione le dio un apretón de mano. Pero en lugar de ir directamente a buscar a su marido fue hasta la chimenea, tiró un poco de polvo Floo y dijo: –Los Lovegoods, Ottery St. Catchpole. –un segundo después la cara de Luna Lovegood apareció entre los leños ardientes.

–Hola Hermione. –saludó la rubia para nada sorprendida aparentemente de recibir la llamada a esas horas tan tardías– Notable, justo estaba pensando en vos. ¿Tenés problemas para dormir?

–Tenía, pero encontré lavanda en el jardín. Ahora estoy mucho mejor. Me preguntaba si querrías que te lleve un poco la próxima vez que vaya.

–Sería estupendo. Sabés que sos siempre bienvenida.

–Nos vemos pronto, entonces. Buenas noches, Luna.

–Buenas noches.

Harry que había estado escuchando con suma atención, se volvió hacia ella confundido. –¿Qué fue todo eso? Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a avisarle a Ron.

–Está donde los Lovegoods. Y nos están esperando.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. –¿Era una especie de código? –preguntó intrigado– ¿Era para confirmar que fuera seguro ir allá? ¿Y yo soy _lavanda_?

Ella asintió. –Entendiste todo de entrada. Tenemos que tener cuidado, la gente de Ya Sabés Quién podría estar escuchando. Y otra cosa, Harry, –el tono dejaba en claro la crítica importancia del asunto– nunca pronuncies el nombre, no sabemos si han hecho lo mismo que esa vez para detectar a cualquiera que lo diga, y no nos hemos animado a probar, es muy peligroso.

–De acuerdo, no… ¿Qué quisiste decir con "lo mismo que esa vez"?

Hermione sonrió contrita. –Me acuerdo. Las memorias empezaron a volver el mes pasado. Perdón por no haberte creído, ¡debe de haber sido terrible para vos!

–No fue tu culpa. Pero, ¿te acordás ahora? ¿Las dos versiones?

–¿Querés decir lo que había ocurrido y lo que yo creía que había ocurrido? –él asintió, ella frunció la frente, como confundida– Es una sensación extraña… –trataba de encontrar el modo de explicársela– Es como si hubiera leído dos libros con hechos totalmente distintos. Sé que sólo uno de los dos es cierto, pero hay veces que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarme cuál es cuál, –le pasó un ejemplar de _El Puntilloso_ que estaba sobre la mesita– pero a medida que pasa el tiempo se va haciendo más fácil, Ya Sabés Quién nos lo recuerda a cada momento.

Harry abrió el diario, no vio nada que le llamara particularmente la atención. En la portada había una entrevista con un chamán de México, una columna lateral daba consejitos prácticos para proteger mejor la vivienda o la oficina. Más abajo había una propaganda de un bar y un recuadro con el informe del tiempo y una advertencia: los pugglewinks iban a ser muy prolíficos entre el 10 y el 18 de ese mes. –¿Qué es un pugglewink? –preguntó Harry.

–Sólo Merlín sabe, –replicó Hermione riendo– pero no vas encontrar nada leyéndolo de esa forma. ¿No aprendiste nada de Luna? – le hizo poner el diario al revés y le calzó unos spectrespecs– Probá de nuevo.

Harry se acomodó un poco los spectrespecs delante de los suyos, preparándose para la sensación de vértigo que seguramente lo iba a atacar. Sin embargo, lo que vieron sus ojos lo desorientó de una forma totalmente distinta.

_¡Ya Sabes Quién de nuevo a las andadas!_

No cabía en su asombro. Levantó los spectrespecs hacia la frente y reapareció el inocuo aviso del pub, _"Hora Feliz en el Sapo Sediento"_ donde antes estaba el artículo secreto. –¿Qué es esto?

–Es la forma que usamos para comunicarnos, una de ellas al menos. ¿Leíste el artículo?

Volvió a bajar los spectrespecs y reapareció el artículo, las palabras flotando como vetas de colores oleosos sobre el pavimento mojado.

_Una fuente confiable revela que los seguidores de Ya Sabés Quién se congregarán en una ceremonia especial para el solsticio. Si bien los detalles de la ceremonia son desconocidos, la naturaleza propia del solsticio como época de renacimiento, augura que algo muy malo es de esperar. Esta noticia se suma a la de la semana pasada, el nombramiento de Antonin Dolohov, notorio mortífago y ex prisionero de Azkaban, como Jefe de la Guardia de Aurores. Y en tanto los así llamados _Caballeros de Walpurgis _muestran sus verdaderas intenciones, es de temer que el retorno de El Que No Debe Nombrarse no esté muy lejano._

Preso de pánico, Harry se sacó los spectrespecs y exclamó: –¡Si están planeando algo así, tenemos que detenerlos, Hermione!

–Por supuesto, Harry. Hay mucho más que tenemos que contarte, pero mejor vayamos antes a lo de los Lovegoods. Sé que debés de estar muy cansado, pero allá es más seguro.

Cansado estaba, pero también lleno de excitación y adrenalina. –Seguro, estoy listo. –se puso de pie y frunció el ceño, los jeans se le caían– ¿Podrías hacer algo con esta ropa antes? Pasé por mi departamento para cambiarme, pero todo lo mío había desaparecido.

Hermione asintió. –No te preocupes. Kreacher llevó todo a Grimmauld Place. Puedo transfigurarte la ropa pero vamos a hacerlo lejos de las defensas, por si acaso. –Se puso una capa y lo condujo por la puerta trasera– Ahora rastrean toda la magia a través de El Ojo. – explicó.

–Sí, ya sé. Draco estaba trabajando en eso.

–¿Por qué será que no me sorprende para nada?

El resentimiento de su voz había sido muy marcado. –No es que él quisiera hacerlo. – replicó automáticamente para defenderlo. Ella lo miró seria. –¿Qué? Le estás echando la culpa a Draco de todo esto, ¿no?

Todo en el rostro de ella indicaba que iba a empezar una discusión, pero se contuvo. Quizá porque estaba muy contenta de tenerlo de vuelta y no quería arruinar esa alegría, al menos por el momento. Harry hubiera preferido que contraargumentara, sin embargo.

Si había algo respecto de Draco que no estaba bien, y por la expresión de Hermione parecía evidente que así era, Harry quería saberlo. Pero Hermione no parecía dispuesta a ofrecerle más datos, seguía observándolo muy atentamente.

–Mejor te arreglo las ropas, ya estamos bastante lejos de las defensas. –hizo los encantamientos y preguntó: –¿Mejor así?

–Mucho mejor. –todo le había quedado a la medida, como un guante– Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hay en lo de Luna?

Ella sonrió orgullosa. –El Ejército de Dumbledore.

oOo

La cocina de los Lovegoods había sido reconstruida como Harry la recordaba con la escalera caracol en el medio rodeada por muebles de forma redondeada y paredes brillantes pintadas como un jardín exuberante. El tallo de un inmenso girasol en particular subía todo el alto y florecía en una explosión de púrpura en el techo. Allí mismo apareció en ese momento una cara conocida.

–¡Harry!

Ron bajó los escalones de a dos a toda velocidad y se le tiró encima envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso, igual que el de Hermione una hora antes.

–¡No puedo creer que estés acá, cumpa!

–Yo igual, apenas si puedo creerlo, –logró articular Harry con el poco aire que le había quedado tras el tremendo apretón, y cuando Ron aflojó un poco agregó– Hermione me dijo que me ibas a contar cómo lo habías logrado.

–Ah sí, es toda una historia. Subamos y te cuento todo.

En el primer piso lo esperaban Luna y Neville. Siguieron más abrazos y exclamaciones de alegría por el retorno y poco después estaban todos instalados en los sofás curvos del segundo piso. –La prensa ahora tiene su propia casa. –dijo Luna haciendo un seña con la cabeza hacia la pared amarilla que dividía el cuarto, estaba atrayendo glubberwings que hacían estornudar a la abuelita de Neville.

–Y todos vamos a dormir acá en los sillones– dijo Ron antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar sobre los glubberwings– Espero que no te sea molesto.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Para nada. Hasta ahora compartía un pabellón con otras ochenta personas. –pensó en su sustituto y sintió un pesar en la conciencia– No es que no aprecie que me sacaran, pero ¿por qué Seamus tomó mi lugar?

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas cautelosas. Contestó Neville. –Se ofreció de voluntario.

–¿Pero por qué? – le era difícil imaginar una razón para que alguien se ofreciera de buen grado a tomar su lugar.

–Estaba buscando a alguien que había perdido, –acotó Luna– igual que nosotros.

Seamus había dicho que tenía sus razones. –¿De quién se trata?

–Su abuela–dijo Ron solemne– Cassandra Osgoode.

–Callandra. –Harry recordó a la anciana bruja que era un poco como la abuela de todos en el pabellón y que había sido tan comprensiva con el asunto de la foto en el diario– Está allí, estuvo allí casi desde el principio. ¿Pero él como se enteró?

–No estaba seguro. –intervino Hermione– Sabía que varios años antes su mamá la había internado, creyendo que había perdido la razón. Hace más o menos un año su madre empezó a recordar. Cuando comprendió lo que había hecho, tuvo un serio colapso emocional y se está poniendo cada vez peor.

–Por eso vino a vernos, –dijo Ron– para ver si nosotros podíamos ayudarlo a encontrar a su abuela. Él cree que su mamá podría mejorar si la abuela regresa.

–Pero él me dijo que él no recordaba nada.

–Así es. –dijo Neville– Él trabaja en el Ministerio, las defensas allí son muy fuertes, es raro que los que trabajan allí empiecen a recordar. La mayoría de los que recuerdan son los que no tienen defensas de la red protegiendo las viviendas. Pero leía _El Puntilloso_.

–¡Vi un ejemplar! –exclamó Harry volviéndose hacia Luna– Es fabuloso.

Luna, que tenía el mismo aspecto que Harry le recordaba de la escuela como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ella, se sonrojó complacida. –Mi papá perfeccionó la técnica hace unos meses, nuestras memorias habían comenzado a volver. Él pensó que no debíamos de ser los únicos, que debía de haber más gente que recordara.

–¿Y hay?

–Más de lo que uno esperaría. –esto último lo había dicho una voz que venía de más arriba.

Xenophilius Lovegood vestía una bata de tela de toalla del mismo tono rosado de la de tía Petunia, por debajo se veían los pantalones, de estampado escocés, pero no de un diseño que ningún clan reivindicaría como propio. Anaranjado, celeste, verde oliva y violeta, todos peleándose por la dominancia. Era demasiado para quedarse observándolo mucho tiempo. Harry lo miró a la cara. El cabello seguía siendo muy fino y blanco, pero al igual que su hija, Xeno apenas si había cambiado en cinco años.

–Estoy muy contento de que te nos hayas unido– dijo cuando bajó e hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando se aproximó a Harry– Y quiero asegurarte que mi hogar será seguro esta vez, no como…

Como cuando lo había entregado a los mortífagos que tenían a su hija de rehén… –No hace falta una disculpa. Gracias, señor Lovegood, créame, estoy muy contento de estar acá. Le estaba diciendo a Luna justamente, lo muy impresionado que quedé con el ejemplar de El Puntilloso.

Xeno agradeció el cumplido con un breve asentimiento. –En la mañana te voy a mostrar el último ejemplar. Pero ya es muy tarde, sería mejor que se acostaran, vienen todos mañana a las nueve.

–El Ejército de Dumbledore. – se apresuró a explicar Ron antes de que Harry preguntara– Neville tuvo la idea de volver a armarlo.

Harry miró a Neville, Luna se le había recostado sobre el hombro y parecía dormida– Genial, Neville. –dijo en voz baja para no despertarla.

Neville ahogó un bostezo y sonrió. –Tener a Harry Potter de vuelta va a obrar maravillas con la moral.

–Pero el señor Lovegood tiene razón, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. –dijo Hermione que también lucía muy cansada.

Él también estaba cansado, pero tenía un montón de preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Miró a Ron que pareció haberle leído la mente.

–¿Tenés ganas de un breve paseo antes de acostarte, cumpa?

–Me encantaría.

Les desearon las buenas noches a todos, los Lovegood y Neville subieron, Hermione empezó a transfigurar los sillones.

Ya en el jardín, que estaba muy crecido, Harry inspiró profundamente el aire fresco. La libertad tenía un aroma dulce, después del encierro de esas semanas en St. Mungo, el perfume nocturno de los jazmines era fabuloso.

Ron le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. –¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer así, ¡nos tenías muertos de preocupación!

–¡Voy a tratar! –rió Harry y recordó el episodio que había desencadenado todo. Se tocó la cicatriz, silente por el momento pero que podía despertarse en cualquier instante sin previo aviso. –Volvió. –dijo con tono grave.

–Ya sé. –replicó Ron con el mismo tono– Bueno en realidad no es que _sepa, sepa_. –aclaró– pero sé que algo serio está pasando.

Al principio Harry no entendió lo que le había querido expresar, tras un instante comprendió. –¿Tus recuerdos no volvieron?

Ron negó con la cabeza. –Sigo trabajando en el Ministerio, los hechizos de memoria son muy potentes allí. Casi nadie puede recordar bajo esa influencia, Hermione pudo, y quizá haya otros, pero seguramente se quedarían callados al respecto si así fuera. Sería suicidarse laboralmente.

–¿Y Hermione…?

–Renunció poco después de que vos desapareciste. Había empezado a recordar algo, y cuando Malfoy sacó las defensas que teníamos en casa –lo único bueno que hizo ese pelotudo– ya no fue más a trabajar, quería recordar todo.

Harry no podía creerlo, Hermione había dejado de lado su carrera y sus ambiciones. Y también lo había sacudido el veneno en la voz de Ron cuando había mencionado a Malfoy –Ron, ¿qué pasó con Draco?

–El muy hijo de puta nos traicionó, ¿o no? Primero se puso muy cariñoso con vos y apenas te descuidaste te mandó a St. Mungo. Y fue el que llenó las defensas de hechizos. Y hasta alardeaba de que con El Ojo podían controlar todo de todos.

Draco era de por sí bastante presuntuoso, así que Harry podía imaginarse lo engreído que se habría mostrado después de resolver un problema tan complejo como el de los hechizos en las defensas. ¿Pero habría alardeado realmente? ¿O acaso Ron lo había malinterpretado? –¿Les ha estado dando información sobre El Ojo, entonces? Eso querría decir que los ha estado ayudando. Y Hermione me dijo que les había dicho donde encontrarme.

Ron rió socarrón. Justo pasaban junto a un snargaluff, que protestó con un deslizamiento de sus lianas. –Para el _cara de hurón_ fue fácil, él había sido el que te había metido ahí.

A Harry le cayó muy mal el tono y lo que decía. –No lo llames así. –replicó con brusquedad. Aunque él tenía sus propias dudas; pero quería creer en Draco.

–Tenés razón, llamarlo así es un insulto para los hurones. Malfoy es un hijo de puta intrigante, siempre lo fue. Es una suerte que haya vuelto con los suyos. Los vamos a hacer caer todos juntos.

Eso fue demasiado, Harry perdió el control. Con los dos puños lo agarró de la capa y lo empujó contra el tronco de un manzano silvestre. –¡Vos no te acordás cómo era él antes! –le espetó– Repetís lo que te habrá dicho Hermione… o Neville. Bueno, yo te digo que no es cierto. Draco… _cambió… no es un mortífago… es importante para mí_… –Harry no pudo completar lo que quería decir, no sabía bien qué era lo que quería que Ron entendiera, ya no estaba seguro de cuál era la verdad. Aflojó los puños y retrocedió, el enojo se le había esfumado. Agregó inseguro: –Estás presuponiendo lo peor, ni siquiera sabés… no podés saber…

–Harry, vos creés que lo conocés pero… Mirá, cuando vos desapareciste fui a verlo, no pareció sorprendido cuando se lo conté y me dio a entender que no podía importarle menos. Eso me dio mala espina, le pregunté a Hermione y me contó toda la historia entre ustedes… _la real_ – agregó exasperado– Y sí es cierto que Malfoy me dijo sobre los hechizos en las defensas y con el mismo tono también me dijo que no debería confiar en él.

–Draco es así. Es un Slytherin. No es de los que va a venir a decirte directa y abiertamente de qué lado está. –insistió Harry, pero sus convicciones respecto de Draco se iban resquebrajando cada vez más.

–Podría haberte ayudado él mismo, pero nos dijo que mandáramos a otro. Él lo podría haber hecho solo y no sólo sacarte a vos sino a todos los otros, pero ni quiso oír una palabra al respecto cuando se lo sugerimos. Nos dijo el plan y dejó todo en nuestras manos.

–Debe de haber tenido una razón, entonces. Él siempre trabaja desde varios ángulos.

–No quiere verte nunca más.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, deseando haber oído mal, pero Ron se lo ratificó sin clemencia. –Dijo que todo me lo decía con la condición de que vos desaparecieras de su vida. Dijo que no quería volver a escuchar el nombre de Harry Potter, nunca más.

_¡No te creo!_, hubiera querido gritarle, pero aunque lo estremecía de miedo por dentro admitirlo, le creía. Ron no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle. Y Draco…bueno, Draco tenía todas las razones. Harry se abrazó el pecho sintiéndose miserable, la fe que tenía en Draco, en que Draco había cambiado era irracional, no tenía base, no tenía fundamento alguno… era el hijo del seguidor más fiel de Voldemort, orgulloso portador de la Marca Oscura, rival y enemigo de él de toda la vida… –¿Es uno de ellos? –preguntó finalmente.

–Así es. –dijo Ron en voz muy baja, sin agresividad– Lo lamento.

Harry le agradeció la comprensión con un breve asentimiento. Se sentía vacío y deshecho por dentro. Faltaba poco para el amanecer. Al día siguiente iba a tener que retomar su papel de héroe, el maldito Niño Que Sobrevivió, aunque muy poca vida podía sentir en su interior en ese instante.

–Será mejor que entremos o Hermione va a venir a buscarnos.

¿Y acaso no era ésa la razón por la que Ron había sido siempre su amigo? Podía decir sarta de disparates, hacerlo enojar y perder los estribos, hacerlo tirarse de los pelos… pero sabía cuando callarse. Harry asintió y entraron juntos. Hermione ya estaba durmiendo, el cuarto estaba alumbrado por el _Lumos_ de su varita. Cuando los dos se hubieron acostado, Ron la apagó con un _Nox_.

Harry cerró los ojos pero demoró en dormirse. Cuando finalmente lo reclamó el sueño, no fue oscuridad lo que rodeó su subconsciente. Sino una imagen. Una brillante serpiente gris envolviéndose alrededor de los hombros de un hombre, la lengua bífida surgiendo intermitentemente entre hebras de cabello rubio platinado.

oOo

La tercera guerra va a empezar dentro de una semana. ¿Y saben qué? Estoy contento de que así sea.

El anuncio de Neville fue recibido con un silencio de gran asombro. Harry miró alrededor había en la sala de reuniones que Hermione había transfigurado a partir de un manzano silvestre, unas cuarenta y tantas personas, que se autodenominaban el Ejército de Dumbledore. Había unos cuantos a los que conocía y en quienes confiaba: Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson y su hermana Serena, Michael Corner y su esposa –Harry no recordaba en ese momento cómo se llamaba– y el clan Weasley en pleno, incluyendo a Bill y Fleur.

–Estoy contento porque esto ya se ha prolongado demasiado. No se trata de una reaparición repentina. Los signos han estado entre nosotros desde el mismo principio. Y sea que recuerden o no, todos ustedes los han visto. Las amenazas a nuestros hogares, a nuestros seres queridos, a nuestras vidas. Este Ojo que nos promete seguridad, siempre y cuando aceptemos estar estrechamente vigilados. Los prejuicios contra los muggles y los nacidos de muggles, e incluso contra aquellos a los que nos gustan las cosas muggles.

Harry miró a uno de los miembros de la audiencia a quien conocía pero en quien no confiaba, aunque Hermione le había asegurado que tenía muy buenas razones para no desear el retorno de Ya Sabés Quién. Blaise Zabini seguía el discurso de Neville con suma atención, y asentía levemente de tanto en tanto. Harry no sabía muy bien lo que hacía un egiptólogo, pero aparentemente era algo lo suficientemente relacionado con los muggles y al Señor Oscuro no le gustaba.

–Esto no es una sorpresa para los que recordamos. –continuó Neville– Y recordamos por qué no debemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir.

Pero había también muchas caras nuevas, la mayoría de personas no tan jóvenes, incluyendo a la abuela Longbottom que esta sentada aferrando su varita preparada como si esperara que en cualquier momento fueran a irrumpir mortífagos. Los había de todas partes del país y lo único que tenían en común era que compartían los recuerdos de las guerras anteriores. Tal heterogeneidad no se constituía precisamente en una ventaja para enfrentar a Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

–Sé lo que deben de estar pensando, –prosiguió Neville– no somos más que un grupo de brujas y magos comunes. ¿Cómo podremos detener al más oscuro de los magos que haya amenazado nunca nuestra comunidad? Quizá nos estemos preguntando "¿Por qué yo?" "¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?" –Neville hizo una pausa dramática, Harry se dio cuenta de que el otrora chico timorato había recorrido un largo camino– Estamos en esto porque, todos y cada uno de nosotros a diferencia de los demás, sabemos lo que pasaría si no hacemos algo.

El primer Ejército de Dumbledore se fundó hace ocho años. Parece muchísimo tiempo, ¿no? Éramos todos estudiantes, la mayoría no había todavía aprobado los TORDOs. Ninguno de nosotros –excepto Harry– sabíamos en qué nos estábamos metiendo, pero sí sabíamos que teníamos que detener lo que estaba pasando. Y aprendimos lo necesario para ese fin. Todos estamos mejor preparados de lo que aquellos estudiantes por entonces. –había una nota de orgullo en el discurso de Neville que a Harry no se le pasó inadvertida.

_Éste bien podría llamarse el Ejército de Longbottom_, pensó. Neville había estado dedicando su corazón y su alma para entrenar a ese grupo de personas, así como se había constituido en líder de la resistencia durante el séptimo año. Tenía todo el derecho de sentirse orgulloso.

–Todos ustedes han estado practicando magia defensiva, –continuó Neville– dudo que en alguna otra ocasión haya habido tantos Patroni juntos como durante la última reunión. Y lo que es más importante, he podido observar cómo trabajan en equipo, he podido observar la confianza mutua que se tienen, he podido observar a cada uno de ustedes pelear por la persona que tienen a su lado. Y es por eso que no somos magos y brujas comunes sino ¡integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore!

La arenga de Neville, sin dudas, infundía valor y levantaba el espíritu. En ese instante, Harry pensó que en verdad podían tener la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Voldemort. Volvió a recorrer el salón para observarlos como Neville los veía, no como una mezcolanza de voluntarios sino como una fuerza entrenada. Pero fueron otras las caras que vio… Sirius…Colin… Remus… Fred… Tonks… Snape… ¿Terminarían estas caras nuevas sumándose a la lista de los caídos?

La voz de Neville pareció crecer en brío y lo arrancó de sus añoranzas. –No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil. Sí, tengo miedo de lo que nos ha de tocar enfrentar. Puede que ya no estemos aquí la próxima semana. –hizo una pausa para que el augurio ominoso penetrara en las conciencias– Pero recuerden, la valentía no es no tener miedo, es hacer lo que consideramos correcto aun cuando tengamos miedo de hacerlo. Y todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos aquí porque consideramos que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto. Yo pondría sin titubeos mi vida… en mano de cualquiera de los presentes.

Un discurso perfecto, pensó Harry muy conmovido por las palabras de Neville e impresionado por el efecto que parecían causar en los reunidos. El recinto parecía cargado de magia latente suscitando una sensación que no había percibido desde la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Era algo muy poderoso, que si podía dominarse les otorgaría una fuerza increíble.

Era lamentable que le tocara justo a él arruinar el impacto del discurso. Pero cuando Neville le preguntó si estaría dispuesto a supervisar uno de los grupos de entrenamiento, tuvo que extender las manos vacías.

–No tengo varita.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Muchos lo miraban acusadores como si fuera un impostor, un intruso colado entre ellos, otros lo miraban decepcionados, ¿acaso podía ser ése el héroe sobre el que la comunidad mágica depositaba sus esperanzas? Molly Weasley lo miraba con lástima. Lo que más deseaba Harry en ese momento era que se lo tragara la tierra.

Pero Neville actuó con reflejos rápidos. –Ningún inconveniente. Luna, Hermione, Ron y yo nos ocuparemos de los grupos. Que cada uno busque un compañero y mostrémosle a Ya Sabés Quién de lo que somos capaces.

Todos se pusieron en acción. Hermione lo tomó del brazo. –Mandá a Kreacher a buscar la varita, –le susurrró– si él no puede encontrarla, mañana vamos a ir a ver al señor Ollivander.

Harry asintió brevemente y salió para no distraer a los demás. Se sentó en un banco del jardín entre una asombrosa profusión de flores de invierno. Convocó a Kreacher quien respondió inmediatamente a su llamado.

–¡El amo ha regresado como lo había anunciado la sangresucia! – dijo Kreacher sin ocultar su contento.

–¡Ojo, Kreacher! Ya sabés que no debés llamar a Hermione, ni a nadie, de esa forma. Seguramente has estado pasando mucho tiempo con la señora Black, ¿no?

–La distinguida señora se ha mostrado muy amable y me ha hecho compañía mientras el amo estuvo lejos. –explicó el elfo, Harry revoleó los ojos.

–Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y tenés que hacer lo que yo digo. –el elfo pareció avergonzado, a Harry le dio lástima– Tengo que darte las gracias, no obstante, por haber mudado mis cosas. Aprecio mucho que lo hayas hecho.

Kreacher sonrió complacido. –Kreacher ha preparado un nuevo hogar para el amo. Kreacher acomodó todo para que la casa del traidor a la sangre luzca como el departamento del amo.

–¡Kreacher!

El elfo retrocedió contrito. –Kreacher está tan feliz de que el amo haya vuelto, Kreacher se olvida. ¿El amo va a venir a ver lo que Kreacher ha hecho?

Harry sentía gran curiosidad de ver los cambios de decoración que el elfo había hecho pero negó con la cabeza, había otras prioridades. –Todavía no, debo quedarme acá por un tiempo. Pero necesito que hagas algo muy importante.

–Por supuesto, amo.

–Perdí mi varita. La tenía en el ómnibus cuando me desmayé y debo de haberla dejado caer. ¿Creés que podrás encontrármela?

–Kreacher va a encontrar la varita del amo. Kreacher va a ir a la cueva donde viven las criaturas ómnibus y se la traerá al amo. No estaría bien visto que el amo perdiera otra varita.

–Gracias, Krea… ¿Qué querés decir con _otra_ varita?

–El amo tenía primero una varita de acebo, –dijo el elfo– pero desde la guerra el amo ha estado usando la varita de espino que perteneció al joven amo Malfoy. El amo aparecería como muy descuidado si perdiera otra varita.

–¿Desde la guerra? ¿Qué es lo que querés decir? –Harry lo había tomado de los hombros– ¿Te acordás de la guerra?

Kreacher parpadeó confundido. –Kreacher recuerda todo lo que el amo recuerda.

Era lo que siempre le había dicho cada vez que Harry le había preguntado. Y él nunca lo había entendido en sentido literal, craso error. –Claro que sí, Kreacher, claro que sí. –dijo muy contento– Y ya que estamos, sólo por curiosidad, ¿sabrías acaso dónde se oculta Voldemort estos días?

–No… –el elfo parecía muy incómodo pero agregó reticente– Si el amo así lo deseara, Kreacher podría tratar de averiguarlo.

Harry consideró el renuente ofrecimiento, para el elfo podría ser muy sencillo ingresar en la Mansión Malfoy… –Por ahora no, ayudame con lo de la varita.

–Kreacher hará eso ya mismo.

–Ah… y otra cosa Kreacher…

–¿Sí, amo?

–No vayas a asustar a ningún muggle.

Harry habría jurado que había visto asomar un primordio de sonrisa en una de las comisuras de la boca del elfo. –Kreacher tratará, amo.

Cuando se hubo ido, Harry se preguntó qué podría hacer, era la primera vez en semanas que estaba solo, eso debería haberlo hecho sentir bien, pero no… No quería quedarse allí pensando… Draco se había pasado al otro lado…aunque, técnicamente, ése había sido _siempre_ su lado. Nada parecía haber cambiado, estaban como al principio.

Pero no… la guerra los había cambiado… a los dos. Harry podía recordar esas visiones espantosas que había visto a través de los ojos de Voldemort. Visiones de Draco, sumido en un estado de resignado terror, reducido a ser el instrumento para administrar tormentos según los designios de un monstruo. La visión lo había repugnado ya entonces, cuando Draco era todavía su enemigo, ahora era intolerable.

_Si las cosas fueron así, no es de extrañar que me odiaras. Hice cosas terribles._

Resonó la voz de Malfoy en su memoria. Ahora sabía… debía de saber… Sus recuerdos debían de haberse apilado unos con otros, amontonados, confundidos: las peleas de la escuela y los tiernos besos al despertar juntos, una snitch robada en el último instante y las dificultades para bajar un cierre de jean muggle, su enemigo abriéndolo en canal en el baño, su amante abriéndole gustoso el cuerpo en la ducha; recuerdos amontonados unos sobre otros como hojas caídas en otoño.

¿Y por qué había vuelto al otro lado? ¿Por qué había renunciado a él?

Sí, mejor era no ponerse a pensar. Tenía que actuar. Como Neville, como los demás. Le llegaban del salón los sonidos amortiguados de la sesión de entrenamiento. Parecía que había mucha acción. Ojalá tuvieran a un sanador entrenado cerca.

En ese momento un gran abejorro le captó la atención. Se acordó de un comentario que había hecho Ron una vez en la escuela, que la forma de animagus de Dumbledore debía de ser un abejorro, porque siempre parecía saber todo lo que hacían, como si los estuviera siguiendo. El recuerdo lo reconfortó.

Se puso a seguir al insecto. De flor en flor, y dando la vuelta siguiendo el muro de la casa, encontró una puerta azul entornada, el abejorro fue a posarse sobre una planta de hortensias. Cuando se acercó, oyó un golpeteo rítmico.

El señor Lovegood estaba preparando páginas para la impresión, tenía la varita sostenida sobre la oreja, Luna debía de haberlo aprendido de él. Golpeó la puerta para llamarle la atención, pero el ruido dentro era mucho. Intentó con golpes más fuertes y llamó –¿Señor Lovegood?

El hombre se sobresaltó y echó mano de inmediato a su varita. Luego, al reconocerlo, sonrió. –Ah, Harry… pasá, pasá… hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

oOo

**Petitio principii: **Petición de principio

_La __**petición de principio**__ (del __latín__**petitio principii**__) es una __falacia__ que ocurre cuando la proposición a ser probada se incluye implícita o explícitamente entre las __premisas__. Como concepto en la __lógica__ la primera definición de esta falacia conocida en Occidente fue acuñada por el filósofo griego __Aristóteles__, en su obra __Primeros analíticos__.__[__1_

(tomado de Wikipedia)


	13. Damnatio memoriæ

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 13 **–** Damnatio memoriæ**

–Pasá… hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Harry empujó la puerta y entró. La nueva imprenta era más grande pero estaba igual de abarrotada. Xeno usó un encantamiento silenciador y el ruido disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer. Tomó un ejemplar de la pila que tenía a un lado.

–Ésta es la última edición que se publicará mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

La primera plana mostraba una nota muy propia de El Puntilloso, sobre los tillywonks de las Highlands escocesas, unas criaturas mitad aves, mitad reptiles cuyas garras mostraban asombrosas cualidades conductoras de la magia. Otro artículo daba consejos prácticos para evitar la infestación con squiddypus yarks, que proliferaban debido a una particular alineación de estrellas, con saliva de dragón aplicada en los marcos de las puertas. Un informe sobre el brote de paperas en los adolescentes y recomendaciones de tratamiento casero con agua de avellanas.

–Vas a necesitar estos. –dijo Xeno pasándole un par de anteojos psicodélicos.

_POTTER REGRESA. Se prepara para vencer a Ya Sabés Quién de una vez y para siempre._

_Harry Potter, mejor conocido como El Niño Que Sobrevivió, reapareció hoy después de haber estado desaparecido durante ocho semanas. Sus amigos temían que pudiera haber perecido, pero gracias a un dato anónimo que les reveló su localización, se montó un ingenioso plan para rescatarlo de St. Mungo, el Hospital de enfermedades y lesiones mágicas, donde lo tenían encerrado._

_Según nuestras fuentes, Potter no era el único recluido en St. Mungo. Alrededor de otros cien siguen aun cautivos allí. Muchos son individuos que no fueron afectados por la maldición _Damnatio memoriæ_ en mayo de 1998, llevan encerrados allí más de cinco años; otros son personas que fueron internadas con posterioridad porque empezaron a recordar cuando el hechizo fue perdiendo potencia._

_Ahora que el Niño Héroe ha retornado, se espera que lidere la ofensiva contra Ya Sabés Quién. Como ya habíamos informado, Ya Sabés Quién tiene planeada una asamblea con sus seguidores para el solsticio…_

Xeno carraspeó, claramente esperando la opinión de Harry respecto del artículo, como el otro permaneciera callado, se vio obligado a decir algo. –Espero que no te moleste que lo publiquemos, estoy seguro de que les llevará esperanzas a muchas personas.

–No soy un Niño Héroe. –ni siquiera había completado un día de libertad y ya lo empujaban para que se transformara en estandarte.

El señor Lovegood lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, Harry se empezó a sentir incómodo. Finalmente dijo: –Te necesitan, Harry.

Harry iba a protestar, pero Xeno lo detuvo levantando una mano antes de que empezara. –No, escuchá, Harry. Durante semanas llegó gente. Todos venían en busca de respuestas. Querían saber lo que estaba pasando, por qué ellos recordaban y los demás, no. Querían saber lo que te había pasado _a vos_. "¿Dónde está Harry Potter?" Y cuando uno les decía que estabas perdido, era como si les hubieras dicho que ellos también estaban perdidos.

_Quizá es cierto_. Pero Harry se negaba a admitir eso. –¿Ayuda en algo saber lo que pasó? No me parece que cambie nada.

–Cambia todo. Saber indica que uno no está loco, que todo ha sido obra de un hechizo.

Harry volvió los ojos al artículo impreso. –¿Qué hechizo es éste?

–_Damnatio memoriæ_ –respondió Xeno– Se remonta a la antigua Roma e incluso más atrás. Los emperadores lo usaban para borrar de la memoria a alguien, generalmente se trataba de sus predecesores. Lo encontré en un viejo librito que había comprado alguna vez en Flourish & Blotts. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue que lo compré, la bendita Parca debe de haber sido la que me guió la mano. Aunque fue tu amigo, Blaise Zabini, el que halló la conexión con los horcruxes.

–No es mi amigo. –se apresuró a aclarar Harry y frunció el ceño para preguntar– ¿Y qué es lo que sabe Ud. de los horcruxes?

–No te inquietes, Harry. Somos muy pocos los que estamos al tanto. Tus amigos infirieron que vos eras el último, que había sido creado probablemente de manera accidental. Se trata de eso o Ya Sabés Quién no se dio cuenta de que todos los demás ya fueron destruidos. Si él lo hubiera sabido no habría intentado matarte.

Era lo que Harry había pensado que el fragmento de alma de Voldemort que llevaba dentro había sido lo que lo había salvado. Era algo que no les había mencionado nunca a sus amigos, algo que ni él mismo quería admitir. Hizo un gesto de frustración que Xeno interpretó como confusión y procedió a explicar.

–El horcrux es un fragmento del alma, y uno no puede matar un fragmento de la propia alma. Cuando lo intentó, volvió a su cuerpo. Atentar "suicidio del alma" debilita mucho a un mago, _Damnatio memoriæ_ era un reaseguro, una alternativa por si las cosas fallaban. Todas las memorias conectadas con él fueron borradas, de esa forma dispuso de un largo tiempo para recuperarse, sin que nadie sospechara nada. Pero no debería decir _nadie_, hubo unos pocos que no fueron afectados por el hechizo y a medida que pasó el tiempo y el hechizo fue perdiendo potencia, más y más fueron los que recordaron. Pero dado que las defensas se usaban para renovarlo somos todavía una minoría.

Era algo realmente impresionante… un hechizo así de complejo. –¿Y por qué no volvieron a usarlo para que el olvido fuera completo en todos?

–Ah… porque _Damnatio memoriæ_ no es igual que un simple _Obliviate_. No sólo quitó las memorias de Ya Sabés Quién, puso otras en su lugar, y borró rastros de todos los documentos. Tus amigos no se acordaban de que habían estado en búsqueda de horcruxes durante él séptimo año, creían que habían asistido normalmente a clases, que era lo que lógicamente habrían hecho si las circunstancias hubieran sido las normales.

–Entonces… lo que la gente recuerda es lo que _hubiera_ pasado… si Voldemort no…

–No es algo de lo que podamos estar ciento por ciento seguros, Harry… pero sí, ésa es la idea general.

El señor Lovegood tenía razón, _saber_ sí que cambiaba las cosas. Quizá la vida sin ambiciones que había llevado durante los últimos años no era una anomalía sino una consecuencia lógica de una infancia desgraciada como la suya. Sin Voldemort él nunca habría tenido expectativas de unirse a los aurores o incluso ningún otro tipo de expectativas para su futuro. Hubiera terminado como había terminado, con un trabajo de mala muerte, sin preocuparse de prácticamente nada, sólo de subsistir. Quizá eso era lo que le estaba reservado si no hubiera tenido a todo el mundo convenciéndolo de que era un héroe. Ahora creía que empezaba a comprender y la revelación no le gustaba para nada.

Fue en ese momento que se materializó Kreacher y le presentó la varita. –Kreacher ha encontrado la varita del amo. En lo profundo de las entrañas de una de las criaturas ómnibus, pero Kreacher ha podido encontrarla.

–¡Excelente trabajo, Kreacher! –exclamó Harry con recuperado entusiasmo. La varita se puso inmediatamente cálida en contacto con su mano, como si expresara su alegría de estar de regreso. Harry la recorrió lentamente con un dedo y empezaron a brotar pequeñas chispas por la punta. –Espero que nadie te haya visto… –el elfo no contestó de inmediato– ¿Kreacher? –demandó Harry con mirada seria.

–Estúpidos muggles… muggles pequeñitos… –murmuró el elfo– Señalaron a Kreacher con el dedo y quisieron tocar las orejas de Kreacher –las bajó y las protegió con los brazos– Fue cuando vinieron los muggles grandes, dijeron que Kreacher le pertenecía a Santa Claus. Kreacher protestó, Kreacher dijo que sólo servía a Harry Potter. Los muggles se fueron y lo dejaron tranquilo.

–¿Pensaron que eras uno de los elfos de Santa Claus? – dijo Harry riendo ante la imagen mental de Kreacher rodeado de nenitos.

Kreacher asintió angustiado. –¿El amo conoce a ese mago?

–No personalmente… pero he oído hablar mucho y muy bien de él. No es un deshonor que te hayan confundido con uno de sus… sirvientes.

Eso pareció levantarle un poco el ánimo. –¿Entonces el amo no está disgustado?

–No, para nada disgustado. –lo tranquilizó, por suerte estaban cerca de navidad y eso había contribuido al feliz malentendido– Pero debés tener más cuidado en el futuro, Santa Claus podría enojarse mucho conmigo si llegara a pensar que le quité uno de sus elfos. Vos no querrías que pase algo así…

–¡Oh no! Kreacher no podría nunca difamar el buen nombre de Harry Potter.

Harry consideró la formulación de la última aseveración, ¿quizá encerraba cierto sarcasmo? Sonaba como algo que podría haber dicho el retrato de la señora Black. Pero Harry no quería pensar mucho más en el asunto…

–Gracias Kreacher, eso será todo por ahora. –el elfo hizo una corta reverencia y desaparicionó.

–Parece que los elfos domésticos recuerdan todo, ¿lo sabía? –comentó Harry distraído– Y supongo que los retratos también, curioso, nunca se me ocurrió preguntarles.

–Uno aprende a que no hay que mencionarlo, –dijo Xeno– es lo que todos hicimos, y tratamos de seguir con nuestras vidas. Hay algo más que quiero que veas. –apuntó a una pila de ediciones anteriores, un ejemplar del medio se desprendió y voló a manos de Harry. –Para que veas que Ya Sabés Quién se mantenía ocupado.

Harry se colocó los spectrespecs y leyó:

_**Ya Sabés Quién está detrás de los miedos por la inseguridad. Un squib cuenta todo.**_

_Una investigación no oficial llevada a cabo por los aurores Neville Longbottom y Ronald Weasley ha puesto en evidencia nuevas inquietantes sobre la violencia de los últimos cinco años. Durante la investigación sobre el brutal ataque a Editha Longbottom, de 106 años de edad, los aurores capturaron a Hardial Banes, un squib de 34 años, que no sólo había participado en ese ataque sino que también confesó haber tomado parte en una larga serie de otros, y puso al descubierto una red de crimen y malevolencia relacionada con Ya Sabés Quién._

Con gran consternación Harry siguió leyendo. Banes había sido contactado por "un hombre de negocios" que había dicho llamarse Tom Riddle. Riddle había conformado un ejército de squibs y de magos vagabundos, como mafia para asaltar a particulares y comerciantes. Pero, a diferencia de otras bandas mafiosas el dinero obtenido no era más que un beneficio adicional. El objetivo principal era sembrar el terror. Lo que Banes llamó "una nube de miedo", que se había hecho mucho más rentable y efectiva luego de que la banda hubo logrado varios asaltos exitosos en Gringotts.

Harry levantó la vista espantado. –Todo para que la gente se asustara y pusiera "defensas más seguras" en las casas. Y de esa forma lograr que el hechizo perdurara. –y permitir el monitoreo de todo tipo de magia– …_así que yo empecé a experimentar con las defensas de la Mansión, mi padre me dejó, era algo para mantenerme ocupado… _–había dicho Draco.

–Y ¡oh casualidad! Todos los dueños de las compañías de seguridad son mortífagos.

_Los miembros de la Orden de Walpurgis se mueven en los mismos círculos, es lógico que se dediquen al mismo tipo de actividades._

La evidencia era abrumadora. Pero Draco no sabía… no podría haber sabido. Él tampoco se acordaba de nada, como los demás… ¿o no? Y Draco había sido el que lo había sacado del hospital. No lo habría hecho si se hubiera pasado del otro lado, ¿o sí? Todo era tan confuso, tantos "pero…", tantos "¿y si…?" chocándosele en la cabeza. La única forma que había tenido de escapar de todo eso había sido irse de Inglaterra a tierras donde nadie sabía de Voldemort ni de El Niño Que Sobrevivió.

No podía escaparse de nuevo, había demasiadas cosas en peligro. Pero no podía dejar que lo abrumaran sus dudas sobre la lealtad de Draco. –¿Cuánto hace que recuerda la verdad, señor Lovegood?

–Llamame Xeno, por favor. Bueno… nosotros nunca pusimos defensas de las compañías. Y Luna nunca se olvidó del todo, pero se sentía zarandeada entre dos universos, era algo que le ocurría con frecuencia a su madre, así que yo no me preocupé demasiado. Pero hace un año mis memorias volvieron y supimos entonces que no se trataba de una coincidencia. Hicimos algunas averiguaciones discretas y descubrimos a otros. La mayoría era gente que vivía lejos de los grandes centros urbanos, gente del campo.

–¿Y Neville?

–Neville pidió licencia en los aurores después de que atacaron a Editha. Vinieron a vivir aquí con nosotros. Una semana después empezaron a recordar y Neville decidió no volver a trabajar. El proceso de recordar no es inmediato ni completo al principio. Pero sin la influencia de las defensas se da bastante rápido en la mayoría.

–Entonces… ¿si se desactivara El Ojo todos recordarían?

Xeno se rascó la cabeza. –En teoría sí. Pero claro… ¿quién le pone el cascabel al gato… o se lo saca en este caso?

Harry asintió pensativo. Era el tipo de tarea que necesitaba para poder sacarse de la cabeza los pensamientos deprimentes… e iba a necesitar la ayuda de sus amigos. Los iba a ir a buscar y tendrían que informarle de los planes que tenían, si iba tener que jugar el papel de Niño Héroe quería toda la información disponible.

–Gracias, señor… Xeno. Voy a ir a ver cómo sigue el entrenamiento.

–Andá nomás, Harry. –el señor Lovegood anuló el encantamiento silenciador y volvió a su trabajo. Retornó el escándalo de ruidos del principio. Admirable que pudiera trabajar en ese barullo. Bueno… uno termina acostumbrándose a todo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso fue practicando movimientos con la reactiva varita de espino, recién ahora comprendía cuánto la había extrañado. Los encantamientos para mantener tranquilos y contentos a los pacientes en St. Mungo debían de haber sido muy potentes. Antes de poder unirse al Ejército de Dumbledore debía volver a familiarizarse con su magia. Usó un _Wingardium leviosa_ sobre un balde con agua y lo hizo levitar y que se volcara para regar un arbusto de lirio silvestre.

Sonrió satisfecho y trató de traer a la memoria un recuerdo agradable para el siguiente encantamiento.

_El agua caliente le corre por la cara, el recinto de la ducha está lleno de vapor. Se abre la puerta, sabe que ya no está solo pero no tiene miedo. Siente el contacto de piel fresca contra la suya cálida. Pequeños dientes afilados le exploran la curva del cuello. __Estabas demorando demasiado. __–__una voz le susurra al oído__– A los Malfoys no nos gusta que nos tengan esperando –unos dedos acarician la línea de las caderas, otros hacen lo propio con las costillas. El tacto se amalgama con el agua que le cae encima; está rodeado por una nube de vapor, y líquido y las manos su amante. La carne caliente lo incinera por dentro, abrasa la piel tensa, lo hace suplicar por piedad, suplicar por alivio. Las manos parecen tocarlo todo, manos y agua, y la voz de su amante instándolo a que se deje ir. Forcas de relámpagos que le cruzan el cuerpo y su amante que alcanza el clímax. Su propio calor blanco se le une y enciende cintas de fuego sublime que no hay agua en el mundo que pueda apagar. Las rodillas se le aflojan y caería si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que lo sostienen. –Draco, yo… –quiere decir algo, las palabras quieren formársele en la lengua ardida, pero siente que todo él podría, con un simple aliento, deshacerse en miríadas de partículas como un pilar de ceniza. –Ya sé. –le dice la voz abrazándosele fuerte– Lo sé… yo también…_

El alto ciervo se alzaba frente a él. Luminiscente y perfectamente conformado en todos sus rasgos, sacudió la cabeza y la poderosa cornamenta dejó un reguero de chispas blancas que resaltaban contra el gris del cielo cubierto de diciembre. Harry sonrió y lo observó galopar hacia el salón de entrenamiento. Lo siguió, dos figuras estaban a la puerta. Un hombre y una mujer. Él abrazándole la cintura; se separaron rápidamente sobresaltados por el patronus. La mujer era Hermione, pero el hombre definitivamente no era Ron. Hermione alzó la mirada en su dirección pero no alcanzó a verlo, él había hecho un paso a un lado y la esquina de la casa lo ocultaba. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de pánico, giró y entró rápida en el salón.

El otro permaneció allí, Harry se fue acercando, ciertamente se trataba de Blaise Zabini, que había estado abrazándola. Zabini prendió un cigarrillo con un encendedor muggle. Hermione le había dicho que trabajaba con muggles en El Cairo estudiando las conexiones entre magos y muggles en el Egipto predinástico. ¿Qué razones podría tener para un trabajo así? Seguramente no serían buenas.

–Zabini. –dijo a modo de saludo.

–Potter, –replicó él con un atisbo de sonrisa– veo que recuperaste la varita.

–Y responde mejor que nunca. –sonó casi como una amenaza– ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Hermione?

Zabini le dio una larga pitada al cigarrillo con labios divertidos. –¡Ah!, la sutileza de los Gryffindors. Son tan predecibles. –fijó los ojos en la punta ardiente del cigarrillo como si fuera más interesante que la conversación. Harry refrenó su impaciencia, según Draco a los Slytherins les encantaba hablar salvo que el interlocutor demostrara demasiado interés en los dichos. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Zabini sacudió la ceniza de la punta y dijo marcando las sílabas: –La señorita Granger necesita un recreo de tanta… seriedad.

–Es la señora Granger _Weasley_. –Harry sintió que los dedos se le habían apretado alrededor de la varita, Zabini también lo había notado.

–¿Ah sí? –Zabini afectó ese tono aburrido que sólo a los muy ricos les sale bien– Quizá sea por eso que necesita un recreo.

Harry le apuntó la varita a los ojos. –Escuchame, Zabini, si le llegás a poner un dedo encima…

–¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –replicó el otro burlón y dio un paso para acercarse a la punta de la varita– ¿Me vas a atacar porque Granger no puede encontrar a nadie lo suficientemente inteligente para que esté a su altura? –se acercó otro paso– ¿O me vas a matar, Harry? Me juego a que estás ansioso de practicar alguna Imperdonable antes de tener que enfrentar al Señor Oscuro. –la punta de la varita estaba apenas a dos centímetros de la negra frente, dibujó una sonrisa ladina en los labios y dijo con el mismo tono aburrido del principio: –Sería algo muy temerario, Harry, ya que yo soy el único que sabe con qué vas a tener que enfrentarte… pero Temerario es tu segundo nombre, ¿no?

Harry no estaba por lanzar una Imperdonable pero estaba recorriendo mentalmente su catálogo de hechizos para atacarlo con uno que le diera una lección sin dañarlo de forma permanente. Hermione y Ron salieron en ese instante.

–¿Qué cuernos estás haciendo, Harry? –lo increpó Ron y le hizo bajar el brazo– No podés atacar a nuestros aliados de esta forma, somos muy pocos. –miró a Blaise y de nuevo a Harry– ¿Algún problema?

Harry no atinó a decir nada, miró furtivamente a Hermione que no había pronunciado una sílaba.

Blaise habló primero. –Harry estaba defendiendo el honor de Gryffindor, las viejas rivalidades entre Casas se resisten a morir. ¿Te parece que llamemos a una tregua? –le extendió una mano, Harry la miró como si fuera una serpiente negra letalmente venenosa– Vamos, –lo instó Ron con un codazo– si Neville llegara enterarse de que se han estado peleando en las filas… creeme puede ser más intimidante que Ya Sabés Quién.

Harry le estrechó la mano con renuencia. Zabini sonrió con suficiencia, mirando a Harry primero y a Hermione después.

No pareció que Ron notara nada fuera de lugar.

–¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? – preguntó Harry.

–Muy bien. –respondió Ron– No sé si conocés a los Hockleys, Irman tiene un hechizo para desmayar de una potencia increíble y Neville nos enseñó todos y cada uno de los hechizos que figuran en _Cómo ganarle a las Artes Oscuras_, no quisiera pecar de demasiado optimista pero creo que estamos preparados en el mejor nivel. Y lo que dijo Neville es cierto, algo va a pasar muy pronto.

–¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? –preguntó Harry.

Contestó Hermione. –Ya hablaremos sobre eso en la reunión de estrategia después de la cena, ahora tenemos a todos los miembros del Ejército acá, deberíamos volver a la práctica. Todos se van a poner muy contentos de verte con varita.

Harry asintió. Más tarde iba a tener que acorralarla a solas para pedirle respuestas. Entraron todos. Harry controlando con ojos llenos de desconfianza cada uno de los movimientos del Slytherin.

oOo

La reunión de planificación estratégica fue muy distinta de las que Harry recordaba, las de la Orden del Fénix en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Sólo había un mapa sobre la mesa, de la Mansión Malfoy. El resto, para horror de Harry, estaba cubierto por hojas con infinidad de cálculos de Aritmancia.

Blaise era el que había estado hablando, indicaba alternativamente referencias en rollos de pergaminos antiguos a punto de desintegrarse y en manuales modernos. Harry había tratado de seguir la explicación sobre el sistema de cálculo de los antiguos egipcios, pero se había perdido. Se dio por vencido y se dedicó a observar a los que estaban sentados alrededor. El señor Lovegood parecía seguir la explicación muy concentrado pero sus ojos estaban opacados, a su lado Luna tenía una mirada idílica, seguramente estaría en alguna otra dimensión muy lejos de allí. Tampoco los Weasleys parecían captar mucho. Estaban sentados en hilera, incluidas la señora Weasley y Ginny, con sus cabelleras de ligeramente distintos tonos de rojo, sus pulóveres tejidos y las frentes fruncidas de confusión. Neville parecía estar poniendo todo su esfuerzo para entender, también tenía la frente fruncida pero al menos estaba examinando los pergaminos con gran interés. Hermione escuchaba extasiada. Harry se sentía como en una clase de la escuela…

Cuando Zabini hizo una pausa, Harry preguntó: –¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que tenemos que hacer?

Hermione lo miró escandalizada. –Harry, ¿no estuviste escuchando nada? Blaise ha deducido más información sobre los horcruxes que incluso el mismo Dumbledore.

–Sí, sí… son de un antiguo dios egipcio… ¿Y? No nos dice nada de cómo podemos atacarlo.

Zabini sonreía con suficiencia. Harry hubiera querido borrarle la sonrisa de una trompada. No recordaba que ni siquiera Draco hubiera sido tan exasperante alguna vez como lo era éste. –Ese _antiguo dios egipcio_ había hallado la manera de preservar su alma, Potter, ya en el año 2000 a. de C. –leyó una de las notas en una carpeta– _El Ojo de Horus ha distribuido mi alma… El Ojo de Horus me ha hecho divino… Me he de esconder entre vosotras ¡oh estrellas imperecederas!_ ¿Eso no te suena a un horcrux?

–Quizá, –concedió Harry– pero no dice nada de cómo destruirlos.

–Quizá sí, –replicó Blaise– y quizá también nos dice qué es lo que tenemos que destruir.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. –¿Qué querés decir con "lo que tenemos que destruir"?

–Blaise piensa que Ya Sabés Quién ha creado un nuevo horcrux.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –No me extrañaría. Dispuso de años, podría tener docenas desparramadas por todos lados. Supongo que vamos a tener que volver a recorrer todo el país para ubicarlos. – miró con añoranza a Ron y Hermione, extrañaba aquellos días en que eran solamente ellos tres.

–No será necesario. –dijo Zabini– Sólo hay uno. Pero va a haber otro más la noche del sábado. El Slytherin tomó un almanaque de pared, volvió unas hojas hasta agosto–Como explicaba antes, el sistema matemático egipcio, –el que se usó en El Ojo de Horus– se basa en el 64. El catorce de agosto, 64 meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

–¿Y qué fue lo que pasó el catorce de agosto? –Harry no recordaba nada especial… bueno él había empezado a salir con Draco alrededor de esa fecha, ¿sería eso significativo?

–Nada especial –dijo Zabini– pero 64 días más tarde el diecisiete de octubre…

_Viernes a la tarde en Criaturas Critswold… Lucius Malfoy había comprado una serpiente… una nota de Draco sobre una reunión convocada con urgencia… ondas de dolor que lo habían atacado en el ómnibus… ojos rojos lacerándole el alma a través…_

–Creó un horcrux esa noche. –dijo Harry y tragó saliva; era una certeza, no una suposición, miró a Zabini con una mezcla de desconfianza y admiración– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Es un simple cálculo aritmáncico, Harry. –contestó Hermione– 64 meses y 64 días fue el tiempo que le tomó para recuperarse y volver a fragmentar su alma.

–Y el proceso de fragmentación le drenó las fuerzas, –prosiguió Zabini– deben pasar otros sesenta y cuatro días para que pueda intentarlo nuevamente… lo que nos trae a este sábado, el solsticio.

El recinto quedó en silencio, preso del miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir. A pesar de lo que hubiera dicho Neville al respecto, lo que tenían que hacer era una carga pesadísima sobre los hombros de todos. George fue el que habló primero. –Entonces… ¿cómo matamos al hijo de puta?

Era el turno de Hermione de dar conferencia. Abrió unos de los libros, en la página con la imagen que ya les había mostrado Zabini. Era el ojo de un halcón, con una ceja tensa encima y una lágrima pendiendo en la parte inferior.

–El Ojo de Horus no es sólo un constructo matemático. Cada una de sus seis partes representa un sentido: tacto, gusto, oído, vista y olfato, y el pensamiento como un sexto sentido – a medida que hablaba iba señalando diferentes partes de la imagen– Éstas son las seis vías por las que ingresan las sensaciones, tanto en los muggles como en las personas mágicas. Creemos que hemos encontrado un hechizo –o mejor dicho seis hechizos– que pueden provocar una reacción encadenada, la fragmentación consecutiva de estas vías en otras más pequeñas, y más pequeñas y más pequeñas aún hasta que estén tan fragmentadas que se vuelvan inútiles.

–Perdón… ¿estás diciendo que querés conseguir montones de pedacitos del alma de Ya Sabés Quién? –preguntó Ginny como si no pudiera creer tal despropósito, era lo mismo que Harry había estado a punto de preguntar.

–Técnicamente sí. Cada pedazo se va a fragmentar en 64 partes, y luego cada una de esas partes en otras 64 y así sucesivamente. En unos pocos segundos serán tan minúsculas que se habrán vuelto completamente inoperantes.

–Bueno, aceptando que lo que decís es correcto, –intervino Neville con tono escéptico– ¿qué pasa en esos primeros segundos?, las potencias de 64 son números altísimos, ¿vamos a tener todos esos fragmentos de alma alrededor?

–Así es, 6 x 64 en la primera división: 384. 24576 en la segunda. Y así –Blaise había dicho todo con el más despreocupado de los tonos.

–¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? ¿Esperar a que se atomicen y ya?

–Cada una de las partículas será absorbida por el hechizo, –respondió Hermione– irán hacia quien lo haya pronunciado. No va a ser fácil, recuerden que va a haber muchos mortífagos que se pondrán fuera de si. Tendremos que mantenerlos a raya para que no detecten la fuente de la magia.

–Yo no me preocuparía demasiado al respecto, –dijo Neville– tenemos un ejército para mantenerlos ocupados. –miró alrededor, muchos pares de ojos desorbitados lo miraban– Bueno… por lo menos yo me ofrezco de voluntario.

Luna levantó la mano. –Yo también.

Hermione y Ron fueron los siguientes. Y luego Blaise, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada pero el Slytherin no se arredró en lo más mínimo. Finalmente Harry también levantó la suya.

–Supongo que ya tenemos un equipo. Decinos entonces lo que vamos a hacer…

Hermione se dedicó a explicar el hechizo en detalle. Quizá con demasiado detalle, si los bostezos que empezaron a aparecer podían servir de indicación. Las descripciones de las conexiones entre los faraones y los magos del Reino Medio de Egipto no eran precisamente algo que levantara el entusiasmo. Harry propuso que tomaran un descanso y que continuaran más tarde entre ellos seis. Los demás tenían que descansar bien para la sesión de entrenamiento del día siguiente.

George fue el primero que se puso de pie. Le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Harry, cuando pasó a su lado le tomó brevemente el brazo y le susurró al oído: –Te debemos una.

–De nada, George. –replicó Harry, y se preguntó a quiénes haría alusión con el "nosotros". George seguía hablando siempre con Fred, del negocio, de los planes para el fin de semana, de los chismes de la calle Diagon. Los Weasleys se habían sentido incómodos al principio pero habían terminado acostumbrándose. Nunca nadie se atrevió a preguntarle si fred le contestaba.

Ron y Neville procedieron a renovar las velas y Luna se puso a preparar té. Zabini salió para fumar. Hermione iba a seguirlo, pero Harry se le interpuso. –No estoy seguro de querer tenerlo a Zabini en esto.

Hermione lo miró escandalizada. –Harry, ya te lo había dicho, él tiene tanto que perder como cualquiera de nosotros si Ya Sabés Quién regresa. Vos oíste las conclusiones de sus investigaciones, los muggles y los magos comparten un mismo origen. Sus estudios destruyen toda la patraña de la pureza de sangre.

–Ya sé. Pero igual no confío en él.

–Harry, tenés que superar este asunto de la rivalidad de Casas…

–No se trata de eso. No confío en él… _con vos_.

Ella quedó boquiabierta y titubeante. –No… no sé de… de qué estás hablando.

–Te vi hoy. Él abrazándote y vos mirándolo embelesada… ¡igual que con Krum!

Los ojos de Hermione refulgieron de furia. –No hay nada entre Blaise y yo. Estuvimos trabajando juntos sobre los hechizos, nada más que eso.

Harry la estudió atentamente, quería captar algún indicio de que le estaba mintiendo. Pero no lo encontró, igual no sirvió para que se le disiparan los miedos. –No quiero que él participe, es posible que esté ayudando por su propio interés, pero no creo que le importen nuestros intereses. Vos oíste lo que dijo Neville, poner nuestras vidas en manos de cualquiera de los miembros del Ejército. No quiero la mía en manos de Zabini.

–De él no podemos prescindir. –insistió Hermione– Conoce el hechizo mejor que ninguno, y salvo que vos sepas leer jeroglíficos, él es el único que puede decifrar los textos originales. Puede que haya que hacer modificaciones en el mismo momento en que estemos por usar el hechizo, lo necesitamos.

Blaise había vuelto a entrar, los demás ya se estaban sentando de nuevo a la mesa. –Tenemos que volver, –susurró Hermione– ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Por el momento hacé un esfuerzo y tratá de confiar en mí.

–Está bien. –concedió Harry reticente– Por el momento.

Harry se sentó entre Ron y Luna y Hermione junto a Ron. Continuó con la explicación interrumpida momentos antes. Primero dio detalles históricos, Zabini intercalaba ocasionalmente aspectos políticos de la época. Luego pasó propiamente a explicar la magia que iban a emplear. Harry escuchó muy interesado. Cada uno de ellos iba a aprender un hechizo distinto, que afectaría un aspecto distinto de El Ojo de Horus. Los hechizos actuarían potenciando la función mediante retroalimentación positiva hasta provocar una sobrecarga. Para graficar puso como ejemplo a los murgles de nariz brillante, unas extrañas criaturas subterráneas que en ciertas ocasiones desarrollan un hambre insaciable y comen incesantemente hasta reventar, literalmente. Harry intercaló: –Tabletita de menta. (*) –sólo Hermione entendió la alusión, le sonrió un instante y continuó con la exposición. A Harry le empezó a gustar el plan, atomizarían el alma de Voldemort en millones de partículas inocuas, sus desmedidas ansias de inmortalidad se volverían contra él. Todo el esquema del plan tenía una simetría que Harry no pudo calificar sino de admirable.

Al final, Hermione les distribuyó copias de los hechizos respectivos. –Blaise los tradujo del egipcio del reino medio. Solos no son muy efectivos, pero en conjunto, se potencian a ritmo exponencial. –Ron frunció la frente– Significa que se irán acelerando cada vez más. –explicó Hermione.

–Había entendido. –protestó Ron, por el tono Harry intuyó que no debía ser la primera vez que Hermione lo hacía sentir como un estúpido ignorante– Lo que me estaba preguntando era cómo íbamos a hacer para acercarnos lo suficiente a Ya Sabés Quién.

Ella asintió con un gesto de disculpa. –Tenemos que estar todos juntos y tenemos que empezar los hechizos al mismo tiempo. No va a ser fácil.

–¿Y alguien va a tener que morir?

La pregunta de Luna hizo que se esfumara todo el optimismo de Harry. Era lógico, la fragmentación del alma requería un asesinato, y lo que ellos estaban planeando era una fragmentación múltiple.

Zabini negó con la cabeza. –No. Cada uno de nosotros desencadenará una sobrecarga sensorial que ocasionará la fragmentación de una parte, no del todo. No es lo mismo que fragmentar el alma entera. Nadie tiene que morir.

–En realidad si va a haber una muerte. – todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Harry– Ya ha creado un horcrux. Y creo que sé de qué se trata. –les contó del último día que había trabajado, Lucius Malfoy había comprado a Kalfu. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, sobretodo cuando les contó del temperamento malevolente de la serpiente.

–Tenemos que pensar en algo para atraerlos. –dijo Hermione– ¿Quizá atacar El Ojo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No serviría. Mandaría a algunos mortífagos pero él no se haría presente. Tiene ya una ceremonia planeada –se rascó la cabeza– ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben que va a ser en la Mansión Malfoy?

Habló Ron, con cara avergonzada. –Malfoy. Él fue el que nos dijo que había planeada una ceremonia importante en la Mansión para el solsticio. Le pedí que nos ayudara y fue entonces cuando dijo que no podíamos confiar en él.

–¿Pero ustedes creen que se trata de una información correcta?

Ron titubeó. –Todo lo que nos dijo resultó cierto, hasta ahora.

–¿Así que confían en que esta información es veraz porque toda la información que les ha dado ha sido veraz, pero no confían en que él esté de nuestro lado?

Ron se removió intranquilo en el asiento y miró para otro lado. Neville y Hermione tenían las miradas perdidas en algún punto indefinido. Ninguno de los tres osó mirar directamente a Harry. Luna tenía una expresión reconcentrada, pero Luna podía estar pensando en cualquier cosa. Curiosamente, fue Zabini él único que lo miró, con expresión entre divertida y de suficiencia. Ellos dos estaban pensado exactamente lo mismo.

–Sé una forma para que podamos entrar en la Mansión.

oOo

**Notas de la autora:**

1) _Damnatio memoriæ_ era una práctica real en la época del Senado romano. La sentencia por traición o por haber causado el descrédito de la ciudad era el _borramiento_ completo de la existencia. El nombre se eliminaba de todos los documentos, se destruían todas las estatuas y las efigies de las monedas, incluso pronunciar el nombre se consideraba un acto de traición.

2) Datos sobre el Ojo de Horus consistentes con la explicación del hechizo pueden encontrarse en [Tres dobleve (punto) aloha (punto)net (barra) ~] o .net/~

(*) Hace referencia al sketch Mr. Creosota, de la película _El sentido de la vida_ de los Monty Python, un hombre súper obeso que _literalmente_ explota tras una comilona en un restaurante, el detonante de la explosión es una "tabletita de menta". El video se puede encontrar en You Tube (ojo, ¡es repugnante!). (N. del T.)


	14. Mus uni non fidit antro

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 14 – Mus uni no fidit antro**

Harry se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Estaba exhausto física y emocionalmente, pero los pensamientos giraban vertiginosos en su cabeza como un tornado.

La reunión se había prolongado hasta más allá de la medianoche y hubiera seguido pero Neville la cortó recordándoles que al día siguiente tenían prácticas intensas con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Se pusieron los seis de acuerdo para continuar al día siguiente a la noche. Sobre cómo iban a hacer para acercarse a Voldemort, no habían avanzado nada, estaban casi como al principio.

–_Sé una forma para que podamos entrar a la Mansión._

–_¡Harry no!_

–_No podemos dejarte que intentes algo así, cumpa._

Conocía bien los riesgos, no tenía precisamente buenos recuerdos de la última vez que había estado allí, pero había pensado que su sugerencia iba a ser recibida con brazos abiertos, la Mansión era el centro neurálgico de los mortífagos. No había sido así.

Pero nada de lo que tenían que hacer era seguro. Siempre había sido igual, Hermione y Ron deberían haberlo sabido ya, habían tenido que enfrentar peligros más veces de las que podían contar.

No era más que otro plan, la Mansión era impenetrable por los medios ordinarios. Y mucho más ahora que contaban con la máxima destreza de Draco para entretejer defensas. Un ataque directo del Ejército estaba descartado desde el vamos.

Harry estaba seguro de que podría convencer a Draco de bajar las defensas durante un cierto intervalo para permitirles acceso. No era imprescindible que fuera a la Mansión para eso. Podía ubicarlo en su departamento de Greenwich o en las oficinas de Salus. O mandarle una lechuza para arreglar un encuentro en algún lugar público. Nada de eso tenía por qué ser peligroso.

Pero como implicaba a Malfoy –_Draco_ se recordó, el apellido había sido pronunciado muchas veces durante la noche, con tono de desprecio la mayor parte de las veces, pero para él tenía que seguir siendo _Draco_– la idea había sido rechazada de plano. _Y nadie quiso admitir que es la mejor solución y quizá la única_.

–_Estuvieron juntos sólo dos meses. ¿Y qué de todos los años que fue el enemigo?_

–_Quizá no deberías juzgar la lealtad por el tiempo que has estado con alguien. A veces son los amigos de toda la vida los que traicionan._

El descaro de Hermione de decir algo así. Todos los demás habían asumido que se refería a Wormtail, pero Harry le había dejado muy claro con la mirada que lo que decía apuntaba a algo muy distinto.

Zabini había actuado muy Slytherin, observando a todos durante la discusión, no estuvo de acuerdo con el calificativo de "Misión suicida de Harry" que Hermione le había dado a la idea. Pero cuando le preguntaron directamente si pensaba que podían confiar en Malfoy, se había limitado a encoger los hombros y a afirmar: –Draco va a hacer lo que esté bien para Draco.

Luna tampoco se había mostrado muy explícita, pero parecía considerar que se trataba de un riesgo más o menos calculado. –Quizá no sea lo que queramos hacer, pero puede que se trate de lo que tenemos que hacer.

–_Vamos a encontrar otra forma._

Ron tenía sus razones para desconfiar. ¿Y qué razones tenía Harry para confiar? Habían estado juntos sólo dos meses, ni siquiera había sido su relación más larga. El verano sin noches que había pasado con Kristján Leifs en Reykiavik técnicamente seguía sustentando ese honor. Kristján no había sido como Draco, sin embargo. Harry había disfrutado de la cama acogedora pero no se había tratado sino de eso, cuando partió hacia climas más cálidos, Kristján lo había despedido sin pesares ni recriminaciones.

No había sido como con Draco que desde la primera noche le había dicho claramente que quería que Harry se quedara con él. También era cierto que no habían intercambiado melosas palabras de amor, y en honor de verdad Harry mismo no estaba totalmente seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Draco. Draco era irritante, consentido y demasiado inteligente. Su vanidad era tal que a Harry le daban por momentos ganas de arrancarle uno a uno los rubios cabellos a los que les dedicaba tantos cuidados y atenciones. El total desdén con que trataba a los que consideraba inferiores a él había sido causa de situaciones muy embarazosas y Harry se había visto obligado en varias oportunidades a tartamudear disculpas incómodas.

Así y todo, estar con Draco podía ser también fascinante y arrebatador. Era el Draco de Hogwarts pero también un Draco distinto al que se podía querer, al que él quería cada vez más. Debajo de la coraza de dureza y agresividad había sabido descubrir a un ser que podía ser muy tierno; que podía ser muy rápido para enfadarse pero también rápido para disculparse cuando comprendía que había reaccionado precipitadamente; que tenía un claro concepto de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, un concepto no contaminado con prejuicios de pureza de sangre. Ése era el Draco que resultaba cuando no interferían las influencias malignas de Voldemort. Una persona agradable la mayor parte del tiempo y digna de ser querida.

_Pero en cuanto a amor_… quizá sería precipitarse demasiado. ¿Y se puede hablar de amor cuando persisten dudas sobre la lealtad?

Además la idea del amor lo asustaba. Dumbledore le había dicho que era un don que el poseía y que lo protegía. Pero igual… la idea del amor lo ponía en cierta forma incómodo. Nunca se había animado a confesárselo directamente a nadie. Aunque había estado a punto… en una ocasión. Sí, con Draco podría superar el miedo… quizá no ya mismo… pero con el tiempo… si las cosas fueran distintas…

_Creo que sabés que me gustás, Harry. Y me gustás mucho, por cierto._

¿Seguiría pensando lo mismo ahora que recordaba?

Ron y Hermione tenían razón, no era sensato juzgar por los dos meses que habían pasado juntos. Lo importante era la persona que Draco era en lo hondo de su ser. Y basándose en eso era que Harry estaba seguro… bastante seguro de que podía confiar en él. Debía de haber alguna forma de lograr que esa seguridad fuera completa para él y evidente para los demás y Harry estaba dispuesto a encontrarla.

Le gustara o no, decidió que al día siguiente iba a tener que hablar con Zabini.

oOo

Estaban en plena práctica del ED. En medio de lo que Luna había bautizado como "Mad Robin" por analogía con la danza folclórica. Harry los había hecho formarse en dos círculos, uno interno mirando hacia fuera y uno externo mirando hacia adentro. Cuando Luna daba la orden se empezaban a lanzar hechizos. A la voz de "derecha" o "izquierda" uno de los círculos giraba en la dirección indicada, de forma tal que cada uno quedaba enfrentado a un nuevo oponente. No eran exactamente las mismas condiciones de una batalla, y obviamente los hechizos utilizados no eran tan agresivos, pero era una práctica excelente pues todos estaban obligados a tratar de contener a diferentes luchadores de estilos muy distintos.

"Izquierda", indicó Luna y Harry quedó frente a Blaise Zabini. Antes de que pudiera lanzar nada, una nube púrpura vino volando hacia él. El _Revulso_ de Zabini lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que colisionó con Rolly Seabrook, quién en ese momento justo, había sido alcanzado por un hechizo vomitivo de George. Ocupado como estaba tratando de desenredarse del granjero sin mancharse con el vómito no vio venir el nuevo ataque.

_¡Amun Oculuso!_

Se sintió rodeado por una nube cálida, fétida como el aliento de un dragón de dientes podridos. Los ojos le ardían, algo muy cáustico le devoraba las córneas. Hizo volar los lentes y se llevó la mano a la cara como queriendo arrancarse todo para parar el dolor. Rolly debía de haber sido alcanzado también a juzgar por la forma en que gritaba. Trató de recordar un encantamiento neutralizador pero no se le ocurrió ninguno.

_¡Petrificus totalus!_

La sanadora Melissa Whitehall lo había paralizado para evitar que se autoagrediera.

–¿Qué usaste? –increpó Ron a Zabini.

–Es un hechizo egipcio que convoca el poder de Amón para destruir la vista del enemigo. No te preocupes. Se arregla fácilmente.

Zabini apuntó la varita a Harry y musitó unas palabras incomprensibles. El alivio fue instantáneo como si le hubieran lavado los ojos con agua fresca. Zabini usó también el contraencantamiento en Rolly.

–_Finite._ –pronunció Ron arrodillándose a su lado– ¿Estás bien, cumpa?

–Creo que sí. –replicó Harry secándose la cara con la manga de la toga– Puedo ver… los ojos ya no me queman… pero me duele espantosamente la cabeza… macho, ése es un hechizo muy efectivo.

–Me alegro que te haya gustado, Potter. Quizá deberías aprenderlo antes de ir a la Mansión. –replicó Zabini.

Harry asintió, el hechizo podría ser muy útil. Ron objetó: –_Si es que va a la Mansión._ Y seguro que se trata de magia oscura. –agregó con tono de reproche.

–Quizá lo sea. –dijo Zabini encogiéndose de hombros– el concepto de magia oscura era inexistente en el antiguo Egipto. Pero me parece una estupidez dejar de lado un recurso de combate efectivo por pruritos éticos. ¿Querés ganar o no?

Ron se estaba enfureciendo pero intervino Neville antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. –Hablaremos sobre el hechizo más tarde. Blaise ya nos ha enseñado varios que desconocíamos. ¿Continuamos con el Mad Robin? Harry, vos y Rolly quédense aparte durante esta nueva ronda hasta que se le pasen los efectos residuales.

Fue Zabini el que lo ayudó a incorporarse. _Ésta es mi oportunidad para hablarle_. –Es un hechizo estupendo.

–Efectivamente. –replicó Blaise con una sonrisa petulante muy propia de los Slytherins. Pero cuando iba a volver a la formación, Harry lo retuvo del brazo.

–¿Te molestaría no participar en esta ronda? Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo que hablamos en la reunión de anoche.

–Bueno… de paso aprovecho para fumarme un cigarrillo.

Salieron, Zabini encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno.

–No, gracias, no fumo. Vos conocés a Draco mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Zabini arqueó una ceja. –Vos lo debés de conocer de formas que yo nunca lo voy a conocer, Potter.

Harry dio las gracias de que ya tenía la cara roja por la actividad física, el rubor pasaría inadvertido. –Quisiera saber si vos confiás en él.

Blaise exhaló una bocanada considerando la pregunta. –Confianza… podría implicar demasiadas cosas… la verdad es que nunca me planteé la cuestión.

–¿No es importante saber si podés confiar en la gente o no?

–Uno se limita a cuidar de sí mismo y trata de irritar lo menos posible a los que tiene cercanos para que no se le pongan en contra. Es una cuestión de autopreservación.

–¿Pero no tenés amigos? ¿Gente que te puede ayudar o a la que podés ayudar? –las actitudes de los Slytherins eran muchas veces incomprensibles para Harry.

Zabini lo miró divertido y sonrió condescendiente. –Sí, Potter, tengo amigos. No somos bárbaros; y nos ayudamos… siempre que no nos resulte demasiado inconveniente.

–Ante todo la propia conveniencia…

–Obviamente.

–¿Y Draco?

–Se maneja con el mismo tipo de cálculo.

Cálculo… Draco debía de estar sopesando qué le convenía más, si transformarse en cómplice rastrero de Voldemort o apostar a un futuro de incierto desarrollo con Harry. Pero también debían de entrar en juego otros factores: la reputación del nombre de los Malfoys, las ventajas de estatus y poder posibles de alcanzar, la confirmación de su convicción de que los nacidos de muggles contaminaban el mundo mágico. Y más aun, factores insidiosos, las amenazas a la seguridad de su familia, el miedo que inspiraba Voldemort y que le otorgaba tanto poder, los castigos físicos y de otra naturaleza a los que se harían acreedores los que se le opusieran.

Tantos factores… ¿cuánto peso tendría el factor Harry en todos esos cálculos?

–¿Cuál creés que sería el resultado si vos estuvieras en su lugar?

Zabini rió. –Merlín, ojalá lo supiera. Lo que tenés que saber de Draco es que por muy pelotudo que se comportara en la escuela es una persona de las más inteligentes. En cualquier cosa que hiciera tendía a cubrir todas las posibilidades… elaboraba un plan, y un plan dentro del plan y un plan alternativo según como evolucionaran las cosas. Y en cuanto al instinto de autopreservación… lo tiene desarrollado como el que más.

–¿Incluso más que vos?

–Mirá Harry, yo sé que vos no confiás en mí. Y me parece bien. Y a mí no podría importarme menos que confíes o no en mí. Lo que me importa es estar del lado de los que ganen. Tras considerarlo cuidadosamente decidí sumarme al lado de ustedes. Y ya no tengo retorno, vos sabés muy bien cómo trata Voldemort a los traidores. Pero todo esto que digo es respecto de mí… no se si te puede servir en tu dilema…

–Sí… sí me sirve.

–Harry… sos tan Gryffindor.

–¿Qué querés decir?

–La lucha no va a ser fácil, hay que aprovechar todas las ventajas que uno tiene. Sea que se trate de un hechizo o de convencer a Draco para que nos ayude. Es la única forma en que podemos ganar.

–Yo también lo veo así. –Blaise no le había contestado la pregunta, pero los Slytherins eran así, las preguntas sólo se contestaban en parte y en general las respuestas no ayudaban a echar luz. Draco era igual. Pero de nada valía instarlos. Mejor pasar a otra cosa. –Enseñame ese hechizo.

–¿Amun? –el negro sonrió con malicia– ¿Estás seguro de que querés incursionar en las Artes Oscuras, Potter?

–Sí. ¿No habías dicho que el concepto no tiene ninguna significación?

–Sos rápido para aceptar lo que te justifique. No me parece muy propio de un Gryffindor.

–Quizá sea más propio de Gryffindor de lo que pensás. Quizás deberías revisar la idea que tenés sobre lo que es o no propio de Gryffindors.

Blaise levantó apenas una comisura. Tiró la colilla y la carbonizó con un _Incendio_. –De acuerdo. En el Cercano Oriente la magia es más inherente que acá. Acá uno se limita a pronunciar las palabras y a mover la varita en la forma indicada, el hechizo puede ocurrir o no. Allá el hechizo está más conectado con la fuente de origen. Por ejemplo, ¿qué fue lo primero que sentiste cuando te acertó la maldición, antes del dolor?

–Me sentí envuelto en una nube de aire caliente, como una nube de mal aliento.

–Exactamente. Amón-Ra era el dios del aire, literalmente el _hálito de la vida_. El hechizo toma esas características. ¿Y dijiste mal aliento? ¿Olor a pis de gato quizá…?

Harry frunció la nariz. –Sí, fue horrible. Y después sentía como si los ojos se me quemaran desde adentro.

–Es el amoníaco. Que de Amón recibió el nombre. Es parte de su esencia.

Eran palabras raras en un mago sangrepura. –¿Vos sabés de química?

–Por supuesto, Potter. Soy arqueólogo. Y la magia sola no alcanza para preservar artefactos de miles de años de antigüedad. Bueno… las palabras del hechizo son: _Amun oculuso_, que lo dirige a los ojos, se lo podría dirigir a cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, pero en los ojos es más efectivo.

–¿Está en latín?

–Sí. Te podría enseñar la fórmula en árabe, pero es más difícil de recordar, sobretodo si lo tenés a Voldemort respirándote en la nuca.

Harry se estremeció.

–Bien. Para lanzarlo… pronuncio las palabras concentrándome en la esencia de Amón-Ra. –apuntó a una rama que se sacudió en una nube borrascosa. Harry percibió de nuevo el olor a amoníaco e instintivamente cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Zabini sonreía.

–Ahora probá vos. Concentrate en los elementos. Aire y amoníaco.

Harry probó como se lo había instruido. Sólo consiguió una nubecita que alcanzó a mover algunas hojas.

–No estuvo tan mal, Potter. La mayoría no logra ni siquiera eso hasta que no han visto una imagen. Después te voy a mostrar unos dibujos y figuras del dios, te van a ayudar a concentrarte.

–¿Y por qué después? ¿Por qué no ahora?

–Sí que estamos ansiosos, ¿no? –rió Blaise burlón.

–Lo que sea que Vol… Ya Sabés Quién esté planeando va a ocurrir en cinco días. Sí, estoy muy ansioso de aprender cualquier cosa que nos signifique una ventaja.

–Bueno, me encantaría complacerte. Pero ahora tengo que ir a Diagon, tengo asuntos que atender.

–¿Qué asuntos? – la pregunta había sonado llena de sospecha, pero no había sido ésa la intención de Harry,

–Nada que te importe. –Harry no temía que Zabini fuera a traicionarlos, había preguntado con otra cosa en mente.

–¿Vas a pasar cerca de las oficinas de Salus?

–Quizá. ¿Por qué?

Y Harry se puso a tramar un plan con el Slytherin a espaldas de sus amigos. Zabini accedió en tratar de contactar a Draco para acordar una reunión con Harry. Probaría primero en las oficinas de la compañía y si no lo encontraba allí iría al departamento de Greenwich.

Hermione y Ron se habrían opuesto terminantemente, pero Harry estaba convencido que era algo imprescindible.

oOo

Zabini no volvió para la cena. Harry no se preocupó. Seguramente había logrado encontrar a Draco y la conversación se había prolongado, estarían cenando juntos. Pero como él había sido el último con el que había hablado, se ganó miradas suspicaces y de reproche.

–Sólo me dijo que tenía asuntos que atender en Diagon, no me dijo de qué se trataba.

–Tendrías que haberle preguntado. –dijo Ron.

Después de comer, Neville y los Weasleys subieron a discutir estrategias de ataque. Harry fue a la cocina para buscar a Hermione. La encontró lavando los platos a mano. Le ofreció ayuda. Ella negó resuelta con la cabeza.

Luna, Xeno y la abuela Longbottom estaban sentados a la mesa revisando libros de hechizos. Harry se sentó con ellos y tomó uno de los libros. Tenía un marcador insertado, lo abrió en la hoja marcada. Era el encantamiento que Voldemort había usado para borrar toda referencia a él. Harry se puso a leer con interés.

**Damnatio memoriæ**

_Para corazones heridos o destrozados_

_apela a hechizos de amor renovado_

_Si es venganza lo que tus deseos claman_

_elige pues hechizos que liberen llamas_

_Pero si quieres cancelar la memoria_

_borrar todo indicio o rastro de la historia_

_si se trata de eliminar pensamientos_

_que nada indique que otrora fueron ciertos_

_invocar se debe nombres olvidados_

_de quienes por sus viles actos_

_a la aniquilación de sus espíritus fueron condenados_

_Pero adviértase al osado que así lo haga_

_recurrir a la maldición Memoria Damnata_

_por tal engaño ha de pagar un alto precio_

_tanto y más y al cabo puede resultar necio…_

El hechizo seguía con ese mismo tipo de divagaciones por páginas y páginas, intercalando advertencias entre las estrofas antes de proporcionar la formulación propiamente dicha. El principal inconveniente que Harry pudo deducir era que si uno borraba la memoria de los enemigos y quería que las cosas quedaran así, se condenaba al mismo tiempo a no poder hacer nada contra ellos, o al menos no de forma explícita.

Fue a leer la portada.

_Hechizos olvidados de traición y venganza de Aneurin Thropp, 1838._

Las páginas estaban resecas y amarillentas. Le habían puesto encantamientos de preservación pero, así y todo, tendían a desmigajarse. Algo le llamó la atención, en una esquina el dueño anterior había puesto sus iniciales.

_D.m._

Era la letra de Draco. Draco tenía la costumbre de poner sus iniciales para firmar casi todo. La D era inconfundible. No así la M. Era pequeña y apretada, definitivamente era una minúscula. Era la caligrafía de Draco, pero no sus iniciales, sino una indicación que apuntaba al hechizo _D_amnata _m_emoriæ.

–Xeno, ¿dónde encontraste este libro? –le mostró el lomo para que viera el título.

–Ah sí… ese libro. Hace un tiempo fui a Flourish & Blotts para comprar unas novelas para Editha. Cuando regresé lo encontré entremezclado con las novelas. Estuve a punto de ir a devolverlo pero Hermione encontró el hechizo allí. Una cosa muy rara por cierto… feliz casualidad.

–Interesante. –farfulló Harry. _Pero quizá no tan misterioso ni casual_, pensó para sus adentros. Lucius le había puesto el diario en el caldero a Ginny, Draco lo sabía puesto que Harry se lo había contado, no sería nada raro que hubiera usado el mismo truco. Y todo indicaba que lo había hecho para ayudarlos.

–Creo que las Parcas deben de haber tenido algo que ver. Esos hados del destino que son inexplicables. –acotó Xeno.

–Hum… sí. –murmuró Harry. _Seguramente las Parcas también habrían sido puestas en Slytherin,_ pensó …_un plan dentro del plan_… había dicho Zabini. La mente calculadora de Draco manejaba más factores que una computadora.

Desde atrás le llegó el carraspeo de Hermione. –Harry, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos? –los platos ya estaban secos y guardados, ella todavía sostenía un repasador húmedo en las manos y lo estaba torciendo con fuerza, por el tono que había usado Harry sospechaba que su cuello podría ser muy bien lo siguiente que fuera a torcer.

–Sí, claro. –contestó Harry, tratando de no sonar tan intimidado.

Salieron para hablar. Hacía mucho frío, aunque con el encantamiento para entibiar que usó Hermione se hizo más tolerable.

–¿Creés que nos ha traicionado?

–¿Quién? ¿Zabini?

Ella usó la mirada reservada para los muy estúpidos. –Sí, Zabini.

–No sé. No creo, pero no podría estar seguro.

Hermione escondió la cara en las manos. –Sí, seguro que sí. Todo se va a arruinar y es culpa mía.

La actitud lo descolocó. –¿Por qué decís algo así? Vos no sos responsable por él. Y si lo hiciera… bueno… –iba a decir que no sería tan sorprendente, pero le pareció más sensato no decirlo– …no sería tu culpa.

–Pero es por mí que está tan al tanto de todo lo que tiene que ver con el ED, Ron y Neville no confiaban en él, no querían admitirlo. Yo los convencí. Y ahora sabe _todo_. –echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos en dirección a las estrellas. –¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida!

–Pero no sabemos lo que pasó… posiblemente tenía que atender muchos asuntos, por eso se demoró. –se cuidó de mencionarle el asunto que él conocía, por un lado podría haber servido para aplacarle los miedos, pero por el otro podía empeorarlos. Cuando se enteraran de lo que había tramado con el Slytherin iba a haber una explosión, iban a querer matarlo.

Hermione se había puesto a llorar. A Harry las lágrimas siempre lo desarmaban. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. –Está todo bien. No hiciste nada mal.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al esperado, se redoblaron las lágrimas, que ahora le mojaban copiosamente el hombro.

–Yo le creí, Harry. Supo decirme cosas agradables. Y yo actué… como una adolescente imbécil.

Harry tuvo una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago. –Él no… vos no… con él…

Hermione negó decididamente con la cabeza. –Merlín, no. Nunca. No podría… Pero tampoco lo desanimé. –admitió.

–¿Qué querés decir?

–Me gusta hablar con él. Es inteligente… sagaz. Sabe escuchar y… es agradable.

–Bueno… no me parece mal… –Harry no sabía qué decir, para tratar de ayudarla transfiguró una hoja en un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

–No entendés todavía… yo debería haber actuado distinto… cordial sí pero no tan… No debería haberle hecho algo así a Ron. Pero Blaise… –suspiró– …yo no quería admitirlo, Harry, pero tenías razón. Es igual que con Viktor. –hizo una mueca– Y si nos traiciona… condeno a todos… y por un encandilamiento.

–¿Te agarraste un metejón con Blaise?

–Vos no podés imaginar cómo es… Me encantaba mi trabajo. Hay muchos que piensan que las Catástrofes Mágicas son cosa de risa… pero vos sabés, porque creciste entre muggles como yo, cómo puede confundirlos la magia… Y yo hacía un excelente trabajo… Y luego vino todo esto de las defensas… y cuando supe lo que estaban haciendo no pude seguir trabajando para el Ministerio. Renuncié.

–Realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando Ron me lo contó.

–Yo pensé que Ron también iba a renunciar, pero no… y no que me parezca que esté mal… pero él va atrabajar todos los días y yo me tengo que quedar… Nunca pensé que iba a terminar transformada en una simple ama de casa… pero eso es lo que soy. Prácticamente inútil….

–Hermione vos sabés que eso no es cierto. El ED estaría perdido sin vos.

–Ahora hay más actividad por lo que se viene pero durante semanas nos reuníamos dos veces por semana… y el resto del tiempo yo estaba en mi casa o en la casa de mi mamá… sin hacer nada… ¡Molly me propuso enseñarme a tejer! Y Ron… él trata de apoyarme, lo sé… ¿pero sabés lo que me dijo? Que podíamos aprovechar para tener un hijo… y yo me sentí muy mal porque sé que él quiere una familia grande y yo no estoy preparada para eso. Incluso si no tuviéramos la amenaza de la guerra encima. Yo quería llegar a la jefatura del Departamento y… termino… transformada en Molly…y…

Volvieron a arreciar las lágrimas. –¿Y qué si nos equivocamos, Harry? Nos casamos muy jóvenes… Amo a Ron pero… y si…

Harry no sabía cómo consolarla. Atinó a abrazarla y a acunarla y a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía que ponerse mal y otras cosas por el estilo. Pareció dar resultado porque de a poco se fue calmando.

–Perdón Harry, por haberte dicho todo esto… por ponerte en una posición tan incómoda…

–Nada de perdón. Vos sos mi amiga… a mí me podés contar todo y conmigo podés contar siempre, así sea para desahogarte… pero… ¿no te parece que deberías hablar con Ron de todo esto? No digo de lo de Zabini… sino de esto… de cómo te sentís.

–Ya sé. Pero ¿qué si el insiste con lo del hijo? Yo no estoy lista.

–Ron te quiere _a vos_, Hermione. Quizá no lo demuestre todo el tiempo, pero es así. Y quiere que vos seas feliz… y si vos le explicás, va a entender y no va a tener problemas en esperar el tiempo que vos necesites.

–¿Vos creés?

–Por supuesto. Y cuando todo este asunto de Vol… Ya Sabés Quién termine y la gente vuelva a recordar, todo va a cambiar. Y vas a recuperar tu trabajo… o uno mejor.

–Sí… supongo… Pero y si Blaise nos traiciona… va a tener otro horcrux y va a ser más difícil derrotarlo.

Harry supo que tenía que decírselo.

–No. No nos va a traicionar. Yo también confié en él. Hoy le pedí que fuera a hablar con Draco.

Hermione lanzó una exclamación contenida de horror. –¡Fue a la Mansión?

–No. –Zabini había sido claro al respecto, no llegaría a tanto, ni siquiera él se animaba a meterse en el nido de víboras– Lo iba a ubicar en las oficinas o en su departamento. –y antes de que ella objetara– Hermione… yo sé que vos no confiás en Draco pero… confiá en mí, por favor.

–No me gusta, Harry, es muy peligroso.

–Claro que es peligroso, pero es nuestra mejor posibilidad. Y puede que sea la única… Zabini piensa igual que yo. De otra forma nunca vamos a poder ingresar en la Mansión, él tiene que anular las defensas.

–Pero, ¿y si Draco está del lado de ellos?

Harry sonrió. –Fácil. Lo convencemos de que somos nosotros los que vamos a ganar.

Hermione hizo un gesto desaprobador con los labios. Harry consideró cuánto más la haría enojar si le decía que le recordaba a la profesora McGonagall cuando hacía esa mueca. Optó por no mencionarlo. –Mirá, aparte de lo que puedas pensar de Draco, él no es como Bellatrix. No va a responderle a Voldemort porque sí, él se va a poner del lado del que esté mejor ubicado para ganar y yo puedo convencerlo de que vamos a ser nosotros.

–Si vos estás tan seguro… –por lo menos mostraba un atisbo de aceptación, aunque reticente.

–Lo estoy. Tan seguro como se puede estar de cualquier cosa. Draco no es nuestro enemigo.

–Ojalá sea merecedor de la confianza que le tenés.

–Y ojalá yo sea merecedor de la de él.

Ella asintió. –Me sentiría mucho mejor si Blaise regresara.

–Yo también. Me estoy muriendo de frío… ¿por qué no entramos mejor?

–Buena idea. –dijo ella y emprendieron el regreso.

–Esperá, –Harry la detuvo y usó un encantamiento para eliminar los rastros del llanto– Así esta mejor.

–Gracias…. Te aseguro que yo lo amo, Harry.

–No me cabe la menor duda. Y todo va a salir bien.

Y cuando entraron a la casa y se reunieron con sus amigos para departir tomando un jarro de té caliente, Harry sintió la convicción de que así sería. Todo iba a salir bien.

oOo

**Mus uni no fidit antro: **El ratón no se confía en un solo agujero

(Obvia alusión a planes alternativos, por si las moscas)


	15. Locus desperatus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 15 – Locus desperatus**

Un estridente sonar de trompetas lo despertó. Harry tomó la varita, se levantó de un salto y corrió escaleras abajo junto con Ron y Neville para ver qué había hecho saltar las alarmas nocturnas.

Encontraron a un muy desenfadado Slytherin orinado –para gran desmayo del snargaluff– en el jardín de los Lovegoods.

–¡Por los dientes de Merlín, Zabini! ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

Zabini tambaleó hacia un costado. Neville y Harry se adelantaron para sostenerlo y evitar que cayera en tierra. Pensaron que podía estar herido, pero ya más cerca se dieron cuenta de que ése no era el caso.

–Está mamado.

Lo llevaron hasta la casa entre los dos. –Necesita una poción de sobriedad. –sugirió Neville. Lamentablemente los Lovegoods no tenían nada por el estilo.

–Creo que sé qué le va a venir bien, ya lo traigo. –dijo Xeno, Harry y Neville sentaron a Zabini en una silla, muy cerca de la mesa para que no se cayera hacia los costados. Xeno regresó con una copa y la posó delante del Slytherin. –Poción estimulante. –explicó. Harry pudo observar que la poción tenía un huevo crudo flotando en la superficie. Miró a Ron y entre ellos intercambiaron una mueca de asco. Hermione intervino con tono imperativo: –Tomátela, Blaise.

–¿Her…'ne?

–¡Bebétela!

Zabini tomó la copa sin demostrar ninguna repugnancia a la vista de la yema amarilla flotando sobre la poción verde espinaca. Se la bebió de un trago y miró a todos con una sonrisa, un segundo después le empezó a salir humo de las orejas y a continuación vomitó todo. Por fortuna el señor Lovegood lo había previsto, congeló el contenido estomacal en el aire y lo hizo desvanecer antes de que alcanzara la superficie de la mesa.

–Eso es, hijo, hay que sacarlo todo afuera.

Todos retrocedieron por precaución, menos Hermione. Tenía los ojos fijos y vigilantes en Zabini, como si pensara que podría escaparse de un momento a otro. Quería respuestas, Harry también, aunque viéndolo así sintió una cosquilla de lástima.

Pero lo peor ya había pasado, Xeno usó unos encantamientos refrescantes y todos se animaron a acercarse de nuevo. –¿Dónde estabas? –demandó Hermione.

–En muchos lados. –la voz le patinaba un poco y se sostenía la frente con la mano– Pero no con los mortífagos, si eso es lo que estabas pensando.

Ron lo miró serio. –Creo que tenemos derecho a estar inquietos. Tendrías que haber vuelto hace horas.

–Me crucé con alguien que conocía. –farfulló Blaise arrastrando algunas sílabas, miró a Harry– No Draco… Pansy.

–¿Pansy Parkinson?

Zabini asintió. –Me dijo que había pasado el fin de semana con Draco pero que no lo había visto desde entonces. Las oficinas estaban cerradas y en su departamento no había nadie.

Ron no pareció sorprendido de que hubiera ido a buscar a Draco. –El hurón debe de estar en la Mansión, entonces.

Harry lo reconvino con la mirada, Ron tuvo al menos la decencia de mostrarse algo contrito.

–¿Qué dijo Parkinson?

–¿Eh? –Zabini parpadeaba confundido, mirando alternativamente a Ron y a Harry.

Xeno vino al rescate. –Bueno, bueno, el chico todavía está muy bebido, de nada vale hacerle preguntas hasta que haya dormido la mona. –hubo protestas pero Xeno se mostró inflexible e inmediatamente transfiguró unas sillas en una cama.

–No podemos dejarlo durmiendo acá abajo solo, todavía no sabemos donde estuvo. –arguyó Neville.

–Yo me quedo a cuidarlo, –se ofreció Harry– no tengo sueño.

Todos se fueron retirando, Harry transfiguró una de las sillas en un cómodo sofá. Xeno fue el último en salir. –Hay más poción estimulante en el armario, te puede ayudar a mantenerte despierto. –ofreció antes de subir. Harry asintió pero el recuerdo del huevo flotante le revolvió el estómago y prefirió no seguir el consejo.

Quizá debería haberlo pensado mejor puesto que minutos después tanto Blaise como él roncaban sonoramente. Lo despertó horas más tarde, cuando ya amanecía, un ruido metálico, _¡Las defensas!,_ pensó sobresaltado, pero era sólo Zabini afanándose con un cacharro de cocina. –Me asustaste.

–Perdón, necesito un té. –dijo y dejó caer un jarro que se hizo trizas contra el suelo.

–Mejor sentate. Yo lo preparo.

Zabini le hizo caso. Harry reparó el jarro roto y se puso a preparar el té. Minutos después vino con dos tazas humeantes.

–¿Consideraste alguna vez una carrera como elfo doméstico, Potter?

Harry podría haberse ofendido pero ésas eran el tipo de cosas que Draco decía siempre. –De nada, Zabini. –miró el reloj de la pared, todavía no eran las siete– Me sorprende que ya estés despierto.

–No podía dormir. Esa poción fue como una bludger golpeándome la cabeza.

Harry soltó una risita. –Creo que no retuviste nada.

–Ni me hagas acordar.

Bebieron en silencio unos momentos. –No es preciso que te quedes a vigilarme. –dijo Blaise finalmente– No me pasé al otro lado.

–Sí, bien… –dijo Harry que no sabía qué pensar por el momento– Es mejor así, nos deja a todos más tranquilos. Además podemos aprovechar para que me cuentes lo que hiciste ayer.

–Ya te lo había dicho, Potter, tenía varios asuntos que atender. Y me lo tendrías que agradecer. –sacó un frasco de poción del bolsillo y lo hizo flotar hacia Harry– Para vos.

–¿Qué es? –el contenido era un liquido barroso de aspecto sospechoso.

–Polijugos. –respondió Blaise.

–Eh… ¿y para qué la necesito?

–Uno no entra así nomás en Mordor… o en la Mansión –dijo Zabini con fingida solemnidad– Oh… vamos Potter, no me digas que no conocés _El Señor de los anillos_, es la única vez que los muggles lograron captar la magia más o menos bien.

Harry rió. –Te juro, Zabini, a veces… ¿estás seguro de que vos sos sangrepura?

–Bueno, podría aburrirte detallándote las decenas de generaciones de mi linaje pero me parece más práctico que discutamos cómo vas a ingresar en la Mansión. ¿Todavía tenés la capa de Greg?

–Sí… ¿y…?

–Bueno… es más probable que te inviten a pasar si tenés la apariencia de un mortífago en potencia. A menos que quieras anunciarte como El Niño Que Está Tratando De Matar A Ya Sabés Quién.

–No… me parece bien. Y es una muy buena idea, por cierto. –y no sería la primera vez que Harry se transformaría en Goyle con polijugos, y además ahora podría actuarlo más convincentemente, después de haber vivido dos meses juntos en el pabellón– Pero… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que pensabas hacer?

–No estaba seguro de que pudiera conseguirla. Figura entre las pociones que el Ministerio ha restringido. Pero el señor Borgin tiene sus medios… sólo me pudo vender una dosis, vas a tener que entrar y salir bastante rápido. Aunque es posible que Draco te pueda facilitar más si se lo solicitás amablemente.

–¿Y vos estás seguro de que está en la Mansión?

–No sé dónde más podría estar, si no. Las oficinas están cerradas, han puesto un gran cartel "… por reformas" y en el departamento de Greenwich tampoco lo encontré. Allí fue donde me crucé con Pansy.

–¿Dijiste que habían pasado el fin de semana juntos?

–Sí, ella y Millie fueron a la _villa_ familiar en España. Oh… cambiá esa cara, Potter. ¿Tenés miedo de que las chicas te birlen el novio? –Zabini se empezó a reír histéricamente– Creeme, si a Draco le diera por ese lado, Pansy ya se lo habría apropiado hace años.

–No es por eso… –dijo Harry, bueno… un poco de eso era. Eso, y no saber nada de una _villa_ familiar en España.

–Como sea… –Zabini se encogió de hombros– …ahora viene la parte que te va a gustar. Pansy dice que Draco estuvo deprimido estos últimos meses "desde que ese hijo de puta de Potter lo dejó", textuales palabras. –Zabini soltó una carcajada, Harry hizo una mueca– Pansy dijo que este último fin de semana se le había pasado, que lo había encontrado más feliz que nunca, ella está segura de que se consiguió un nuevo galán.

–Oh… –dijo Harry… no era que le molestara… no en verdad… pero sería contraproducente para los planes que tenían… eso era todo.

Blaise gruñó exasperado. –¡Por los huevos de Júpiter! ¡No te das cuenta? Esto ocurrió este último fin de semana.

–¿Y…?

Zabini alzó los ojos al cielo. –Draco sabía que te habías escapado. Por eso estaba contento.

–Oh… –repitió Harry, ahora con un tono totalmente diferente.

–Potter, sos el peor de los boludos. ¿Y se supone que seas el Salvador del mundo mágico? ¡Circe nos asista!

–¡Callate Zabini! –pero era difícil enojarse con lo contento que se sentía interiormente… bueno, contento porque eso era bueno para los planes que tenían– ¿Qué más te dijo Pansy?

–Me invitó a salir este sábado, no quería ir a lo de los Greengrass, las fiestas que dan son muy aburridas. Tuve que declinar la invitación, le dije que ya tenía planes.

–El calendario social de Parkinson no me interesa en absoluto.

–Pues debería Potter, porque cuando le dije que no, me contó que antes lo había invitado a Draco y que también había declinado. Le dijo que la noche del sábado habría una reunión familiar en la Mansión. Se mostró muy decepcionada de que no la hubieran invitado a ella. ¡Si supiera!

Así que era cierto. Draco iba a estar en la Mansión… y la "reunión familiar"… Harry se estremeció. –Me parece que ella se sentiría muy cómoda entre los mortífagos.

–No tenés la menor idea, Potter. No conocés a Pansy para nada.

–Salimos juntos los tres una noche. –masculló Harry. Y no había sido una noche que hubiera disfrutado. Habían ido a una discoteca del Soho y Harry había estado toda la velada en vilo aterrado de que Pansy pudiera atacar con hechizos a algún muggle si la pisaba.

–Si es de no creer, Potter… –Blaise sacudió la cabeza enojado– La vas de muy amplio de mente y sos más prejuicioso que ninguno. Para vos todos los Slytherins somos perritos falderos del Señor Oscuro.

_¿Soy prejuicioso?,_ se preguntó Harry. Admitía que había tenido sospechas de Zabini. ¿Pero acaso no habían sido justificadas? Sí, Zabini ahora trabajaba con muggles pero seguramente era porque le conven… _¡Oh Merlín, si estoy lleno de prejuicios!,_ dijo en voz alta: –Alguien me dijo una vez que todos los magos malos salían de Slytherin.

–Es posible, –admitió Blaise con un gruñido– pero eso no quiere decir que todos los Slytherins sean malos. Ésa sería una lógica muy retorcida.

–Tenés razón. Y tampoco es cierto. Wormtail era de Gryffindor.

Zabini arqueó una ceja pero no pidió explicaciones. Y Harry tampoco se las dio.

–Ah… me acordé de otra cosa. El pub que habías mencionado. Greenwich Arms.

–¿Sí?

–La invité a Pansy para que fuéramos a tomar una copa. Me dijo que llevaba semanas cerrado. La dueña estaba desaparecida desde semanas antes, el marido se puso muy mal, como loco.

–¡Oh Merlín! ¡No Sally! –la bruja había sido tan cordial con él y apreciaba y cuidaba tanto a Draco– Se acordaba de todo, nunca había olvidado. Pero nunca la habían internado en St. Mungo.

–¿Ah sí? –Blaise reflexionó unos instantes procesando la información– Qué interesante.

–¿Por qué te parece interesante?

–De acuerdo a la versión de Pansy –ojo, podría no ser del todo correcta– el dueño tuvo un ataque y agredió a unos squibs en el local. Había muggles presentes, los aurores tuvieron que usar _Obliviate_ de manera generalizada.

–Pobre Ged. ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así?

–Según Pansy, acusó a un squib de secuestrar a su esposa. Lo cual suena a disparate porque un squib no podría con una bruja… excepto que haya tenido la ayuda de un mago.

–¡Sí, deben haber actuado de a dos!

–No lo había conectado con Ya Sabés Quién… pero si me decís que ella conservaba las memorias…

–Si la llevaron a la Mansión vamos a tener que rescatarla.

–Esto no va ser fácil, Potter.

–Nunca pensé que iba a ser fácil. Pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

–¿Porque es lo correcto?

–Así es.

–¡Maldito Gryffindor! –dijo con tono divertido.

–Y que lo digas. –replicó Harry sonriendo. Quizá se había equivocado al no confiar en Zabini. Las motivaciones pasaban a un segundo plano, el interés propio de los Slytherins o el honor de los Gryffindors… pero tanto unos como otros tenían mucho que perder. ¿Y acaso no le había dicho a Hermione que sería el interés personal de Draco lo que permitiría que se lo ganaran para ellos? Quizá había más cosas que Zabini podía enseñarle.

–No sé vos, pero yo no voy a poder volverme a dormir. ¿Me enseñarías algo más sobre Artes Oscuras?

–Podría. –dijo Zabini como si estuviera considerando múltiples factores– Con una condición.

–¿Qué condición? –preguntó Harry preparándose para vaya saber uno qué.

–Sé un buen elfo doméstico y traeme otra taza de té.

oOo

–Danos unos días más, cumpa. Vamos a encontrar otra forma.

–¿Y si no?

–La vamos a encontrar.

oOo

–Tenemos que encontrar otra alternativa mejor, Harry. No podés hacer esto solo.

–Pero no voy a estar solo. No, si Draco me ayuda.

–Danos un poco más de tiempo.

oOo

–Tienen un pavo real blanco. Creo que debía de haber comido demasiados spifflebugs, a veces pasa. Cuando estuve encerrada en el sótano siempre pensaba en sus plumas blancas. ¿Le podrías preguntar a Draco si todavía lo tienen?

–Por supuesto. ¿No vas a tratar de convencerme de que no vaya?

–¿Creés que podría convencerte?

–No, para serte sincero.

–Entonces acordate nomás de preguntarle por el pavo real.

oOo

–Acordate de que sólo disponés de una hora, Potter. No vayas a cagar todo. Ah… y buena suerte.

oOo

_¿Cómo es posible que Wiltshire sea tanto más frío que Ottery St. Catchpole?,_ se preguntó Harry envolviéndose más apretadamente en la capa de Goyle. No había mucha distancia entre los dos lugares, pero se hubiera dicho que pertenecían a continentes diferentes. El cielo de la tarde que caía era gris oscuro, como de plomo, similar al de la reja que se interponía en la entrada de la Mansión. Desprendía una magia pulsátil poderosa, ningún muggle lo habría notado, pero para un mago las intrincadas defensas latían tan vivas como un corazón. Harry respiró hondo y tocó una de las curvas de hierro del portón, y mantuvo la mano allí incluso cuando el metal empezó a cambiar de forma hasta adquirir el aspecto de una cara de horrible expresión.

–¡Declare su propósito! –demandó el odioso rostro.

Harry sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago, no eran mariposas, parecían más bien avispas, como si estuvieran tratando de abrirse camino dentro de él. –Gregory Goyle, para ver a Draco Malfoy. –esperaba no haber sonado demasiado nervioso, pero se acordó entonces de que Goyle hubiera estado igual de trastornado en su situación, así que se permitió un temblequeo de rodillas.

Las hojas se abrieron sin hacer ruido, invitándolo a entrar. Caminó por el sendero de pedregullo bordeado por setos de aspecto bastante normal. Se preguntó cómo era posible que Draco se sintiera como en casa en lugar como ése, todo parecía diseñado para intimidar. Hasta los copos de nieve parecían detenerse en el aire, como renuentes a posarse sobre el suelo del terreno de los Malfoys.

Para calmarse un poco, trató de mirar alrededor mientras caminaba, buscando el pavo real que Luna había mencionado. Un movimiento en uno de los costados le llamó la atención, pero lo que vio no lo ayudó a calmarse, togas celestes se adivinaban tras los arbustos, ¡uniformes de la Guardia de Aurores! Trató de no aparecer demasiado conspicuo pero cuando alcanzó un tramo en que el seto se adelgazaba de nuevo, echó una nueva ojeada. Definitivamente eran hombres de la Guardia, por lo menos tres de ellos. Era la confirmación de lo que ya sospechaba, la Guardia –y El Ojo– estaban al servicio de Voldemort.

La pesada puerta de roble se abrió justo cuando empezaba a subir los escalones de mármol del pórtico. Narcissa Malfoy apareció primero, su rostro tan pálido como el de Draco y sus cabellos igual de sutiles. Detrás, vio los mismos rasgos pálidos enmarcados en oscuro en la cara de su hermana. Lo sorprendió que ambas vistieran ropas de un siglo antes, faldas rígidas de popelina largas hasta el suelo y blusas blancas de mangas cortas con volados de encaje.

– ¿Gregory? ¿Sos vos?

Narcisa se le acercó con una expresión mezclada de sorpresa y preocupación. Sus dedos le aletearon el rostro, sutiles como copos de nieve sobre su mejilla. La ternura de su rostro lo hizo estremecer.

–¿Se… señora Malfoy?

La vacilación no fue debido a la ternura, sin embargo. Ni al dibujo negro de la serpiente y la calavera en su antebrazo. No, lo que lo preocupó fueron los horripilantes arañazos que le cubrían los dos brazos. Parecía como si la hubieran desgarrado las garras impiadosas de un animal salvaje. Algunos cortes ya mostraban cáscaras, otros parecían más recientes, todavía con sangre fresca, ¿por qué no los había curado? Narcissa notó adónde estaba dirigida su atención y, con evidente incomodidad, cruzó los brazos para ocultar las partes más seriamente dañadas. Pero Bellatrix que lo miraba maligna desde más atrás, se recorría la piel con sus propias uñas quebradas, tenía heridas similares. Pero las mantenía abiertas y supurando. En ese momento clavó una uña en uno de los surcos y arrancó una costra y se la llevó a la boca. Harry tuvo un temblor, que Narcissa interpretó como de frío.

–Pasá, querido. Está mucho más cálido adentro. Draco se va a sorprender tanto de verte.

_Más cálido_ se quedaba corto. Adentro hacía un calor infernal. No lo hubiera sorprendido si hubiera sentido olor a azufre. Le entregó la capa a una servicial elfa y siguió a Narcissa por el hall, aterrorizado como pocas veces que recordara, Bellatrix venía detrás de él.

Pero Narcissa actuaba como graciosa anfitriona y ya lo introducía en la gran sala –Perdoname que me muestre tan perpleja Gregory –el nerviosismo minaba un poco su tono aristocrático– Justo antes de ayer estuve pensando en tu querida madre, ¿cómo está?

–Está muy bien, gracias. –replicó Harry– Le manda saludos. –Zabini le había proporcionado algunos datos básicos, pero Harry estaba mal preparado para contestar sobre la salud o las actividades recientes de la familia de Goyle. Sobretodo si al mismo tiempo debía esforzarse para que no se le desbocara el miedo. No tenía buenos recuerdos de esa habitación y la araña reconstruida colgando del techo y los retratos de las paredes no contribuían precisamente a calmarlo. Y con el calor que hacía, estaba sudando a mares. –¿Está Draco, señora?

–Está trabajando con unas pociones, pero ya envié a Lubby para que te anunciara.

–No deberías interrumpir al chico mientras está trabajando. –se quejó Bellatrix. Narcissa replicó con brusquedad.

–¡Tonterías! Es el hijo de Gulzar. Y hace tantos años que no lo veíamos.

Harry se puso tenso, Narcissa lo había rodeado con un brazo protector. Por un lado no estaba acostumbrado a los mimos, y encima recibir tales atenciones de una mortífaga era por demás de inquietante. Pero seguramente a Goyle le hubieran encantado, Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

–Y ahora ha regresado. –prosiguió ella sacándose un rizo sudoroso de la frente– Me acuerdo de una vez cuando eras chico, Gregory. Eras tan tierno. Un invierno, Draco y vos armaron un castillo de nieve gigantesco, ¿no te acordás? A Draco le gustaba tanto la nieve, cuando se ponían a jugar afuera los tres, no había forma de hacerlos volver a entrar. Ni siquiera cuando ya oscurecía.

El nerviosismo la hacía divagar de esa forma, la voz parecía derivar y perderse en los recuerdos. Bellatrix por su parte no parecía impresionada en absoluto. Para su horror, Harry vio que tenía los brazos cubiertos de sangre, y se estaba ocupando en reabrir con las uñas las lesiones una a una.

–Ah Vincent, pobre dulce Vincent. –el tono de voz de Narcissa había ganado en potencia– Ni siquiera se pudo encontrar un cuerpo para que sus padres lo enterraran. ¡Y podrían haber sido ustedes también! ¡Mi adorado Dragón…!

Narcissa empezó a llorar desconsolada sobre el hombro de Harry. Tan frágil… destrozada… no sólo por las lastimaduras de los brazos… también internamente… su espíritu.

_¿Por qué demora tanto Draco?_

–Cissy, dejá a ese pobre chico en paz, no te estés babeando como un perro.

Dándose por aludida, Narcissa retrocedió un paso. –Sí, tenés razón. Perdón. –pero no le soltó el brazo y tiró de él llevándolo en dirección a la espineta. –¿Seguís tocando, Gregory? Me encantaría escuchar algo.

–No, señora. –_¡a Zabini lo voy a matar!_, no le había mencionado ninguna inclinación por la música– Hace… hace años que no toco.

–¡Oh pero igual podés tratar! Estoy segura de que te volverá enseguida. –dijo animándolo. Me acuerdo que era lo primero que hacías cuando llegabas… ibas corriendo directo al piano para tocar una canción para la tía Cissy.

Desamparado, Harry apretó una de las teclas de registro agudo. –No, no puedo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. –no recordaba siquiera haber estado así de cerca de un teclado, lo Dursleys no tenían piano y obviamente no hubieran gastado ni un penique para que tomara lecciones.

Bellatrix tenía los ojos clavados en él, no en la cara sino en la mano. _¡Pero claro, Goyle no debía de haber tocado del modo muggle, no con esas salchichas que tenía por dedos!_ Harry retiró inmediatamente la mano y sacó la varita del bolsillo para disimular.

–Perdón, señora Malfoy, realmente me olvidé de cómo se toca.

La decepción se le reflejó en el rostro, como a una nena a la que le hubieran roto un muñeco. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Draco. Instintivamente Harry se movió en dirección a él, ver a Draco de nuevo lo había llenado de regocijo como en sus sueños… pero ahora tenía un aspecto horrendo… como en sus pesadillas. Los ojos parecían hundidos y los rasgos más afilados que nunca. El efecto de calavera era acentuado más por el cabello, siempre tan perfecto, ahora caía lacio y sin vida. Peor aun, en una zona le faltaba por completo, como si se lo hubieran arrancado de raíz. Draco avanzaba hacia él, tenso, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no correr a abrazarlo y ver de cerca qué otros males le había infligido. Pero Draco caminaba como si no fuera consciente de su terrible aspecto. Harry tuvo que recordarse que los ojos grises no lo estaban mirando a él sino a un amigo perdido.

–Greg. –dijo con un tono calmo que no sonó natural. Por un momento Harry creyó que lo iba a abrazar, _ojalá no lo haga, no creo que pudiera soltarlo_. Draco pareció contenerse, no obstante, y le estiró una mano. –Qué bueno verte.

Harry todavía aferraba la varita, la guardó en el bolsillo y le estrechó la mano extendida. Pareció por un instante que los rasgos de Draco se contraían, pero fue algo muy fugaz. Harry comprendió que había algo que estaba muy mal, primero Narcissa, casi histérica… y ahora Draco… tan contenido… pero el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse compuesto era evidente.

–Gregory se ha olvidado de cómo tocar el piano. –gimoteó Narcissa– ¿No es algo terrible?

–Trágico. –dijo Draco sin inflexión en el tono. No le sacaba a Harry los ojos de encima.

Una voz les llegó desde el otro extremo de la habitación. –¿Y vos terminaste tu trabajo, Draco?

Draco volvió una mirada incisiva hacia Bellatrix. –No te inquietes, tía Bella. Está todo bajo control. –luego se volvió a Narcissa– ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar, madre? ¿Algo de Chopin, quizá?

–Sí, sería encantador, hijo.

–Cantus, _Nocturne 66_.

Las teclas empezaron a tocar. Narcissa sonrió beatíficamente. –Gracias, mi vida. Ahora vayan nomás, si van a salir acuérdense de ponerse los sombreros, quizá podrían armar un castillo de nieve…

–No madre… –Draco la interrumpió con un beso en la mejilla– Vamos a estar en mi habitación. Vení, Greg.

Harry lo siguió, subieron los alfombrados escalones, el corazón le latía desbocado. Había llegado el momento, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir? ¿A lo bestia tipo Gryffindor?, como lo había puesto Zabini. ¿O debería tantearlo primero, para ver dónde reposaban sus lealtades? En realidad lo que quería era abrazarlo y revisarlo y curarle las heridas y hacer planes para escapar. Empezó a lamentar la poción polijugos, besar a Draco con los labios de Goyle le daba… cosa.

Entraron a la habitación, para alivio de Harry estaba mucho más fresca, soportable. Poco le duró el respiro, Draco se volvió hacia él apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado. Una expresión de tremenda furia en la cara.

–¡Por Hefaistos! ¿Le llamás a esto sigilo de Gryffindor? ¡Le doy a Weasel una única instrucción simple y resulta que es demasiado para su dañado cerebro de pelirrojo! ¡Era lo único que tenía que hacer… pero no… tenía que cagarlo todo!

Estaba más enojado que nunca, Harry jamás lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. –¿Sabés quién soy?

–Rápido para darte cuenta, Potter. Veo que seguís tan agudo como siempre. Por supuesto que te reconocí, tenés mi varita. Y a propósito… –Draco sacó la varita de cerezo.

–_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita voló de su bolsillo, Harry quiso retenerla pero los reflejos del cuerpo de Goyle no eran como los suyos. Harry lo miró con enfado. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Recupero lo que me pertenece. –replicó impiadoso al tiempo que deslizaba posesivo los dedos a lo largo de la varita de espino. Harry se sintió muy vulnerable… y el extraño comportamiento de Draco… pero no era el caso altercar por una varita, había cosas más importantes en ese momento.

–Draco, tenés que ayudarnos. Hay algo planeado para mañana. Tenés que bajar las defensas para que podamos entrar y detenerlos.

Draco bufó. –Ya sé todo eso, Potter. Yo fui el que se lo dijo a Weasel, maldita sea su estampa, ¿y qué más le dije? Ah sí… ¡que vos no tenías que venir en ninguna circunstancia!

Harry trató de tranquilizarlo. –Está todo bien, Draco. Están convencidas de que soy Goyle. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, el efecto de la poción va a desvanecerse.

–¡Si serás imbécil! –la piel pálida se le había puesto colorada de furor– ¡Vos te creés que vas a poder salir de acá así como así? ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede!

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que convencerlo de que podían ganar. Sin esperanza de victoria el Slytherin nunca le iba a dar la espalda al Señor Oscuro. –Vos podés, Draco. Podés elegir.

–¿Elegir? –torció la boca en una desagradable mueca de desprecio– Vos no sabés nada de elecciones, Potter. –se levantó la manga de la toga, el brazo estaba desgarrado como el de Narcissa y el de Bellatrix, en el de Draco el daño parecía peor, la piel estaba muy amoratada particularmente alrededor de las muñecas. –Esto fue lo que hizo para asegurarse de que Padre volviera de Diagon ayer. Una tira de piel por cada minuto que estuvo ausente. ¿Vos creés que yo lo elegí? ¿Que mi madre lo eligió? –la voz de Draco estaba alcanzando los mismos niveles de histeria que la de Narcissa minutos antes y blandía el brazo mutilado frente a Harry– ¿Es eso lo creés, Potter?

Harry tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir. Sus encuentros con Voldemort siempre habían sido breves y en batalla. Esa brutalidad constante, esa manipulación de los miedos y lealtades familiares era algo contra lo que no sabía cómo combatir. Lo ponía tan mal verlo así, desgarrado por el dolor y el miedo. Se olvidó por un momento de la misión, el ED pasó a un segundo plano, se olvidó que tenía que destruir a Voldemort. Le habló a su amante como si sólo fueran ellos dos en el mundo. –Yo sé que esto no es lo que vos querés, Draco.

Draco se le acercó de repente, los rostros quedaron muy cerca, Harry creyó por un instante que lo iba a besar. Estaban muy próximos, los hálitos se mezclaban, los ojos grises taladraban los azules de Goyle con pasión iracunda. Draco le apuntó la garganta con la varita de espino.

–No tenés ni la menor idea de qué es lo que yo quiero, Harry. –dijo Draco en un susurro áspero– Si lo supieras estarías lejos, muy lejos de acá.

Harry lo miró a la cara tratando de encontrar en ella al hombre que amaba. Lo único que vio, en cambio, fue una máscara con una boca cruel y ojos calculadores que no dejaban traspasar ningún atisbo de sentimiento. Quiso sondear los pensamientos de Draco, pero estaban completamente bloqueados. Dejó escapar el aire, y esperó a que hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

–¡Lubby!

La elfa se materializó de inmediato. –¿Sí, amo Draco?

–Andá a decirle a mi padre que tengo a Harry Potter en mi habitación.

–¡Draco, no! –era la última cosa que Harry hubiera esperado.

–¡Ya, Lubby!

–Sí, amo.

–Draco, ¡no podés hacer esto!

–¡Callate Potter! Y aguantátelas. No fui yo el que se metió sin que lo llamaran con la sutileza de un screwt de cola explosiva. En nombre de Nimue, ¿en qué carajo estabas pensando al venir acá?

–Pensaba que serías el mismo Draco… –el miedo le ahogó las palabras en la garganta.

Una chispa brotó en los ojos de Draco, iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Lucius se materializó a su lado con un _pop_. Los miró a los dos confundido. –¿Qué es esto Draco? ¿Otra de tus bromas?

–Padre, es Potter. Usó polijugos para aparecer como Greg.

Lucius se acercó para estudiarlo con atención. –¿Harry Potter?

Curvó los labios con una sonrisa. –Si, es posible, hasta diría que transluce la obstinación irracional de los de media sangre. Bueno, supongo que sólo hay una forma de estar seguros. –con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta y dos aurores de la Guardia entraron, flaquearon a Harry y cada uno lo tomó de un brazo. –Por favor, acepte nuestra hospitalidad por el momento, _señor Goyle_. Si es quien dice ser lo liberaré con una disculpa. Y si es Potter… será un huésped de honor del Señor Oscuro. ¡Llévenlo a los sótanos!

Los hombres lo arrastraron hacia la puerta, Harry trató de resistirse, pero era inútil. Giró la cabeza y alcanzó a divisar el perfil de Draco, fue sólo una fracción de segundo, en el contorno fugaz sólo vio derrota.

oOo

**Locus desperatus:**Vía desesperada


	16. Inter spem et metum

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 16 – Inter spem et metum**

El sótano estaba en total oscuridad. Pero Harry no necesitaba luz para reconocer el horrendo lugar que apestaba a tierra rancia y aire viciado, y a alimañas, algunas vivas y otras muertas hacía ya mucho tiempo. Un hedor potente que lo hizo acordar de la última vez que había estado encerrado ahí. _La última vez cuando Draco no les dijo quién era yo._ Enojado, pateó la pared con violencia. Por lo menos estaba más fresco ahí abajo que en el horno de arriba.

Trató de hacer venir a Kreacher apenas los aurores de la Guardia se hubieron ido, pero no tuvo respuesta. _Valía la pena probar_, se consoló filosófico. Después de la última vez, Lucius –o Draco– debían de haber instalado nuevas barreras antiaparicionamiento que incluso los elfos no pudieran cruzar. Los guardias lo habían revisado y le habían sacado la moneda encantada de Hermione y el anillo luminoso de Luna. Había supuesto que estaba solo, pero no pudo estar seguro hasta después de revisar a tientas toda la celda, algo que se podía haber ahorrado con un poco de luz.

Tal como se lo había anticipado, Lucius bajó horas más tarde. Apenas pisó el umbral una luz cegadora llenó el cuarto. Harry se puso de pie encandilado.

–Bueno señor Potter, Draco tenía razón, se trata de Ud.. –Harry no retrocedió cuando se le acercó pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. –Oh, no debe tener miedo, señor Potter, es nuestro huésped. En realidad, como ya se lo había dicho, es nuestro huésped de honor.

–Linda manera de tratar al huésped de honor. Sinceramente Malfoy, en una casa tan elegante como ésta uno esperaría encontrar un calabozo como la gente. No esta porquería.

Lucius rió. –Muy ingenioso, señor Potter. Y temerario como siempre. Debo confesar que me sorprendió que se disfrazara como uno de sus enemigos. Pero supongo que no pudo resistir la tentación de colarse en nuestra _soirée_. –y agregó con tono intencionado– ¿O acaso fue la atracción de mi hijo lo que no pudo resistir?

Harry lo miró sin decir nada. Desconocía cuánto sabía Lucius sobre Draco y él y no quería darle medios adicionales de ataque. Lucius prosiguió: –¿Qué se siente al darse cuenta que me hijo lo estuvo usando, Potter? ¿Que cuando gritaba su nombre estremecido de placer en realidad estaba cumpliendo una misión para el Señor Oscuro?

–No hable de lo que no sabe. –le espetó Harry con acritud, pero con una desagradable sensación interior por la duda y la traición.

Lucius detectó como un chacal la debilidad de su presa y afiló aun más la lengua. –Supongo que se habrá hecho todo un ideal de amor romántico. Imagínese lo mal que me sentí yo cuando me enteré de que un traidor a la sangre se estaba culeando a mi único hijo. No es precisamente una razón de orgullo para un padre. Pero había subestimado a Draco, él tenía planes cuidadosamente calculados.

–¡No es verdad! –protestó Harry tratando de negar las palabras que se le absorbían en el cerebro como veneno. _Planes_, Draco siempre los tenía, _y planes dentro de los planes_, había dicho Zabini. Con memorias o sin ellas, Draco siempre cubría todos los ángulos posibles para obtener lo mejor según su conveniencia. Todo era un juego, como el que Lucius jugaba en ese momento, martirizándolo, clavando más hondo el estilete en la herida abierta.

Lucius sabía que había encontrado el punto más sensible, le dirigió una sonrisa cruel y prosiguió encarnizado: –Sí que lo es, señor Potter. Cuando Draco me dijo que él mismo se encargaría de traerlo desde St. Mungo para el sacrificio, supe que era lo ideal para el triunfo de los Malfoy, lo que nos colocaría en lugar de privilegio a la diestra del Señor Oscuro.

¿St. Mungo? ¿Lucius no sabía que había escapado? ¿Para qué era necesario que lo trajeran? No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar todo eso y no dijo nada. Lucius tomó su silencio como una concesión.

–Pero claro, Ud. le ahorró el trabajo de traerlo, vino por su cuenta. No sabía que Draco hubiera logrado tal dominio sobre el Niño Héroe. Pero hay algo curioso, ¿qué razón fue la que lo hizo venir? ¿Pensó que mi hijo cometería la torpeza de aliarse con Ud.?

El primer impulso de Harry fue decirle que así era, que Draco no tenía ninguna gana de ubicarse a la derecha de Voldemort. Quería decirle a Lucius que había elegido el lado de los perdedores, quería proclamarle que ellos vencerían al Señor Oscuro de una vez y para siempre. Pero se tragó todo lo que quería decirle, no podía revelarle que tenían un plan. Y con las dudas que seguía abrigando, ni Harry mismo sabía por qué había venido. Así que dijo lo que sabía que iba a resultar más hiriente. –Quizá lo que quería era culeármelo una vez más.

La maldición llegó sin demora y certera. Intensas ondas dolorosas que le desgarraron los músculos y le estrujaron los huesos. Sus gritos resonaron contra las frías paredes de piedra, la cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle. Cuando ya creía que no podría soportar más, cuando ya empezaba a desear la muerte que le trajera alivio, la maldición cesó. El dolor intenso desapareció pero no trajo alivio, dejó su estela de temblores y espasmos. Sentía ahogo en la garganta, lanzaba estertores estrangulados La vejiga se le vació.

Lucius lo contempló con desprecio y envainó la varita. – Dé gracias de que el Señor Oscuro lo quiere íntegro, o hubiera pagado mucho más cara su insolencia. –hizo entrechocar los talones de las botas, dio media vuelta y salió.

Harry quedó otra vez sumido en la oscuridad y en compañía de las ratas.

oOo

Podían haber pasado minutos, o días. No tenía forma de determinarlo. La agonía del _Cruciatus_ era terrible, pero la condición en que quedaba la víctima después era un suplicio comparable. Se hacía imposible pensar coherentemente y los sueños eran atroces.

_Acercate para que pueda contemplar a El Niño Que Sobrevivió por última vez._

Unos dedos le aferraron el cuerpo dolorido. En su ensoñación eran los mortífagos que lo llevaban próximo a los ojos rojos, al tiempo que trataban de desgarrarle los miembros. Harry gimió y se enrolló en posición fetal. Las manos lo soltaron.

Creyó percibir un ruido de aleteo. Abrió un ojo dolorido. Una docena de azules luces tenues danzaban brillando en el aire. Semejaban luciérnagas, como las que solía perseguir cuando era chico. Una voló directo hacia él.

–Zafiros alados. –se oyó un susurro a su lado. –Me los regaló Grandmamma cuando era chico. Lucius decía que no debía tenerle miedo, pero yo odiaba la oscuridad y no podía dormir. Grandmamma me los dio para ahuyentarla.

La voz le era conocida y el tono apaciguador.

–Sentate, Harry. Tenés que tomar esto.

Nuevamente sintió las manos, pero no agresivas. Le levantaron suavemente la cabeza y le acercaron una poción a los labios. La poción sabía a Hogwarts. A acebo dulce y grosellas negras, como los filtros que madame Pomfrey administraba prácticamente para cualquier tipo de dolencia. Pero estaba mezclada con otros sabores que no pudo identificar. Podía haber sido veneno, pero la mano que lo sostenía no era una mano enemiga… o no lo parecía.

–Es restaurativa y te va a ayudar a dormir. –ronroneó la voz– Mañana vas a necesitar tus fuerzas, Harry.

–¿Draco? –la imagen estaba desdibujada pero los cabellos de plata brillaban a la luz azul de las luciérnagas. Debía de estar soñando, nada podía ser tan hermoso en ese lugar horrible. Sintió dedos acariciadores sobre la mejilla.

–¿Sabías que yo nunca maté a nadie, Harry? Sé que vos creías que sí… pero no…

Harry quiso protestar… que no era así… pero hablar era demasiado esfuerzo… mejor seguir escuchando…

–Siempre supe que no podría. Como mortífago era pésimo. Pero resulta que voy a terminar siendo un asesino. Aunque no sea yo el que use la Maldición Mortal. Son mis encantamientos los que la conducirán por El Ojo a St. Mungo.

Harry no entendió, ¿por qué todos hablaban de golpe sobre St. Mungo? Draco sonaba tan triste, Harry quiso acariciarlo pero sus músculos se negaban a moverse. Gimió. Sintió un pulgar que le acariciaba el labio.

–Sé lo que estás pensando. Que debería negarme, que todas esas personas no merecen morir. Sé que vos no lo harías, preferirías morir antes que hacerlo. Pero hay cosas que son peores que la muerte. Te voy a contar un secreto, yo esperaba que vos ganaras. La última vez, quiero decir, hace cinco años. No quería que él te venciera.

–¿Por qué? –fue lo único que alcanzó a articular, la poción ya lo empujaba al sueño.

–¿Por qué te traicioné? Era la única forma, Harry. Lo lamento.

No era lo que Harry había querido preguntar, pero era más importante que saber por qué había querido protegerlo cinco años antes. Los ojos se le cerraban, los pensamientos se tornaban borrosos.

–Vos siempre hacés lío. –la voz le llegaba desde muy lejos, pero el tono no era enfadado, ni siquiera cuando agregó– Gryffindor necio.

Harry trató de sonreír pero ya estaba muy lejos como para que lo viera. Flotaba por encima de los verdes prados de Wiltshire, persiguiendo zafiros alados.

oOo

Cuando volvió a despertarse estaba solo.

Se sentó con torpeza, hizo una mueca, perduraban vestigios de la maldición. Sentía la piel tirante y delgada y una sensación de malestar general. Tenía los pantalones rígidos de orina seca. Pero algo era innegable, debería haberse sentido mucho peor, de no haber sido por la poción que le había dado Draco.

Hubiera pensado que la visita no había sido más que un sueño, pero las luces pálidas seguían zumbándole alrededor. Con reflejos de buscador, atrapó una. Los otros zafiros comenzaron a rondarlo más cerca, como preocupados por el sino de su compañero. Abrió la mano lentamente y espió la piedra capturada. Lucía como la gema de su nombre, pero no facetada como la que se engarzaría en un anillo, sino lisa y del tamaño de un botón pequeño. Sin luz brillante parecía muy común, podría haberse confundido con un guijarro, excepto por las alitas transparentes fijadas en un lado. Harry sintió un cierto malestar, ¿y si no tenía la magia suficiente para ponerlo de nuevo a volar? Pero recordó que Draco las había recibido de regalo cuando niño, cuando todavía no controlaba bien la magia. Lanzó la piedra al aire y vio con alivio que aparecía un nuevo punto luminoso encima de él, los otros zafiros se apresuraron a rodearlo.

Trató de incorporarse, recordó lo que Draco le había dicho: _Grandmamma_… ¿de cuál de las dos abuelas se trataría?

Trató de recordar otras cosas que Draco había dicho. Seguía muy confundido. Más que palabras le venían sentimientos. Draco había sonado muy triste, lamentando algo que había hecho… no… no algo que había hecho… algo que iba a hacer… y Harry lo había arruinado… Algo importante.

–Algo sobre el hospital. –dijo pensando en voz alta. Algo sobre que alguien no debía morir… no… _toda esa gente… _y algo más sobre El Ojo… y Avada Kedavra… y sus encantamientos…

Y de golpe todo pareció encajar. Draco ya había puesto un encantamiento _Vigilus_ en la red de defensas. ¿Por qué no una maldición? En eso había estado trabajando… la tarea que Bellatrix no quería que interrumpiera. ¿Pero St. Mungo? Ni siquiera Voldemort podía estar tan loco como para destruir el hospital.

Pero el pabellón del sexto piso… eso sí… pocos conocían de su existencia. Podían eliminarse ochenta y ocho personas… sin mayores consecuencias…

Harry se empezó a sentir muy mal… y no por el _Cruciatus_. Con tal poder, no habría nada que pudiera detener a Voldemort. ¿Y Draco? No los mataría directamente, pero morirían por lo que él había creado. …_hay cosas peores que la muerte_…

Le llegaron voces desde afuera.

–Tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie.

–Sus órdenes vienen de mi padre. Dudo mucho que se estuviera refiriendo _a mí_.

Era el tono de superioridad de Draco que tanto lo había enfadado en la escuela… ahora sonaba como la mejor de las músicas.

Nuevas protestas del guardia.

–Haga como le parezca, pero será Ud. el que le explique al Señor Oscuro por qué el sacrificio está tan débil… débil e inútil para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

El argumento debió de haber sido convincente porque poco después los cerrojos se corrieron y la puerta se abrió. La luz inundó el recinto, Harry entrecerró los ojos, encandilado. Distinguió a Draco de pie a su lado, una bandeja de té flotando frente a él. El auror los miraba hostil desde la puerta.

–Potter. –dijo Draco con el mayor de los desprecios en el tono.

–Malfoy –replicó Harry tratando de imitarle el tono.

–Espero que hayas dormido bien. Te hubiera puesto en un armario para que te sintieras como en casa… pero acá los armarios tienen _cosas_…

–Andá a cagar.

Draco rió. –Estás a punto de morir, Potter. ¿Y ése es el mejor insulto que se te ocurre?

–Andate a la mierda y la conchuda que te parió entonces… Vos y toda tu puta familia.

Relumbró ira en los ojos grises.

–Te traje unas sobras que dejaron los elfos… pensé que te podrían venir bien. –la bandeja se posó sobre el suelo, contenía una taza de té y unas tostadas resecas.

–Tanta amabilidad me deja perplejo.

–Es lo menos que podía hacer. En vista de que me ahorraste el trabajo de tener que traerte de St. Mungo.

_Lucius no sabía… pero Draco sí_… Antes de que pudiera decir algo inconveniente Draco prosiguió: –Dulce Hiperión, Potter, ¡apestás!

Harry sonrió desafiante al ver dibujársele la repugnancia en la cara.

Draco se volvió hacia el guardia. –Suba y pídale a mi madre ropa limpia para el prisionero.

–Yo no soy su elfo domestico. –le espetó el guardia.

–Vea, un elfo doméstico sería mucho mejor. Pero como no pueden aparicionar acá, le va a tocar a Ud. ¡Vaya!

El guardia titubeó un instante, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó.

–¡Les ibas a entregar a Seamus!

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Yo debía ser el sacrificio… pero vos les ibas a entregar a Seamus.

–Ah… Finnigan… –Draco se encogió de hombros– Yo no les dije a quién tenían que mandar, lo eligió Weasley.

–Pero vos no les explicaste lo que planeabas hacer…

–Potter…

–Vos sabías que cualquiera que me reemplazara iba a morir…

–Mejor que fuera cualquier otro y no vos, Harry.

_Draco va a hacer lo que esté bien para Draco._

–Draco… nadie tiene que morir. Hermione y Zabini encontraron una forma… podemos detenerlo.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos. –¿Zabini?

–Sí… es un hechizo complicado… egipcio…

Draco se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos. –¡Merlín! No me digas que es uno de esos hechizos múltiples de Zabini… ¡siempre le salen como el culo!

Harry torció los labios, ya no se sentía tan confiado. _Pero Hermione dio su visto bueno_… –Va a dar resultado. –dijo con la mayor seguridad que pudo reunir– Y el Ejército de Dumbledore está preparado…

Draco rió. –¿Te das cuenta de que esa información es la mejor manera de probarle la lealtad de mi familia al Señor Oscuro?

Harry tragó saliva. Los estaba entregando atados. Y el rostro de Draco no dejaba traslucir nada… o casi nada… ¿algo en los ojos quizá? –No podrías… Draco… ¿te acordás de Sally? Ella fue la que me dijo que tu futuro no tenía por qué estar del lado de Voldemort… que tu futuro podía estar a mi lado… Tenía razón, Draco…

Draco le dirigió una mirada fría. –Sally está muerta, Harry. Fue el primer sacrificio.

_Para el primer horcrux_… el sufrimiento brotó en los ojos de Harry… y en los de Draco.

–Fue en la asamblea de Walpurgis la noche que vos desapareciste. Padre formuló el encantamiento para devolvernos a todos la memoria, él ya la había recuperado. Tuve el mal tino de mencionar a Sally, que ella había conservado la memoria todo el tiempo. El Señor Oscuro la mandó a buscar…

–Draco… todavía podés detener esto. Pensá en lo que realmente querés.

Los ojos grises reverberaron de furia. –No seas imbécil, Potter. Ya hice mis elecciones… he hecho cosas que ni siquiera vos podrías perdonar. Y nadie –excepto vos– podría creerse el cuento del mortífago enamorado del Niño Que Sobrevivió. Esto no es un cuento de hadas… y no hay finales felices.

El guardia había vuelto y Harry no pudo replicar. Hubiera querido decirle que difícilmente habría algo que no pudiera perdonarle… que las elecciones no tenían por qué ser definitivas… que podían volver a considerarse. Hubiera querido preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso del mortífago enamorado… Draco no le dio la oportunidad.

–Voy a venir a buscarte a la noche. – dijo y se fue.

El guardia le arrojó la ropa. Harry la abarajó en el aire. No pudo evitar un gemido, estirar el brazo así de golpe le había provocado un dolor intenso.

–Así que vos habías resultado ser el Niño Héroe. Qué desilusión, no sos lo que yo hubiera esperado.

–Vos no sos más que un lacayo de los Malfoys… ¡gran cosa!

Se ganó un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago. –Quizá sea cierto… pero yo voy a seguir vivo mañana.

Harry quedó tirado en el suelo, a oscuras y dolorido, y con un montón de preguntas sin respuesta rondándole la cabeza.

oOo

Lo peor no era la oscuridad. Ni el encierro, ni el no saber lo que estaba pasando afuera. Lo peor era no saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. –¿Por qué nunca aprendí magia sin varita? –les preguntó a los zafiros– Hacer un _Tempus_ sin varita no debe de ser tan difícil…

Oyó la llave en el cerrojo y se abrió la puerta. No era Draco sino dos aurores. –Ya es hora. –dijo uno de ellos.

–¿Adónde me llevan? –preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo arrastraron en silencio por escaleras y corredores hasta una sólida puerta cerrada. Uno de los aurores iba a golpear pero en ese momento se oyeron gritos desde adentro.

–¡No quiero excusas! ¡Hacé lo que sea, pero encontralo! – se oyó el _pop_ de un elfo desaparicionando.

Los aurores intercambiaron miradas divertidas y sonrisas. Era claro que Lucius no les caía bien, y si algo estaba mal, eso los ponía contentos. Uno de ellos golpeó.

–¡Pasen!

La habitación le recordó el negocio de Borgin & Burkes, pero en menor escala. Los estantes de las paredes desplegaban todo tipo de artefactos y libros antiguos. Había además una inmensa chimenea y muchos cuadros de magos en ropas pasadas de moda posando ridículamente en los escalones de la Mansión, los ancestros Malfoys, indudablemente. Había dos mastines adormilados echados frente al hogar. Y Lucius Malfoy.

–¡Pueden retirarse! –ordenó. Harry recibió un empujón que lo mandó tambaleante hacia delante y los aurores salieron. –Este es el día que hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo. Todavía no puedo explicarme cómo logró eludir su destino durante tanto tiempo, Potter. Pero eso mismo hace que esta noche sea aun más especial, ¿no le parece? _La noche en la que El Niño Que Sobrevivió murió._ Me gusta como suena.

–La noche todavía no terminó, Malfoy. –dijo Harry apretando los puños.

–Es cierto, joven Potter, es cierto. Acérquese. Hay algo que quiero mostrarle. –le hizo una seña para que se aproximara a una vitrina– Antes de que termine la noche, Ud. habrá dado su vida por la inmortalidad del Señor Oscuro. Y mi familia alcanzará los honores que se merece por haber contribuido a hacerlo realidad.

Harry contempló la espada dorada que reposaba sobre un lienzo de terciopelo oscuro. La reconoció incluso antes de ver los rubíes del mango. –La espada de Gryffindor. –murmuró.

–Nos tomó años y fuertes inversiones lograr obtenerla. –alardeó Lucius– Pero vale cada galeón gastado, los deseos del Señor Oscuro son lo más importante. Y es esplendorosamente adecuada. Una de las pocas cosas que puede destruir un horcrux… se transformará en uno.

–No va a resultar. –dijo Harry confiado– La magia de la espada es demasiado poderosa, resistirá.

–Podría ser verdad… con un sacrificio ordinario, Potter. En realidad con cualquier otro el hechizo rebotaría y le causaría gran daño al Señor Oscuro, como ocurrió en alguna otra oportunidad. Pero está subestimando su propia importancia, Potter. Muchos y estrechos vínculos los unen, a él y a Ud.. A través de Ud, a través de los vínculos de sangre y lealtad que lo unen con Godric Gryffindor, el Señor Oscuro vivirá por siempre.

Las cosas empezaban a aclararse. Si el sacrificado hubiera sido Seamus…

_Mejor que fuera cualquier otro y no vos, Harry._

El plan de Draco… _con cualquier otro el hechizo rebotaría y le causaría gran daño al Señor Oscuro_…, por eso Draco lo quería lo más lejos posible de allí, por eso estaba tan enojado…

–No tiene buen aspecto, Potter. Quizá sería mejor que se sentara. –Lucius hizo ondear la varita, se materializó un gran sillón, Harry fue empujado a sentarse, la espalda pegada contra el respaldo, su brazos fijos sobre los del sillón.

–Así está mejor. –Lucius hizo flotar hasta él una copa llena de poción– Bébasela, le calmará los nervios.

Era una poción rojo oscuro, de color más intenso que el de la sangre y el doble de viscosa. Tenía aspecto de melaza hirviendo lentamente. Harry trató de resistirse pero la magia de Lucius lo obligó a tragársela.

Lo invadió una sensación de deleite extático y de paz. Era como estar sumergido en tibieza y felicidad. Podía dejarse impregnar por ese placer arrollador. Podía olvidarse de todo lo que estaba mal. Olvidarse de que estaba atrapado en el escritorio de Lucius, olvidarse de que no podía moverse de su asiento, de que a partir de esa noche Voldemort se volvería invencible. Olvidarse de que era Harry Potter y que se suponía que debería hacer algo para impedirlo.

–Mi hijo debería estar aquí. Fue él el que preparó la poción… especialmente para Ud.

Harry se preguntó dónde estaría Draco. Pensó que le gustaría verlo. Draco era tan lindo… cuando no estaba enojado. Pero cuando se enfadaba no tanto… la frente se le arrugaba, el ceño se le fruncía… Harry sonrió.

–Perfecto, está actuando bien. Está sintiendo los efectos de _Papaver moriferum_. Al principio actúa como el opio de los muggles. Es mucho más potente que un filtro calmante… y no nos hubiéramos atrevido a usar _Imperius_… no con sus antecedentes.

Harry quería esforzarse para pensar en lo que iba a pasar esa noche, pero no podía… se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo…

–Pero lo que más me gusta son los efectos colaterales. La desesperación que lo va a invadir en breve. ¿Le parece que probemos?

Un baúl se le aproximó. Harry sonrió, era precioso, de madera primorosamente lustrada. Se preguntó qué podría contener, algo muy bonito sin dudas. Intrigado, trató de inclinarse hacia delante, lo más que le permitieron las restricciones mágicas, la tapa comenzó a abrirse.

El frío le invadió los huesos como borrascas, borró toda traza de calidez. Harry conocía la sensación, era igual a la que anunciaba la proximidad de los Dementors y la pérdida de toda esperanza. Presa del miedo empezó a forcejear con las ataduras. Sospechaba que no había un Dementor dentro del baúl, sospechaba que se trataba de algo incluso peor. Apretó los ojos e hizo la cara a un lado. Todas sus peores pesadillas venían juntas a atacarlo.

–_¡Occludere!_

La tapa se cerró de golpe obedeciendo la ríspida orden. Harry entreabrió los ojos. Draco estaba a su lado. Furia en el rostro. Pero no estaba mirando a Harry sino a su padre. –¿Qué estás haciendo! No va a poder tolerar la poción y una Cámara Quimera juntas.

–Finalmente te dignaste a venir. Hace horas que Lubby te está buscando.

–Estaba terminando el encantamiento. No pensé que te fueras a dedicar a martirizar al sacrificio poniendo en riesgo la ceremonia.

Harry los escuchó trenzarse en una agitada discusión. Estaba aterrado, pero no por los gritos, sino por lo que sabía que le iba a pasar esa noche. Esa noche iba a morir, como lo había sabido durante tantos años. Dumbledore lo había sabido, Snape lo había sabido. ¿Quién era él para oponerse a su sino? Durante cinco años no había sido el Niño Héroe, sin el fragmento de Voldemort dentro de sí no había sido un mago poderoso. Sólo había sido Harry Potter, el más ordinario de los hombres. Ya iba siendo hora de que enfrentara su destino.

Las voces callaron. Draco lo estaba mirando. Las mandíbulas apretadas, la mirada dura como el diamante. –Es casi medianoche. Hora de ponernos en marcha. –dijo con determinación.

oOo

**Inter spem et metum:** Entre la esperanza y el miedo


	17. Quam terribilis est haec hora

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 17 – Quam terribilis est haec hora**

Wiltshire había sido siempre un lugar de magia. Todo joven mago aprendía de los encantamientos de Averbury antes de atreverse a volar con una escoba sobre las cautivadoras piedras y toda joven bruja se emocionaba cuando escuchaba el relato de la gesta trágica del mago rey y los caballos blancos. Incluso los muggles eran conscientes del poder que asentaba en las construcciones megalíticas.

Esa noche toda la magia había sido eclipsada por la Marca Oscura suspendida en el cielo. Harry podía percibir la Magia Oscura convergiendo bajo la malevolente luminosidad verde. Pulsaba sobre las llanuras de Salisbury, se deslizaba por las venas de las vegas, bullía en la fastuosa propiedad de los Malfoy. Todavía se sentía mareado, Lucius lo había aparicionado adosado; yacía de espaldas paralizado por la poción pero podía sentir ese latir como los movimientos de su propio corazón. La imagen arriba ondulaba y derivaba, perturbada por el viento, pero en ningún momento perdía su horrenda forma. Nunca dejaba de fluorescer maligna recordándole que no había escapatoria. Su cadavérica sonrisa era hipnótica, era tan difícil apartar los ojos de ella.

Finalmente pudo mover la mirada hacia uno de los lados, hacia el prado. El círculo de árboles alrededor del claro era estrecho y casi perfecto en su forma. En el centro se alzaba un altar de mármol, construido indudablemente con un nefario propósito. Las piedras se alzaban circundantes, tan altas como la cintura de un hombre y el doble de anchas. En la parte inferior tenían grabadas caras de demonios que gritaban en agonía. Harry sospechaba que sus propios gritos se les unirían en breve.

_¡Cortala!,_ se ordenó a sí mismo ante su abatimiento creciente. _Son los efectos de la poción, nada más,_ se dijo. Sus amigos debían de estar en las proximidades, Draco seguramente tenía más planes en la manga y si podía encontrar las fuerzas, todavía era posible que pudiera escapar. Pero esos pensamientos eran muy difíciles de sostener, trató entonces de imaginar los zafiros voladores, revoloteando e interponiéndose entre él y la Marca Oscura. Pero la mente se negaba a darle al menos ese mínimo recuerdo de esperanza, y sentía todo el cuerpo desfallecer, no iba a poder moverse ni siquiera arrastrándose.

Algo serpeó a su lado.

–El Amo había dicho que ibas a estar acá.

_¡Kalfu!_ Aunque ya había sospechado que la serpiente iba a estar presente esa noche, el verlo así de repente lo hizo estremecer. Y Kalfu sin lugar a dudas preanunciaba el arribo inminente de Voldemort. –¿Ya está acá?

–Llegará pronto. Se está preparando. Kalfu se le aproximó más, estaba ahora a pocos centímetros de su cara. Los negros ojos perlados lo escrutaban. –Estás acá con un propósito.

–Así es. Para que ese enfermo hijo de puta pueda crear otro horcrux. –un horcrux que sería indestructible, lo invadía la desesperación. Si tan sólo no hubiera venido… si hubiera pensado en otra forma para rescatar a Seamus… si hubiera muerto la primera vez cuando la gente todavía recordaba el mal contra el que tenían que luchar.

Kalfu interrumpió el desaliento de esos pensamientos. –¿No querés servir al Amo? –preguntó sin ocultar su confusión– ¡Pero si es el mago más poderoso!… y vos… sos deplorable y débil.

Ponía en palabras la dolorosa verdad. _Era_ deplorable y débil, un mago común, sin ninguna posibilidad de vencer al mago más oscuro de Gran Bretaña. Drogado y sin varita ni siquiera podría hacerle frente a esa pequeña serpiente. –Quizá tengas razón. Pero aun así nadie quiere morir.

–Yo no puedo morir. –alardeó la serpiente– No hay mago ni bruja en el mundo que me pueda matar. El Amo se aseguró de que así fuera.

Harry gimió. Dos horcruxes invencibles, el mundo nunca podría librarse de Voldemort. –¿Cómo…? –empezó a preguntar, pero en ese instante el aire cambió, se tornó más pesado, se cargó de espanto.

–Aquí llega. –siseó Kalfu y serpeó entre las hojas muertas.

El hombre entró en el claro. Los mortífagos corrieron a rodearlo, como la bandada alrededor de la anciana de las palomas de Plaza Trafalgar. Alzándose en medio de ellos, el rostro que había poblado siempre sus pesadillas. La frente lisa y deprimida, las ranuras en el lugar de la nariz, los ojos rojos que lo hacían menos que humano, y mucho más que un mago. La vista del enemigo hizo desvanecer los últimos vestigios de esperanza. Voldemort estaba vivo y en su esplendor, radiando más poder que nunca.

–Esta noche es una noche especial. –le llegó la voz de registro agudo– Esta noche someteré al miedo y dominaré a la muerte. A medianoche cuando la noche más larga se transforma en el día más corto, me volveré invencible. Y ustedes, mis leales seguidores serán más poderosos de lo que nunca se atrevieran a soñar.

Hubo murmullos de satisfacción, pero se acallaron cuando Voldemort levantó un dedo torcido. –Ustedes son lo más selecto de mis adeptos. Las lealtades no serán olvidadas… ni las traiciones perdonadas. Sobre lo que ocurre esta noche, no deberá hablarse, ni siquiera entre ustedes. Y el encantamiento no deberá repetirse, so pena de muerte. Les demandaré a todos un voto inquebrantable.

Hubo murmullos. Alguien se adelantó de inmediato. –Será un placer para mí tomar el Voto, mi Señor.

Debía de ser Bellatrix sin dudas, nadie más podría mostrase tan inclinada a someterse con un Voto a Voldemort.

–Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿estáis dispuesta a participar en esta ceremonia y prometéis hacer todo aquello que fuera necesario y se os demandase?

–Sí, mi Señor, totalmente dispuesta. –la voz sonó clara y como si le estuviera ofreciendo promesa de matrimonio.

–¿Y habréis de guardar silencio sobre los eventos de esta noche y no comunicaréis a nadie la magia de los horcruxes?

–Lo juro, mi Señor.

Lucius fue el siguiente, seguido por Narcissa y luego Draco. La voz de Draco no titubeó aunque carecía de la pasión del tono de Bellatrix. A continuación se les tomó voto a los hermanos Lestrange, a los Carrows y a Nebediah Nott y a su hijo Theodore. Todos los juramentados tenían por lo menos un pariente directo en el grupo, ¿una táctica de Voldemort para poder manipularlos mejor? Con los Malfoys la había aplicado.

–Y ahora procederemos al sacrificio. –Voldemort apuntó la varita hacia Harry. El aire a su alrededor pareció henchirse y se sintió transportado hasta el altar central. La Marca Oscura estaba justo sobre él, a Harry le dio la impresión de que estaba más cercana y que brillaba con mayor intensidad que antes. Desvió la vista a un costado y comprobó con un sobresalto que la espada de Gryffindor reposaba junto a él. El mango dorado a apenas centímetros de su cara. Tan cercana que habría podido asirla en un segundo si acaso hubiera podido mover los brazos, pero estaba paralizado. Los mortífagos fueron rodeándolo como en sus sueños. Y Voldemort se alzaba junto a la piedra.

–Harry Potter, ¡qué gran placer es verte una vez más! Supongo que me habrás extrañado tanto como yo a vos.

–Para nada. –graznó Harry, carraspeó y agregó más claramente– Fue una buena época cuando todos te habían olvidado.

–Pero también se habían olvidado de vos. ¿Qué se siente al ser un don nadie, Harry? Presumo que para vos debe de haber sido un muy mal trago.

–Por el contrario, me gustaba. –y no se trataba de una mentira– Me gustaba quien era.

–¿Y quién eras? –dijo Voldemort con sorna– Un mero pinche en un negocio de mascotas… tenías una vida insignificante, ¡el Gran Niño Héroe viviendo entre muggles! –los mortífagos contribuyeron con risas burlonas– Y luego te atreviste a tomar a un sangrepura como amante, ¿realmente pensaste que su lealtad hacia vos prevalecería sobre su lealtad hacia mí? ¡Cuán necio! –el tono se había vuelto más oscuro, las risas se acallaron– ¡Draco, aproximate!

Draco se adelantó, inconfundibles hebras de plata asomaban a la altura de los hombros. Harry sintió que Kalfu se deslizaba por su pierna. –¿Ése es tu pareja? –siseó la serpiente.

–Shh… –la hizo callar Harry, quería, y al mismo tiempo no quería, escuchar las palabras que vendrían a continuación.

–¿Es a vos a quien debo agradecerle por haber traído a Harry Potter ante mí?

–Sí, mi Señor.

–¿Era tu amante? ¿Te gustaba tanto este hombre al punto de no tener en cuenta los deseos de tu padre de que engendraras un heredero sangre pura?

–Así es, mi Señor. Era mi amante y llegó a gustarme hasta tal punto.

–¿Y aun así me lo entregás de buen grado?

–Sí, mi Señor.

–Me temo que será necesario que te demande una prueba.

–Cualquier cosa que mi Señor considere precisa.

–Que lo tortures con _Crucio_ es mi deseo.

–¿Con… Crucio? –la vacilación fue evidente.

–Me extraña el titubeo, Draco. Ya has demostrado con anterioridad que tenés perfecto dominio del uso de la maldición. ¿Cuál es el problema de que la utilices ahora?

–La poción… es muy potente. Es muy posible que la víctima no pueda sobrevivir la tortura.

_¡Hacelo!_, quería gritarle Harry, _¡Matame y que no pueda crear el horcrux!_, pero los sonidos se negaron a abandonar la garganta.

–¡Ah qué pena! Quizás deberíamos elegir un blanco diferente. ¿Narcissa?

–Si, mi Señor. –respondió una de las figuras.

–¿Lo ayudarías a tu hijo a probar que para él no hay nada más importante que su lealtad hacia mí?

–Por supuesto, mi Señor. –dijo ella con decisión– Mi Señor sabe que mi familia está y ha estado siempre a Su servicio. Estoy segura que eso fue lo que guió a Draco cuando trajo a Harry Potter ante mi Señor.

–Es verdad. Los Malfoys han hecho mucho para volver a ganar un lugar privilegiado en mi estima. Pero… hubo tanta decepción anteriormente. De alguna forma percibo que las razones de la vacilación del muchacho no son las que aduce. ¿Se trata realmente de la poción? ¿O acaso se trata de que su corazón sigue contaminado por sentimientos hacia su amante de media sangre?

–Es por la poción. –reafirmó Draco– Lo juro. Hay un antídoto… lo tengo preparado, podría ir a buscarlo si mi Señor…

–¡Silencio! –vociferó Voldemort provocándoles estremecimientos a todos los presentes– No tenemos tiempo para tonterías. Draco, vas a usar _Cruciatus_ sobre tu madre. ¡Ya!

En ese momento se empezaron a oír gritos que venían del bosque. Y el aire se llenó de chorros luminosos, los hechizos venían de todas direcciones. Los mortífagos habían sido tomados por sorpresa, corrieron a buscar refugio y demoraron en contraatacar. Harry vio a Narcissa esquivar por poco un haz rojo que venía hacia ella y la vio responder con un _Tarantallegra_ hacia el bosque, un hechizo casi inocuo, pero otros de los mortífagos estaban lanzando Imperdonables.

Harry había sido olvidado por el momento, todos estaban muy ocupados atacando y defendiéndose, fue el único que vio a Kreacher aproximarse al altar. –Hemos venido por el amo. –dijo el elfo a modo de saludo y agarró la espada de Gryffindor. –El Señor Oscuro no vencerá nunca a mi amo. –Kalfu se alzó amenazador y se lanzó a atacarlo, pero Kreacher pudo retirar el hombro justo a tiempo y los colmillos no lo alcanzaron. El rostro del elfo adquirió una expresión acerada, como la hoja de la espada que blandía, y con un certero movimiento decapitó a la serpiente.

Harry lanzó una exclamación contenida. Ningún mago o bruja podía matarla, pero al parecer los elfos no habían sido tenidos en cuenta. Todavía en shock por la inesperada victoria oyó una voz frenética encima de él. –¡Harry! –levantó los ojos, era Draco, se había sacado la máscara– ¡Agarrá la varita! –asomaba del bolsillo de Draco a milímetros de su mano. Hesitó un instante, ¿debía confiar o se trataba de otra traición?

–¡Ya! –lo urgió Draco. _Tenés que confiar en él._ Y con gran esfuerzo estiró los dedos y asió la varita.

Y sintió el inconfundible tirón del traslador que se lo llevó de allí.

oOo

Aterrizó no muy lejos. Todavía alcanzaba a distinguir los gritos de la batalla. Estaba en una pequeña arboleda, rodeado por sus amigos: Hermione y Ron, Luna y Neville… e incluso Zabini. Debía de ser un sueño… o quizá estaba muerto. Hermione le levantó suavemente la cabeza y le acercó una poción a los labios. –Tomatela, Harry. Es el antídoto. –obedeció, el hielo que lo paralizaba se derritió de inmediato, tembló, Luna le puso una manta blanca sobre los hombros.

–Vas a tener frío y te vas a sentir desorientado. Es la acción del extracto de lirio. Pero te necesitamos acá, Harry.

Las imágenes eran borrosas y se sentía mareado. Y tenía grandes deseos de acurrucarse y dormir durante un mes. –Hermione… estás acá… y Ron…

Ron le sonrió ampliamente. –Draco bajó las defensas. Tenías razón sobre él, cumpa.

–Sólo tenemos unos segundos. –urgió Hermione– ¿Creés que vas a poder pronunciar el encantamiento, Harry? La abuela se lo aprendió por las dudas, pero a ella y a Xeno los necesitamos para los escudos.

Harry revisó su memoria, tardó unos segundos en recordar la fórmula. Cuando se sintió seguro hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento.

–Tenés que ponerte de pie, –lo instó Ron– tenés que alcanzar a ver Malfoy… a Draco cuando se pare sobre el altar.

–¿A Draco? Pero no…

–Sí, tuvimos que cambiar algunos detalles –admitió Blaise con tono algo culpable– fue idea de Draco. Los hechizos como éste dan mejor resultado si se elige un punto focal. Las palabras son las mismas pero tenés que dirigirlo a Draco en lugar de a Ya Sabés Quién.

Draco había mencionado que Zabini siempre metía la pata con hechizos de ese tipo, debía de haber descubierto la debilidad y se la había hecho notar. Pero no era nada propio de Draco el ponerse en la línea de fuego. –No, no, no… –protestó Harry, Draco se estaba poniendo en peligro, no lo podía permitir– ¡yo debería estar en su lugar!

–No en tu presente condición, Harry. –el tono de Hermione no dejaba lugar a réplica– Él se ofreció como voluntario, sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

Claro que Draco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, siempre sabía. Pero exponerse de esa forma era inconcebible para un Slytherin, Harry se sentía muy inquieto por el riesgo que corría.

–No podemos demorarnos más, –el tono de Zabini había sido perentorio– ¿estás listo, Harry?

Harry trató de afirmarse sobre las piernas y de controlar la sensación de mareo. Levantó la vista hacia el claro, todavía no alcanzaba a divisar a Draco. –Listo. –respondió.

Neville lanzó unas chispas doradas hacia arriba, Draco ascendió de inmediato al altar y se hizo visible. No llevaba máscara, adoptó la tradicional postura de duelo con la varita al frente y en alto.

–Ahora. –ordenó Neville.

–_Dido, dididi, dictum_… –todos empezaron al unísono, luego las fórmulas se diversificaban, _Visum, auditus, gustus, odoratus, tactus, mens mentis_, cada uno parte de la consciencia, se separarían y dividirían, fraccionándose de manera múltiple e ininterrumpida hasta el infinito. Un zarcillo verde partió de la varita de Harry interceptó en el aire el de color azul cobalto de Ron y los dos se enlazaron con las volutas doradas de Luna. Los haces se mezclaron y danzaron juntos e incorporaron el púrpura de Neville y el anaranjado de Blaise, y el azul plateado de Hermione ya entramado con ellos. Cada uno correspondiente a un aspecto de El Ojo de Horus. Pero Harry apenas si recordaba las intrincadas explicaciones teóricas de Blaise y Hermione. Observaba extasiado la belleza de ese cordón luminoso que cruzaba la noche, hendiendo la oscuridad con sus brillantes matices. Era un espectáculo sobrecogedor.

Y finalmente alcanzó el blanco.

Cuando alcanzaron a Draco lo hicieron doblarse hacia delante como si fuera a caer, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Pareció fluorescer inundado de magia. Y fue entonces que de su varita brotó un torrente de color, como un arco iris liberado de golpe. Incluso más potente y vibrante que el que lo había alcanzado.

El grito de Voldemort se elevó indignado, partió el cielo y ahogó todos los ruidos de las batalla. Y mutó en odio y atacó a su atacante. Haces verdes partieron en dirección a Draco ante los ojos horrorizados de Harry, la Maldición Mortal a punto de abatirlo. Pero fueron desviados por los Protego raudos de Xeno y Editha, quizá sólo había sido suerte pero Harry igual expulsó el aire aliviado.

El cuerpo de Draco sufrió entonces un espasmo, Harry volvió a entrar en pánico, ¿una de las maldiciones le había acertado? Pero el chorro de la varita de Draco no se interrumpió, Zabini les había advertido que iba a haber rebote cuando los sentidos se fragmentaran. Repartido entre ellos seis no iba a ser demasiado significativo, pero Draco estaba recibiéndolo con toda la potencia. No, no podía ser… no era Draco el que debería sufrirlo… tendría que haber sido él…

–¡Otra vez! –comandó Neville.

Y se alzaron nuevamente las voces para otra andanada de hechizos. Draco sufrió otra sacudida y ganó mayor luminosidad. –¡Otra vez! –el fluir se hizo continuo entre ellos y Draco y entre Draco y el Señor Oscuro. Era espantoso, a través de la conexión Harry sentía todo lo que Voldemort sentía, la angustia violenta del alma que se desgarraba, la ira del alma clavando sus garras en la urdimbre de la vida queriendo retenerla, la primigenia protesta contra la muerte y la condenación. Era Voldemort a punto de perecer, tratando de resistirse a la fatalidad.

Y Harry experimentaba apenas un sexto, en cambio Draco…

–¡De nuevo!

–¡De nuevo!

–¡De nuevo!

Y cada ciclo era dolorosísimo. Para Harry y para los otros cinco. ¡Cómo debía de ser para Draco! Se sacudía como una marioneta refulgente.

–¿Cuánto más? –preguntó Ron. Zabini había anticipado que Voldemort quedaría muy débil enseguida, y sin embargo seguía lanzando maldiciones. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir Draco? ¿Y si las protecciones de Xeno y de la abuela flaqueaban?

–¡Otra vez! –fue la única respuesta de Neville. Harry disparó nuevamente y cerró los ojos apretándolos. Se oyó un aullido ensordecedor de Voldemort.

Harry abrió los ojos y Draco ya no estaba.

Ron le gritó que esperara pero en ese momento a Harry nada hubiera podido detenerlo. Desaparicionó de vuelta al altar. Draco yacía inmóvil, mortalmente pálido, como una flor silvestre marchita. Voldemort, por su parte había quedado como un gran cuervo que hubiera sido prensado contra una tela metálica mosquitera. Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden se acercaban rodeando el cuerpo que yacía boca arriba con los miembros estirados y contorsionándose.

–¿Mi hijo está bien? –Harry alzó los ojos hacia Narcissa Malfoy– ¿Está bien?

Harry deseaba poder contestar. Pero Draco estaba helado y no podía sentirle pulso. –¡Draco! –siseó Harry– ¡Que ni se te ocurra morírteme!

Narcissa lanzó un gemido y agarró la espada de Gryffindor rápida como una exhalación y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla la clavó en el pecho de Voldemort. El cuerpo se sacudió y lanzó un resoplido agónico y el mago oscuro más poderoso de Gran Bretaña expiró.

En ese momento Harry sintió un mínimo aleteo en las yemas de los dedos. Dio un salto de alegría. –¡St. Mungo! –les informó escuetamente a Ron y Hermione. Levantó a Draco en brazos y desaparicionó.

oOo

La sala de espera del cuarto piso de St. Mungo era chica y las sillas muy incómodas. Harry llevaba horas esperando allí, haciendo girar la varita en la mano y con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Se abrió la puerta. Ron y Hermione se le acercaron. Ella le tomó la mano. –¿Cómo está?

–Los sanadores no quieren decirme. –replicó Harry con tono amargo. Luego tratando de contenerse agregó más razonable: –Dicen que todavía hay que esperar, que no me pueden decir nada seguro.

Hermione asintió. –Estoy segura de que están haciendo todo lo posible. Sé que se va a poner bien. –Harry asintió también, ojalá él pudiera estar tan seguro.

–Esta noche se reivindicó por completo. –dijo Ron, _le debe haber costado muchísimo admitirlo_, pensó Harry– Admito que cuando apareció quería matarlo. Pero nos dijo que vos le habías contado del ED y vos no le hubieras contado si no hubieras estado seguro de que estaba de nuestro lado.

_Slytherin solapado_, pensó Harry sonriendo mentalmente, _por eso Lucius no podía encontrarlo._

–Y anuló todas las defensas para que pudiéramos entrar. –concluyó Ron.

–Desactivó todo el sistema. –dijo Hermione– Neutralizó El Ojo completamente.

–Lo dejó inútil, como una media vieja llena de agujeros. –dijo Ron– Además nos dijo cómo estaba protegida la serpiente y que Kreacher tenía que ser el que la matara. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir algo así pero si Malfoy sale de ésta hay que darle la Orden de Merlín.

–_Cuando_ salga de ésta. –corrigió Hermione.

–Sí, eso es lo que quise decir. Estoy seguro de que se va a poner bien, Harry.

Pero nada de eso servía para tranquilizar a Harry. Hermione seguía sosteniéndole la mano. –¿Cómo nos fue?

–Perdimos dos. Elsinore Shouldice y Michael Corner. George sufrió una quemadura seria pero se va a poner bien. Algunos cuantos más heridos pero no son de gravedad. –Harry no conocía a la primera, era una de las reclutas nuevas; sintió gran pesar por el Ravenclaw y por su viuda.

–¿Y los mortífagos?

–Cuatro detenidos. –informó Ron– Lucius Malfoy está muerto. Y los Carrows, y Bellatrix. ¿Podés creer que fue mamá la que la mató con la Maldición Mortal?

Harry podía creerlo, la pérdida de Fred…

–¿Y Narcissa? ¿Está bien?

–En custodia en el cuartel de aurores. –dijo Ron– Y las celdas están llenas de aurores de la Guardia.

–¿Cómo! –preguntó Harry sorprendido. –¿Arrestados?

–Y pronto los mandarán a Azkaban. Cierto que vos no lo sabés… Parte del ED fue a tomar por sorpresa el cuartel de aurores. Fue idea de Draco la de armar dos grupos.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Neville lo venía sospechando. Los maleantes que cometían los crímenes con los squibs eran aurores de la Guardia. Malfoy lo confirmó. Por eso nunca capturaron a ninguno. Les tomarán declaración con Veritaserum y los condenarán.

Harry asintió distraído. Debería haberlo puesto contento que empezara a hacerse justicia y que se terminara con todos los crímenes. Pero en el estado en que se encontraba Draco… nada parecía suficiente…

–Se va a poner bien. –dijo Hermione como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Harry volvió a asentir.

oOo

Sus amigos se quedaron esperando con él. Ron se durmió poco después. Hermione cabeceaba pero hacía todos los esfuerzos para mantenerse despierta. Harry estaba tan exhausto como ellos pero no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le aparecía la imagen de la flor silvestre marchita, reseca por el sol.

Una hora después apareció un sanador. –¿Ustedes son los que están esperando novedades sobre el señor Malfoy?

–Sí, –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie– ¿Está bien?

–Soy el sanador Grublock. Con otros sanadores hemos estado tratando de estabilizarle la magia. Se ha vuelto sumamente errática y está interfiriendo con sus funciones vitales, nunca ante había visto un caso semejante. Está mejor que cuando llegó, y lo tenemos bajo control estricto, pero habrá que esperar para ver cómo evoluciona.

–¿Puedo verlo?

–Todavía no. Otra presencia mágica podría desequilibrarlo. Le informaré de inmediato cuando sea prudente.

El sanador se retiró y Harry sepultó la cara en las manos, frustrado, angustiado y con miedo.

Hermione le apretó suavemente el hombro. –Tratá de descansar, Harry. La noche puede resultar muy larga.

–No puedo. No hasta que no lo haya visto.

Ella usó un encantamiento para calentar las tazas de té medio vacías. –Bueno, tomá un poco de té al menos.

Harry tomó un sorbo. –No entiendo por qué hizo algo así.

–¿Hacer qué, Harry?

–Ponerse en peligro de esa forma. Eso no es propio de Draco.

Hermione frunció la frente. –Cambió mucho desde la escuela. Quizá quería ser un héroe.

Harry negó vehemente con la cabeza. –Ésa no es su forma de pensar –no era algo que un Slytherin haría, para ellos el único héroe era el que quedaba en pie al final; Draco nunca consideraría gloría a la muerte.

–Estoy segura de que él mismo te lo podrá explicar y pronto.

Una hora después la puerta volvió a abrirse, era la sanadora Bullstrode. –¿Millicent?

–Hola, Harry. Me imaginé que estarías acá.

Harry ignoraba si ella estaba al tanto de la treta o si todavía creía que él era un paciente. Hizo ese pensamiento a un lado. –¿Viste a Draco? ¿Cómo está?

Millicent puso cara seria. –Es difícil de decir. Todavía no recuperó la consciencia. Pero parece estar respondiendo a los encantamientos de vértigo.

–¿Los que se usan en los chicos? –preguntó Hermione.

Millicent la miró como si recién advirtiera su presencia. –Normalmente sí. Sirven para cuando la magia se desequilibra y eso ocurre generalmente en los niños, absorben demasiada como esponjas. Pero yo nunca había visto un caso tan grave como el de Draco cuando lo trajeron. ¿Me podrías contar algo más sobre el hechizo que usaron? –Harry titubeó, no sabía qué más podía agregar, Millicent malinterpretó su vacilación– Sé que no nos llevamos del todo bien. Y que desconfías de mí. Pero Draco es mi amigo. Quiero hacer todo lo que sea posible para curarlo.

–Les dije a los otros sanadores todo lo que sabía. Pero Hermione se conoce el hechizo al dedillo. Ella te puede explicar mejor que yo.

Harry se fue a sentar junto a Ron mientras Hermione le explicaba todos los aspectos del hechizo con precisión clínica. Millicent estaba particularmente interesada en el efecto de rebote.

–Draco es mucho más valiente de lo que yo creía. –Ron se había despertado.

–Todavía no sé por qué lo hizo. –dijo Harry.

–Quizá se decidió a estar del lado de los buenos por una vez.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, no del lado de los buenos, del lado de los _ganadores_. Debía de haber estado convencido de que ganarían… aunque sólo si él ayudaba. Y el autosacrificio era algo que no podía conciliar con el Slytherin.

–Es muy interesante todo lo que me contaste. –le dijo Millicent a Hermione– Quiero discutirlo con el sanador Grublock, ver si nos surgen nuevas ideas. –se volvió hacia Harry– Volveré tan pronto como tenga novedades.

Harry la retuvo del brazo. –Por favor, dejame verlo.

Millicent vaciló. –No creo que sea una buena idea. Todavía está inconsciente. Y vos estás muy nervioso y podrías desequilibrarlo más. Puede ser peligroso.

–Te prometo que me voy a controlar. Por favor… –suplicó– Necesito verlo.

Millicent apretó los labios y asintió. –Bueno… acompañame.

La siguió hasta una habitación privada. El cuarto estaba en penumbras. Draco se veía más pálido que nunca. Alguien lo había peinado con cuidado para ocultar la zona de la que le habían arrancado los pelos. El rostro reflejaba paz pero los rasgos eran marcadamente angulosos y los brazos a ambos lados lucían extremadamente delgados, como ramitas. Parecía mucho más viejo.

Millicent le acercó una silla para que se sentara.

–¿Puedo tocarlo?

–No creo que eso cause ningún inconveniente.

Harry estiró una mano. –Le curaste los brazos. –dijo con tono agradecido.

–Los brazos, el pecho, la espalda… –dijo ella con dureza en el tono– Presumo que esas lastimaduras no habían sido consecuencia del hechizo.

–No –dijo Harry– Fueron torturas.

–¿De Ya Sabés Quién?

–¿Te acordás? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Millicent se sentó a su lado y trató de poner sus ideas en palabras. –No sé si llamarlos recuerdos. Son imágenes que me aparecieron de repente en la cabeza y que no sé de dónde vinieron. Empezó hace varias horas, es algo terriblemente desconcertante. No sé si es verdad o si es por lo que los pacientes…

–Hermione dice que es como haber leído dos libros de historia, con versiones distintas. Te puedo asegurar que es verdad.

–Supongo que te debo una disculpa, entonces. Le debo una disculpa a mucha gente.

–Fue un hechizo, vos no tenías la culpa. Además… vos le dijiste a Draco dónde estaba yo.

–No exactamente. No me dejó que se lo dijera, –yo hubiera podido perder el trabajo– pero el ya sabía. Y hasta me consiguió una coartada para la noche del cambio y de la huida.

–Siempre tiene todo controlado.

Se quedaron un rato observándolo en silencio.

–Parece que durmiera.

–Es más profundo que el sueño. No responde a las pociones comunes para devolverle la consciencia. Creemos que su sistema se sobrecargó por haber interceptado tanta magia. Draco debe de haber sabido lo peligroso que era. No entiendo cómo fue que se puso en tal posición riesgosa.

Harry tragó saliva, era la misma pregunta que se había estado haciendo. –¿Por qué te parece que lo hizo? –quizá como Slytherin ella podía tener alguna idea.

–No lo sé realmente. –quedaron de nuevo en silencio, Harry apretó los dientes, la pregunta lo atormentaba, ¿qué lo había hecho cambiar de actitud?

–Vos me habías contado de las cosas que te hacíamos en la escuela. Vos y Draco eran enemigos. Quizá creyó que vos lo seguirías odiando cuando todo hubiera terminado… quizá no quería sobrevivir.

_No seas imbécil, Potter. Ya hice mis elecciones… he hecho cosas que ni siquiera vos podrías perdonar._

En la mente de Harry se entretejieron las palabras de la sanadora con las que había pronunciado Draco. Sintió una gran opresión. Las paredes parecían venírsele encima, experimentó una intensa sensación de ahogo.

–¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

–No debería. Ya es una irregularidad que te haya hecho pasar.

Harry sintió que le subía el enojo. Tenía que estar con Draco a solas, nadie se lo iba a impedir. –Tenés que dejarnos solos. –no era una solicitud. No había usado Imperius, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Millicent se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño y salió. Harry puso un encantamiento para bloquear la puerta.

–Así que es eso. –dijo irritado mirando la cara de Draco– Millicent tiene razón, una vez que recuperaste la memoria pensaste que yo te iba a odiar. ¿Tomaste esto como una penitencia o expiación por haber dejado entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts? ¿O quizá por haberme hecho cagar de miedo disfrazándote de dementor? Draco, vos por entonces eras un pelotudo pero no sos vos el que decide si yo te voy a odiar o no por eso. Y no sos vos el que decide lo que yo quiero o puedo perdonar. –apoyó los brazos en la cama y sepultó la cara en las manos, no quería llorar pero se le escapaban sollozos, se sentía muy cansado y a punto de quebrarse.

Transfiguró la cama y la hizo más grande. Se sacó los zapatos y se metió debajo de las mantas. No se animó a tocarlo todavía, se contentó con observarlo. La cara seguía tan quieta como de mármol, pero parecía que dormía. Podía incluso pretender que era uno de esos tantos amaneceres, juntos en la cama del departamento de Greenwich.

Finalmente se animó a tocarlo. El triángulo de pecho descubierto que dejaba el piyama. Lo sintió cálido al tacto, la piel era suave y estaba cubierta por un muy tenue vello dorado que a Harry lo fascinaba.

–Estúpido, temerario Slytherin. Merlín, ¡cómo te extrañé! Todas esas noches encerrado en el pabellón, no pasó una en que no ansiara que estuvieras a mi lado. ¿Me oís lo que te digo? Yo me acordaba de todas y cada una de las cosas que habías hecho y lo único que quería era volver con vos –le apoyó la mejilla en el pecho. –Puede haber cuentos de hadas con finales felices, Draco. Lo único que hace falta es que vuelvas a mí.

Quizá fue una impresión equivocada pero creyó percibir que los latidos se habían acelerado. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para seguir pensando. El Niño Que Sobrevivió cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, un sueño tan profundo como el del mortífago que amaba.

oOo

**Quam terribilis est haec hora: **Cuán terrible es esta hora


	18. Memento vivere

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés _**Architects of Memory**_

Autora: Lilith

**Arquitectos de la memoria **

**Capítulo 18 – Memento vivere**

Apenas inaugurado, el Blood Sport había sido la sensación de Diagon, _el lugar_ de los aficionados. Cinco años después su lustre se había desteñido al igual que las bufandas que adornaban las paredes. Ahora era el Queasy Quaffle, ubicado en el otro extremo de Diagon, el que acaparaba la lealtad de los fanáticos del deporte.

Rita Skeeter apuró el resto de su trago largo. –¿Te sirvo otro, Rita? –sugirió el empleado de la barra.

–No debería, Harvey. Estoy trabajando. –_O tendría que estar trabajando_, resopló para sí, _si cierta gente tuviera la cortesía de respetar sus compromisos_. Podía tratarse del Salvador del Mundo para todos los demás pero a ella, Harry Potter siempre se le había antojado poco heroico. Más bien un chico con mucha suerte que había resultado estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Un oportunista afortunado.

Y obviamente cuando Ya Sabés Quién había vuelto a las andadas, ahí había estado Harry Potter siguiéndole los pasos. Y ahora los lectores clamaban por noticias de El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Después de cinco años uno pensaría que ya deberían haberse interesado por alguna otra cosa, pero no, parecía que nunca tenían basta. Ya tenía archivadas en una carpeta, "Siempre amigos", varias entrevistas improvisadas con sus compañeros de escuela Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith y las hermanas Patil. También había conseguido a Percy Weasley, que había crecido con Harry, con él habían teorizado sobre la educación de Harry durante su infancia y sobre su obsesión por proteger a la Gran Bretaña muggle. También había conversado con el dueño del sórdido negocio de mascotas, ese hombre espantoso que se había pasado todo el tiempo flirteando con ella. Todo lo que había conseguido era que le dijera que su ex empleado era puntual y que le gustaban las serpientes. Esto último era un dato interesante, en cuanto a lo primero, empezaba a dudar que fuera cierto. Harry Potter ya llevaba una hora de atraso, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro, Rita ya se habría ido indignada mucho antes. Lamentablemente, volver sin la entrevista no era una opción, sus lectores querían al Niño Héroe y ella estaba determinada a dárselo.

Le llegaron ruidos desde afuera, el sujeto de su entrevista había finalmente llegado y estaba a la puerta rodeado de fans. _El muy creído lo disfruta_, bufó y puso a trabajar a la rapipluma en los preliminares. _El soltero más codiciado de la Gran Bretaña mágica llegó a la entrevista rodeado por una parva de admiradoras, núbiles féminas que acompañan a El Niño Que Sobrevivió dondequiera vaya._ En ese momento entró al bar con el ceño fruncido y Rita le hizo una seña desde su mesa.

–Hola, Harry. –dijo ella poniéndose de pie para saludarlo– Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Espero que la entrevista no te resulte un gran inconveniente, debés de estar muy ocupado estos días.

_El atractivo partido se dejó caer en la silla, más con el aspecto de un adolescente despreocupado que con el de el hombre que por su cuenta orquestó la derrota del Señor Oscuro._

–Supongo que es mejor terminar con esto de una vez. De lo contrario no vas dejar nunca tranquilos a mis amigos. ¿Es realmente cierto que hasta fuiste al negocio donde trabajaba?

–Chester Critswold se mostró muy servicial. –replicó Rita fríamente– ¿Te gustaría algo de beber, Harry?

–Una cerveza de manteca, gracias.

–Y un té para mí, Harvey. –dijo volviéndose al empleado y luego recurriendo a su voz más empalagosa se metió de lleno en la entrevista – Y bien Harry, en las últimas semanas hemos descubierto que el mundo era muy distinto de cómo lo recordábamos. Me fascinaría escuchar sobre tu experiencia. ¿Podrías contarles a los lectores cómo fue vivir todos estos años una vida sin ningún tipo de distinción?

Harry endureció la mirada. –Hermione ya te había anticipado que no voy a contestar preguntas personales. Si vos querés hablar de lo que va a pasar de acá en más, bien, de lo contrario sería mejor que me fuera.

_Cuando se mencionó su pasado una expresión atormentada le invadió el rostro, sus ojos esmeralda relumbraron de dolor por su existencia olvidada…_

–No, no… –se apresuró a tranquilizarlo ella– Ya le has dado una entrevista a _El Puntilloso_, mi idea era que tuvieras la oportunidad de compartir tu historia con los lectores del _El Profeta_, para poder llegar así a un público más amplio.

Harry cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirándola fijo. Rita, que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con escurridizos políticos y astutos hombres de negocios, no se arredró y se la sostuvo unos instantes. Pero como él no agregó nada tuvo que apelar a otras tácticas. –Apuntemos hacia adelante entonces; los juicios que empezaron esta semana, ¿te parecen un tema apropiado? –él asintió y ella continuó– Te he visto en todas las sesiones, incluso en aquellas en las que no declarabas como testigo, ¿se trata de puro interés personal?

–No, en realidad. Si por mí fuera no iría a ninguna más, pero el Wizengamot solicitó mi presencia.

_No recordaba que fuera tan cortante y escueto en sus respuestas, si esto sigue así va a ser una entrevista muy corta,_ pensó Rita. –Bueno, me temo que se van a prolongar bastante, con todos los casos contra los aurores de la Guardia. El Departamento responsable de hacer cumplir las leyes mágicas ha estado muy ocupado capturando mortífagos y otros seguidores de Ya Sabés Quién, ¿no creés?

–Voldemort. –dijo él resuelto y sin hacer ninguna mueca. Ella no lo consideraba un signo de valentía sino más bien reflejo de capricho e inmadurez. –Está muerto, ya podemos decir su nombre, sería preciso que empezáramos a llamarlo por su nombre.

_A pesar de haberse enfrentado en varias ocasiones con El Que No Debe Nombrarse, Harry conserva todavía su inocencia…_

–Sí, quizá tengas razón, pero no estoy segura de que los lectores estén listos para eso. Mencionaste que está muerto, como ya había desaparecido en dos oportunidades anteriores y luego regresó, ¿podés afirmar con absoluta certeza que está realmente muerto esta vez?

–Sí. Lo vi morir con mis propios ojos.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz, era un gesto inconsciente. Pero retiró la mano enseguida porque Rita se había quedado mirándolo fijo. –¿Pero no fuiste vos el que lo mató?

–No, –Harry frunció el ceño– vos ya conocés la historia, Rita, ha estado en todos los medios.

–Es cierto, pero nuestros lectores están interesados en _tu versión_ de los hechos, fuiste testigo presencial de lo que pasó.

–Ocurrió tal cual lo testifiqué en el juicio de madame Malfoy. Ella preguntó por Draco y entonces… Ya te dije que iba contestar preguntas sobre el futuro. No quiero hablar de lo que pasó esa noche.

_Recordando el acto de pasión que llevó a la esposa de quien fuera el más devoto seguidor de Ya Sabés Quién, Lucius Malfoy, a empuñar la espada contra el Señor Oscuro, el joven héroe adquirió una expresión sombría, abrumado por recuerdos de la noche fatídica…_

Rita sonrió complaciente y disimuló su frustración por lo limitado del diálogo. –Estoy segura de que tu declaración fue fundamental para exonerar a madame Malfoy. En el juicio se te preguntó si hubieras hecho lo mismo por su esposo, si hubiera sobrevivido…

–Y les contesté que no. Lucius estuvo implicado desde el principio. Sus memorias le fueron devueltas tras la batalla de Hogwarts y fue el que ayudó a escapar a Voldemort. Vos estuviste en el juicio de Warrington ayer, lo escuchaste declarar que Lucius lo había reclutado para los ataques. Todo estaba planeado para que la gente tuviera miedo. Y luego los mismos asaltantes fuero reclutados para la Guardia de Aurores.

–Por el tono diría que lamentás que no pueda ser juzgado.

Harry no contestó de inmediato. Luego hablo eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. –Lo lamento en parte porque la gente tiene que saber lo que pasó. Pero respecto de si en pro de la justicia hubiera sido mejor que Lucius sucumbiera al Beso del Dementor o tuviera que cumplir una condena de por vida en Azkaban… no sé.

_Siendo un resultado de la educación del período de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, Harry se siente más cómodo como un héroe de acción y se nota que le cuesta llegar a comprender nociones abstractas de justicia…_

Harry le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la rapipluma que escribía frenética a su lado. –No sé en que momento la justicia empieza a transformarse en venganza. Lucius está muerto, tenemos que recordar la razón y tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Tengo la esperanza de que tu diario ayude a lograr esos fines, Rita.

Harry sonrió enigmático y Rita levantó una ceja. _El descaro… traer a colación la cuestión de responsabilidad periodística._ –_El Profeta_ informará la verdad, como siempre. Pero hay algo muy interesante, considerás a Lucius Malfoy responsable, por otro lado has hecho declaraciones en _El Puntilloso_ de que te opondrías a cualquier intento del Ministerio a exigir reparaciones de la fortuna Malfoy, que convenientemente está toda a nombre de la viuda. ¿Te parece que los lectores considerarán justo que ella quede libre de culpa y cargo y sin obligación de pagar reparaciones?

–Narcissa no estuvo implicada. –respondió Harry fríamente– Ella también fue una víctima y ya ha sufrido más que suficiente.

La determinación del tono no dejaba lugar para el debate. Sin embargo, Rita no era de las que se daban por vencidas con facilidad. Y la conversación iba en rumbo a una respuesta que ella quería. Las Patil habían hablado abiertamente sobre la "amistad" de Harry Potter con el heredero de los Malfoy, pero cuando las había presionado al respecto admitieron que sólo eran rumores. Por más que había tratado, Rita no había podido hablar con nadie que los hubiera realmente visto juntos. No que no pudiera deslizar el dato de todas formas –ese tipo de rumores eran oro en polvo– pero sería mucho más efectivo si lograba obtener confirmación por otra fuente. ¿Y qué mejor fuente que el propio Niño Héroe? –Corren rumores de que tu, digamos, _relación_ con su hijo influencia tu opinión.

Hubo un chisporroteo de magia en el aire antes de que explotara. –No voy a hablar sobre eso. –exclamó enojado.

Era claro que no iba a poder seguir con esa línea de preguntas.

_Harry declinó hacer comentarios sobre su relación con el notorio mortífago Draco Malfoy…_

–Con respecto a las víctimas, –Rita se decidió por un tema que consideraba más inocuo– vos mismo estuviste internado en St. Mungo durante varias semanas, entiendo que ahora estás trabajando para ayudar a los otros pacientes recluidos a readaptarse a la vida en libertad…

–Yo estoy colaborando, pero la que realmente está haciendo el trabajo es la sanadora Millicent Bullstrode que es la que les presta ayuda y consejo a los pacientes y sus familiares. Es una transición muy difícil.

_Enfrentado con el recuerdo de sus días en el pabellón de Victimas Mentales, el escudo de Harry cedió dejando ver cuánto le costó y lo marcó ese período…._

–¿Y son ciertas las versiones sobre que vos apoyás demandas de restitución indemnizatorias para estas personas?

Asintió. –Había ochenta y ocho personas encerradas sólo porque recordaban la verdad. Tendrán que empezar desde cero. La fundación Callandra Osgoode se ha creado para ayudarlos, pero fue a causa de decretos ministeriales que se los había encerrado y creo que el Ministerio les debe una compensación. La respuesta es sí, voy a ayudarlos en ese empeño.

_El deseo de venganza refulge en los ojos endurecidos por las tragedias de las que fue testigo…_

–El nuevo ministro se ha mostrado proclive a satisfacer esas demandas. Tengo entendido que vos y el ministro Shacklebolt tuvieron una larga historia juntos durante la guerra…

–Es cierto. Es una buena persona. Hará una buena gestión.

Rita apretó los labios. Era cierto que la trayectoria de Shacklebolt era impecable, lo cual hacía mucho más tentador poder desenterrar algo que no fuera del todo cristalino. –Bueno, parece que se ha puesto a trabajar de inmediato. La legislación que le otorgaba a la Guardia de aurores poderes extraordinarios ha sido derogada. Pero volviendo a vos Harry, debo interpelarte por lo que toda Gran Bretaña se está preguntando. ¿Vas a entrar a trabajar en el Gobierno?

–Absolutamente no.

_Aunque es evidente que lo tientan los cantos de sirena de la política, las ambiciones de Harry Potter apuntan en otra dirección…_

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que le depara el futuro a Harry Potter? ¿Volverá al anonimato de una modesta tienda de mascotas?

Para sorpresa de Rita, Harry sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde. –Justamente vengo de Hogwarts, la directora me ha pedido que acepte el cargo como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que se reinstaurará en breve.

–¿Realmente? Permitime entonces que sea la primera en felicitarte –dijo Rita con una sonrisa de plástico, ninguno de sus informantes había hecho referencia a ese dato.

…_por trabajar moldeando los corazones y las mentes de los miembros más jóvenes de nuestra sociedad._

–Pero yo me he tomado la libertad de investigar tus antecedentes –prosiguió ella– y resulta extraño que Hogwarts tome como profesor a una persona –perdón por la franqueza– con un historial académico tan endeble. ¿Cuál creés que va a ser la reacción de los padres?

–Creo que se mostrarán muy contentos de que sus hijos reciban una instrucción que había sido descuidada durante varios años. Y vamos a instaurar programas especiales de fin de semana para quienes se hayan graduado recientemente y que no pudieron obtener un diploma en esa materia. Asegurate de ponerlo claramente en la nota para que todos se enteren.

_Evadiendo la pregunta sobre sus méritos académicos, o la falta de ellos propiamente, Harry habló vagamente sobre sus ideas de ampliar el programa de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para abarcar un número mayor de objetivos…_

–Espero que ya estés satisfecha. –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Con otro entrevistado hubiera ensayado otras preguntas antes de dejarlo ir, con Harry sabía que sería inútil. Iba a tener que llenar los espacios en blanco con lo que se le ocurriera. –Gracias, Harry. La nota aparecerá en la edición del fin de semana.

Harry no partió de inmediato. –Te había visto acá en una oportunidad anterior. Fue hace cinco años pocos días después de la batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Te acordás?

–¿Acá en el Blood Sport? –preguntó Rita frunciendo la frente– No me parece recordarlo. ¿Fue por eso que quisiste que nos reuniéramos aquí?

Harry asintió. –Estabas entrevistando al guardaaros de los Catapults. Estuve parado al lado tuyo y no reconociste.

–Bueno… eso debió de haberte pasado frecuentemente en aquellos días…

–Es cierto… –pareció que iba a agregar algo más pero tras considerarlo un instante decidió no hacerlo, dio media vuelta y salió del local. Rita lo observó marcharse y luego se puso a revisar las notas de la rapipluma. Definitivamente iba a tener que inventar bastante para llenar los huecos cuando escribiera _Vidas y amores de Harry Potter_.

oOo

Era un día bastante lóbrego de enero, Harry no se quedó paseando en el centro, aparicionó directamente del Blood Sport a la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Todo estaba impecable como era habitual, Kreacher estaba encantado de estar de vuelta en la casa de los Black y se ocupaba eficientemente de mantenerla limpia y ordenada. No había hecho un mal trabajo con la decoración, había sabido armonizar adecuadamente los objetos viejos con los nuevos. Eso sí, las cabezas de los elfos en la escalera seguían allí.

A Harry lo había mudado a la habitación principal, Harry había sugerido que le gustaría quedarse en la pequeña habitación que solía ocupar siempre, pero la expresión en la cara del elfo había sido tal que se avino cambio sin agregar nada más. Y se sentía contento de no haber insistido en contrario. La habitación era encantadora e inmensa. Había lugar para una cama amplísima. Estaba alfombrado con un grueso mullido tejido persa y las cortinas de terciopelo enmarcaban elegantemente el amplio ventanal con una hermosa vista de la plaza. Observó el cielo gris. _A Draco le gustaba tanto la nieve._ Las palabras de Narcissa le habían vuelto de golpe a la cabeza, tocó con la punta de la varita el cristal de la ventana y pronunció en un susurro: –_Nevarioso._

Empezaron a caer espesos copos de nieve que fueron cubriendo todo con un manto blanco.

–Tené cuidado. Los muggles podrían sospechar de una nevada tan fuera de lugar y de proporciones. Y preferiría, si no te molesta, mantenerme lo más lejos posible de encantamientos de olvido por el momento.

Harry se volvió y le sonrió. Draco acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba envuelto en una gruesa bata negra. Se sentaron juntos en la cama y se tomaron de la mano. –Pero no puedo negar que me encanta la nieve.

–Ya sé. –dijo Harry y se preguntó si Draco recordaría las guerras de bolas de nieve en Hogwarts. –¿Cómo te fue en el consultorio?

–Milli me dio el alta definitiva. Dijo que, en tanto me mantuviera lejos de los desastrosos hechizos de Zabini, no tendría más problemas.

–¡Qué bueno! –rió contento de saber del veredicto de la sanadora, aunque no esperaba otra cosa. Draco había recuperado paulatinamente las fuerzas y se lo veía en muy buena condición. Todavía estaba algo flaco pero Kreacher se estaba encargando de satisfacerle cada uno de sus caprichos y tanto Draco como Harry habían subido más de tres kilos en menos de un mes. Y desde que Narcissa había retornado a la Mansión, las arrugas de la frente habían ido desapareciendo.

–Milli insistió en que fuéramos a la despedida de Blaise el sábado. Será una oportunidad ideal para recordarle que es un idiota.

–Bueno, creo que sólo ver eso va a hacer que valga la pena compartir una velada con tus compañeros de Casa. Igual voy a invitar a Ron y Hermione para tener apoyo. –recordando el asunto Hermione-Blaise agregó– Lo mejor sería que se vuelva a sus pirámides cuanto antes.

–Granger tiene que ir. Blaise insistió al respecto. –dijo Draco con ojos malicioso– ¡Y no me mires de esa forma! ,Weasley también va a estar y Luna y Longbottom, vamos a tener unidad de Casas hasta hartarnos.

Harry sonrió apenas. Nunca iban a ser amigos. Especialmente no Ron y Draco. Pero al menos se trataban con respeto y hacían lo posible por llevarse más o menos bien.

–¿Y tu entrevista? ¿Cómo te fue?

Harry elevó los ojos al cielo. –Rita sigue siendo tan espantosa como siempre.

–¿Skeeter espantosa? –repitió Draco un una risita– Y yo que siempre la tuve como modelo de integridad. Igual parece que sobreviviste. Los juicios de ayer te habían dejado filtrado.

–Son muy duros. Sé que son necesarios pero todos parecen querer encontrar a alguien para echarle la culpa. Ese tipo de actitud yo la tuve durante mucho tiempo, no sirve de nada.

–Se sienten desamparados. –aventuró Draco– Pasaba lo mismo con los asaltos, querían sentirse seguros. Quieren tener la certeza que ya no habrá más hombres de la bolsa que los amenacen. Supongo que ahora terminarán convenciéndose.

–Lo siento… –empezó a decir Harry por centésima vez, Draco lo cortó.

–Yo no. –dijo Draco pero era claro que todavía no quería una conversación sobre su padre. –Pero yo no me refería a Skeeter, ¿cómo te fue en Hogwarts?

–Ah… esa entrevista… –dijo Harry enigmático.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron de sospecha. –Mirá Potter, largá todo ya o voy a usar Veritaserum para hacerte hablar, aunque puede que a un ex mortífago le resulte bastante difícil conseguirlo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –Estás contemplando al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras.

Draco se le echó encima y lo abrazó con tal fuerza hasta dejarlo sin aire. –¡Lo sabía!

–Y la profesora McGonagall me dijo que podía llamarla Minerva. –confesó Harry.

–¡No puede ser cierto! –exclamó Draco tirándose hacia atrás y juntando dramáticamente las manos sobre el pecho.

–Sí, es cierto. –rió Harry– Y… me preguntó por vos.

–Ya me la imagino: "Señor Malfoy, cincuenta puntos por no ser un completo incompetente" –dijo Draco imitando el tono de voz de la profesora.

–Algo parecido pero no exactamente. Mencionó que el profesor Slughorn se va a jubilar y que iban a necesitar un nuevo profesor de pociones… Y yo… y yo le dije que podía tener un buen candidato…

Harry no había esperado otro arranque de entusiasmo pero tampoco estaba preparado para la seriedad que adquirió de inmediato el rostro de Draco, todo rastro de diversión se le borró de la cara.

_Mierda._

Harry nunca había sido bueno para saber cómo actuar en las relaciones, a veces demoraba demasiado y otras se precipitaba. Y con Draco… toda una vida de animadversión seguida de dos meses de sexo alucinantemente gratificante, seguido por dos meses de separación, seguidos por un rescate épico. No era precisamente una relación estándar. Y de repente Harry estaba planteando más o menos directamente irse a vivir juntos. Y presumir que Draco podría querer trabajar como docente era tomarse una gran libertad. No habían hablado mucho sobre el futuro, Harry no sabía con certeza lo que Draco quería. Pero Draco era un apasionado de las pociones, no debía dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésa, aunque no estuviera seguro de si la relación entre ellos era lo que realmente quería…

–No tenés que preocuparte por mí, Draco… sobre nosotros. No tenemos necesariamente que estar juntos si vos no querés… podemos seguir siendo amigos… y ver como van las cosas y lo que queremos…

Draco lo miró confundido perdido entre tanta divagación. –¿De qué estás hablando?

–No me parece que tengas que rechazar la posición por causa mía. Quizá yo me precipité, son sólo dos meses…

Draco lo hizo callar con flor de beso. –Te equivocás, Harry. No fueron dos meses, fueron doce años.

–¿Doce años? –parpadeó Harry desconcertado.

–Si serás boludo. Siempre estuviste ahí, aunque eras la espina que tenía clavada en el costado. No es normal estar obsesionado así con alguien, Blaise siempre me lo decía y tenía razón.

–¿Vos creés? –dijo inseguro, pero Harry se daba cuenta de que era cierto, él también había vivido esa obsesión, siguiéndolo como una sombra por interminables pasillos o con los ojos fijos en un punto del mapa rotulado Draco Malfoy.

–Claro… y después… –le tomó la cara con las manos– …aunque no me acordaba, _sabía_… Pero vos estás presumiendo que se me va a pasar rápido, ¿no?

Harry se sonrojó. –Fue algo que me cruzó la mente. –admitió.

–Bueno… concedo que fue así en otras ocasiones pero…

–Entonces… ¿qué te parece… venir a Hogwarts conmigo? –se animó a preguntar Harry.

–No sé. –la frente se le arrugó en un gesto reflexivo– No sé si sería bueno para eso.

–¿Para las pociones o para la enseñanza?

–Las dos cosas… pero hace años que no me dedico seriamente a las pociones, mi trabajo era muy limitado… para un fin muy específico…

–Minerva pensó en eso. –Draco hizo una mueca al oír el nombre– Sugirió que podías servirle de asistente a Slughorn estos meses y con eso y todo lo que sabés no tendrías ningún problema en hacerte cargo a partir del próximo período. Y además me va hacer rendir de nuevo los TEDiOs en los que me fue mal, me vendría muy bien tu ayuda.

Draco seguía frunciendo el ceño considerando el asunto. –¿Vos me ves a mí dándoles a un montón de chicos de primero el discurso sobre "gestar fama en un caldero y embotellar la muerte"?

–Claro que sí. Y estoy seguro de que vas a ser mucho mejor que Snape.

–Vos lo decís… pero vos siempre fuiste un desastre en Pociones…

–Pero no me cabe duda de que tus superiores técnicas motivacionales sobrepasan por lejos a las de Snape.

Draco lo hizo recostar y se le subió encima. –Más te vale que así lo creas. Y nunca es tarde para que vos empieces a ganarte créditos extra.

Harry abrió las piernas para que Draco pudiera acomodarse mejor entre ellas –¿No se supone que te tomes las cosas con más calma… durante un tiempo?

–Milli dice que estoy completamente recuperado. ¿Querés que te lo demuestre?

–No me va a venir mal darle un espaldarazo a mis estudios. –dijo Harry sacándose los anteojos y dejándolos a un lado. Empezaron jugueteando con besitos y jueguitos provocadores de lengua, caricias con la nariz y mordisquitos en la oreja. Luego se fue poniendo más serio. Draco le mordió con pasión el labio inferior y apretó más las caderas contra la entrepierna, y de golpe Harry necesitaba mucho más.

Deslizó las manos bajo la bata del algodón, acariciando la piel todavía caliente por la ducha, la piel era tan suave y la curva de la espalda perfectamente torneada. Gimió al alcanzar las nalgas que se amoldaban perfectas a sus manos. La lengua de Draco aprovechó los labios abiertos para invadirle exigente la boca. Harry se frotó contra las caderas de Draco pero las ropas de invierno raspaban e incomodaban. –Ropas… –alcanzó a articular.

Harry pensó que no lo había oído porque Draco siguió besándolo igual, pero un momento después lo interrumpió y se sentó riendo. _Induviæ desvestus_. –susurró tocando suavemente la toga de Harry. Inmediatamente las ropas desaparecieron y se rematerializaron sobre una silla. Draco lo miraba desde arriba, posesivo, como un rey que contempla sus tierras y las encuentra muy de su gusto. Harry se regocijó en esa mirada y aprovechó para regalarse a su vez los ojos contemplándolo. Tenía los labios congestionados por los besos, el más puro escarlata resaltando contra blanca porcelana. Los cabellos aún húmedos caían con gracia a lo largo de las mejillas y el cuello, algo más oscuros que lo habitual. Y los ojos habían adquirido un aspecto misterioso, llenos de una mezcla de deseo y de satisfacción.

–Me gustaría que me enseñaras magia sin varita. –dijo Harry en voz muy baja.

Draco frunció el ceño con picardía. –Me parece que estás llevando este asunto del estudiante demasiado lejos, Potter.

–Pero no ahora, tarado. Ahora quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

–Con eso sí que puedo complacerte.

Draco se sentía pesado, sólido. Nada de la fragilidad de semanas antes. Harry abrió más las piernas, su verga se deslizó y se acomodó junto a la de Draco. Draco sepultó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Empezaron a frotarse juntos, con lentitud y precisión, las suaves ondulaciones preludiaban la danza más descontrolada que seguiría. La sensaciones de Harry se henchían, llenándose de Draco. La piel fresca que bañaba su cuello… el gusto ligeramente salado de las yemas de los dedos… el perfume a madera de sándalo de sus cabellos… el sonido de su respiración agitada en su oreja…

Harry fue acariciándole la línea de las caderas y bajo más y hacia el centro hasta alcanzar los testículos, tensos como una ciruela madura. Apretó suavemente y le arrancó una exclamación contenida y se ganó un mordisco filoso en el cuello. La mano subió y fue deslizándose a lo largo del miembro tenso y recto de Draco, pareció crecer cuando lo rodeó encerrándolo con los dedos. Harry gimió anticipando el momento en que lo sentiría dentro de sí.

Y de pronto el frotamiento cesó. Harry protestó gruñendo. Draco había iniciado un ritual de besos, presionando con labios húmedos siguiendo el contorno de la mandíbula y luego hacia abajo por la garganta y desviándose hacia el costado por la línea de la clavícula y nuevamente hacia abajo hasta alcanzar la tetilla. Harry olvidó las quejas. Draco lamió el botón rosado como un gatito sediento y raspó con los dientes y mordisqueó martirizándolo y provocándole sensaciones sublimes. Harry entretejió los dedos entre los cabellos de plata. La otra mano encerró las sábanas en el puño, tratando de contenerse pues todo su cuerpo se sentía a punto de explotar. Las yemas de los dedos de Malfoy jugueteaban ahora trazando círculos sobre la cabeza de su verga, lo que atentaba aun más contra su control, le arrancaron gimoteos y movimientos incontrolados de caderas para acometer la mano causante del delicioso suplicio.

Una succión húmeda y cálida envolvió la verga de Harry como un ceñido guante de terciopelo enviando ondas de intenso placer a todos los confines de su anatomía. Harry quería hundirse en ese calor de delirio, zambullirse en ese paraíso mojado, pero un violento apretón en sus testículos le recordó quién estaba al mando y le contuvo todo movimiento de las caderas. El dolor sirvió también para ayudarlo a resistir puesto que ya estaba al borde del clímax. Unos dedos pasaron a explorarle el canal entre las nalgas, Harry separó las piernas aun más para franquearles mejor acceso.

Deteniendo por un momento las atenciones sobre la verga de Harry, Draco murmuró un encantamiento de lubricación y luego le introdujo un dedo en la abertura. Estremeciéndose, Harry contrajo el esfínter. Quería más, y un segundo dedo intruso no resultaba suficiente. –Te deseo Draco. –jadeó levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Malfoy continuó torturándolo chupando con más violencia y metiéndole un tercer dedo y devolviéndole la mirada. La imagen de esos labios rojos tragándolo lo estaba llevando de nuevo al límite. –Draco, por favor, necesito que me cojas.

Los labios de Draco sonrieron soltándolo. Se sentó. –La desesperación te sienta bien, Potter.

_Merlín, ¿cómo hace para lucir tan malicioso y altanero y tan deseable al mismo tiempo?_ No le importaba parecer desesperado, ni sentirse vulnerable. Desplegó su cuerpo de manera de exponerle lo más recóndito, ofreciéndose por entero a quien había sido su enemigo. –Cógeme Malfoy, cogeme de una vez. –exigió tratando de sonar imperativo, pero no le salió.

Draco sonrió pero accedió a complacerlo, que en ese momento era lo único que a Harry le importaba. Lo empaló con un solo movimiento, hasta el fondo. Los músculos estirados de golpe protestaron doloridos, pero era un dolor exquisito. Y Draco comenzó un vaivén frenético, penetrándolo una y otra vez. Harry quería más y más, le clavó las uñas en las nalgas urgiéndolo a ir más rápido y más agresivo. Y el dolor era la prueba física de la presencia de Draco. Cada acometida incrementaba la deliciosa fricción, el ardiente calor y finalmente el dolor entró en ignición de placer puro. Se movían juntos en perfecta conjunción, la energía y la magia fluía entre ellos sin obstáculos como el torrente sanguíneo bombeando en sus arterias. Y cuando acabaron Harry oyó el grito ahogado de Draco pronunciando su nombre, y en ese momento sintió que no existía otra cosa en el mundo sino ellos dos.

Draco se desplomó sin ceremonia encima de él. Quedaron así un largo rato. Totalmente agotados y satisfechos. Cuando se hubieron recuperado un poco Harry alcanzó la varita y usó un encantamiento para limpiar todo.

Se cubrieron con las mantas y Draco rodó a un costado sosteniendo la cara de Harry con las manos. Le estudió el rostro durante un largo momento, parecía muy reconcentrado pensando. Harry esperó a que hablara. –¿Realmente creés que yo debería ir a Hogwarts con vos?

–Pienso que deberías hacer lo que _vos_ querés. Pero me gustaría… mucho que vinieras conmigo.

Draco sonrió misteriosamente, le soltó la cara y se acostó de espaldas. –Y ahí tenés la respuesta a tu pregunta.

–¿A qué pregunta?

–La pregunta que me venís haciendo todos los días. ¿Por qué elegí estar junto a vos y en contra del Se… en contra de Voldemort?

El razonamiento de Draco no le quedaba claro. –No entiendo. –admitió.

Draco rió. –Por supuesto que no. Para vos es tan natural que no te das cuenta.

–¿Me vas a explicar o vas a seguir comportándote como hijo de puta engreído?

–¿Puedo optar por hacer ambas cosas?

Harry le tiró un puñetazo desganado al pecho, Draco le retuvo el puño antes de que alcanzara el blanco.

–Tenés razón. No fue valentía. Le dije a Weasley sobre St. Mungo porque tenía un miedo terrible de que Voldemort pudiera capturarte.

–Se puede ser valiente y tener miedo…

Draco no lo dejo terminar. –No digas pavadas, Potter. Ya he escuchado ese infundio un montón de veces. Para vos puede que sirva, para mí, no. No ayudé a Weasel porque soy valiente, era la forma más segura de que el trabajo se hiciera sin que yo tuviera que arriesgarme demasiado. Eso es todo.

–Pero lo que hiciste esa noche, no fue para nada seguro. Podrías haber muerto. Y Millicent dijo… dijo que eso era lo que vos querías.

Draco suspiró. –Sí… me temía que te hubiera dicho algo por el estilo. Hoy trató de mencionarlo… "tenés que dominar los impulsos autodestructivos generados por una culpa insoportable". Francamente, pienso que todos esos cursos de psicología le han arruinado sus buenos instintos de Slytherin. Admito que ahora que me acuerdo, descubro que hay muchas cosas que preferiría no haber hecho. Pero yendo a un encuentro suicida con la gloria no serviría para compensar por haber hecho los botones de solapa "Potter da asco", ¿o sí? Ni tampoco por hacer algo mucho más grave como haber intentado matar a Dumbledore.

–¿Entonces no lo hiciste porque pensabas que yo te odiaba?

–¿Y eso para que hubiera servido? Si lo que quería era hacerte cambiar de opinión era mejor que estuviera vivo y no muerto. Y además, yo no hubiera ganado nada. Lo siento Potter, pero el que vos lloraras mi muerte no hubiera significado ningún beneficio para mí.

–Muy razonable, cierto. Bueno… me decís que esa no fue la razón… Entonces, ¿cuál fue la razón?

–Vos me preguntaste qué era lo que yo quería. –dijo Draco como si no hubiera nada más que explicar.

Pero Harry seguía sin entender y lo sacudió para que continuara. –Sí… ¿y…?

–Para vos es tan natural… Harry, ¿no te das cuenta? Nunca nadie antes me había preguntado eso. Nadie en quuien yo confiara… al menos. Dumbledore me lo preguntó, pero fue por su propio interés. Y mi padre… –Draco vaciló unos instantes– Yo amaba a mi padre… pero hubiera sido muy difícil perdonarlo. Él había hecho sus elecciones y luego quiso imponérmelas. Toda mi vida estaba planificada, las clases, la carrera e incluso la posición de quidditch en que debía jugar. Harry… cuando fui a casa para las vacaciones de navidad en quinto año me felicitó porque iba a recibir la marca. Como si eso significara un privilegio. Y Voldemort… –Draco soltó una carcajada sin humor– La única opción que me dio fue usar _Crucio_ sobre vos o sobre mi madre.

Harry no sabía qué decir. No era lástima lo que sentía. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba tener un camino marcado y entendía muy bien la frustración de querer resistirse al destino. Pero él había seguido su camino predeterminado porque creía que eso era lo correcto. Draco no había tenido ni siquiera eso. Se había visto obligado a seguir las directivas sin cuestionamientos, obedientemente. –Todo eso estuvo muy mal… ése no eras vos. –ahora entendía… lo había hecho porque quería ser él quien determinara su futuro, de acuerdo a sus propias convicciones. Y ésa había sido su oportunidad.

–Ése no era yo… tengo veintitrés años… hora de decidir por mi cuenta lo que quiero para mí.

Draco lo besó con ternura y Harry supo que él estaba incluido en lo que Draco quería para él.

oOo

Nevó durante todo el resto de enero, la nevada más copiosa que Londres había visto en años. Los niños armaban muñecos de nieve con nariz de zanahoria y ojos de carbón. Las parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano, manos envueltas en mitones, eso sí. La gente mayor se quedaba en su casa bebiendo chocolate caliente y mirando televisión y los meteorólogos se rascaban la cabeza tratando de encontrarle explicación al clima tan inusual. Alrededor de Grimmauld Place la nieve parecía mucho más honda que en cualquier otra parte.

Y en la casa número 12, dos hombres dejaban atrás sus pasados atormentados, y podían por primera vez empezar a soñar con su "…y fueron felices por siempre".

**FIN**

**Nota del traductor:**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias muy especiales para **xonyaa11, maaariiie, Hokuto no Ken, Anne Sie **y** alissan** por sus frecuentes comentarios. Gracias también a **Loca Demierda, mary, Alfy-Malfoy, AnneD90, Nameless-Anami, DarkPotterMalfoy, Isa-Lovegood **y** O Rei-Zero O.**

Gracias a todos los que leyeron aunque no hayan dejado comentarios.

Nos encontraremos en la próxima. Chau.


End file.
